SUGA
by Aiko Shimazaki
Summary: Park Jimin adalah seorang penggemar SUGA, dan ia mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu langsung dengan idolanya. Namun, siapa sangka pertemuan mereka malah membawa sebuah kesalahpahaman?/a BTS fanfiction/YoonMin/Min Yoongi-Park Jimin
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **SUGA**

a BTS fanfiction

.

Min Yoongi and Park Jimin

Warning : _Boys love_

.

.

Namanya Park Jimin, dua puluh tahun. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan Bisnis di salah satu universitas besar di Seoul. Hobinya menari dan mendengarkan musik. Dan dialah tokoh utama cerita ini.

.

Park Jimin selalu mengawali paginya dengan memakan pisang, kemudian baru melanjutkannya dengan sarapan _oats_ dan _yogurt_. Ia tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya—lebih tepatnya bersama ibunya, karena beberapa bulan lalu ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke Tokyo, Jepang—dan ibunya kerap menyuruhnya memakan makanan asli, seperti roti dan telur dan _bacon_. Oke, Jimin boleh sarapan dengan itu setahun sekali di hari ulang tahunnya. Karena, Jimin butuh tubuh ramping. Ia seorang penari.

Namun untuk makan siang, Jimin mengusahakan untuk memakan _salad_. Namun hal itu selalu digagalkan oleh sahabat baiknya, Kim Taehyung. Ia selalu tergiur untuk membeli hamburger, atau kentang goreng, atau pasta, atau makanan lainnya. Dan Taehyung dengan pintar, selalu bisa meyakinkan Jimin untuk memasukkan makanan-makanan itu ke dalam perutnya.

"Jiminie!"

Jimin yang sedang mengunyah campuran _oats_ dan _yogurt_ -nya terlonjak. Ia mendapati Taehyung sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan memeluk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Astaga! Kau mengejutkanku, Taetae."

Taehyung memamerkan senyum kotaknya dan melepas pelukannya. "Aku menjemputmu untuk kuliah, _man_."

Jimin mendengus mengerti, ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding dengan mata menyipit tidak suka. "Masih satu jam lagi, Tae."

Taehyung berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur tanpa menghiraukan seruan Jimin. Ia hapal rumah Jimin dan bersikap seolah-olah ini adalah rumahnya sendiri. Kemudian Taehyung kembali dengan tangan membawa sebuah apel merah yang baru saja dibeli Nyonya Park kemarin malam.

"Aku harus mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kau hanya mau memaksaku menaikkan berat badanku lagi, kan, Tae?" Jimin mendengus kesal. Ia menyudahi sarapannya dan menatap tajam Taehyung dengan mata sipitnya.

"Oh, ayolah, sepotong es krim tidak akan membunuhmu," ujarnya. "Lagipula aku sudah sangat ingin makan es krim dari kemarin." Taehyung memandang Jimin dengan tatapan memelas. Dan, kalau sudah begini, Jimin tidak bisa menolak.

.

.

Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung adalah teman dari masa sekolah menengah. Mereka memutuskan untuk berkuliah di tempat yang sama dengan mengambil jurusan yang sama. Sebenarnya Jimin tidak begitu berminat dengan kuliah, ia lebih suka mendalami seni tari yang ia pelajari sekarang. Namun orang tua Jimin ingin anak mereka paling tidak memiliki ilmu lebih, dan Jimin berusaha menyenangkan hati mereka.

Alhasil, Jimin mengambil jurusan sama dengan Taehyung.

Alasannya sederhana, kalau ada tugas, ia tingga memfotokopi pekerjaan Taehyung, dan kalau ada kuis mendadak, ia selalu punya Taehyung untuk diandalkan.

Tiap minggu, Jimin selalu mengajar di sebuah studio tari. Dulu dia adalah salah satu murid di studio tersebut, dan sekarang ia memutuskan membantu mengajar di sana. Tidak sampai di situ, Jimin juga mendaftarkan diri di klub seni, bagian seni tari. Mereka akan mengadakan penampilan setahun sekali ketika acara festival kampus. Festival itu sebenarnya digunakan untuk menarik minat para calon mahasiswa baru, hingga banyak kalangan umum yang datang.

Tahun kemarin, Jimin menampilkan sebuah tari kontemporer bersama teman-temannya. Dan mereka sukses besar sampai-sampai ada sebuah agensi menghubungi mereka dan menawari tiap anggotanya untuk bergabung. Ada beberapa yang tergiur dan memilih untuk menerima tawaran itu, namun tidak dengan Jimin. Jimin sudah cukup senang dengan menari seperti ini.

.

.

Taehyung berhasil membawa Jimin ke kafe di dekat kampus mereka. Ia memesan dua mangkuk es krim dan sepiring kentang goreng.

"Hei, Jimin!"

Jimin sedikit terkejut ketika ia mendengar orang lain memanggilnya. Dan ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Jung Hoseok tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Wow, senang melihatmu di sini bersama... oh, hei, Taehyung!" kata lelaki itu. "Apa kalian sedang kencan?"

Sebelum Jimin menjawab, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu menyela dengan jawaban anehnya, "Kami memang sedang berkencan, _Hyung_."

Jimin melotot dan menendang kaki Taehyung dari bawah meja. "Sembarangan." Ia beralih menatap Hoseok dan mulai merajuk, " _Hyung_ , Tae memaksaku makan es krim kali ini."

Hoseok terkekeh dan duduk di sebelah Taehyung tanpa persetujuan. "Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu kalian," ujarnya.

Jimin menggeleng dan tersenyum manis. Taehyung sendiri sudah membuka bukunya. Laki-laki itu sudah mulai memasuki dunia yang berbeda. Entahlah, sepertinya nanti akan ada kuis dadakan, dan Jimin merasa masa bodoh.

Hoseok mengambil sepotong kentang goreng dan mengunyahnya begitu saja. "Bagus kalau kau makan es krim. Penari tidak harus kurus, Jimin- _ah_."

"Tapi, Hyung, mereka mengatakan bahwa tubuhku sudah seperti babi."

Hoseok mengerutkan kening tidak suka. Ia menggeleng, mengambil sesendok es krim di hadapan Jimin dan mengangkat sendoknya tepat di depan bibir Jimin. "Makan."

Jimin tidak bisa menolak. Ia membuka mulutnyadan membiarkan Hoseok menyuapinya sesendok es krim.

"Jangan dengarkan kata mereka, Jimin- _ah_." Di sini, Taehyung mengangguk, entah setuju dengan Hoseok atau karena ia terlalu mendalami bacaan di bukunya. "Kau tidak gendut, kau sehat."

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengamati Jimin, yang akhirnya menyerah dan kembali makan es krimnya lagi. Taehyung tersenyum senang akan hal itu. Akhirnya Jimin mau menurut.

"Oh, ya, Jimin," Taehyung memanggilnya, lelaki itu menutup bukunya sebelum mengambil kentang goreng dan mengangkatnya sambil memamerkan senyum kotaknya, "aku punya cara menarik untuk makan kentang."

Jimin merasakan hawa-hawa tidak enak. Namun ia tetap bertanya untuk menghormati perasaan sahabatnya, "Oh ya, bagaimana?"

Dan Taehyung mencolekkan kentang di atas es krim. Menyodorkannya ke depan bibir Jimin.

Hoseok dan Taehyung bisa melihat raut jijik tercetak di wajah Jimin. Dan itu membuat Hoseok tertawa kecil.

"Ini enak!" Taehyung bersikukuh menyodorkan kentang itu pada Jimin.

Dan Jimin, lagi-lagi, hanya bisa pasrah dan menbuka mulutnya. Memakan kentang goreng es krim itu dengan setengah hati.

Dan ajaibnya, rasanya enak.

Taehyung puas ketika melihat raut wajah Jimin berubah dari jijik menjadi terkagum-kagum. "Enak, kan?"

Dan Jimin hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Matanya sampai hilang saking senangnya ia tersenyum.

Pagi itu, Jimin menghabiskan sepiring kentang seorang diri, dengan dibantu es krim vanila sebagai sausnya.

.

.

Taehyung masuk ke dalam kelas bersama Jimin. Kebetulan, hari ini mereka mengambil kelas yang sama. Sore nanti, Jimin akan ke studio tari milik Hoseok. Hoseok sudah memintanya sejak tadi pagi, dan Jimin merasa senang karena ia dibutuhkan, jadi ia menurut saja.

Jimin mendengarkan lagu dari _earphone_ -nya. Dosen mereka belum datang, dan waktu-waktu seperti ini digunakan Jimin untuk memikirkan tariannya.

"Jim."

"Ya?"

"Kau dengar lagu apa?" Taheyung bertanya. Lelaki itu menatap Jimin dengan penuh minat. "Lagu-lagunya SUGA lagi?"

Jimin tidak bisa tidak tersenyum lebar. Ia selalu seperti ini apabila bersangkutan dengan lagu-lagu favoritnya, dan sialnya, semua lagu favoritnya adalah buatan SUGA.

Sebenarnya, Jimin baru tahu kenyataan itu beberapa waktu lalu. Ia cukup terkejut ketika menemukan musik klasik yang menempati tangga teratas lagu baru terpopuler dan lagu tersebut ditulis oleh SUGA. Karena penasaran, Jimin segera mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya SUGA dan betapa hebatnya orang itu masih mengarang musik klasik di antara pamornya _hip-hop_ sekarang.

Dan setahu Taehyung, SUGA adalah komposer terkenal. Orang itu bisa menjangkau semua jenis musik, mulai dari klasik hingga _hip-hop_. Musik-musiknya dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi terkenal, dan ia menjual beberapa musik tanpa lirik seperti yang kini didengarkan oleh Jimin.

"Aku suka sekali dengan musiknya," kata Jimin, entah sudah berapa kali ia bilang begitu pada Taehyung. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya."

Taehyung mendengus tertawa. "Komposer tidak seperti artis yang bisa kau temui dengan mudah di layar televisi," katanya, tidak ada niat mengejek, Taehyung hanya memberitahu kebenarannya saja.

Jimin memberengut, sebal dengan kenyataan itu. Tidak sekali dua kali ia mencari nama SUGA di internet namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan informasi pribadi dari yang bersangkutan. Mereka hanya membahas karir. "Aku tahu."

Taehyung gemas. Ia mengacak rambut Jimin, dan kemudian dosen mereka masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan benar dugaan Jimin, ada kuis dadakan hari itu.

.

.

Sorenya, Jimin datang ke tempat Hoseok. Wajahnya cerah, dan bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya menggumamkan lagu-lagu SUGA. Jimin merasa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dan ini kali pertamanya jatuh cinta pada hal lain selain tari.

"Jimin- _ah_!" Hoseok menyapanya ketika Jimin masuk ke dalam ruang latihan, lelaki itu sudah bersimbah keringat.

Jimin membalas itu dengan senyuman lebar. "Hai, Hoseok- _hyung_!"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, seperti biasa." Hoseok menghela napas, "Sebentar lagi anak-anak itu akan datang."

Jimin mengulum senyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka mengajar mereka." Ia melangkah menuju tape di ujung ruangan dan mengganti lagunya dengan lagu yang sudah ia siapkan. "Boleh aku pemanasan sebentar, _Hyung_?"

Hoseok mengangkat alis, dan mengangguk. Kemudian lagu gubahan SUGA menggema di dalam ruangan, bersamaan dengan tubuh Jimin yang meliuk mengikuti nada.

Ketika lagu berakhir, Jimin tak kunjung mematikan tape tersebut. Membiarkan lagu lainnya ikut terputar, dan lagi-lagi itu adalah lagu buatan SUGA, kali ini lagu yang terputar adalah lagu _hip-hop_ , sangat cocok untuk pengiring _breakdance_.

"Ini lagu-lagu SUGA, 'kan?" tanya Hoseok, sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Jimin yang sudah tergeletak di atas lantai.

Jimin menerima botol air tersebut dan mengangguk. " _Thanks_ , _Hyung_." Ia mendudukkan diri sejenak hanya untuk minum, dan langsung merebahkan diri lagi, "Dan, ya, benar ini lagu-lagu SUGA. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Hoseok tersenyun kecil. Ia duduk di sebelah Jimin yang terlentang dan menatap Jimin dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan. Hoseok nampak ragu sebelum akhirnya berucap lirih, " _Well_ , kau tahu... aku mengenal SUGA."

Jimin langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Mata sipitnya membola. Ia menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan tajam, sebagian dirinya menunggu Hoseok untuk mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu sedang bercanda sekarang. "Serius, _Hyung_?"

Hoseok meringis melihat wajah Jimin yang berbinar-binar. "Kau sering membantuku," gumam Hoseok lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, "kurasa tidak masalah aku membayarmu dengan mempertemukanmu pada SUGA."

Jimin membuka bibirnya lebar. Hendak bicara tapi ia terlalu terkejut. Demi apa, _Hyung_ -nya satu ini ternyata memiliki koneksi dengan SUGA dan tidak pernah memberitahu Jimin selama ini. Jimin menyukai lagu-lagu SUGA sejak lama, namun saat itu ia belum sadar bahwa lagu-lagu yang ia sukai diciptakan oleh SUGA. Dan ketika ia mengetahuinya, entahlah, Jimin merasa ajaib karena bisa menyukai beberapa lagu berbeda aliran namun dengan satu komposer sama.

Jimin sendiri penasaran, bagaimana bisa?

Hoseok mengangguk mantap. Berhasil membuat keputusan dari perdebatan yang ia lakukan di dalam kepalanya sendiri. "Aku akan membawamu ke sana."

Jimin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memekik, "Kemana?"

"Ke tempat SUGA."

.

.

.

 **to be continued.**

 **Author's :**

HAHAHAHAHAHA-sial.

saya kenapa sekalinya balik ke akun ini malah pindah fandom?

Sempet galau sih, mau publish ini apa engga:( takut kalian kecewa:(

tapi akhirnya saya publish juga. hehe.

SAYA BARU KENAL BTS BULAN JUNI KEMARIN. maklumi saya ya:)

btw, siapa yg beli album _comeback_ mereka? (saya beli lo-selamat tinggal uang)

 _lanjut apa tidak ya ini?_


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **SUGA**

a BTS fanfiction

.

Min Yoongi and Park Jimin

.

.

Min Yoongi adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa biasa. Ia bekerja pada bidang yang ia sukai dan menikmati hari-hari monotonnya yang diawali dengan secangkir kopi panas dan diakhiri dengan sekaleng bir segar di malam hari.

Yoong, yang lebih dikenal sebagai dengan nama SUGA di kalangan masyarakat, adalah seorang komposer. Lagunya pun dikenal di seluruh penghujung negeri, ia berhasil menjangkau seluruh kalangan dengan lagu-lagu buatannya, dan Yoongi tidak bisa lebih bangga dari ini.

Pagi ini, Yoongi berangkat ke studio musiknya setelah ia selesai sarapan. Biasanya, ia mengerjakan proyeknya sampai nanti matahari tenggelam. Barulah Yoongi akan pulang, atau mungkin, sebelum itu ia harus mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan.

Sekarang, Yoongi sedang mengerjakan lagu pribadinya. Ia mendapat ide dan itu harus segera ia tumpahkan sebelum semuanya menguap dari kepalanya. Persetan apakah lagu ini akan berhasil beredar atau tidak.

 _Partner_ kerjanya, Kim Namjoon, terkadang membantunya. Namun Yoongi sering menolak lirik dan komposisi lagu yang diberikan Namjoon padanya. Yoongi menyuruh pria itu untuk menggunakan namanya sendiri, jangan menggunakan nama Yoongi kalau mau menyumbang ide sebanyak itu.

Namjoon biasa ikut menghabiskan hari di studio Yoongi, ia semi pengangguran. Jadi terkadang ia hanya duduk-duduk sambil mendengarkan musik, atau membuat lirik dan merekam suaranya sendiri. Ia sering mengajak Yoongi main keluar, ikut lomba nge- _rap_ bersama orang-orang di klub dan selalu berakhir dengan sebuah kemenanganan. Klub malam tidak seburuk itu, begitu kata Namjoon pada Yoongi setiap ia berusaha membujuk Yoongi keluar.

Yoongi—apabila sudah bosan dengan kegiatan monotonnya—terkadang memilih ikut dengan Namjoon. Menghapus eksistensi SUGA dalam dirinya dan memakai namanya yang lain untuk bersenang-senang.

"Yoongi."

Yoongi hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Matanya tidak lepas dari monitor komputer, ia menaikkan alis sebagai tanda kalau ia mendengarkan.

"Hoseok bilang dia akan mampir," kata Namjoon.

Yoongi mengangguk, dan bergumam 'hmmm' panjang. Namjoon memilih tidak menyahut gumaman itu. Yang terpenting ia sudah memberitahu Yoongi bahwa mereka akan kedatangan tamu.

Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Yoongi adalah teman semasa sekolah menengah atas. Mereka memiliki hobi yang sama, _rapping_ , dan kecintaan mereka pada _hip_ - _hop_ , dan itulah yang membuat mereka dekat. Di tahun terakhir mereka sekolah, mereka berhasil menampilkan sebuah _rap_ hasil usaha mereka bertiga selama ini, mereka merekamnya dan menaruhnya di media sosial.

Banyak tanggapan positif, atas dasar itulah Yoongi dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk menekuni hobi mereka. Sedangkan Hoseok memiliki tujuan berbeda. Ia mempunyai hobi yang lain, ia suka menari. Prestasinya di bidang tari tidak main-main. Sudah banyak sertifikat menang yang dikumpulkan oleh Hoseok. Dan ia bisa saja masuk kuliah hanya dengan bermodal satu dari sekian sertifikatnya. Namun, semenjak lulus sekolah, ada sebuah grup tari besar yang menawari Hoseok ikut dalam tur dunia mereka.

Dan, ya, Hoseok menerimanya. Tiga tahun ia habiskan dengan menari dan berkeliling dunia. Ia berhenti setelah mendengar ibunya jatuh sakit. Kini, Hoseok tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya dan mendirikan studio tari kecil-kecilan.

Berkat teman-temannya, studio tari yang ia kembangkan semakin terkenal. Mereka melakukan promosi di seluruh penjuru dunia. Terakhir kali Hoseok bercerita, ia mendapat murid dari Republik Ceko. Entah bagaimana akhirnya, Namjoon dan Yoongi tidak mendengar cerita tentang itu lagi, Hoseok hanya bercerita bahwa sangat sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang luar.

"Atas dasar apa dia kemari?" tanya Yoongi—yang akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor.

"Entahlah. Memastikan kita masih hidup, mungkin?" celetuk Namjoon. Lelaki itu melangkah, memutari meja Yoongi dan menuju kulkas di ujung ruangan. Ia mengambil dua buah _cola_ —karena, _yeah_ , hanya itu yang tersisa di dalam sana _—_ dan meletakkan satu di depan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendengus. "Yang penting ia tidak merusak lagu garapanku lagi."

Namjoon tertawa kecil. Ia ingat dulu Hoseok membantu mengaransemen lagu, memang hasilnya tidak buruk, tapi itu malah menghancurkan ekspetasi awal Yoongi. Yoongi harus merombak lirik yang sudah ia siapkan karena mendadak mereka ganti _genre_.

Yoongi menyudahi kegiatannya duduk di depan komputer. Ia berdiri dan merenggangkan badan sedikit. "Aku mau membeli makanan. Hoseok akan protes kalau tahu di sini tidak ada makanan," beritahunya pada Namjoon.

Namjoon mengangguk. "Aku akan mengecek lagumu," kata Namjoon, menandakan secara tidak langsung bahwa ia tidak akan ikut Yoongi keluar, "dan aku tidak akan merubah apapun," lanjut Namjoon setelah melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang mengkerut berisap marah.

Yoongi akhirnya menyetujui itu. Ia pun melangkah keluar studio.

.

.

Yoongi hanya pergi menuju minimarket yang terletak di ujung jalan. Tidak begitu jauh, namun cukup membuat Yoongi menghela napas kelelahan, karena pergi berjalan kaki di saat matahari bersinar terang adalah hal yang buruk. Pria itu melangkah masuk ke dalam minimarket dan mendesah senang ketika ia merasakan pendingin ruangan menyambutnya disamping petugas yang menyapanya ramah.

Yoongi mengambil beberapa bungkus keripik kentang tanpa memperhatikan. Lalu beralih ke deretan buah-buahan, ia melirik sejenak dan melewatinya. Yoongi meraih beberapa kaleng _cola_ , dan beberapa botol minuman isotonik. Ia butuh semua itu.

Sesampainya di kasir, Yoongi melihat seorang laki-laki yang sibuk merogoh sakunya sendiri. Di meja kasir Yoongi dapat melihat beberapa tablet obat dan satu bungkus bubur instan.

"Aku yakin aku membawanya..."

Yoongi yang berdiri di belakang lelaki itu dapat mendengar jelas apa yang dilirihkannya. Dan kesimpulan dari apa yang ditangkap Yoongi adalah, laki-laki itu mungkin meninggalkan dompet beserta isinya di rumah, dan kini ia sedang dibingungkan dengan cara apa ia bisa membayar semua belanjaannya.

"Kalau begitu, uhm, maaf," petugas kasir menggeser tablet-tablet obat dan bubur instan itu, "biarkan Tuan satu ini membayar duluan."

Yoongi mengangkat alis. Dan ia merasa lelaki yang tadi sibuk berkutat dengan saku celananya kini menoleh ke arahnya. Dari sudut mata, Yoongi dapat melihat gumpalan merah muda dibalik _sweater_ hitam yang dipakai laki-laki tersebut menutupi kepala.

Yoongi meletakkan semua belanjaannya. Keripik kentang, cola, dan minuman isotonik, dan beberapa ramen.

Setelah petugas kasir menyebutkan nominal yang harus dibayar, Yoongi dengan cepat menarik tablet-tablet obat dan bubur instan itu mendekat. "Sekalian saja."

"A-ah, Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu!"

Yoongi berdecak marah. Ia paling benci dibantah. Yoongi menoleh ke samping dan barulah ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa pria bersurai merah muda itu.

Sepasang mata sipit, bibir tebal, rahang tegas, dan pipi berbentuk bulat berisi. Yoongi menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar. Kemarahan yang tadi hendak menyembur keluar, dengan ajaibnya berhasil kembali ia telan.

"Sekalian saja," Yoongi kembali berkata pada petugas kasir, kali ini suaranya lebih tegas. Dan barulah petugas tersebut menghitung total seluruh belanja. "Dan kau," Yoongi beralih pada lelaki merah muda, "namamu?"

"Maaf?"

"Nama." Yoongi nyaris mendesis, ia merasa bahwa darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Tanpa sadar Yoongi menggertakkan giginya menahan perasaan senang berlebih yang mendadak memenuhi dadanya. "Aku butuh namamu."

"Eh aku—ehm, namaku Jimin. Park Jimin."

"Baiklah, Jimin," Yoongi menatap langsung ke dalam sepasang mata Jimin, dan ia merasa waktu sedang mempermainkannya—atau, entah bagaimana ia harus menyebutnya. Yoongi hanya ingin waktu berhenti selamanya di titik ini, "kau berhutang padaku."

Dan Yoongi membayar seluruh belajaan mereka. Menyerahkan tablet-tablet obat dan bubur instan ke tangan Jimin kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Aku Min Yoongi," kata Yoongi tiba-tiba, karena ia merasa perlu memberitahukan namanya kepada pemuda itu, diam-diam berharap semoga namanya akan tetap diingat, "senang berkenalan denganmu."

Dan belum sempat Jimin membalas ucapan Yoongi, pria itu sudah lebih dulu pergi dari sana.

.

.

Jung Hoseok menatap jengah kumpulan keripik kentang di dalam kantong belanjaan Yoongi. Sungguh, Hoseok memang hobi memakan camilan, tapi bukan camilan seperti ini. Bukan kentang manipulasi ditambah MSG yang berlebihan.

"Yoongi- _ya_." Hoseok hampir merengek ketika Yoongi memberinya sekaleng cola. "Aku tidak bisa minum ini."

Yoongi memasang wajah masa bodoh dan menghempaskan diri di atas sofa ruang tengah, tempat ia biasanya menerima tamu. "Lalu? Kau lebih memilih tidak minum? Masih baik aku mau membelikanmu."

Hoseok mencibir. Ia akhirnya membuka kaleng _cola_ -nya dan meneguk isinya dengan setengah hati. Wajahnya masih merengut sebal ketika ia kembali meletakkan kaleng _cola_ -nya kembali di atas meja.

Namjoon datang dari bilik lainnya. Ia membawa laptop dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kalian harus dengar ini."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, ia menekan beberapa tombol dan suara musik mulai memenuhi ruangan. Yoongi menajamkan inderanya sekaligus menggali memorinya. Seketika Yoongi sadar bahwa ini bukan lagunya, ini bukan lagu buatan Yoongi.

"Wow," Hoseok yang pertama kali berucap saat lagu berakhir. "Wow, _man_."

Yoongi mengulum senyum pada akhirnya. "Buatanmu sendiri?" Dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangga dalam intonasi suaranya.

Namjoon nyengir. Menampilkan lesung pipit manis yang menghiasi di sisi-sisi pipinya. "Baru mencoba. Ini karena Yoongi selalu menyuruhku membuat lagu atas namaku sendiri."

Hoseok beranjak hanya untuk berpindah duduk di sebelah Namjoon dan merangkul leher pria itu dengan sebelah tangan. "Kerja bagus, Namjoonie~" pujinya.

Yoongi mengangguk, setuju dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok. "Kau butuh nama, Namjoon."

Hoseok dan Namjoon langsung terdiam. Masing-masing dari mereka berpikir.

"RM," desis Yoongi. Dan sejurus kemudian, kedua temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Bagaimana dengan RM?"

"RM?" tanya Namjoon. Matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia lebih dari sekedar tertarik dengan nama itu.

" _Rap Monster_ ," jelas Yoongi. "Bukankah kau selalu menggunakan nama itu sejak dahulu?"

"RM," ulang Namjoon, kemudian ia mengangguk setuju.

Hoseok merayakan pembentukan nama tersebut dengan bertepuk tangan senang. Pria itu terkadang terlalu bersemangat. "Oh, benar! Aku hampir lupa dengan tujuanku kemari!" serunya.

Yoongi mengerutkan kening. Ia kira Hoseok datang kemari tanpa tujuan, dan hanya datang merusuh seperti biasa. Yoongi tidak bisa tidak penasaran. "Oh?"

Hoseok yang mendengar keantusiasan Yoongi yang terselip apik dalam tatapannya hanya bisa meringis senang. "Aku ingin kau menemui temanku. Dia salah satu penggemarmu," jelas Hoseok.

Yoongi tidak bisa berbohong, ia terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. "Hah?"

.

.

to be continued.

 **Author's :**

Halo! Akhirnya saya update lagi, hehe. Sebenarnya ini sudah sampai chapter 7 draft-nya, cuman yah... bingung gimana natanya. Soalnya kalo per chapter 1.5k kayak gini kok berasa pendek banget. Tapi kalo dua chap aku sambungin malah jadi aneh:' *sedih* Ah, tau ah:')

Btw, saya lagi suka-sukanya baca ff MinYoon, karena sumpah... JIMIN GANTENG BANGET. HAHAH. But, saya suka dua-duanya. Untuk pertama kali saya akhirnya punya kapal bolak-balik:')))

 **Balesan review :**

 **MinJimin :** Makasih sambutannya:* Iya, saya penasaran banget kenapa saya bisa kesasar di BTS yang notabene isinya tujuh member gak waras semua:') Kenapa saya mesti masuk ke fandom gesrek semua sih:') Lelah:') Dan—ceilah yang beli albumnya juga:'D Sial banget emang, saya gak minat beli album tapi gegara beranda saya isinya iming-imingan album semua saya jadi ga tahan:') Jahat emang:') Btw, semangat ya puasa dua bulannya:'D

 **JirinHope :** Uh, siapa sih yang gasuka lagu-lagunya SUGA? Nchim aja suka pake banget:'D Hadudu, makasih ucapan selamatnya, saya sedih ini masuk ke fandom gesrek macam BTS:'D

 **Linkz account :** Woaaaa! *bantuin Jimin nabok* *ganti ditabok*

 **Nida Min :** Ini sudah lanjut say:*

 **LittleOoh :** Sudah lanjut iniii~ :DDD

 **shienya :** Makasih ucapan selamatnya say:"D Mohon bantuannya ya(?) Sama ini udah lanjut hehehehe:DD

 **honeymoon :** Lucky(?) Iya saya beruntung banget kenal Bangtan tapi entahlah-kenapa fandomnya gesrek? Kenapa? Kenapa? *cry* Kenapa lagi-lagi saya terjebak di fandom yang gesrek? Btw, ini sudah lanjut~ :DD

 **thalkm :** Hadudu, saya juga suka banget sama Hoseok~ Yoonmin moment? Tunggu saja yaw;) Soalnya saya buat ini alurnya lambat banget, mohon dimaklumi ya kalau Yoonmin moment-nya nanti baru sebatas itu-itu saja. (berusaha buat cerita yang agak realistis itu memang susah*cry*)

 **rbyyls :** Huhuhu, baru baca chap 1 udah suka? Yaampun saya terharu:') Semoga kamu bisa terus-terusan jatuh suka sama cerita ini ya:'D Uh, ini si Jimin sudah ketemu sama SUGA(?) cuman ga tau aja dianya, huahahahahaha

 _Terima kasih atas semua review-nya!_

 _Btw, kalian lebih suka saya bales review di dalem chapter gini atau saya PM satu-satu aja?_

 _Atau lebih suka gak saya balas? :D_

 _Saya gak masalah sih kalau kalian lebih suka gak suka dibalas *dibuang*_


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **SUGA**

a BTS fanfiction

.

Min Yoongi and Park Jimin

.

.

Park Jimin menatap Jung Hoseok dengan tatapan tajam penuh kecurigaan. Mereka berdua berada di area kampus Jimin karena Hoseok memaksa bahwa ia ingin menjemput Jimin. Jimin hanya heran ada angin apa hingga Hoseok tiba-tiba bersikap baik seperti ini.

Yah, walaupun tidak masalah memang, karena Jimin yang biasanya berangkat-pulang bersama Taehyung terpaksa harus menjalani mata kuliahnya sendiri karena Taehyung sedang sakit.

Dan hari ini, Jimin sebenarnya berencana menjenguk Taehyung—lagi—namun sepertinya rencana tersebut harus digagalkan karena Jung Hoseok muncul begitu saja di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Jimin.

Hoseok tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan mentraktirmu _crepes_."

Jimin menyipitkan mata. Ada apa tiba-tiba? Ia mengulang pertanyaan yang sama dalam hati. Apakah Hoseok bersekongkol dengan Taehyung untuk menggagalkan rencana dietnya? Bagus sekali kalau memang itu alasannya.

Hoseo yang menangkap tatapan penuh selidik Jimin langsung buru-buru menambahkan, "Itu... kau ingat perihal SUGA?"

Jimin membatu. Pikiran buruknya mendadak hilang dan otaknya seketika kosong melompong. Ia merasakan bibirnya mendadak kering, sehingga ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri sebelum menyahut gugup, "A-ah."

Hoseok yang melihat perubahan sikap Jimin hanya bisa terdiam. Antara gemas dan sedikit kasihan.

"Jadi," Jimin menjeda ucapannya sejenak, ia menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, "apa aku benar-benar bisa bertemu dengan SUGA?" tanyanya, berusaha menyembunyikan nada antusias di dalam kalimatnya.

Hoseok tersenyum kecut. "Maaf, Jim. Aku sudah memberitahu SUGA, tapi dia menolak menemui siapapun."

Senyum malu-malu yang sedari tadi hinggap di wajah Jimin mendadak luntur. Lelaki itu menahan diri untuk tidak merengut dan berusaha tersenyum maklum sebagai gantinya. Namun yang terbentuk di bibirnya hanyalah sebuah tarikan aneh yang menyebabkan ekspresinya tidak terdefinisikan. Hoseok semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya, Jim. Ia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Ia membantu menyiapkan lagu perdana rekannya," jelas Hoseok.

Jimin mengangguk, ia paham. "Tidak apa, aku mengerti, _Hyung_."

"Jadi," Hoseok kembali berkata, "kau mau ikut beli _crepes_ atau tidak?"

.

.

Jimin akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Hoseok. Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil Hoseok. Dan begitu Hoseok melajukan mobilnya setengah jalan, Jimin menyadari bahwa ini adalah jalan menuju kediaman teman baiknya, Taehyung.

Namun Jimin tahu, meskipun Hoseok mengenal Taehyung, lelaki itu tidak tahu dimana kediamannya. Jadi, Jimin sama sekali diam dan tidak melancarkan protes apapun.

Ketika Hoseok tiba-tiba membuka suara untuk memanggil namanya, Jimin tersentak. Ia menyahut dan sejurus kemudian menyadari bahwa mobil yang mereka tumpangi melambat. Dan Jimin menatap Hoseok yang duduk di balik kemudi dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Pehatikan sebelah kirimu," kata Hoseok pelan. Seolah-olah apa yang ia katakan adalah rahasia negara dan ia akan dipenggal mati apabila ketahuan membeberkannya.

Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Hoseok. Ia menemukan bangunan bertingkat dua, dan sepertinya itu yang ditunjuk oleh Hoseok.

Bangunan itu bercat warna abu-abu. Dengan halaman hanya berhias rumput liar, dan pagar kayu putih. Minimalis. Sama sekali tidak mencolok.

"Itu studio musik SUGA," kata Hoseok tiba-tiba. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak."

Jimin termenung. Mobil mereka tetap melaju dan bangunan itu semakin jauh. Jimin masih memerhatikan bangunan itu dengan pandangan yang—entahlah? Penuh akan harapan?

Hoseok tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Aku tetap akan mengusahakan agar kau bisa bertemu mereka."

Jimin mendadak sadar. Ia buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, _Hyung_. Aku sudah senang dengan ini."

Hoseok mengulum senyum dan kemudian mengarahkan mobilnya untuk masuk ke dalam parkiran sebuah kafe. Jimin tentu tidak asing dengan kafe ini, karena setiap ia bermain ke kediaman Taehyung, lelaki itu selalu membawanya kemari. Jangan salahkan Jimin apabila ia sampai hapal semua menu di sana.

"Aku akan numpang parkir di sini." Hoseok membuka pintu mobilnya, disusul Jimin. "Kita perlu berjalan sedikit lagi."

Jimin mengangkat alis, ia mengira Hoseok akan membawanya ke kafe yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Taehyung. "Apa tempat itu tidak bisa dilalui mobil?" tanyanya.

Hoseok tersenyum kecil. "Bisa. Tapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya." Kemudian ia mulai berjalan keluar wilayah kafe. Jimin membuntutinya seperti anak ayam mengikuti induknya.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Hoseok menggumamkan beberapa lirik lagu acak, Jimin sibuk dengan pikirannya akan SUGA. Ia semakin penasaran seperti apa SUGA sebenarnya. Karena bayangkan, ketika idolamu ternyata bertempat tinggal di dekat rumah sahabat dekatmu sendiri, bagaimana rasanya?

Jimin ingin berteriak. Antara ingin memaki betapa bodohnya ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa selama ini begitu dekat dengan SUGA-nya, dan senang karena peluang untuknya bertemu SUGA sangatlah besar.

Saking sibuknya dengan lamunannya, Jimin tidak sadar sudah berapa jauh mereka melangkah. Yang jelas, Hoseok menghentikan langkah saat mereka sampai di depan gerobak penjual _crepe_ sdan es krim. Jimin termenung.

"Hoseok- _hyung_!"

Hoseok yang sedari tadi berbicara pada penjual es krim terpaksa mengalihkan fokusnya pada anak-anak sekolah dasar yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan begitu ganas.

"Hoseok- _oppa_ , kau kemari lagi!" seorang gadis kecil bergelayut manja di pinggang Hoseok.

Hal itu membuat Jimin merasa hangat. Lelaki itu tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Mengabaikan akan siapa sebenarnya anak-anak ini bagi Hoseok, Jimin pun berjongkok dan menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

" _Oppa_ , kau membawa teman hari ini?" cicit gadis itu pelan. Gadis kecil itu sebenarnya berbisik pada Hoseok namun tetap terdengar oleh Jimin.

"Halo, namaku Park Jimin." Jimin menyapa hangat.

Namun gadis kecil itu malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya di pinggang Hoseok. Hoseok tertawa. Dengan mudah ia menggendong gadis kecil itu, mengundang teriakan tidak terima dari bocah-bocah lainnya.

"Mereka anak-anak didikku. Pemilik sekolah ini adalah temanku, dan dia memintaku mengajar di sini seminggu sekali," jelas Hoseok pada Jimin.

"Apa Chimin- _hyung_ juga menari?" tanya salah satu anak.

"Namanya Jimin, Jihoon," koreksi Hoseok.

"Chimin?" ulang anak yang diketahui Jimin bernama Jihoon.

"Jimin."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_." Jimin berucap cepat. "Aku tidak masalah dengan panggilan apapun. Dan iya, aku juga menari." Ia tersenyum lembut pada anak yang bertanya. Uh, Jimin sangat gemas ketika melihat mata bulat itu berbinar senang.

"Apa Chimin- _hyung_ akan mengajar kami juga?"

Namun, sebelum Jimin menyahut, si penjual _crepes_ sudah terlebih dahulu menginterupsi mereka. Ternyata, Hoseok membelikan _crepes_ berukuran jumbo berisi beberapa potongan buah dan saus cokelat. Juga satu _scoop_ es krim vanilla.

Jimin mendesah dalam hati. Sungguh, ini berlebihan.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Hoseok, "ini adalah _crepes_ terenak yang pernah aku makanan."

Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Ia beralih pada anak-anak dan menawari mereka _crepes_. Akhirnya, Jimin dan Hoseok berakhir dengan menraktir semua murid Hoseok sore itu.

.

.

Jimin tersenyum pada Hoseok ketika lelaki itu menawarinya pulang. Jimin dengan sigap menolaknya, ia berkata bahwa ia masih ada keperluan di sekitar situ. Menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak pulang ke rumah, melainkan pergi ke kediaman Taehyung.

Sudah tiga hari ini Taehyung mengaku sakit. Tapi Jimin yakin, di balik alasan itu adalah karena Taehyung ingin segera menyelesaikan lukisannya tanpa diganggu siapapun.

Sama seperti Jimin yang ikut klub seni, Taehyung juga begitu. Ia ikut klub seni lukis dan menandatangani semua lukisannya atas nama V.

Dan kini, Taehyung memikiki proyek yang harus segera selesai sebelum musim gugur nanti. Meskipun lelaki itu harus dengan susah payah menyeret selimut tebal ke depan kanvas garapannya dan harus rela apabila kain itu terciprat oleh cat minyak, Taehyung tetap bersemangat melakukannya.

Orang tua Taehyung jarang di rumah. Mereka bekerja bersama dan sering keluar kota. Jadi, Jimin sebagai sahabat yang baik, akan menjenguk Taehyung lagi hari ini.

"Taetae!" Jimin berteriak ketika ia sudah sampai di depan rumah Taehyung. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Jimin segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sejurus kemudian, Jimin mendapati Taehyung sedang berkutat di depan kanvasnya. Dengan selimut tipis tersampir di bahunya dan cat minyak berserakan di lantai. Bahkan beberapa warna sudah tercetak di pipi Taehyung.

Taehyung terlihat tidak begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan Jimin. Lelaki itu hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Jimin menghela napas. Di tangannya ada satu kantong plastik berukuran sedang. "Aku membelikanmu es krim dan makanan instan," katanya. "Akan aku taruh di dapur."

Taehyung hanya bergumam tanda ia mengerti. Matanya masih mengikuti gerak kuas di atas kanvas.

Sebenarnya, Taehyung sudah membuat dua lukisan untuk pameran yang diadakan sebentar lagi. Tetapi Taehyung masih merasa kurang. Jadi, ia membuat lagi satu lukisan besar.

Jimin kembali dengan membawa buah anggur dan sebotol air mineral. Ia meletakkan itu semua di meja kopi. Kemudian Jimin mendudukkan dirinya dekat dengan Taehyung, di samping wadah cat minyak.

"Sudah bagus," kata Jimin. "Mau kau apakan lagi?"

Taehyung mendesah frustasi. "Aku gagal merealisasikannya," gerutunya tidak tentu arah. Jimin tidak masalah dengan ini, ia sudah lebih dari terbiasa mendengar jawaban Taehyung yang bahkan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan apa yang ditanyakan padanya.

"Siapa yang ingin kau lukis, Tae?"

"Bidadariku."

Jimin menyipitkan mata tidak percaya. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia merasa masa bodoh. Biarkan saja temannya yang satu ini merasakan masa muda dan indahnya cinta.

"Oh ya, Jimin." Taehyung beralih kepadanya, suaranya sengau. Dan Jimin bisa melihat semakin jelas bahwa wajah Taehyung belepotan cat, dan rambutnya yang masih mencuat, dan hidungnya yang masih berair.

Ew.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kabar Min Yoongi yang mau temui? Sudah kau bayar hutangmu?"

Wajah Jimin langsung cemberut. Ia memang memberitahu Taehyung perihal dirinya yang bertemu pria asing yang membayari belanjaannya di supermarket. Jimin merasa malu sekali, apalagi Taehyung sampai terpingkal-pingkal mendengarnya. "Aku tidak sempat mencarinya lagi. Aduh, memangnya dia tinggal di sekitar sini?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak ingat ada yang bernama Min Yoongi. Coba kau tanya ke tetangga."

Jimin semakin kesal. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menghela napas kasar. Ia bukan tipe yang suka meminjam uang, Jimin sekarang merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan hutangnya kepada Min Yoongi.

 _Kalau saja ia tidak terburu-buru saat itu. Kalau saja ia tidak lupa membawa dompetnya. Kalau saja ia tidak sebegitu paniknya mendengar Taehyung jatuh sakit,_ Jimin merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Melihat ekspresi Jimin yang kesal, Taehyung buru-buru membuka topik baru. "Apa kabar SUGA-mu? Kapan kalian akan bertemu?"

Dan benar saja. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat wajah Jimin berbinar senang, dengan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya. "Hoseok- _hyung_ memberitahuku dimana studio musik SUGA."

Taehyung terlihat tertarik dengan informasi yang diberikan Jimin. "Wow, itu keren. Jadi kau akan menyusup ke studionya dan mencari tahu diam-diam tentangnya?" serunya.

Jimin hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Selain aneh, Taehyung juga berotak kriminal. "Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu, Tae," cibirnya.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Tapi ideku barusan bagus, kan?" tanyanya jahil.

Jimin memberengut dan memukul bahu Taehyung main-main. Tentu saja itu ide yang bagus! Dan tentu saja Jimin tidak akan melakukannya!

.

.

to be continued

.

 **Author's :**

Halo! Hehehe... ini sebenarnya mau saya upload besok tapi besok saya bakal pergi seharian. Dan sebenarnya saya merencanakan upload seminggu dua kali (tapi kalau misal ga sanggup ya seminggu sekali) Tapi, gatau lagi nanti gimana jadinya:')

Dan uh, maaf banget kalau ini alurnya lamban sekali. Soalnya saya bener-bener pingin buat slow-built relationship, dan saya juga pingin jelasin gimana hubungan masing-masing karakter. Akhir-akhir ini saya agak sensi kalau baca ff ada karakter antagonisnya, jadi saya mencoba buat ff tanpa karakter antagonis. Kayak gini ini *ketawa* Yah, menurut saya sih, di sini gak ada karakter jahatnya, tapi gatau kalau menurut kalian~

Yaampun, kepanjangan ya, author's note nya:')

 **Balesan review :**

 **MinJimin :** Yoongi gak jahat kok;) Dan iya dia langsung suka kok sama Jimin3

 **honeymon :** Uhh,Yoongi langsung cinta pada pandangan pertama. Nyesel tuh dia nolak ketemuan sama si Nchim. Yoongi sih sok kalem gamau ketemu sama fans. Gimana ya reaksi Jimin kalau tau Yoongi itu SUGA-nya? HAHAH.

 **Hanami96 :** Terima kasih sudah suka sama ff ini! Yang sakit bukan Nchim, tapi sahabat sehidup-sematinya Nchim, hehehe. Ini rencana buat chapter 5-6 bakal saya gabungin nanti:') Sisa draft yang lain saya rasa emang gak cocok kalo digabung:')) Jadi rencana bakal update dua kali seminggu (kalau sanggup) Doakan ya:')

 **solilokui :** Nchim diem aja udah imut yak hahahaha. Ini part selanjutnya! Semoga suka ya!:)

 **julia kie :** Hahahaha kalo mereka ketemu bakal berantem? Hmm, lihat saja di chapter depan. Chap depan saya buat sedikit kejutan, hehe.

 **JungKimCaca :** Ini sudah lanjut! Semoga suka ya!

 _Btw, ini Jimin rambut pink gegara temen saya bilang Jimin paling cocok sama rambut pink._

 _Tapi saya sukanya Jimin rambut hitam. Karena... karena seksi sekali, ya Tuhan. Sungguhan. Tapi saya emang paling gak tahan kalau liat idol ganteng berambut hitam (dan pirang) heheheh_

 _Jadi saya suka banget kalo mereka ngecat rambut mereka jadi hitam:'))_

 _Tapi pada akhirnya saya setuju saja sih Jimin rambut pink, hehe._

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!_


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **SUGA**

.

Min Yoongi and Park Jimin

.

Warning : _agak panas_

.

Park Jimin hanya bisa menghela napas kesal. Sudah berulang-kali ia merengek pada ibunya bahwa ia tidak ingin ikut dengan wanita itu. Namun ibunya bersikukuh, dengan alasan karena sekarang ayahnya sedang berada di luar kota, maka Jimin harus menggantikannya dalam berbagai acara seperti ini.

Dalam setelan jas hitamnya, Jimin pun terpaksa ikut dalam sebuah pesta. Bahkan Jimin sama sekali tidak mengenal acara siapa yang ia datangi. Ia hanya diam selama di perjalanan.

" _Eomma_ …" Jimin memanggil ibunya yang sekarang abai padanya. Setelah sampai di tempat acara, wanita itu langsung menghampiri gerombolan ibu-ibu, ia nampak senang ketika berbincang dengan lainnya. Jimin mendadak diasingkan.

Karena tidak tahu harus apa, Jimin bertanya pada pramusaji dimana ia bisa mendapatkan camilan. Ia pun digiring menuju meja besar berisi penuh jajanan. Jimin mengambil sepotong kue, memakannya dengan separuh kesal. Ia begini juga karena Taehyung tidak mau ikut kemari. Lelaki itu berkelit dan menggunakan alasan kalau dia masih sakit hingga ia berhasil lolos untuk tidak datang bersamanya.

Jimin merasa dikhianati.

.

.

Min Yoongi menatap Jung Hoseok dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Karena—astaga—Hoseok baru saja berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa datang ke acara pesta pertunangan Kim Namjoon, sahabatnya sendiri. Min Yoongi tahu bahwa alasan Hoseok tak lain dan tak bukan karena ia harus menjaga ibunya seharian di rumah sakit. Ia juga baru saja dikabari bahwa kondisi Nyonya Jung memburuk kemarin malam.

Yoongi hampir mengumpat. Karena ia semi antisosial. Ia enggan berbicara selama pesta, apalagi tanpa Hoseok. Bukan karena tidak ada teman bicara atau bahan pembicaraan, banyak orang yang ingin bertanya padanya. Namun justru karena itulah Yoongi malas hadir di sana.

Yoongi sedang ingin menolak semua pertanyaan.

Tapi, demi menghargai sahabatnya, Yoongi akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya di gedung tempat mereka mengadakan pesta pertunangan. Yoongi buru-buru mencari Namjoon dan pasangannya, dan mengucapkan selamat. Setelah itu, ia berniat segera pulang, namun—tentu saja—sudah banyak yang menghadangnya di sepanjang jalan.

"Ah, ya, terima kasih. Saya sangat menantikan hari itu."

Dan ini, adalah sekian kalinya Yoongi mengatakan hal yang sama. Kenalan Namjoon adalah kenalan Yoongi juga, oleh karena itu banyak dari tamu mereka mengenal Yoongi dan mengajaknya berbincang. Topik yang dibicarakan selalu sama, tentang bisnis, bisnis, dan bisnis.

Kini, akhirnya Yoongi bisa terlepas dari semua itu. Dengan bersusah-payah, ia melipir menuju sudut ruangan. Dekat dengan meja yang berisi penuh camilan. Orang-orang masih berdiri di sisi ruang lainnya, sibuk berbincang dan tertawa.

"Hei."

Yoongi terperanjat kaget. Ia hampir mengumpat kalau tidak ingat tempat. Dan ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Kim Namjoon sedang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa—maksudku, bagaimana?" Yoongi memandang Namjoon heran. Karena ialah tokoh utama di pesta ini, bagaimana mungkin Namjoon bisa meninggalkan semua sorotan mata itu dan melipir ke pojokan seperti ini?

Namjoon meringis, ia meletakkan satu jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Sssh."

Dan saat itu Yoongi paham kalau Namjoon sedang kabur sejenak. Ia mendengus namun tak bisa menahan senyum gelinya.

"Aku harus mulai mencari pekerjaan tetap," keluh Namjoon. Karena—tentu saja, ia akan menikah sebentar lagi.

Sebenarnya, Namjoon sudah mendirikan sebuah restoran di tengah kota. Namun yang memegang kendali adalah tunangannya. Namjoon pun sudah bergelut di dunia musik, atas saran Yoongi, namun Namjoon ingin sebuah pekerjaan dengan gaji yang tetap.

Yoongi hanya memberikan saran sebisanya. Ia tidak tahu soal menghidupi pasangan karena selama ini ia hidup sendiri. Yoongi pribadi lebih suka bekerja pada bidang yang disukai. Prinsipnya adalah, hidup hanya sekali, untuk apa membuang waktu untuk menyenangkan orang lain daripada diri sendiri?

Pramusaji datang dan menawarkan sampanye. Yoongi menolak. Sedangkan Namjoon mengambil segelas.

Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut sampai—

 _Bruk_.

"Ow!"

—seseorang menyenggol Namjoon dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah, maafkan saya! Apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

Namjoon tersenyum ramah. Ia berbalik untuk menatap orang tersebut dan berujar, "Tidak apa-apa. Saya baik-baik saja."

Orang itu nampak sedikit lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya, namun rasa paniknya tidak begitu saja menguap. Namjoon bahkan mengulang pernyataan bahwa ia baik-baik saja demi meyakinkan orang tersebut.

"Tidak." Yoongi tiba-tiba mendesis. Kedua pasang mata di hadapannya mendadak merubah fokusnya pada Yoongi. "Aku _tidak_ baik-baik saja," katanya penuh penekanan.

Detik itu, Namjoon sadar bahwa sampanye yang ia pegang sudah tumpah, mengguyur setelan jas Yoongi hingga menembus kemeja putihnya. Namjoon menggeleng tidak percaya. Oh, ini sangatlah buruk.

Yoongi menatap orang yang menabrak Namjoon dan kembali mendesis penuh penekanan. "Park Jimin."

.

.

Park Jimin sibuk memilih kue ketika ia merasa tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang.

"Ji-mi-nie- _hyung_ ~"

Dan Jimin tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang memeluknya sekarang. Sudah dipastikan pelakunya adalah Jeon Jungkook, salah seorang muridnya dan Jung Hoseok di studio tari.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Tidak belajar untuk ujian?" tanya Jimin seraya berbalik badang.

Jungkook memiliki tubuh tinggi. Dan Jimin merasa sebal. Karena perihal tinggi badan inilah yang menyebabkan Jungkook enggan menghormatinya sebagai yang lebih tua. Tapi pada akhirnya Jimin mengalah dan membiarkan Jungkook melakukan apapun yang ia suka, Jimin tidak tega kalau harus memarahi bocah itu.

Jungkook merengut sebal. Sekarang, dia merupakan siswa akhir tahun dan haram hukumnya apabila mengingatkan perihal ujian dan belajar kepadanya. Jungkook sensitif. Ia merasa masa sekolahnya akan berakhir sebentar lagi padahal ia belum puas bermain bersama teman-temannya.

"Tidak boleh, ya, kalau aku datang ke acara pertunangan kakakku?"

Jimin tidak mengerti. "Oh, jadi ini pertunangan kakakmu?"

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya heran. "Kau tidak tahu itu, _Hyung_? Lalu untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

Jimin dengan jelas bisa mendengar nada mengejek di ucapan Jungkook. Sial, dia benar-benar pedas kalau bicara. " _Eomma_ menyuruhku menggantikan _Appa_. Jadi, aku terpaksa berada di sini tidak kenal siapa-siapa."

Jungkook menatap Jimin jahil. Lalu tertawa kecil. "Mau bertemu kakakku, tidak?" tawarnya. "Aku yakin kalian akan akrab nantinya."

Jimin berpikir sebentar. Namun Jungkook keburu mendorong bahunya agar ia berbalik dan masih menuntunnya paksa agar Jimin menggerakkan kakinya.

"Ya! Jungkook- _ah_!"

 _Bruk._

"Ow!" Jimin mengaduh.

Dan ketika ia sadar, ia sudah menabrak seseorang. Terburu-buru, Jimin meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sengaja. Lelaki yang ia tabrak pun nampak akan memaafkannya sebelum sebuah suara lain menginterupsi mereka.

Min Yoongi.

Jimin hampir mendesiskan nama itu kalau saja Min Yoongi tidak lebih dahulu mendesiskan namanya.

"Park Jimin."

.

.

Tekanan udara di antara mereka berempat seakan memberat. Jimin masih diam karena Yoongi terus-terusan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Jimin menggigit bibir tebalnya gugup, ia melirik baju Yoongi yang penuh dengan sampanye. Oh, ini adalah suatu hal yang buruk.

"Kau lihat ini?" Jimin mendengar Yoongi bersuara, namun ia tahu itu bukan diarahkan kepadanya. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Aku harus pulang dan berendam."

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan takut. Jungkook sedari tadi diam, ia berdiri di belakang punggung Jimin dan bersikap seolah kejadian ini bukan karena kesalahannya yang mendorong Jimin tak tentu arah seperti ini.

"Dan kau, Park Jimin," Yoongi beralih ke dalam mata Jimin, "ikut aku."

Jimin mencelos. Ia hendak ingin bertanya mengapa, namun Yoongi lagi-lagi menyelanya.

"Kau memiliki banyak hutang padaku."

.

.

"Yoongi- _ssi_ , maafkan saya," kata Jimin. Langkah kakinya tergesa karena Yoongi berjalan cepat sekali di depannya. Suara langkah sepatu mereka bergema di lorong gedung. "Saya akan mengganti setelan jas yang Anda gunakan."

Yoongi berdecak. Dalam hati tersenyum senang. Ia sebenarnya tidak marah, sungguh. Yoongi malah senang karena ia memiliki alasan untuk pergi secepatnya dari pesta pertunangan Namjoon. Karena bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan diperbolehkan pulang apabila dalam keadaan biasa. Namjoon akan mengenalkan semua temannya pada Yoongi, atau sebaliknya. Membangga-banggakan Yoongi sebagai komposer terkenal di seluruh negeri dan berakhir dengan banyaknya permintaan lagu pada Yoongi.

Yoongi sebenarnya tidak masalah. Namun beberapa terakhir ini, Yoongi merasa ingin berhenti dari kegiatan monotonnya. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang bisa mempertemukannya pada...

...Park Jimin.

"Jimin- _ssi_." Yoongi berucap rendah, ia berbalik dan mendapati wajah panik Jimin. Dengan rambut merah mudanya berantakan. Jimin pun menghentikan langkah. Menyisakan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Yoongi melangkah mendekat. Pelan dan terdengar tegas. Jimin menilai bahwa Yoongi benar-benar marah, rahangnya terlihat mengeras dan tatapan tajamanya tidak lepas dari sepasang mata Jimin.

"Kau tahu?" Yoongi mendesis ketika ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Jimin. "Aku tidak perlu uangmu."

Jimin tanpa sadar menelan ludah. Ia menatap Yoongi tanpa berkedip. Napasnya tertahan beberapa saat karena Jimin hampir lupa bahwa bernapas adalah salah satu kebutuhan, ia kemudian mengambil napas tajam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"L-lalu?" Jimin memberanikan diri bertanya, "Apa yang Anda butuhkan dari saya?"

Yoongi tidak bisa menahan seringaiannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menarik tengkuk Jimin hingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Hidung nyaris bersentuhan dengan tatapan masih saling bertaut.

"Ini."

Belum sempat Jimin mencerna apa yang dimaksud oleh perkataan Yoongi, lelaki itu sudah menutup matanya dan menabrakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jimin.

Jimin tersentak, terlebih ketika ia merasa bibir bawahnya dihisap kuat.

Min Yoongi tengah memakannya.

"Nngggh!" Jimin menutup matanya kuat ketika Yoongi menarik tengkuknya semakin mendekat. Ia tentu butuh sebuah pegangan, Jimin mencengkram jas Yoongi dengan kuat.

Ia membuka mulutnya, membalas ciuman Yoongi. Dan Yoongi sepertinya senang dengan hal itu. Jimin merasa sesuatu asing masuk ke dalam celah bibirnya. Menyentuh lidahnya dan mengajaknya berdansa.

Jimin mengerang. Rongga mulutnya diobrak-abrik. Bibirnya sesekali dihisap. Jimin hampir benar-benar kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berdiri. Kakinya seolah berubah menjadi jelly.

"Nggh—Yoon—"

Jimin mencengkram jas Yoongi semakin kuat. Yoongi membalasnya dengan menarik tengkuk Jimin mendekat. Memperdalam ciuman mereka. Membuat segalanya menjadi panas.

Ketika ciuman mereka berakhir. Yoongi dapat melihat betapa kacaunya Park Jimin. Bibirnya merekah terbuka dengan saliva di sudutnya. Matanya menatapnya sayu dan tangannya masih mencengkram jas Yoongi dengan kuat.

"Park Jimin," Yoongi kembali mendesis, kini tepat di sebelah telinga Jimin. Membuat Jimin menegang dan bergerak gelisah. "Hutangmu lunas."

Dan berikutnya, Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi menyeringai lebar sebelum melangkah meninggalkannya.

 _Sialan._

.

.

to be continued.

 **Author's :**

*lirikatas* *menghelanapas*

Oke, sudah. Saya tidak mau komen:)

Btw, _teaser-_ nya keren abis. Jimin sangat ganteng banget sekali:)

Btw(2), ini sebenernya mau saya up besok tapi kayanya besok ga bakal ada waktu jadi sekarang deh:)

 **Balesan review :**

 **MinJimin :** Bodoh emang ya:( Jimin gimana si kok ga sadar kalo Yoongi itu SUGA?:( Kalo sadar mah seneng beudt dia dibayarin gitu belanjaannya:) Jangan emosi ya, soalnya masih banyak hal-hal ngeselin lainnya di ff ini, HAHA.

 **Tipo :** DAN SEKARANG PIRANG. Saya lemah liat pirang:') Jimin makin ke sini makin ganteng sial:') Uuuhhh~

 **JirinHope :** Jimin bagus banget rambut apa aja, tapi saya paling suka Jimin rambut hitam emang:) gatau kenapa:')

 **honeymon :** Iya bidadarinya Taehyung euy~ siapa ya kira-kira? wkwk. Jimin lebih ganteng lagi apabila bisa kumiliki/? *ga* Ini mereka udah ketemu loh, hehe:)) Jadi mereka kalo ketemu gini ya/?

 **solilookui :** Ini Jimin udah ketemu SUGA lagi~ tapi dia masih gatau kalo Yoongi itu SUGA. HAHAH.

 **MinPark :** Kamu komen ga jelas saja gapapa:D Saya sudah terima kasih sekali kamu mau baca ff saya, apalagi review uuuh, seneng bgt sumpaah~ Di sini Jimin udah lunas tuh hutangnya. Anti-mainstream ya bayar hutangnya, boleh dicoba nih kalo punya utang ke cowo ganteng bayarnya pake cara Jimin saja;)

 _Oh ya,_

 _Ada yang bisa nebak saya paling suka siapa di BTS?_

 _Kalo ada yang bisa jawab-ya, gpp sih, ga dapet apa-apa /plak/_

 _Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini!_

 _(chapter depan bakal banyak bumbu VMin, gapapa ya;) saya lg gemes sama mereka)_


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **SUGA**

.

Min Yoongi and Park Jimin

.

.

Kim Taehyung menatap Park Jimin dengan heran. Ini sudah genap seminggu ia sembuh dari flu, dan semenjak itu Taehyungk pula kerap menemukan Jimin sering melamun, menatap menerawang dengan wajah idiot.

Terakhir Jimin benar-benar berbicara padanya adalah saat lelaki itu merengek kepadanya minta ditemani ke sebuah acara pesta. Taehyung menebak itu mungkin pesta pernikahan karena Jimin juga mengeluhkan pakaian formal apa yang harus ia kenakan. Dan semenjak Jimin pulang dari pesta itu, ia sama sekali tidak berbicara pada Taehyung kalau saja bukan Taehyung duluan yang menyapanya.

"Jim." Taehyung memanggil Jimin untuk kesekian kalinya. Jimin baru menoleh ketika Taehyung memutuskan untuk menyenggol lengan lelaki itu.

"Apa sih, Tae?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin curiga. "Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku," tegas Taehyung. Ia hapal betul bagaimana perangai Jimin. Dan ia tahu tebakannya kali ini lebih dari benar.

Jimin tergagap. Ia berdecih dalam hati, benar-benar lupa kalau Taehyung adalah cenayangnya. Taehyung jelas tahu benar ada yang tidak beres dari dirinya hanya dengan menatap matanya selama beberapa detik.

"Bukan begitu, Taetae," Jimin bahkan sampai memanggilnya dengan panggilan khusus agar Taehyung tidak lebih marah dari ini, "aku hanya bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya."

"SUGA?"

Jimin menggeleng lemah. Bahkan nama yang biasanya menjadi mantra ajaib bagi Jimin kini seakan tidak lagi berfungsi.

"Min Yoongi?"

Tepat sasaran.

Jimin heran bagaimana mungkin Taehyung terpikirkan oleh nama asing itu. Mereka hanya pernah membahas Yoongi dua kali. Dan Taehyung bisa sebegitu yakinnya kalau Yoongi adalah satu alasan yang membuat Jimin bersikap aneh seperti ini.

Melihat Jimin yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa, Taehyung tahu bahwa tebakannya benar. "Jadi, ada apalagi antara kau dan Min Yoongi itu, _eoh_?"

Jimin membuka mulutnya, namun sedetik kemudian mengatupkannya lagi. Pandangannya lurus menatap Taehyung, dan Taehyung bisa menemukan sorot penuh keputusasaan di sana.

Menghela napas, Taehyung memilih mengalah. "Kau tidak perlu cerita kalau tidak siap, Jiminie."

Jimin tersenyum. Senang dengan sikap Taehyung yang menghormatinya.

"Aku akan menginap malam ini." Jimin memberitahu. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk nyengir lebar. Ia senang dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Jimin. Berharap dengan itu rasa bahagianya akan menyalur. " _Pizza_ seperti biasa, oke?"

Jimin tidak tahu bahwa Taehyung akan sesenang ini ketika ia memberitahu secara tersirat bahwa Jimin butuh Taehyung. Jadi ia diam saja dan ikut tersenyum. Separuh hatinya tidak setuju dengan kata _pizza_ dalam kalimat Taehyung.

.

.

"Hoseok- _ah_ ," Yoongi berbicara di telepon setelah sekian lama. Ia tidak begitu suka dengan alat komunikasi, Yoongi biasanya akan datang langsung ke tempat Hoseok dan berbicara empat mata padanya. "Apa kau ada kelas hari ini?"

Hoseok di sana tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerutkan kening heran. Min Yoongi yang ia kenal rasanya baru saja berubah. Hoseok ingin menanyakan apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Yoongi namun urung. Ia takut kalau-kalau Yoongi tersinggung dan berakhir dengan mengabaikannya satu minggu.

" _Iya. Aku ada kelas mengajar._ "

"Aku akan ke sana."

" _Hah?_ " Hoseok benar-benar tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. " _Untuk apa?_ " pekiknya.

Yoongi memutar kedua bola mata. "Aku bosan. Namjoon sibuk mencari pekerjaan di luar sana."

"Baiklah." Hoseok berucap final. "Sesukamu saja."

Dan sambungan diputus. Yoongi pun mengambil kunci mobilnya. Beranjak pergi ke studio tari Hoseok.

.

.

"— _five, six, seven, eight!_ "

Tepat setelah Hoseok berhenti menghitung, sudut matanya menangkap sosok Min Yoongi sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Hoseok segera memberi perintah untuk istirahat sejenak pada anak didiknya, dan ia tergesa-gesa menghampiri Yoongi.

"Cepat sekali kau kemari," kata Hoseok. Peluh masih membanjiri dirinya. Ia mengeluarkan handuk kecil dan mengusap wajahnya menggunakan itu. "Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan, eh?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahu. "Aku pengangguran."

Hoseok tahu, ketika Yoongi berkata demikian berarti semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Dan Yoongi tidak memiliki ide apapun untuk menulis lagu berikutnya. Ia pun mengajak Yoongi pergi dari ruang latihan.

Studio Hoseok cukup besar. Di sana ada tiga ruang latihan, dan dua ruang ganti. Di beberapa sudut lorong ada mesin penjual minuman. Dan Hoseok juga memiliki ruangan pribadi sendiri di sini.

Yoongi dibawa menuju ruangan Hoseok. Di sana, ia bisa melihat sepasang sofa, televisi besar, meja rendah, dan beberapa rak berisi kumpulan DVD.

"Ini ruanganmu atau ruang tamu rumahmu?" sindir Yoongi. Ia menghempaskan diri di atas sofa, hal itu membuat Hoseok terkekeh.

"Tumben kau tidak bersama Namjoon."

"Namjoon sedang mencari pekerjaan. Bosan menjadi benaluku."

Hoseok hampir meledak dalam tawa. Tapi ia berusaha tenang dan memahami bagaimana situasi sahabatnya yang segera menikah. Hoseok antara kasihan pada Namjoon namun di sisi lain ia merasa iri, karena—tentu saja, siapa yang tidak ingin menghabiskan hidupnya dengan mencintai dan dicintai seseorang?

"Omong-omong, Yoongi- _ah_ ," panggil Hoseok, "kau sedang senggang, kan, berarti?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Bukankah sudah jelas?

"Masih ingat dengan penggemarmu yang aku ceritakan?" Hoseok tersenyum lebar. Ia berharap memperkenalkan Park Jimin pada Yoongi segera.

Yoongi memutar kedua bola mata. Jengah dengan obrolan ini. "Tidak, Hoseok. Berapa kali kau minta aku tetap tidak mau."

Hoseok menberengut. Senyumnya luntur. Kemudian mendadak ia mendapat ide cukup gila. Bukannya sekarang Jimin sedang berada di ruang latihan? Mengajar beberapa anak—termasuk si Jeon—dan bukankah ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk mempertemukan mereka?

"Kau bisa menemuinya sekarang, Yoongi."

Yoongi menaikkan alis tidak mengerti. Sungguh, Hoseok tadi mendengar Yoongi menolak, kan?

"Dia ada di ruang latihan." Hoseok berdiri dari duduknya. "Ikut aku."

"Hoseok- _ah_ , kau tuli ya?"

Hoseok meringis. Ia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sementara Yoongi masih duduk bersilang kaki di atas sofa. "Sekalian, lah, Yoongi. Siapa tau dia jodohmu, kan, bisa saja."

Yoongi mencibir. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangkat bokongnya dari empuknya sofa. Mengikuti Hoseok menuju salah ruangan. Dari luar, sudah terdengar ributnya sepatu beradu dengan lantai. Juga seruan menghitung satu sampai delapan.

Hoseok membuka pintu itu sedikit. Tidak ada orang di dalam sana yang tersadar bahwa Hoseok sedang mengintip mereka. Semuanya fokus pada pengajar mereka yang kembali memperagakan sebuah gerakan.

"Yang mana?" Yoongi ikut mengintip. Mendadak tertarik. "Perempuan?" tanyanya memastikan, matanya menangkap seorang gadis memakai kaos ketat dengan celana panjang hitam. Rambut panjangnya dikuncir tinggi.

"Oh, bukan!" Hoseok tersenyum puas, hampir menyeringai karena mendengar keantusiasan Yoongi. "Itu dia." Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya.

"Yang berambut hitam?"

"Bukan, Yoongi- _ah_!"

"Lalu?"

"Si Merah Muda."

Yoongi mendadak diam.

—oh, sepertinya ia kenal orang itu.

Park Jimin.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi menyeringai. Ia berbalik cepat, sebelum ada yang sadar bahwa ia dan Hoseok sedang mengintip latihan mereka. Entah mengapa Yoongi menemukan dirinya tidak ingin dipergok oleh Jimin sekarang. Dan entah mengapa juga, Yoongi merasa ia sangat ingin mengerjai Park Jimin.

"Hoseok- _ah_ ," panggil Yoongi. Ia mengisyaratkan agar Hoseok menutup lagi pintu ruang latihan.

Hoseok mengikuti perintah Yoongi dan ia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan bertanya. Dalam hati, Hoseok sudah benar-benar menyerah apabila Yoongi akan menolak permintaannya lagi kali ini.

"Aku akan menemuinya."

Hoseok tergagap. "Akan aku panggilkan dia!"

"Jangan." Yoongi buru-buru mendesis, sebelah tangannya menahan lengan Hoseok yang hendak membuka lagi pintu ruangan tersebut. "Tidak sekarang, Hoseok- _ah_. Minggu depan. Akan aku ajak Namjoon juga."

Hoseok terlihat berpikir, namun sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. Senang, hampir memeluk Yoongi kalau saja lelaki itu tidak bersingut menjauh dengan cepat.

"Hentikan, Hoseok!"

.

.

Kim Taehyung menjemput Jimin di studio Hoseok. Ia mengizinkan Jimin menginap malam ini, namun sebelum mereka menghabiskan malam di rumahnya, Taehyung ingin mengajak Jimin ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu.

Jimin sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Taehyung dan mobil merahnya ketika ia keluar dari studio bersama Hoseok.

Hoseok bercerita bahwa SUGA baru saja datang dan lelaki itu mengiyakan ajakan Hoseok untuk bertemu dengan Jimin. Jimin kegirangan, ia tidak sempat menanyakan atas perihal apa SUGA datang menghampiri Hoseok karena sudut matanya keburu menangkap sosok Taehyung sedang berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Taetae!"

Jimin girang. Ia menghambur ke Taehyung dan hampir memeluknya kalau saja Taehyung tidak menghindar sambil mengernyit jijik. "Uh, kau menjijikkan, Jim. Seperti homo."

Jimin melotot. "Heh, kalaupun aku homo, aku tidak sudi suka padamu!"

"Kau kira aku sudi kau sukai?"

Dan mereka saling adu pelototan mata sebelum akhirnya tergelak dalam tawa.

"Baiklah, Jimin," Hoseok tiba-tiba berucap. Ia sempat merasa takut ketika melihat Jimin dan Taehyung tadi saling melempar teriakan, tapi ternyata mereka baik-baik saja, syukurlah. "Aku akan pergi duluan."

" _Hyung_!" Jimin memanggil. "Ajak si Jungkook juga. Kasihan dia tidak ada yang menjemput."

Hoseok mencibir. Ia melenggang pergi tanpa menyahut ucapan Jimin.

Taehyung masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa banyak bicara, disusul Jimin yang masih puas terkekeh.

"Siapa Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung seraya melajukan mobilnya.

"Anak didikku. Dia harusnya berada di Busan, hanya saja—yah, dia sedang libur musim panas," jawab Jimin.

Taehyung terkejut. "Dia sedang libur dan memilih ke Seoul? Wow. Harusnya dia menghabiskan uangnya di Jeju, atau tidur saja di Busan. Sepertinya lebih damai."

Jimin mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Ingin ketemu Hoseok- _hyung_ katanya."

Taehyung heran. "Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Naksir," jawab Jimin. Kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Jimin itu sungguh-sungguh atau tidak. "Omong-omong, Tae, kita mau kemana?"

"Melihat pertunjukan terakhir idolaku."

Jimin terdiam. Mengingat-ingat idola siapa yang Taehyung maksud. Selera Taehyung biasanya agak aneh, dan Jimin sama sekali tidak ingat apakah Taehyung pernah membicarakan idola yang ia maksud itu dengan Jimin sebelumnya.

"Siapa, Tae?"

" _Rap Monster_."

.

.

Park Jimin sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Taehyung menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. Bahkan lelaki itu rela menjejakkan kakinya di dalam klub malam, demi meloncat-loncat mendengarkan _rapper_ idolanya. Ini baru jam sembilan malam, namun sudah banyak orang yang datang. Kebanyakan dari mereka berkumpul di sekitar panggung yang didirikan di sana.

Jimin bingung harus duduk dimana. Ada banyak sofa melingkar. Namun ia hanya berdua dengan Taehyung, terlebih lelaki itu langsung melipir mendekat ke panggung. Meninggalkan Jimin mematung seperti seorang idiot. Jimin pun melangkah lagi, mencari tempat paling aman. Ia enggan apabila ada orang asing yang berniat mengajaknya bicara, jadi Jimin memutuskan mendekati _bartender_ dan duduk di hadapan konter.

"Ingin memesan apa?"

Jimin tersentak. Pasalnya, ia tengah memandangi seisi klub dengan pandangan menilai, dan tiba-tiba sang bartender mengejutkannya seperti itu. Maka, Jimin buru-buru melempar senyum kecil yang terkesan kikuk. "Uh, aku sedang tidak ingin mabuk."

" _Orange juice?_ "

Jimin masih tersenyum. Ia senang karena dalam pengucapan sang bartender sama sekali tidak ada kesan mengejek. Biasanya, ketika Jimin bilang ia ingin jus saat main ke klub, ia pasti akan mendengar satu-dua dengusan tawa. "Boleh."

"Apa kau datang untuk melihat penampilan terakhir Rap Monster?" tanya si _bartender_ seraya meletakkan segelas jus jeruk di hadapan Jimin.

Jimin menggeleng. "Aku hanya menemani temanku. Dia yang sangat ingin menonton _Rap Monster_ ," jawabnya, "apakah dia begitu bagus?"

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab bartender, ada nada kagum di dalam penekananya, "kalau kau penggemar _hip-hop_ , _rap_ -nya akan terdengar sangat mengagumkan di telingamu."

Jimin hendak menyahut namun tiba-tiba suara sorakan terdengar kencang. Sontak, mereka menolehkan kepala ke arah panggung. Di sana, sudah berdiri seorang DJ dan satu orang lagi memakai topi hingga menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Itu _Rap Monster_?" seru Jimin, sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar dapat terdengar.

Sang _bartender_ yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

Jimin mencoba memahami apa yang dikatakan si _rapper_ , namun nol besar. Jimin dan _rap_ sepertinya adalah dua hal yang tidak boleh diletakkan bersama.

Jimin memggerutu pelan. "Astaga, apa bagusnya kalimat tidak jelas seperti itu?"

Dan sepertinya gerutuan tersebut terdengar oleh si _bartender_. Jimin melihat _bartender_ tersebut tepringkal-pingkal. Tawanya memang tenggelam dalam keriuhan musik, namun binar senang di wajahnya masih terlihat jelas. "Kau lucu sekali."

"Tapi aku benar, kan?" Jimin sedang tidak ingin disalahkan. Ia berbicara dengan keras.

"Kau belum mendengarkan _rapper_ terbaik kita."

Jimin menggeleng. "Ah, tidak perlu. Aku tidak suka mendengar gerutuan kata tidak jelas seperti ini."

Si bartender tidak terlihat tersinggung. Senyum masih menghias di bibirnya, dan sepasang matanya mengerling pada Jimin, "Dia berbeda, percayalah."

Jimin berdecak. Ia menegak jusnya lagi dan membuang napas kesal. Sejujurnya, ia hanya tidak terima bahwa sahabat terbaiknya itu membawanya ke klub hanya untuk pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri bersama segelas jus jeruk. Memilih si _Rap Monster_ dan melonjak-lonjak seperti orang gila di depan panggung.

Jimin sakit hati.

Maka ia meminta segelas jus jeruk lagi pada si _bartender_.

Lagu sudah berakhir. Tepuk tangan riuh menggelegar. Jimin merasa telinganya tuli.

"Ehem. Semuanya, maaf tapi aku akan mengambil alih sebentar."

Suara berbeda mengisi mikrofon. Memenuhi sudut ruangan, dan entah mengapa gemanya bisa memantul berulang-ulang dalam telinga Jimin.

Penonton semakin riuh. Kebanyakan mereka meminta sebuah pertandingan. Tapi orang itu terlihat mengabaikan apapun di depannya.

"Aku membawakan sebuah lagu."

Para penonton sibuk sendiri. Berbisik dan bertanya-tanya pada orang di sebelahmya.

Jimin mengerutkan kening. Matanya menyipit, berusaha melihat sosok di atas panggung. Wajahnya tidak terlihat, tertutup topi putih.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jimin pada si bartender.

" _Rapper_ terbaik kita," jawabnya, "Agust D."

Jimin terdiam. Membuang tatapannya lagi ke arah panggung. Lagu sudah dimainkan. Suasana mendadak tenang.

 _It sucks when you don't have anything you want to do_

 _I know it's pathetic to not have something as common as a dream, I know_

 _"You said to do as I'm told, that it would all be fine when I go to university"_

 _I'm the asshole for believing those words_

 _I live because I can't die_

"Astaga," tanpa sadar, Jimin mendesah kagum. Ia benci mengakui ini namun apa yang dikatakan si _bartender_ itu memang benar.

Agust D berbeda.

Ia dan suaranya. Ia dan perasaanya. Suara dan perasaannya.

Jimin bisa mendengar semua lirik yang diucapkan dengan jelas. Jimin bahkan bisa merasakan sesak di dadanya. Hanya mendengar satu tarikan napas dari sang rapper yang begitu berat, Jimin merasa runtuh.

 _Dream, I will be there for your creation until the end of your life_

 _Dream, wherever you might be, it will be lenient_

 _Dream, you will fully bloom after all the hardships_

 _Dream, though your beginnings may be humble, may the end be prosperous_

"Ya Tuhan," Jimin merasakan matanya panas. Dan ada perssaan sesak memenuhi dadanya. Suara Agust D serak, seperti menahan tangis namun tetap bisa mempertahankan irama _rap_ -nya. Jimin melihat orang-orang, dan ia menemukan tatapan kagum dimana-mana. Jimin mendapati hanya dirinya yang merasa sebegini hancur hanya karena mendengar sebuah _rap_.

Lagu akhirnya berakhir. Tepuk tangan riuh lagi-lagi memenuhi pendengaran Jimin. Jimin terlalu sakit hanya untuk memberikan tepukan, ia terpaku dengan mata sipitnya masih mengarah pada Agust D.

"Bagaimana?" tanya si _bartender_ jahil. Tentu saja, ia bisa melihat seluruh perubahan ekspresi di wajah Jimin. "Bagus, kan?"

Jimin menoleh dengan senyuman canggung. "Apa kau tahu siapa sebenarnya Agust D itu?"

"Tidak. Kami semua memanggilnya Agust D, tidak tahu siapa nama aslinya."

"Jim, mau minum?" Taehyung mendadak sudah ada di belakang Jimin. Berjalan terhuyung dengan tangan memegang segelas alkohol. Tentu saja, meskipun Taehyung tidak ada niat mabuk sama sekali, pasti banyak wanita yang sibuk menawarinya minuman. Dan Taehyung selalu tak enak hati menolak.

Lagipula wanita mana yang mau merelakan lelaki sepanas Taehyung berlalu begitu saja?

Jimin berdecak, dengan cepat melupakan percakapannya dengan si _bartender_ dan beralih sepenuhnya pada Taehyung. Ia merebut gelas di tangan Taehyung dan meletakkannya keras di atas meja. "Kita pulang. Kau sudah selesai dengan _Rap Monster-_ mu, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Jimin tidak yakin apakah sahabatnya itu benar-benar paham akan maksud perkataannya atau tidak, jadi, Jimin buru-buru menarik tangan Taehyung pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, dan Jimin sama sekali belum tidur. Ia dan Taehyung menghabiskan malam dengan menonton film horror. Jimin sudah mengumpati Taehyung, ia tidak suka hal-hal seram. Taehyung sendiri juga sok berani. Karena setelah mereka selesai menonton, Jimin sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan pergi dari sisi Taehyung barang sejenak.

"Tapi, Tae, aku mau ke kamar mandi."

"Ikut."

"Tae..."

"Ikut. Pokoknya aku ikut."

Jimin lelah. Kadang Taehyung bisa berubah menjadi lebih menyeramkan daripada setan manapun. Jimin benci melihat Taehyung merengek, antara tidak tega dan jijik.

Jimin menyerah dan membanting dirinya di sofa. Mereka masih di ruang tengah. Taehyung membawa dua selimut dan beberapa bantal, meletakkannya di atas karpet. Juga dua kotak _pizza_ yang sudah habis dan beberapa kaleng soda masih ada di atas meja.

Taehyung bersingut mengambil selimut, merebahkan diri di atas karpet dengan tangan menggenggam kaki Jimin. "Kau harus tidur di sini juga, Jim."

"Astaga."

Taehyung nyengir. Memamerkan senyum kotaknya yang khas. "Oh, ya," celetuknya, "sampai lupa, kan, bagaimana si Min Yoongi itu? Apa yang dia lakukan sampai membuatmu linglung selama uh—satu minggu?"

Jimin memutar kedua bola mata. Diingatkan lagi soal perihal itu membuatnya jengah. "Ia menciumku," jawab Jimin ringan seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa. Seolah kejadian bungkamnya Park Jimin selama seminggu kemarin tak pernah ada.

Taehyung terkejut. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia tahu Jimin mengatakannya dengan santai. "Wow?" responnya singkat, karena tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Paling tidak aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi," Jimin mendesah. "Semoga saja, semoga saja."

Taehyung tertawa. "Ciuman pertamamu diambil paksa oleh _stranger_. Tahu begitu aku saja yang menciummu, Jim."

Jimin tidak bisa menahan kernyitan jijik untuk tidak mampir di wajahnya. "Menjijikkan, Tae."

Tentu saja lebih baik Min Yoongi dari pada Taehyung, Jimin membatin. _Yoongi is a fucking good kisser_.

Taehyung tertawa mendengar umpatan Jimin. Ia sebenarnya hampir serius dengan ucapannya. Taehyung menyukai Jimin, entah dari kapan. Namun begitu Taehyung sadar akan perasaannya, ia pun langsung paham kalau ia tidak akan mendapatkan Jimin seperti itu.

Dan kini, perasaan Taehyung berangsur-angsur berubah. Ia ingin melindungi Jimin sebagai teman. Ia ingin selalu ada untuk Jimin, sama seperti yang biasa Jimin lakukan untuknya. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Taehyung tetap mencintai Jimin, dalam konteks berbeda.

"Oh, omong-omong, Tae," panggil Jimin seraya bersingut masuk ke dalam selimut berbeda. Ia pindah dari sofa menuju ke atas karpet. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal rapper seperti _Rap Monster_? Kau sering ke klub, ya?"

"Banyak yang membicarakannya di kampus, Jim." kata Taehyung. "Tenang saja, aku tidak hobi mabuk."

Jimin tersenyum tenang. Dalam hati ia merasa gusar, ia hanya memiliki Taehyung dan ia tahu benar bahwa Taehyung mengenal banyak orang. Teman Taehyung di kampus tak terhitung, ia kenal semua orang. Dan Jimin hanya memiliki Taehyung. Beberapa teman lainnya hanyalah teman satu ekskul, dan Jimin tak begitu akrab.

Itu bagus, Jimin berusaha berpikir positif. Taehyung memiliki banyak teman adalah hal yang bagus. Taehyung memikiki sifat yang ramah, ia pandai dan bisa diajak berbicara dengan topik apa saja. Jimin mendadak merasa ketakutan menguasai dirinya. Sejurus kemudian Jimin menyadari bahwa ia takut suatu saat nanti Taehyung akan melupakan Jimin.

"Jim," Taehyung memanggil Jimin. Jimin hampir terlonjak. Ia melempar tatapan bertanya pada Taehyung yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman simpul. "Terima kasih."

Napas Jimin tercekat. "Untuk?"

"Segalanya."

Ah.

Jimin lupa.

Taehyung kan cenayangnya.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa perkataan sesederhana itu menghilangkan semua kegusaran dan ketakutan yang baru saja melanda hati Jimin? Bagaimana Taehyung bisa tahu bahwa kata-kata itu yang Jimin butuhkan saat ini?

Jimin tak kuasa menahan senyumannya. Ia tersenyum lebar sekali. "Harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu padamu, Tae."

.

.

to be continued.

 **Author's Note :**

Yeay, ini kepanjangan ya:)

Semoga gak bosenin:)

Btw, lagu yang dimainkan Agust D di sini itu So Far Away. Pertama kali saya denger lagu itu langsung nangis. Soalnya saya denger sambil baca lirik. Jadi ngena banget:')

Maaf YoonMin-nya dikit banget. Chapter depan si Jimin sungguhan ketemu sama SUGA-nya;)

Kan, saya bilang apa?

Chapter ini VMin;)

 **Balesan Review :**

 **Julia Kie :** Iya nih, Yoongi main nyosor aja:( mentang-mentang Jimin bakal suka sama dia jadi ya gini ini:(

 **soliloqyu :** Yoongi diem aja sudah keren:(

 **MinPark :** Ini sudah dilanjut:) Dan ini sudah dipanjangin chapter-nya:) Tapi maafkeun saya ya, soalnya YoonMin moment nya sama sekali tidak ada, ehhehehehehehehe. Jimin di teaser emang jahat. Gimana kalau kita culik bareng? Bagi dua ya;) /ga/

 **shienya :** Ini sudah update, semoga gak mengecewakan ya;) Maaf kalo kamu nungguin YoonMin moment tapi dapetnya malah VMin moment gini, heheheh

 **MinJimin :** Jadi seme itu harus main nyosor -myg2k17

 **Tipo :** Saya sampe ngulang terus teaser-nya. Jimin ganteng gila.

 **winjunkay :** Jimin belum ada apa-apa sama Yoongi. Tunggu saja ya;) Ahahaha, gak srek sama Yoongi!uke? Saya yang bisa baca dua-duanya bisa apa?:') Tapi emang si Yoongi itu cool banget dan beberapa kali kerasa aura 'dominan'-nya. Tapi dia juga unyu, uh, saya suka banget dia di Bon Voyage kedua itu pipinya embul /ga/

 **JirinHope :** Yoongi lagi usaha buat Jimin jatuh cinta:( Tapi sepertinya caranya salah /ngakak/ VMin unyu, saya gak sanggup menolak kapal satu ini:')

 **honeymon :** Inilah alasan kenapa saya enggan mempertemukan mereka berdua, pasti si Yoongi nyosor saja ke Jimin:( Saya belum mau ff yang ini naik rating dari T ke M /ga/ Ini sudah update! Makasih sudah mau nungguin;)

 _Maaf banget yang nungguin YoonMin moment tapi dapetnya VMin;)_

 _Saya buat chap ini setelah nonton episode Bon Voyage yang si Taehyung nuliskan surat buat Jimin._

 _Dan saya terharu sampai mau nangis:') Mereka itu so sweet abis, sumpah._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's :_

 _Ini saya taruh note di awal biar waktu kalian selesai baca chap ini gak kehilangan feels._

 _Sedikit cerita ya. Jadi, kemarin teman saya habis dari Korea. Dan dia sempet nongkrong di kafe depan BigHit. Dia nongkrong lama banget, kalo ga salah dari jam 11 sampe jam 6-an gitu._

 _Nah kan, sekitar sore gitu ada member keluar dari gedung BigHit. Dan itu SUGA sama Jimin;)_

 _—duh, bayangin aja, dia ketemu mereka di jarak sedeket itu:')_

 _Saya yang diceritain aja rasanya udah mau jempling :')_

 _Udah, ah, selamat membaca ya kalian;)_

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **SUGA**

.

a BTS fanfiction

.

.

Kim Namjoon sudah jarang bertemu dengan Yoongi maupun Hoseok selama seminggu ini. Ia bahkan tidak lagi main ke studio Yoongi, dan lelaki itu pernah sekali mengiriminya pesan, menanyakan bagaimana baiknya lagu yang sudah dibuat Namjoon atas nama RM tersebut. Tentu saja Namjoon berkata bahwa ia akan mengedarkan itu, entah kapan dan bagaimana.

Ini semua karena Namjoon sudah berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan, Kim Corp. Seminggu ini Namjoon berusaha memberikan kesan yang baik bagi pegawai lainnya.

"Ya, Hoseok?" Namjoon mengangkat panggilan dari Hoseok. Hari ini adalah akhir pekan, Namjoon berniat menghabiskan hari dengan berkencan bersama tunangannya sebelum teringat bahwa Yoongi sudah meminta untuk bertemu hari ini sejak seminggu lalu.

Namjoon mengerutkan kening ketika Hoseok menyuruhnya datang ke restoran milik tunangan Namjoon. Yah, bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, ia senang-senang saja disuruh bertemu dengan tunangannya. Namun, Namjoon bahkan disuruh memesankan meja atas nama SUGA.

"Kemana Yoongi?" tanya Namjoon. Oh, ayolah, apa benar-benar harus dia yang memesankan meja untuk Yoongi?

" _Bersama_ _Jungkook_ ," jawab Hoseok di seberang sana. " _Keponakanmu itu benar-benar sedang manja-manjanya. Lain kali jangan biarkan dia berlibur kemari_."

Namjoon hampir tertawa, namun ditahannya dan diganti dengan dengusan geli. "Dia bukan keponakan," jawab Namjoon, "dia sepupu tunanganku."

" _Sama_ _saja_!"

"Jadi, kemana perginya Jungkookie dan Yoongi?"

" _Tidak tahu. Sepertinya Jungkook ingin diantarkan ke suatu tempat_."

"Baiklah, aku akan memesankan mejanya. Untuk jam berapa?"

" _Bagaimana kalau sekalian makan_ _malam_?"

"Uh, itu akan susah, Hoseok. Kecuali kalau kau mau mengambil lantai teratas, dimana hanya ada aku dan—"

" _Baik. Aku tahu restoran kalian sangat ramai di jam-jam seperti itu, dan mungkin reservasi sudah penuh. Ini akhir pekan, aku lupa_." Hoseok memotong ucapan Namjoon di ujung sana, " _Kalau begitu sore saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa lama. Karena kelasku dan Jimin ada di sore ini. Seharusnya sekarang kita berangkat. Tapi Yoongi malah dihadang Jungkook._ "

"Apa kau juga akan datang?" tanya Namjoon.

" _Uh, ya, tentu. Kenapa tidak?_ "

Namjoon mendengus. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya."

Namjoon mematikan sambungan, kemudian ia beralih menelepon kekasihnya.

.

.

Akhir pekan. Jimin memilih tidak mengambil kelas apapun hari ini. Dan Jimin sudah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah hari hanya untuk bercermin dan menggonti-ganti pakaiannya.

Taehyung sedang mengerjakan tugas di kamar Jimin, sesekali ia memerhatikan bagaimana ricuhnya Jimin menilai bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin dan juga bagaimana kerasnya ia membanting pakaian-pakaian yang dianggapnya gagal.

"Tae, bagaimana dengan ini?" Jimin berbicara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung dari laptop yang berada di pangkuannya.

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati Jimin mengenakan kemeja putih tipis berlengan pendek dan celana jeans. Terlihat biasa, memang. Rambut merah mudanya disisir sedemikian rupa hingga menampilkan dahinya. Taehyung mengagumi rupa Jimin dalam hati, kemudian ia berdecak setuju.

"Itu saja."

Jimin memberengut. "Tidakkah ini terlalu biasa—maksudku, ini SUGA, Tae. Haruskah aku memakai pakaian yang lebih baik?"

"Tidak," kata Taehyung santai, "itu sudah sangat bagus, Jiminie."

Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya. Kemudian ia melirik layar laptop yang bersinar terang. "Tugas yang mana itu, Tae?"

"Ah, ini, yang presentasi. Kau bersama Taemin, kan?"

Jimin mencoba mengingat-ingat sejenak sebelum menjerit histeris. "Astaga, aku lupa! Bagaimana ini? Kapan harus selesai?"

"Minggu depan," jawab Taehyung santai.

Dan itu membuat Jimin mendesah lega. "Masih minggu depan rupanya. Huh, mengagetkanku saja," gerutunya kesal. Jimin beralih menatap cermin lagi lalu tersenyum senang. Oke, sepertinya ia akan memakai baju ini saja.

"Omong-omong, Jim. Kau berangkat jam berapa?"

Jimin melirik jam dinding yang dipasang di kamarnya. "Entahlah, Hoseok- _hyung_ berkata bahwa ia akan menjemputku."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu setelah itu kau ada kelas, kan?"

Jimin mengangguk. Agak sedih sebenarnya. Ia hanya diberi waktu yang sedikit untuk bertemu dengan SUGA.

"Lalu, Tae," Jimin beralih lagi pada Taehyung yang sudah menyibukkan diri kembali pada laptopnya, "apa kau akan tetap di sini selama aku pergi?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku akan pulang setelah kau pergi."

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. Ia mendudukkan diri di bagian kasur yang kosong dan ikut memandang layar laptop. Diam-diam menyontek hasil pekerjaan Taehyung.

.

.

Hoseok menjemputnya jam tiga sore. Padahal kelas mereka akan mulai di jam empat sore. Jimin hanya tersenyum dan terus-terusan meyakinkan diri bahwa tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Jimin tidak boleh egois, SUGA pasti punya kesibukan sendiri.

Jimin terus-terusan mencengkram seatbelt-nya dengan harapan hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa gugupnya yang berlebihan. Jimin bukan orang yang pintar bicara, ia canggung setengah mati. Ia sama sekali tidak membayangkan hal-hal apa saja yang harus ia bicarakan. Jimin senang dan gusar di saat yang sama.

Hoseok yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkekeh tanpa suara. Lelaki itu terus-terusan mengulum senyum dibalik kemudi. Entahlah, melihat Jimin yang seperti ini membuatnya senang. Lucu memang.

Ia merasa sedikit menyesal karena hanya bisa memberikan waktu yang singkat bagi Jimin untuk bertemu dengan SUGA. Satu jam itu sudah termasuk perjalanan mereka dari rumah Jimin ke restoran, dan dari restoran ke studio. Maka waktu total Jimin berbincang bisa-bisa kurang dari tiga puluh menit.

" _Hyung_ ," pangil Jimin lirih. "Bagaimana—bagaimana kalau SUGA tidak menyukaiku?"

"Apa dia memiliki alasan untuk menyukaimu, Jimin- _ah_?" Hoseok berkata dengan nada geli.

Jimin merasa malu. Ia sadar bahwa pertanyaannya salah. "Bukan!" seru Jimin terlampau cepat. "Maksudku, bagaimana kalau dia membenciku karena sudah mengganggu jadwalnya?"

Hoseok tidak bisa menahan tawa gemasnya. Astaga, Jimin sekarang sedang mengerucutkan bibir lucu. Memangnya dia perempuan apa? Kenapa pakai acara ngambek sok imut segala seperti itu?

"Tidak, Jimin- _ah_. Dia yang meminta bertemu denganmu, ingat?"

"Benar?"

"Benar."

Jimin menghempaskan punggungnya keras ke sandaran kursi. Ia menarik napas kuat dan menghembuskannya begitu saja. "Ya Tuhan, aku gugup sekali..."

Hoseok melajukan mobilnya hingga sampai pada sebuah restoran terkenal. Jimin tahu restoran ini karena ibunya kerap mengeluhkan kalau sulit sekali melakukan reservasi di sana. Restoran ini selalu penuh.

Jimin keluar dari mobil dan berdecak kagum. Restoran buka di jam-jam tertentu, di jam makan siang, dan makan malam. Sepertinya SUGA benar-benar orang yang luar biasa hingga ia diberi perkecualian untuk melakukan reservasi di jam-jam sore seperti ini.

Hoseok dan Jimin melangkah masuk bersamaan. Namun baru selangkah melewati pintu masuk, ponsel Hoseok berdering nyaring, hal itu membuat keduanya berhenti melangkah.

Hoseok mengangkat panggilan itu dan memberi isyarat pada Jimin untuk pergi mendahuluinya. Hoseok juga beralih pada seorang pelayan, meminta tolong padanya untuk menunjukkan Jimin dimana SUGA sudah menunggu mereka.

"Mari saya antarkan, _Sir_."

Jimin bisa merasakan rasa percaya dirinya ambruk hingga menyentuh titik terendah hanya karena pelayan itu memanggilnya _Sir_ —entahlah, Jimin merasa ia tidak pantas akan apapun sekarang. Terlebih, ia semakin merasa bahwa ia tidak pantas bertemu dengan SUGA. Apalagi Hoseok meninggalkannya sendiri seperti ini. Astaga.

Jimin berjalan mengikuti si pelayan tanpa banyak bicara. Ia menggigit bibirnya beberapa kali. Dan mencoba mengatur napas, karena Jimin beberapa kali lupa bahwa bernapas adalah kebutuhan, ia kerap menahan napasnya.

Si pelayan mengantarkannya pada meja di tengah ruangan. Di sana sudah ditempati oleh seorang laki-laki. Dan Jimin hampir memekik ketika lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Park Jimin?"

.

.

Jimin sudah duduk manis. Ia mengulum senyum dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bersikap bodoh. Ada sepasang gelas berisi anggur mahal di hadapannya. Entahlah, Jimin tidak berminat untuk menyentuhnya, ia menegaknya sekali hanya untuk formalitas.

"Namaku Kim Namjoon," lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri, "senang bertemu denganmu."

Jimin tersenyum lebar. Ia bisa mengenali lelaki itu. Namjoon adalah seseorang yang ia tabrak tempo hari di sebuah pesta. Namun, sepertinya Namjoon tidak mengingatnya—atau mungkin ia hanya tidak mau membahasnya? Entahlah, Jimin tidak tahu. "Saya Park Jimin. Dan uh—senang bertemu juga dengan Anda, umm—"

"Namjoon. Kau bisa memanggilku Namjoon."

"Namjoon-ssi."

Namjoon terlihat senang akan panggilan itu. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Maafkan temanku, dia datang terlambat hari ini."

Jimin terdiam. Teman? Uh, apakah teman yang Namjoon maksud itu adalah orang yang selama ini membantunya dalam membuat lagu?

"Apa teman yang Anda maksud itu adalah orang yang selalu membantu Anda dalam membuat lagu?"

"Kau mengetahuinya?" Namjoon terlihat terkejut. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jimin dengan penuh minat.

Jimin semakin gugup. "Uh, Hoseok- _hyung_ pernah bercerita." Ia menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan tidak yakin. "Uh, ya, saya sangat suka dengan lagu-lagu buatan Anda."

"Kau pernah mendengar laguku?" Namjoon terlihat terkejut. "Oh, apa kau mengenal Rap Monster?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Teman saya penggemar berat Rap Monster. Minggu kemarin adalah konser terakhirnya, benar?"

"Kau benar!" seru Namjoon puas.

Jimin kemudian terdiam malu. Ia tidak tahu SUGA-nya mengenal Rap Monster. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terdengar langkah kaki terburu-buru dari arah pintu masuk.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Jimin menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang, dan kemudian ia merasa menyesal karena sudah menoleh.

Karena Min Yoongi berdiri di sana.

Dadanya bergemuruh kencang, dan tanpa sadar rahangnya mengeras. Kebencian seolah mengumpul di salah satu sudut hatinya, dan ia merasa serba salah. Jimin tidak tahu kalau dunia bisa sesempit ini. Kenapa Min Yoongi bisa ada di sini?

Jimin kemudian berdiri dan menundukkan badannya demi formalitas. Tidak berlangsung lama karena ia segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkan diri lagi.

"Kau tidak terlambat, Yoongi- _ah_."

Jimin mengulum senyum ketika Namjoon meliriknya untuk memastikan keadaannya, tidak sulit. Jimin rasanya sudah lebih dari terbiasa untuk berpura-pura. "Salam kenal, nama saya—"

Yoongi yang baru saja duduk di sebelah Namjoon buru-buru menyela. "Aku tahu. Kau Park Jimin."

Namjoon yang melihat tingkah Yoongi melotot tidak suka. "Hei, jaga sopan santunmu."

Yoongi mencibir. Ia memerhatikan Jimin dari puncak kepala hingga ujung kaki. Jimin ternyata sampai repot-repot menata rambutnya, padahal Yoongi lebih suka dengan rambut Jimin yang jatuh menutupi dahi. Lalu—sial, apa lelaki merah muda itu harus mengenakan kemeja putih? Yoongi yang melihat itu hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup, ia tidak tahu bahwa seseorang bisa seseksi ini hanya dengan mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan pendek.

Jimin yang melihat Namjoon memarahi Yoongi hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa bicara apa-apa, tidak tahu mengapa tapi ia merasa rasa kesalnya sedikit terangkat karena Namjoon memarahi Yoongi seperti itu. Senyuman Jimin itu malah membuat Yoongi kembali merasa risih.

"Apa ada hal penting yang masih harus kau sampaikan?"

"Uh—tidak. Saya sudah cukup senang dengan bertemu dengan SUGA- _ssi_. Terima kasih karena sudah mau repot-repot datang kemari, Namjoon- _ssi_ dan Yoongi- _ssi_."

" _Hyung_ ," ujar Yoongi, membuat Jimin melempar tatapan tidak paham kepadanga, "panggil kami dengan sebutan _hyung_."

Jimin mengangguk kecil. Tidak berminat menyulut perdebatan dengan menolak perintah Yoongi, meskipun ia jengkel setengah mati dengan pria itu. "Baiklah, _Hyung_."

Dan hal itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum puas. "Kau tidak ingin meminta tanda tangan?"

Jimin tersentak dengan pertanyaan mendadak yang diluncurkan Yoongi. Entahlah, nada suara Yoongi benar-benar terkesan menyindir. Ia merasa tidak enak hanya dengan mendengar Yoongi bertanya seperti itu. "Uh, tidak. Saya tidak membawa kertas apapun."

"Bocah aneh," ketus Yoongi. "Sungguh, untuk apa kau bertemu dengan kami kalau begitu?"

"Hanya ingin." Jimin meringis. Rasanya, ia mulai paham bagaimana sikap Yoongi. Pria itu suka asal ceplos, bahkan lebih parah dari Taehyung. "Uh, saya bukan maniak. Saya benar-benar suka lagu-lagu SUGA karena komposisinya yang sangat bagus. Bahkan saya suka sebelum saya tahu bahwa semua lagu favorit saya adalah lagu yang dibuat oleh SUGA."

Yoongi mengangkat alis. Diam-diam menahan senyuman lebar yang gatal ingin terukir di bibirnya.

"Jimin- _ah_!" suara Hoseok yang berteriak kencang seakan-akan menggema di ruangan. "Uh, mdaafkan aku. Sepertinya kalian sedang seru-serunya berbincang, ya?"

Jimin berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap Hoseok. "Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_ ," ujar Jimin, "ada apa, _Hyung_?"

Hoseok tersenyum lembut karena ia merasa senang Jimin bisa bersikap maklum dan menghormatinya seperti ini. "Sudah satu jam."

Jimin terlihat terkejut. Ia tidak tahu bahwa waktu bisa berputar secepat ini. Ia menatap Namjoon dan Yoongi secara bergantian kemudian menunduk. "Terima kasih atas waktunya."

Kemudian Jimin beralih pada Hoseok. "Ayo, _Hyung_."

"Jimin."

Ketiga orang langsung melempar pandangan pada sang pembuka suara. Ini sangat aneh, karena yang baru saja menahan Jimin untuk tetap tinggal adalah Yoongi. Min Yoongi yang _itu_.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin hati-hati. Karena jujur saja, ia sedikit takut dengan Yoongi. Walaupun ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk melupakan hal-hal yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka.

"Tidak jadi."

 _Aneh_ , batin Jimin. Namun ia tidak mengambil pusing dan memilih berjalan bersama Hoseok menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

Malam harinya, Jimin sudah lelah sekali. Ia segera mandi dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ibunya belum pulang, tumben sekali. Mungkin wanita itu sedang lembur mengejar _deadline_.

Jimin menimang-nimang, ia memang lelah namun tidak mengantuk. Maka dari itu, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai memainkan benda tersebut.

Jimin membuka aplikasi chatting, membuka kontaknya dan mencari mangsa yang bisa ia _spam_ malam ini. Dan nama Taehyung muncul begitu saja, ia baru saja mengirimi Jimin pesan, mengingatkan untuk makan malam.

Uh, baiknya sahabatnya satu ini.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jimin segera menelepon Taehyung. Sebenarnya ia ingin _video call_ , tapi urung karena ia sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah lelaki itu.

Taehyung menjawab panggilannya cepat sekali. " _Halo_ , _Jim_?"

"Taehyungie~"

" _Oh, apa ada hal baik? Sukses, kan, bertemu dengan SUGA nya?_ "

Jimin terkikik. "Sukses, dong. Dia orang yang hebat. Ramah sekali. Baik hati juga. Hehehe."

Taehyung tentu ikut senang mendengar Jimin berbicara dengan nada bahagia seperti itu. " _Itu bagus, Jiminie_."

Jimin semakin senang. Ia suka bagaimana Taehyung ikut senang akan dirinya. "Aku takut sekali kalau ia menolak bertemu denganku. Hoseok- _hyung_ dulu pernah mengatakan bahwa ia enggan menemuiku. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mau menemuiku begitu saja. Aneh, kan?"

Taehyung di sana berdecak. " _Tidak_ _aneh_ ," katanya, " _kurasa mereka baru saja mendapat hidayah untuk menemuimu, makanya seperti itu_."

Jimin tergelak dalam tawa. Taehyung dan pikiran anehnya mulai berulah.

" _Omong-omong, kau tahu siapa nama aslinya?_ " tanya Taehyung antusias.

"Kim Namjoon," jawab Jimin tak kalah antusias, ia hampir menjerit ketika menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung tersebut. "Nama asli SUGA adalah Kim Namjoon."

.

.

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **SUGA**

.

a BTS fanfiction

.

.

Min Yoongi sedang suka menjadi pengangguran akhir-akhir ini. Ia beberapa kali menolak tawaran membuat lagu dan berkata pada publik kalau ia sedang rehat sementara. Yoongi berkata bahwa ia akan kembali menerima tawaran itu nanti sekitar dua bulan lagi. Bagi Yoongi, dua bulan tanpa penghasilan bukan masalah besar. Gajinya selama beberapa tahun ini bahkan masih utuh karena Yoongi bukan orang yang gemar berbelanja.

Yoongi lebih suka memasak sendiri daripada beli di luar. Ia tidak suka cemilan, ia hanya membeli beberapa makanan kecil kalau Namjoon dan Hoseok datang ke studionya. Ia juga tidak begitu memikirkan pakaiannya. Bahkan Yoongi masih mengenakan kaos yang dibelinya lima tahun lalu sampai sekarang. Dan ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia membeli baju baru.

Yoongi duduk di depan layar komputernya. Aplikasi yang biasa ia gunakan mengatur nada lagu sudah terpampang, namun Yoongi hanya bisa diam. Ia menghela napas dengan kasar selama beberapa kali. Diam-diam memikirkan alasan mengapa ia bisa sampai seperti ini.

Park Jimin.

Dan—sialan, kenapa juga nama itu muncul begitu saja di benak Yoongi?

"Kenapa rasanya aku ingin menemuinya?" Yoongi mengusak rambut depannya kasar. Ia mendongak dan menatap langit-langit studionya. Lalu seperti orang bodoh, Yoongi pun tersadar.

"Sial, berarti aku sedang merindukannya sekarang?!"

Yoongi gemas. Ia menggeram rendah dan mengambil ponselnya. Terdiam beberapa detik karena berikutnya ia kembali tersadar akan kebodohannya yang lain. Ia tidak memiliki kontak Jimin dan sama sekali tidak tahu informasi apapun tentang Jimin selain namanya.

 _Haha_.

"Bodohnya Min Yoongi." Yoongi merutuk. Ia tahu dari Hoseok kalau Jimin akan ada di studio tarinya di akhir pekan. Dan ini masih hari Selasa. Akhir pekan masih lama, sedangkan Yoongi merasa sangat ingin melihatnya detik ini.

Yoongi melihat-lihat kontak di ponselnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Musim panas identik dengan liburan, tapi teman-temannya sama sekali tidak ada yang libur.

Namjoon sibuk berlari kesana-kemari mencari pekerjaan. Dan memang ia sudah dapat pekerjaan yang ia yakini sebagai pekerjaan tetapnya sampai nanti pensiun, namun lelaki itu disibukkan dengan program kerja yang ia buat sendiri.

Hoseok? Hoseok mengurus ibunya. Terkadang ia sampai bermalam di rumah sakit, ia memang tidak mengajar di sekolah dasar selama libur musim panas, namun ia tetap sibuk mengajar di studio tarinya yang malah semakin ramai di libur musim panas ini.

Yoongi ingin jalan-jalan. Namun tidak tahu kemana. Biasanya, Jeon Jungkook—Yoongi dan Hoseok menyebut bocah itu sebagai keponakan Namjoon—akan merusuh. Anak itu selalu kemari apabila libur menghampiri, padahal Busan itu jauh lebih baik, lebih tenang. Jungkook suka bermanja-manja dan kadang sikapnya kurang ajar. Ia pernah mengerjai Yoongi dengan mengganti _password_ komputernya hanya karena Yoongi tidak bisa menemaninya menonton Iron Man. Hal itu lah yang membuat Yoongi sedikit memperketat pengawasannya pada studio pribadinya sekarang.

Apakah ia harus mengajak Jungkook hari ini?

"Halo, Jungkook?"

Yoongi bisa mendengar suara gasrak-gusruk di ujung sana sebelum digantikan teriakan melengking dari Jeon Jungkook yang menyapanya kelewat riang. " _Yoongi-_ hyung _!_ "

Yoongi bahkan harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya saking terkejutnya ia. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengubahnya menjadi loud speaker, siapa tahu Jungkook akan berteriak mendadak lagi nanti.

" _Ada apa_ Hyung _menelepon? Tumben sekali. Biasanya juga aku yang menghubungimu duluan._ "

Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, ia mendadak bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Jungkook. "Uh, kau mau jalan-jalan?"

" _Jalan-jalan!?_ " Jungkook memekik. Dan suaranya seketika memenuhi studio Yoongi. Paling tidak, telinga Yoongi tidak sesakit tadi saat mendengar pekikan mendadak seperti ini.

"Uh, iya. Kau mau kemana? Akan _hyung_ antar."

Jungkook bergumam 'hmm' panjang, menandakan ia sedang berpikir serius kali ini. " _Oh! Aku ingat ada pameran lukisan di universitas itu!_ "

"Lukisan?" tanya Yoongi memastikan. Karena—untuk apa Jeon Jungkook datang ke pameran lukisan?

"Iya," sahut Jungkook tegas, "apa _Hyung_ ingat tentang universitas yang aku inginkan?"

Yoongi sedikit mengerutkan kening. Setahunya Jungkook hanya pernah bercerita tentang satu universitas saja padanya. "Oh, jadi itu diadakan di universitas itu?"

Jungkook mengangguk di ujung sana, namun tentu saja Yoongi tidak dapat melihatnya. Ia selalu bersemangat seperti ini ketika diajak membahas tentang universitas impiannya.

Yoongi sendiri heran. Darimana Jungkook tahu tentang universitas itu?

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali masuk ke sana, sih?" tanya Yoongi pada akhirnya. Ia malas kalau disuruh menyimpan rasa penasaran yang terlalu lama.

" _Itu karena Jiminie_ -hyung _kuliah di sana._ "

"Jimin?" ulang Yoongi dengan ragu-ragu. Ia harus tahu apakah Jimin yang dimaksud Jungkook adalah Jimin yang sama dengan Jimin yang ia kenal.

" _Jimin. Iya. Temannya Hoseok-_ hyung. _Yang bantet itu._ "

"Aku akan mengantarmu, Jungkook- _ah_. Jam berapa pamerannya dimulai?"

.

.

Kim Taehyung menatap hasil lukisannya kembali. Pameran sudah dibuka hari ini dan diadakan selama dua hari. Taehyung memutuskan untuk melihat bagaimana penataan lukisan dari sudut pandang pendatang.

"Oh, Taehyung?"

Taehyung menoleh ketika mendapati namanya disebut. Dan ia menemukan Park Jimin sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Taehyung mengulum senyum, "Hai. Kau datang rupanya."

Jimin pura-pura memberengut sebal. "Ini pameran teman baikku, mana bisa aku mengabaikannya?" gerutunya.

Kemudian mereka terdiam. Taehyung kembali menatap lukisannya, karena—entahlah, ia merasa gagal dalam lukisan itu.

"Lukisanmu bagus, Tae," ujar Jimin tiba-tiba.

Taehyung bergumam tidak jelas. Jimin tidak paham apa yang ia gumamkan. Jadi ia diam saja dan ikut memerhatikan lukisan Taehyung yang lain.

Lukisan ini yang disebut-sebut Taehyung sebagai gambaran bidadarinya. Dan Jimin menemukan potret wanita di dalam sana. Parasnya cantik dengan mata tertutup rapat. Wajah itu tanpa senyuman dan terkesan mati.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jimin pada akhirnya.

Taehyung nampak ragu sebelum menjawab, "Dia sudah tidak ada, Jim. Aku enggan membahasnya."

Jimin terkejut dengan jawaban Taehyung. Oke, Taehyung memang sering membalas pertanyaannya dengan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, namun—apa maksudnya tidak ada? Apa ada hal lain lagi yang tidak diketahui Jimin tentang Taehyung? Jimin menatap wajah Taehyung yang mengeras, namun ia diam saja. Taehyung tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa, dan Jimin juga tidak ingin memaksa. Kalau memang Taehyung merasa ia tidak perlu tahu, maka Jimin tidak akan mencari tahu.

"Jiminie- _hyung_!"

Jimin menghela napas. Ia merasa kepalanya pening karena jelas ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Jimin enggan menoleh dan menyapa balik, namun sesaat kemudian ia malah merasakan beban yang menabrak punggungnya keras.

"Jungkookie, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hm?" tanya Jimin. Ia menoleh dan mendapati raut wajah Jungkook yang nampak bahagia sekali. "Bukankah liburanmu sudah berakhir?"

"Aku kembali ke sekolah besok. Hari ini aku mau menemui _Hyungie_ ~" Jungkook meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Jimin dan terkikik lucu. Ia melihat Jimin memasang raut bosan.

Taehyung yang sadar akan kedatangan orang lain langsung tersenyun simpul. "Halo. Kau temannya Jimin?" tanyanya ramah.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Taehyung dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu. Ia melirik Jimin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Taehyung, ini Jungkook," Jimin berucap seolah-olah ini adalah kewajibannya untuk memperkenalkan mereka berdua, "Jungkook adalah muridku di studio. Tapi dia lebih hebat dariku. Dan Jungkook, ini Taehyung. Dia adalah salah satu penyelenggara pameran ini."

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas Jungkook. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Apa kau menyukai lukisan?"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias.

"Kookie- _ah_ , apa kau datang sendirian?" tanya Jimin.

"Tidak." Jungkook menggeleng, dan bersamaan dengan itu ada sebuah teriakan yang menyerukan namanya.

"Jungkook- _ah_! Astaga kau membuatku mencarimu!"

Dan begitu Jimin menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok Min Yoongi yang berdiri di sana.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook sebenarnya tahu benar kalau korban dari tumpahan sampanye Namjoon kemarin adalah Yoongi. Namun baik Yoongi maupun Namjoon tidak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Jungkook lah penyebab kerusuhan itu. Jungkook sejujurnya ingin langsung meminta maaf, namun Yoongi terlihat marah dan ia takut. Terlebih lagi ia dikejutkan oleh fakta dimana Yoongi langsung menyebut nama 'Park Jimin'.

Apakah Jimin dan Yoongi sudah saling kenal?

Maka dari itu Jungkook mencoba memancing Yoongi lagi. Seperti tadi ketika ia ditelepon, ia sengaja menyebut nama Jimin dan Yoongi langsung menuruti keinginannya begitu saja.

 _Kan?_ Jungkook membatin. Kini matanya memandang awas antara Jimin dan Yoongi yang saling menatap dalam diam.

Taehyung yang tidak paham akan apa yang terjadi menepuk pundaknya dan bertanya melalui pandangan mata.

Jungkook yang dipandangi Taehyung seperti itu buru-buru membuka suara. "Uh, Yoongi- _hyung_ , ada apa mencariku?"

Yoongi yang seolah tersadar langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jungkook. "Tentu saja karena kau menghilang begitu saja! Bagaimana kalau kau sampai diculik orang?" semburnya.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu dikhawatirkan! Sikap Yoongi itu bahkan lebih dari ibunya sendiri. Kenapa, sih?

Jungkook kemudian menatap Jimin yang kini membuang tatapannya ke arah lain. Kentara sekali kalau ia sedang menghindari Yoongi namun sungkan untuk izin beranjak dari sana. Dan Jungkook dengan otak jahatnya mulai melancarkan sesuatu.

"Oh ya, Yoongi- _hyung_! Kenalkan, ini yang namanya Jiminie-hyung!" katanya dengan nada antusias.

Jimin menoleh dan hampir memelototi Jungkook namun dengan cepat menguasai diri dengan menarik sebuah senyum canggung.

"Jimin- _hyung_ , ini Min Yoongi. Um, dia teman kakak iparku."

"Oh! Kau yang namanya Min Yoongi?" Taehyung tiba-tiba berceletuk keras. Dan Jimin merasakan adanya hawa-hawa tidak enak. "Jimin pernah bercerita tentangmu."

Jimin bisa melihat dari sudut matanya kalau Yoongi sedang menaikkan alis pertanda ia tengah penasaran. "Oh? Apa saja yang ia katakan?"

"Katanya kau adalah si Brengsek yang merebut ciuman pertama Jimin di—"

Dan Jimin langsung membekap mulut Taehyung dengan dua tangan. _Sialan, Taehyung!_

.

.

Jadi, semenjak kejadian itu, Jimin ditarik pergi oleh Yoongi. Jungkook terpaksa ditinggal bersama Taehyung setelah lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai panitia pameran.

Jimin duduk di dalam mobil dengan gugup. Sesekali ia melirik Yoongi yang sedang fokus menyetir kemudian ia merasa menyesal telah melakukan itu karena ia dapat melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang keras. Lelaki itu terlihat marah.

"Anda marah?" tanya Jimin pada akhirnya.

Pertanyaan Jimin dibiarkan mengambang di udara. Tak lama, Yoongi memberhentikan mobilnya begitu saja di pinggir jalan. Jimin tidak bergerak seinci pun karena Yoongi juga tidak bergerak. Lelaki itu menatap lurus ke depan selama beberapa saat kemudian menghela napas pendek.

"Saya tidak marah," jawabnya.

Jimin sedikit terkejut karena Yoongi baru saja berbicara dengan menyebut 'saya'.

"Apa saya terlihat memiliki alasan untuk marah?"

Jimin menggeleng. Kemudian Jimin merasa rasa kesal menghampiri dirinya. Ia ingin marah pada Yoongi karena lelaki itu sudah menculiknya tanpa alasan dan ia malah memberhentikan mereka di pinggir jalan tidak jelas seperti ini. "Anda memang tidak memiliki alasan , _Hyung_."

Yoongi diam-diam tersenyum karena mendengar Jimin menyebutnya dengan panggilan _hyung_. Meskipun ia masih menggunakan bahasa yang sopan ketika berbicara padanya.

"Seharusnya saya yang marah," gerutu Jimin. "Saya yang menjadi korban."

Yoongi menaikkan alis, ia memutar duduknya hingga berhadapan dengan Jimin. "Temanmu bilang saya adalah si Brengsek—"

"Anda memang brengsek," potong Jimin cepat. "Dan kalau Anda berniat meminta maaf lebih baik urungkan saja. Saya lebih ingin melupakan kejadian itu daripada mendapat permintaan maaf."

Yoongi menahan diri untuk tidak menyahut dengan kasar. Ia harus bersabar karena memang secara keseluruhan ini adalah salahnya. Ia gagal menahan diri dari godaan bibir tebal Jimin.

"Memang kenapa kau sangat ingin melupakannya?" tanya Yoongi jahil. Namun ia berhasil menyembunyikan nada bercandanya dan pertanyaannya malah terdengar seperti intimidasi.

"Karena itu ciuman pertamaku," cicit Jimin. Ia mengalihkan pandang dari Yoongi karena demi apapun—Yoongi terlihat tampan kalau dilihat dari sedekat ini. Ekspresinya tenang dan rahangnya tegas. Bahkan caranya menatap sangatlah tampan.

Jimin bisa merasakan tatapan Yoongi masih mengarah kepadanya. Namun ia diam saja, digigitnya bibirnya kuat karena gugup. Jimin tiba-tiba merasa tidak suka dengan keheningan yang menelan mereka saat ini.

"Baiklah," ujar Yoongi tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat Jimin langsung melempar lagi tatapannya kepada Yoongi. Dan ketika Yoongi menemukan tatapan bertanya Jimin, ia terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku setuju denganmu untuk melupakan itu."

Jimin terpaku. Ia tidak tahu kalau Yoongi bisa terlihat seramah ini. Lelaki itu terlihat dua kali lebih baik ketika tertawa. Suaranya berat dan gusinya terlihat. Sejenak, Jimin merasa Yoongi itu begitu sempurna.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin meminta maaf," beritahu Yoongi ketika ia selesai tertawa. Di wajahnya masih tertinggal seukir senyuman simpul. "Jadi, biarkan aku menraktirmu secangkir kopi, Park Jimin."

.

.

to be continued.

Author's :

Halo.

Maaf review kemarin tidak saya balas *sungkem* Saya lupa sungguhan. Ini efek karena dari chap 5 saya upload nya lewat hp. Malah banyak kesalahan, haha.

Yang chapter 7 saya re-upload, tapi tenang, ga ada yang saya ubah, Cuma beberapa kata yang seharusnya di _italic_ dan _typo-typo_ saja.

Oya, saya mau curhat. Saya lupa caranya bikin sesuatu yang uh— _cheesy_. Hehe. *efek ngejomblo* Jadi, maaf, kalau ceritanya masih sebatas ini-ini saja. Karena—uh, bagaimana membuat romansa lucu menggemaskan dan bukan romansa menjijikkan? *cry*

 **Balesan review :**

 **MinPark :** Iyaaa, saya juga pernah denger kalau Jimin sama Yoongi ke dokter gigi. Kayanya itu kejadiannya persis pas teman saya ketemu mereka:') Gatau juga sii. Dan iya, Jimin salah orang, sedih deh jadi Yoongi, ga dinotis. Iya nih, chapter nya saya pendekin /bilangajamales/ Maaf ya:'))

Dan, saya tidak ingin menghilangkan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka:^) /ga/

 **Tipo :** Kamu menduga apa:'))

 **JuliaKie :** Engga, Yoongi anak baik-baik tidak suka jahil:')

 **thalkm :** Adudu, jangan sampai lah Jimin tau kalo Yoongi itu SUGA /ga/ Btw, ini suda dilanjut. Maaf kalau pendek dan kurang memuaskan:') Mau _kissing_ sama Yoongi? Langkahin dulu si Jimin /ga/

 **LittleOoh :** Kasian nih Yoongi-nya. Yang kerja keras siapa yang dinotis sebagai SUGA siapa:'( Kan sedih, wkwk.

 **GeniusMYG :** Rata banget reaksi-nya Jimin yak. Ketahuan deh kalau salah paham:')

 **shienya :** Bego banget emang bisa salah orang:') Mereka pada ga jelasin siapa SUGA yang sebenarnya si, wkwk. Jimin kan tidak tahu:'(

 **honeymon :** Iya, gapapa kok, makasih sudah mau baca ya:D Jimin malah reaksinya 'duh, ni orang napa juga di sini' wkwk. Bukannya seneng ketemu SUGA malah kesel.

 **Baby Jimine :** CAPSLOCK tolong *ngakak* Segitu keselnya kah? Kok saya b aja ya /luyangbuatgeblek/ Oke, maafkeun. Iya nih, si Jimin kalo tau yang nyium dia si SUGA gimana ya reaksinya? Hmm…

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :** kok malah diketawain kaka:'( Kasian Yoongi-nya ga dinotis Jimin:'( Yang dinotis malah si Namjoon:'(

 **JirinHope :** Hayo yang mana SUGA yang mana RapMon? Wkwk. Jangan-jangan, selama ini Namjoon yang SUGA? Wah, wah. Kayanya bener Jimin deh, Namjoon itu SUGA:^) /ga/

 **soliloqyu :** Keliatan banget yak kalau si Jimin bakal salah paham?:'D

 **joah :** Jimin polos:'( Dia tidak tahu mana SUGA mana Namjoon mana RapMon mana Agust D, dan siapa itu Yoongi. Wkwk. Mbulet deh.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **SUGA**

.

a BTS fanfiction

.

.

Ini sudah beberapa hari semenjak Jimin menghabiskan sorenya bersama Min Yoongi. Tentu saja kemarin mereka lebih banyak diam, karena Yoongi sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Jimin juga sibuk mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone_. Yoongi hanya berbasa-basi, menanyakan bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Hoseok, dan mengapa ia bisa menyukai SUGA. Jimin bahkan harus menahan diri untuk tidak terlihat terlalu antusias ketika mereka membahas topik SUGA. Jimin tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya lagi di depan Min Yoongi.

Yoongi mengantarkannya lagi ke kampus dengan alasan bahwa sekalian menjemput Jungkook. Jimin sih tidak masalah, ia terpaksa menolak Taehyung yang menawarkan diri menjemputnya di kafe. Dan lagi-lagi mereka lebih banyak diam.

"— _five_ , _six_ , _seven_ , _eight_!"

Teriakan Hoseok menggema. Dan hitungan itu mengakhiri seluruh gerakan tarian mereka. Jimin masih mengatur napas ketika Hoseok sudah menjatuhkan diri di atas lantai. Hari ini, mereka latihan berdua saja di studio atas permintaan Jimin.

"Kau mau ikut lomba apalagi memangnya?" tanya Hoseok seraya mendudukkan diri menghadap Jimin. Ia tentu hapal dengan tabiat Jimin yang selalu datang menghampirinya ketika ia akan mengikuti sebuah perlombaan tari. Kemudian mereka akan menghabiskan setengah hari untuk berlatih gila-gilaan.

Jimin mengambil botol minuman yang diletakkan di atas meja, di pojok ruang. "Uh, bukan lomba, _Hyung_. Ini untuk festival yang akan diadakan di universitas."

"Kapan festivalnya?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

"Musim gugur. Waktu libur semester."

Hoseok menggerutu, berprotes bahwa sebenarnya festival itu masih lama. Terkadang, Jimin memang terlalu bersemangat seperti ini. Ia sangat mencinta pada seni tari. "Kau akan tampil secara berkelompok atau individu?"

Jimin membawakan sebotol air mineral ke hadapan Hoseok dan tersenyum malu. "Uh, keduanya..." jawabnya.

Hoseok berseru kaget. Ia membulatkan matanya kagum. Tentu saja! Jimin itu adalah anak didiknya, dan Hoseok sangat bangga dengan Jimin sekarang.

Jimin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menunduk, kemudian bercerita bahwa selama beberapa hari ini ia latihan bersama teman-teman klubnya. Jimin bahkan harus merelakan waktunya yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas, ia terpaksa menginap di rumah Taehyung untuk mencontek tugas-tugas kuliahnya, dan memilih berlatih terus-terusan. Taehyung sih tidak keberatan, ia sudah lebih dari sekedar terbiasa dengan itu, bahkan pernah beberapa kali Taehyung membuat dua tugas sekaligus. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Jimin.

"Kau hebat, Jimin- _ah_. Seingatku terakhir kali kau tampil, kau hanya menjadi peramai suasana," gurau Hoseok. Namun meski begitu, sebenarnya ia tengah memuji Jimin.

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Uh, _Hyungie_ , itu kan sudah lama!" ujarnya tak terima. Pasalnya, terakhir kali Hoseok menonton dirinya menari di atas panggung adalah saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, dan kala itu studio tari milik Hoseok baru dibuat sehingga muridnya belum sebanyak yang sekarang.

Hoseok meringis menanggapi. Sejurus kemudian ia kembali berceletuk. "Oh, kau kemarin habis bertemu dengan Yoongi, ya?"

"Darimana _Hyung_ tahu?"

"Jungkook."

 _Dasar_ , Jimin membatin. _Jungkook dan mulut embernya_.

"Dia bilang kau diculik olehnya."

Jimin memberengut. "Iya, benar. Yoongi- _hyung_ bilang dia mau meminta maaf padaku."

Hoseok menaikkan alis, bingung. Ia berpikir sepertinya Yoongi merasa bersalah tentang dirinya yang sempat menolak bertemu Jimin. Jadi dia sampai repot-repot meminta maaf pada Jimin.

"Hoseok- _ah_."

Panggilan itu sontak mengalihkan pandangan Jimin dan Hoseok.

Hoseok segera berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan cepat ke ambang pintu, nyaris berlari. "Yoongi?"

.

.

Min Yoongi menatap ragu studio tari Hoseok. Entah mengapa, ia berhasil sampai sini. Dengan tangan menenteng sekantong _sandwich_ untuk makan siang—tidak, Yoongi tidak sedang membawakan Hoseok bekal. Sumpah, ia hanya tidak sengaja melewati penjual _sandwich_ dan ia langsung membelinya tanpa berpikir.

Sekarang, Yoongi harus memutuskan apakah ia benar-benar harus mengunjungi Hoseok atau tidak. Ini hari Jumat, belum menyentuh akhir pekan. Dan dengan bodohnya Yoongi berharap Jimin ada di dalam.

Yoongi akhirnya melangkah. Tanpa harapan, ia menuju ruangan pribadi Hoseok. Setelah menelepon siang tadi, Yoongi bisa tahu kalau Hoseok akan ada di studionya sepanjang hari ini. Katanya, anak didiknya tercinta akan mengikuti sebuah perlombaan, jadi mereka akan latihan bersama.

Yoongi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di dalam ruangan tersebut. Berarti Hoseok ada di ruang latihan.

Dan begitu Yoongi membuka pintu ruang latihan—

"Hoseok- _ah_."

—ia menemukan keberuntungannya di sana.

.

.

"Kau mau makan tidak?" tanya Yoongi jengah. Pasalnya, Jimin sedari tadi menolak ketika Yoongi menawarinya sepotong _sandwich_ berisi sayur—tanpa daging, sungguh. Berteman dengan Hoseok setelah sekian lama membuat Yoongi paham benar dengan kebiasaan para penari untuk diet gila-gilaan sepanjang hari.

Hoseok sudah melahap _sandwich_ -nya sambil menerima telepon di luar. Sepertinya itu penting, tapi Yoongi tidak begitu peduli.

Jimin merasa gusar. Ia tidak tahu bahwa studio Hoseok pun tidak aman. Ia tidak bisa bersembunyi sepenuhnya dari bayang-bayang Min Yoongi. Mengapa, sih, orang satu ini suka sekali muncul di hadapannya tanpa aba-aba?

"Uh, tapi Y-Yoongi- _hyung_ kan hanya beli dua potong... _Hyung_ tidak makan?" Dengan susah payah, Jimin berhasil mencicit.

Begitu rupanya. Yoongi menyeringai senang. Jimin bukan menolak pemberiannya, ia hanya tidak enak hati karena melihatnya hanya membawa dua potong _sandwich_ dan harus membaginya pada Jimin.

"Aku sudah makan."

"Bohong." Jimin mendesah, ia menyipitkan mata. Menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan. " _Hyung_ bohong."

Yoongi tergelak, kebohongan kecilnya berhasil ditemukan oleh Jimin- _nya_. Ia tertawa kecil dan membagi _sandwich_ -nya menjadi dua bagian tidak sama besar. Ia memberikan bagian yang lebih besar pada Jimin lalu berkata, "Aku tidak begitu suka _sandwich_ hambar seperti ini. Bagi dua, oke?"

Jimin akhirnya menerima potongan sandwich itu dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. "Kenapa beli yang seperti ini kalau tidak suka? Kan bisa beli yang isi daging tuna."

"Kau bisa makan tuna?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahi tanda ia tidak mengerti akan maksud dari ucapan Yoongi. "Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

Yoongi menggigit sandwich-nya dalam satu gigitan besar. "Maksudku, bukankah penari suka diet?"

"Oh, tentu," Jimin mengangguk-angguk, ia menggigit sandwich-nya juga, "aku juga harus menghilangkan tujuh kilogram dari tubuhku."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Jimin terkejut melihat Yoongi yang tiba-tiba tersedak. Dengan cepat ia memberikan botol minumnya pada Yoongi. Yoongi menelan air dari botol itu seperti orang kesetanan. Ia belum pernah tersedak sehebat ini, sumpah. Jadi Yoongi merasa kaget karena rasanya begitu sakit.

"Ya Tuhan." Jimin mendesah. " _Hyung_ , kalau makan hati-hati."

"Tujuh kilogram, katamu?" Mengabaikan ucapan Jimin, Yoongi malah bertanya hal lainnya.

Jimin mengangguk acuh tak acuh. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau seharusnya ia membenci Min Yoongi di hadapannya ini. Ia seharusnya membenci Min Yoongi yang mentraktirnya _sandwich_ , Min Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menculiknya di tengah pameran sahabatnya, Min Yoongi yang sempat membayari belanjaannya, Min Yoongi yang pernah menciumnya.

Iya, seharusnya Jimin membenci Min Yoongi.

Namun, mengapa sekarang mereka bercakap-cakap seolah kecanggungan di hari kemarin tidak pernah terjadi?

Jimin bingung.

"Oh ya, Yoongi- _hyung_ bekerja dengan SUGA kan?" Jimin mencoba membuka topik baru.

"Apa?" Yoongi mengerjapkan mata. Pasalnya, Jimin berbicara cepat sekali. Ia tidak bisa menangkap apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Jimin.

"Uh, itu... lagu jenis apa yang SUGA buat sekarang?" Jimin melanjutkan pertanyaannya, kali ini pertanyaannya lebih pelan dan terdengar teratur.

Yoongi menaikkan alis, masih sedikit bingung. Jadi apakah sekarang Jimin sedang menanyakan pekerjaannya? Uh-oh, perhatian sekali.

Dan terlebih dari itu, ekspresi malu-malu Jimin saat ini harus segera diabadikan. Demi Tuhan—Yoongi harus menahan diri dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat agar tidak menghambur dan memporak-porandakan Park Jimin di detik ini juga.

"SUGA sedang berhenti," jawab Yoongi seadanya. "Sedang bosan menulis lagu."

Dan Yoongi menangkap raut kecewa Jimin. Pipinya menggembung dan alisnya menekuk lucu. Ia terlihat seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang akan menangis. Oh, astaga.

"Ya! Yoongi- _ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jimin? Kau membuatnya menangis?"

Hoseok, yang baru saja kembali dari luar ruangan, sontak berteriak histeris. Ia buru-buru melangkah mendekati Yoongi dan Jimin, kemudian melempar tatapan menghakimi kepada yang lebih tua.

"Aduh, Hoseok!" Yoongi mengaduh ketika tangan Hoseok menampar lengannya keras tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Hal itu berlangsung beberapa kali, sampai Yoongi merasa lengannya kebas. Ia yakin kalau bekasnya akan merah sekali nanti.

"Hoseok- _hyung_ , ini bukan salah Yoongi- _hyung_..." Jimin berucap lirih. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa senang karena Hoseok memukuli Yoongi dengan sekuat tenaga. Rasanya, dendam yang tadi mengendap di sudut hati Jimin langsung hilang. Meninggalkan sebuah kepuasan tersendiri dengan melihat raut kesakitan Yoongi.

"Oh? Jadi bukan kau pelakunya?"

Yoongi melotot, tak terima diperlakukan selayaknya seorang tersangka. Terlebih oleh seorang Jung Hoseok. Tangannya mengusap bagian yang tadi dipukuli oleh Hoseok.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis, Jimin?"

Jimin hanya menggeleng. Padahal ia belum meneteskan air mata tapi Hoseok sudah heboh. Tidak terbayang bagaimana reaksinya kalau Jimin benar-benar menangis.

Jimin memberikan tanda bahwa itu bukanlah hal besar. Hoseok menyipitkan matanya tidak percaya. Di kepalanya muncul kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa saja yang menyebabkan Jimin bermuka masam seperti ini.

Dan lagi-lagi, kecurigaannya jatuh pada Min Yoongi.

"Jam berapa kalian selesai?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba. Mencoba mengelak dari tatapan tajam Hoseok dengan merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Hoseok, tidak begitu berhasil menyembunyikan nada curiga di dalamnya. "Mau menculik Jimin lagi?"

"Sembarangan!" seru Yoongi. Tangannya menampar pundak Hoseok dengan keras. "Temanmu ini sedang mencoba perhatian denganmu, dan begini balasanmu? Bagus."

Hoseok meringis, rasa bersalah menggerogoti dirinya. Jarang-jarang Yoongi mau berbaik hati padanya seperti ini. "Maaf, maaf."

Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat pertengkaran di depannya. Ia memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Uh, ada apa memangnya, _Hyung_? Kami sudah selesai berlatih, kok."

"Aku hanya ingin menawarkan tumpangan." Yoongi berucap sambil menaikkan bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Boleh?" Hoseok terlihat senang. Ia adalah jenis orang yang berhati-hati dengan uang. Jarak rumah dan studio-nya bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Ia biasa menggunakan bis, atau terkadang bersepeda untuk lebih menghemat lagi. Ia membawa mobil di saat-saat tertentu saja.

"Tentu. Kau tidak sedang membawa mobilmu, kan?"

Hoseok bersorak kegirangan. "Tentu saja tidak! Ayo, Jim, ganti baju!"

.

.

Hoseok turun duluan. Rumahnya ternyata lebih dekat daripada yang Jimin perkirakan. Jimin yang tadi duduk di belakang akhirnya pindah ke samping kemudi. Yoongi tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali melajukan mobil.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku tidak pulang ke rumah malam ini. Aku harus ke rumah Taehyung." Jimin kemudian memberikan alamat rumah Taehyung pada Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak bertanya alasan mengapa ia menginap di rumah Taehyung malam ini. Bukan hal penting sebenarnya, Jimin hanya mendapati dirinya ingin lebih dikhawatirkan oleh Yoongi.

Ketika mereka melewati studio SUGA, Jimin berceletuk. "Ah, bukankah kau bekerja di sana, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi terlihat terkejut. Alisnya mengangkat tinggi. "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Hoseok- _hyung_ yang mengatakannya padaku," jawab Jimin, "hari itu ia mentratirku _crepes_ yang lezat."

Jimin tidak tahu kenapa ia harus menceritakan hal itu pada Yoongi, namun ia tetap melakukannya.

"Kemudian sepulang dari sana aku juga mengunjungi Taehyung. Dia sedang sakit saat itu. Benar-benar buruk."

"Sepertinya kau dan Taehyung berteman dekat," gumam Yoongi. Ia membelokkan mobilnya di gang menuju rumah Taehyung. "Sepasang kekasih?"

"Apa?" Jimin tersentak, ia duduk tegak dan kepalanya menoleh tidak percaya ke arah Yoongi. "Bukan! Taehyung seperti saudaraku. Dia cenayangku."

"Cenayang?" Yoongi terkekeh geli. "Apa-apaan itu?"

Jimin memberengut lucu. Mobil Yoongi sudah berhenti di depan pekarangan rumah Taehyung. "Habisnya, dia selalu tahu kalau aku ada masalah. Dia bisa membaca pikiranku dengan mudah."

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti." Yoongi mengusak rambut Jimin gemas. Sungguhan, Jimin dengan pipi menggembung kesal adalah pemandangan favoritnya. Rasanya Yoongi tidak ingin membiarkan Jimin bermalam di rumah Taehyung dan membawanya ke kediamannya saja.

" _Hyung_ , hentikan!" Jimin menepis halus tangan Yoongi di kepalanya. Heran, kenapa banyak sekali sih yang gemar mengusak-usak dirinya? Hoseok dan Taehyung juga sering sekali mencubitnya. Bedanya, Hoseok mencubit di pipi dan Taehyung mencubit di pantat.

"Jiminie, kau lucu sekali." Yoongi kembali tertawa kecil. "Sudah, sana, masuk ke dalam rumah temanmu."

Jimin mengambil tasnya di kursi belakang dan membuka pintu untuk keluar. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, _Hyung_."

.

.

Taehyung sedang duduk manis di ruang tengah ketika Jimin datang dengan wajah berseri-seri. Taehyung terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara televisi dan menatap Jimin dengan dahi mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jim? Jatuh cinta ya?" ketusnya.

Jimin mendudukkan diri di sebelah Taehyung lalu tertawa kecil. "Um, tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku dan Min Yoongi sudah berbaikan."

"Memangnya kalian pernah bertengkar?"

Jimin seharusnya marah karena Taehyung mengucapkan itu dengan nada yang terkesan mengejek. Namun ia terlalu senang untuk sekedar marah. Jadi, Jimin membalas ucapan Taehyung dengan tawa.

"Tidak. Bukan bertengkar."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk, separuh tidak peduli. "Oh, temanku sedang jatuh cinta."

Jimin memukul pundak Taehyung main-main. "Apa-apaan sih, Tae? Yoongi- _hyung_ mana mau suka sama orang sepertiku?"

 _Hyung_? Taehyung membeo dalam hati. Wah, hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin cepat sekali berkembangnya. Perasaan baru kemarin Jimin bisu selama seminggu penuh karena ciuman paksa Yoongi. Yah, memang, Jimin tidak marah, tetapi ia berdoa tiap saat agar tidak dipertemukan lagi dengan Yoongi.

"Sesukamulah, Jim. Siapa tahu, kan, Min Yoongi memiliki selera yang—" Taehyung menatap Jimin dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki, "—uh, aneh."

"Ya! Apa maksudmu Kim Taehyung!?"

Taehyung tergelak dalam tawa. Buru-buru menghindar dari lemparan bantal kursi. Berlari menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Kim Taehyung!"

.

.

to be continued.

 **Author's :**

Maaf banget buat yang minta chapter dipanjangin:') Saya belum bisa mengabulkannya. Soalnya saya ngetik di hp, jadi kalau jempol sudah sakit ya... gitu. hehe. Dan semisal saya merasa baiknya chapter tersebut harus berhenti di sana, ya saya hentikan pengetikan saya. Oh ya, sebenarnya untuk draft cerita ini terus saya buat wkwk. Jadi saya gak nerapkan ngetik jadi langsung upload. Tapi saya buat draft dulu. Selain chapter ini, udah ada 2 draft lain untuk 2 chapter ke depan

Dan saya udah nyiapin plot cerita ini baik-baik. Tapi sering kali cerita malah _bablas_. Dan di situ saya ngerasa kalau karakter Yoongi sama Jimin di sini _kepingin_ berkembang _sendiri._ Entahlah, tangan saya ngetik seolah-olah memang _gitu_ harusnya, padahal sama sekali gaada perencanaan /cry/

ps : dua chap depan bakal (agak) _cheesy_

 **Balesan review :**

 **Tyongie :** review kamu sudah saya balas di PM, tapi sepertinya belum dibaca:') Tidak apa-apa. Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak karena sudah mengingatkan perihal ini. Saya tidak sadar, mungkin karena kemarin sekalian re-up chapter sebelumnya jadi chapter 7 malah _rusak_. Alhasil saya re-up lagi. Trims sudah mengingatkan:D

 **soliloqyu :** HAHAH. Saya gak tau kalau kalimat sederhana itu bisa jadi sebegini berkesan /ga/ Mau cium Yoongi? Lewati Jimin dulu dong *smirk* Btw, Yoongi emang ganteng;))

 **LittleOoh :** Maaf:( Hobi saya emang suka ngegantungin orang /ga/ Maksud saya, saya emang suka buat agak gantung di akhir chapter. Biar geli-geli gimana gitu bacanya;)

 **thalkm :** Ngajak minum kopi doang itu bisa dihitung pdkt ya?:') ku tak tahu bagaimana cara pdkt /ga/ Btw, sebenarnya pdkt nya Yoongi dimulai di chap ini. Yang modus mau nganter Jimin, wkwk.

 **MinPark :** Maaf kalau singkat:( Saya hanya ngerasa kalau chap itu harus berhenti, jadi ya saya berhenti dan ganti garap chap berikutnya. Kookie sama Taehyung gaada hubungan apa-apa kok:^) Saya usahakan buat manjangin chapter, tapi gak janji:') Biar saja Yoongi sama Jimin menikmati kesalahpahaman ini:^) Wkwk. Update kilat sesuai mood ya? /ga/

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :** Jungkook kan terkenal (agak) jahil, wkwk. Jadi saya buat gitu juga di sini. Meskipun kejahilan Jungkook yang ini malah berbuah manis bagi Yoongi huehue.

 **Nyonya Jung :** Pen-name kamu Ibu Hoseok apa istri Hoseok?:^) Btw, bingung gimana balesnya soalnya di spam review gini, makasih ya:D Kok ngakak sih bagian Jimin salah paham? Kan harusnya kesel:( /ga/ Kasian si Yoongi gak diakuin sebagai SUGA, wkwk. Saya bingung mau buat moment _sweet_ yang gimana. Maklum lah, saya habis diajak balikan mantan (dan ya, dia saya tolak) bawaannya agak jijik terus sama hal-hal _cheesy_ :') Tapi chap depan udah mulai buat meleleh. Saya jamin deh:'D Baca terus ya!

 **JirinHope :** Taehyung pintar membaca situasi ya:D Yoongi brengsek malah seksi /yekan/

 **honeymon :** Goblo banget emang si Yoongi. Dia pengennya minta nomer Jimin ke Hoseok cuman pasti si Hoseok cerewet. Wkwk. Untungnya Kookie mempertemukan Yoongi pada Jimin:D Udah jodoh mau pisah gimanapun tetep ketemu yaw:D Taekook? Apa itu Taekook? Saya taunya Yoonmin doang kakak. Wkwk /ga/

 **joah :** Inilah alsan kenapa saya ga kepingin Yoongi ketemu Jimin, dia masih susah _nahan_. Wkwk. Jimin kan harus dilindungi;)

 **JungKimCaca :** Makasih sudah mampir membaca ff ini;) Makasih reviewnya juga:D Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka ya:D

 **u-know :** Taehyung ember banget mulutnya. Wkwk. Gatau si Jimin nahan canggung apa. Bahasanya _diculik_ , wkwk:') Mana ada orang yang menculik sesuatu yang memang miliknya? /ga/ Duh, maaf saya agak _cheesy_ gara-gara habis ngetik draft buat chap 9:')

 _Makasih sudah nyempatin baca sampai sini!_

 _Chapter depan mulai (agak) cheesy. Yang suka romance apalagi yang isinya gombalan gitu-gitu aja, selamat menunggu! Wkwk._

 _Rencana update sih, Minggu besok ini. Tapi liat sikon dulu ya._

 _pss; kalau banyak yang nunggu saya usahakan bener-bener Minggu besok ini up:)_


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **SUGA**

.

a BTS fanfiction

.

.

Hari ini, Min Yoongi menemukan dirinya berdiri di salah universitas di Seoul. Dengan tangan membawa sekotak bekal. Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang salah padanya. Namun tadi pagi ia terbangun dan langsung membuat beberapa potong _sandwich tuna_ yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Yoongi kemudian teringat perkataan Jimin kemarin yang mengatakan kalau ia bisa memakan tuna _._

Hari ini hari Senin. Dan Yoongi yakin sekali kalau Jimin akan berada di kampusnya.

Namun bodohnya, Yoongi tidak tahu Jimin berada di fakultas mana.

"Permisi." Yoongi harus menahan malu ketika ia menyapa beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang berbincang di tengah jalan. "Apa kalian mengenal Park Jimin?"

Satu dari mereka menyeletuk. "Jimin yang menari di acara tahun lalu?"

Yoongi tidak yakin, jadi ia hanya mengangguk saja. Memangnya ada berapa Park Jimin yang bisa menari di dunia ini?

"Aku hanya tahu namanya. Tidak terlalu dekat dengan dia. Anda ada urusan apa dengan Park Jimin?" tanyanya lagi.

Yoongi mendengus. Bocah satu ini banyak bertanya. "Beritahukan saja dia dimana."

"Mana aku tahu," cetusnya tak kalah kesal. "Tapi mungkin anak fakultas Bisnis lebih mengenal dia. Anda pergi saja ke gedung fakultas Bisnis."

"Dimana tempatnya?"

Dan setelah Yoongi mendapatkan arahan singkat, ia langsung saja melangkahkan kaki ke tempat yang dimaksud. Tidak lupa berterimakasih pada orang tadi.

"Min Yoongi- _ssi_!"

Yoongi mendengar sebuah suara meneriakkan namanya. Sontak saja ia menghentikan langkah dan mencari dimana pemilik suara itu berada. Dan sejurus kemudian, ia bisa mengenali seorang Kim Taehyung sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan tangan membawa laptop dan beberapa buku.

"Apa yang Yoongi- _ssi_ lakukan di sini?" tanya Taehyung, dengan cepat ia sampai di hadapan Yoongi dan melemparkan senyum terbaiknya. "Mencari Jimin?"

Yoongi ingin mengelak namun tidak bisa. Jadi ia mengangguk. "Aku membawakan sesuatu untuknya," tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk menunjukkan kotak bekal yang ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang _normal_.

"Oh, dia ada di ruang klub. Sedang latihan. Mau saya antarkan?" tanya Taehyung sopan. "Atau—uh, kalau Anda sibuk, kotak itu bisa dititipkan pada saya."

Itu ide yang bagus, pikir Yoongi. Jadi ia memberikan kotak bekal itu pada Taehyung. Karena selepas ini, Yoongi juga memiliki janji dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok.

.

.

Park Jimin tidak begitu terkejut ketika Taehyung muncul di ruang latihan anak-anak klub tari. Tempat klub mereka berdekatan, jadi Jimin berpikir kalau Taehyung pasti sedang mengurus sesuatu dengan anak-anak klub lukis lainnya.

"Jimin!" Taehyung berteriak memanggilnya. Dan teman-teman klubnya sudah lebih terbiasa dengan itu. Jimin mendengus, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Taehyung.

"Ada apa, Tae?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menyerahkan sekotak bekal raksasa pada Jimin. "Yoongi- _ssi_ mampir dan memberimu ini," katanya seraya mengangkat alis main-main. "Sepertinya kawan baikku akan mendapat pacar."

Jimin mendengus dan menerima kotak itu. "Sembarangan!" ia memukul pundak Taehyung kesal. "Ia hanya menganggapku teman, Tae. Percayalah."

Taehyung hanya menggerutu sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi. Ia sempat bertanya pada Jimin apakah ia nanti mau pulang bersama, dan Jimin tentu menerimanya, bahkan ia melunjak dan meminta Taehyung mengizinkannya menyontek tugas lagi. Taehyung hanya sanggup menghela napas dan mengiyakan hal tersebut.

Jimin memang-akhirnya-mengakui kalau Yoongi tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Ternyata lelaki itu tidak brengsek. Jimin terkikik dan membawa kotak bekal itu ke sudut ruangan. Jimin sebenarnya juga membawa bekal berisi salad, jadi ia mengeluarkan makanan tersebut kemudian menghela napas.

"Baiklah, sepertinya siang ini aku gagal lagi dengan semangkuk salad," gumamnya.

Jimin membuka kotak yang diberikan Yoongi. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah _post-it_ di dalamnya. Di sana tertulis;

 _Aku dengar kau bisa makan tuna. – myg_

Jimin tidak bisa menahan cengiran lebar yang gatal ingin terukir di wajahnya.

"Wah, dari pacarmu, Jim?" seseorang duduk di sebelah Jimin. Namanya Lee Taemin. Jimin sangat menagumi lelaki itu, ia pintar dalam hal menari dan sudah banyak kompetisi yang ia menangkan. Kalau Jimin selalu mendapat juara dua dalam kompetisi menari, maka dipastikan juara satu itu direbut oleh Taemin. Taemin juga teman satu jurusan Jimin.

Jimin menggeleng malu-malu. "Bukan. Ini tidak dari pacarku," kata Jimin. Ia menatap bekalnya yang berisi _sandwich tuna_. Min Yoongi ini benar-benar. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu menganggapnya serius waktu ia mengatakan bahwa ia bisa memakan tuna?

"Apa Taemin- _hyung_ mau?" Jimin mengambil sepotong dan menawarkannya pada Taemin.

Taemin menerima itu. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Jimin mengangguk. Ia mengambil sepotong lainnya dan mulai memakannya. Kemudian ia melihat bahwa di dalam kotak itu tidak hanya berisi _sandwich_ , ada susu pisang dan beberapa potong _berries_ juga di sana.

Jimin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum senang. Kotak makan berisi salad miliknya sama sekali tidak tersentuh siang ini.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir satu minggu sejak kejadian Yoongi membawakan bekal untuknya, dan Jimin tidak lagi bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Jimin bingung bagaimana caranya menemui lelaki itu ketika ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kontaknya. Sejujurnya, Jimin ingin meminta kontak Yoongi pada Hoseok, namun Jimin merasa canggung. Apalagi kalau ia sampai mengaku kalau Yoongi sudah membuatkannya bekal kemarin.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Jimin mengajar seperti biasa. Anak didiknya kebanyakan murid sekolah menengah dan mereka sangat lucu. Keadaan sosial sekarang membuat kebanyakan dari mereka bercita-cita menjadi artis, dan Jimin tidak keberatan dengan cita-cita mereka. Karena jujur saja, dulu Jimin juga ingin menjadi penari kontemporer kalau saja orang tuanya tidak menyarankan kuliah.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa minggu depan semuanya!" setelah berseru seperti itu, Jimin mendahului yang lain dan melangkah menuju kamar ganti. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan selembar kaos putih tipis dan kemeja _oversized_ sebagai luaran. Ia tidak repot-repot mengancing kemejanya dan segera keluar menenteng ranselnya.

Hoseok belum selesai mengajar. Anak didiknya jelas jauh lebih merepotkan daripada murid-murid Jimin. Banyak di antara mereka yang kerap memberi _request_ aneh kepada Hoseok. Bahkan Hoseok pernah disuruh _pole dancing_ ketika lelaki itu pernah mengaku bisa sedikit melakukannya.

Jimin bergidik ngeri dan buru-buru keluar dari studio.

Dan matanya menangkap siluet lelaki, bersandar pada mobil yang terparkir tepat di depan studio.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

.

.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Yoongi terperanjat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk mengusir rasa bosan dan beralih menatap Park Jimin yang berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. "Jimin!" Ia balik menyapa dengan tangan terangkat dan senyum kecil yang menghias di wajahnya.

Jimin yang melihat hal tersebut tentu saja ikut tersenyum. Ia melangkah cepat mendekati Yoongi. "Apa yang _Hyung_ lakukan di sini?"

"Menjemputmu." Tak diduga-duga, Yoongi membuka pintu mobil untuknya. "Masuklah."

Jimin terperangah. Ia mengikuti perintah Yoongi dan duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi. Kemudian Yoongi berjalan memutar dan membuka pintu mobil di sisi lainnya. Ia duduk di kursi kemudi dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, seolah menjemput Jimin tanpa peringatan di studio Hoseok bukanlah hal asing lagi bagi mereka.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba _Hyung_ menjemputku?" tanya Jimin, karena—hei, teman Yoongi kan Hoseok, bukan dirinya.

Yoongi bergumam. Mobil sudah mulai berjalan. "Aku mau mengambil kotak bekalku."

Jimin menepuk dahinya. "Oh, astaga, aku lupa!" serunya. "Aku ingin mengembalikan padamu, _Hyung._ Sungguh. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku menghubungimu."

"Apa aku bisa mengambilnya sekarang?" tanya Yoongi tanpa repot-repot menatap Jimin.

"Ada di rumahku." Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kalau saja Yoongi menghubunginya dahulu, pasti Jimin akan membawakan kotak bekal itu padanya.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Jimin hendak memberikan alamat rumahnya. Namun kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu, "Tapi hari ini aku tidak pulang, _Hyung_."

"Ke rumah Taehyung lagi?" tanya Yoongi ringan.

"Bukan," Jimin bersumpah ia tidak berniat merengek, namun entah mengapa suaranya terdengar seperti rengekan anak kecil. "Aku ada kerja kelompok bersama Taemin- _hyung_ di kafe."

"Biar aku antar," kata Yoongi.

"Tapi, kotak bekalnya?"

"Besok saja."

Setelah itu, mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju dalam keheningan. Jimin berinisiatif menyalakan radio dan mendapati lagu SUGA sedang diputar. Ini adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Suran, tapi Jimin tidak begitu peduli dengan penyanyinya. Ia selalu menyebut lagu-lagu ini dengan sebutan lagu SUGA.

Jimin memekik girang, tidak menyadari kalau SUGA _yang asli_ sedang meliriknya bingung. Apalagi ketika Jimin mulai ikut bersenandung mengikuti irama lagu. Yoongi hampir terkekeh ketika mendapati fakta kalau Jimin benar-benar menyukai _nya_.

Tidak terasa mobil mereka sampai di kafe yang dimaksud Jimin. Jimin berterima kasih pada Yoongi dan keluar dari mobil. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe, Yoongi memanggil namanya keras.

"Jimin!"

Jimin berbalik mendekat. Ia menundukkan badan demi bisa melihat wajah Yoongi di balik kemudi. "Iya, _Hyung_?"

"Nomormu."

"Apa?"

"Aku butuh nomor ponselmu."

Jimin merasa darahnya berdesir. Mulutnya mendadak kering, ia mendapati dirinya merasa begitu senang dan gugup di saat yang bersamaan. Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengannya? Yoongi hanya meminta nomer teleponnya, tidak lebih. Bagaimana bisa Jimin merasa sebegini senang?

Setelah Jimin menyebutkan nomor teleponnya, Yoongi dengan sigap mencatatnya. Memasukkannya ke dalam kontak dan meletakkannya juga pada _speed dial_ di nomor lima.

"Trims. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti malam," kata Yoongi. "Jangan pulang terlalu larut."

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. " _Hyung_ hati-hati di jalan. Jangan terburu-buru," Jimin ganti menasehati dan dibalas kekehan geli oleh Yoongi.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Sampai nanti, _Hyung_."

Dan begitu mobil Yoongi melaju pergi. Jimin masih tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya.

.

.

Jimin menghempaskan diri di atas kasur. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Ibunya belum tidur dan masih menonton drama di ruang tengah. Jimin membuka ponselnya dan mendapati Taehyung mengiriminya pesan melalui aplikasi _chatting_ , ia bertanya apakah Jimin memiliki kontak Jungkook atau tidak.

Jimin menaikkan alisnya. Ada hubungan apa Taehyung dengan Jeon Jungkook?

Tanpa bertanya, Jimin memberikan kontak Jungkook dengan sukarela. Rasanya, Jimin enggan harus bertanya lebih lanjut tentang hubungan mereka.

Tak berselang lama, Taehyung kembali mengiriminya pesan, kali ini ia mengirimi _sticker_ bertuliskan terima kasih dengan banyak _love_ disekitarnya. Jimin membalas dengan _sticker_ orang muntah.

Baru saja Jimin hendak meletakkan kembali ponselnya, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jimin mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo? Dengan siapa?"

" _Ini aku_."

Jimin menahan napas. Hanya dua kata. Dan itu mewakili segalanya. Jimin jelas tahu siapa pemilik suara yang sedang berbicara di ujung sambungan sana.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?" Jimin memastikan. Ia menahan suaranya agar tidak melengking terlalu senang. Dan berusaha untuk tidak berteriak histeris, ia tidak ingin ibunya terkejut dan bisa-bisa berujung dengan interogasi mendadak.

" _Hm._ "

"Ada apa?"

" _Sudah pulang?_ "

Bukannya dijawab, pertanyaan Jimin juga dibalas pertanyaan juga. Jimin menggerutu kesal dalam hati. "Sudah," kemudian ia menyipitkan mata ketika telinganya mendengar suara ribut di ujung sana, seperti suara musik yang bersahut-sahutan, "Yoongi- _hyung_ ada dimana?"

" _Klub. Menemani Hoseok dan Namjoon. Kami berpesta kecil-kecilan malam ini_."

"Aku tidak diajak?"

Yoongi menemukan pertanyaan yang baru saja Jimin lontarkan sebagai sebuah rajukan. Oleh karenanya, Yoongi tertawa kecil mendengarnya. " _Kau masih kecil, tidak boleh main di tempat seperti ini, mengerti?_ "

Jimin memberengut sebal. "Aku benci _Hyungie_."

"Aigoo, _apa_ uri _Jiminie sedang merajuk?_ " goda Yoongi di ujung sana. Jimin tidak tahu kalau Yoongi adalah tipe orang yang senang menjahili seperti ini. Ia kira Yoongi itu kaku dan—uh, menakutkan. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu. Memang jika dibandingkan dengan Taehyung atau Hoseok, Yoongi lebih diam. Namun tidak berarti ia tidak bisa diajak berbicara dengan berbagai macam topik.

"Berhenti menggodaku, _Hyung_! Dan aku tidak merajuk!" seru Jimin. "Oh, bagaimana dengan kotak bekalmu?"

" _Bawakan besok. Jam makan siang di studioku_ — _apa Namjoon? Kau barusan bilang apa?_ — _ah, maaf Jiminie, aku harus pergi. Segeralah tidur, oke? Aku akan menunggumu besok. Iya, iya, aku segera ke sana, cerewet sekali, sih._ " Yoongi menghembuskan napas kesal. " _Sampai nanti, Jimin_."

Kemudian sambungan terputus, sebelum Jimin menjawab apa-apa. "Selamat malam juga, _Hyung_." Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam bantal. "Setidaknya ucapkan selamat tidur atau apa gitu. Dasar."

.

.

Esoknya, Nyonya Park dikejutkan dengan keberadaan putra semata wayangnya berada di dapur dengan beberapa bahan makanan terkumpul di hadapannya. Bahkan ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Jimin kebingungan memotong bawang, atau saat ia harus repot-repot mencicipi garam dan gula untuk membedakan kedua bumbu dapur tersebut.

"Jiminie?" Nyonya Park berjalan mendekat. Ini hari Minggu dan berarti kantornya libur. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Nak?"

Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum canggung. " _Eomma_ , selamat pagi."

"Sudah sarapan?" tanya sang ibu, wanita itu berdiri di sebelah Jimin dan mengamati apa yang sedang dibuat putranya.

Jimin mengangguk lucu. "Sudah makan pisang dan minum susu tadi."

"Lalu kau memasak untuk apa?"

"Yoongi- _hyung_."

Nyonya Park jelas tahu siapa Yoongi- _hyung_ yang dimaksud Jimin. Bagaimana tidak? Anaknya itu beberapa kali kelepasan bercerita tentang _Yoongi_ -hyung _yang_ _begini_ , _lalu_ _Yoongi_ -hyung _yang_ _begitu_. Ibu Jimin senang saja melihat Jimin menjadi lebih _hidup_ dan terlihat bahagia.

" _Eomma_ ingat waktu Yoongi- _hyung_ membawakanku bekal? Aku belum mengembalikan kotak makannya hingga sekarang." Jimin berucap seperti itu dengan tangan masih memegang pisau, hendak memotong bawang lainnya. "Nanti siang aku akan mengembalikannya."

"Jadi membuat menu makan siang? Apa yang harus _Eomma_ bantu?"

Kemudian, pagi itu dihabiskan Jimin dengan memasak bersama ibunya. Walau pada akhirnya ibunya yang mengambil alih dapur dan ia hanya berkontribusi sedikit. Jimin tidak marah. Akan lebih baik Yoongi memakan makanan ibunya daripada keracunan karena mencicipi masakannya.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Jimin pergi ke studio SUGA. Ia gugup dan hampir tersandung di sepanjang jalan. Hatinya berdegup dan pikirannya melayang, apakah Kim Namjoon akan ada di sana?

Jarak rumah Jimin menuju studio SUGA cukup jauh. Ia harus menggunakan bus satu kali lalu berjalan selama lima menit untuk sampai di sana.

"Masuklah."

Itu yang Jimin dapat begitu ia mengetuk pintu.

Lelaki itu mendapati Yoongi dengan pakaian santai. Kaos putih polos dan celana jeans butut seperti biasa. Rambut Yoongi berantakan seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Jimin melempar senyum kecil pada Yoongi.

"Apa Namjoon- _ssi_ ada di dalam?" tanya Jimin, yang kemudian dinilai Yoongi sebagai basa-basi.

Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan gelengan. Ia mempersilakan Jimin untuk duduk di sofa sedangkan dirinya melangkah mengambil dua botol air mineral di dalam kulkas.

"Apa Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah sarapan?" tanya Jimin begitu Yoongi menyusulnya duduk. Pria itu meletakkan botol minuman di atas meja terlebih dahulu dan baru menghempaskan diri di sebelah Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Sejurus kemudian, Jimin menyadari kalau wajah Yoongi terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dengan sigap, Jimin meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja dan menaruh fokusnya penuh pada Yoongi. Jimin melarikan punggung tangannya, meraba dahi Yoongi dan ia tidak mendapati tanda-tanda lelaki itu terkena demam.

Yoongi membiarkan Jimin melakukan apa saja. Bahkan ketika ia menyentuh pipinya berkali-kali, lalu lehernya, dan kemudian membandingkan dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri, Yoongi tetap membiarkannya.

"Bukan demam." Jimin mendesah. Ia hendak melakukan pengecekan sekali lagi namun pergelangan tangannya terlebih dahulu ditangkap oleh Yoongi, kemudian tubuhnya ditarik kuat hingga kepala Jimin menabrak dada Yoongi. " _H_ - _Hyung_?"

Yoongi bergumam rendah. Ia memejamkam mata dan menolehkan kepalanya hingga hidungnya tepat berada di antara helai-helai merah muda Jimin. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _shampoo_ Jimin, lalu pikirannya melayang-layang. Aroma itu tidak istimewa, Yoongi bahkan bisa menemukan aroma yang sama di dalam botol-botol _shampoo_ lainnya yang biasa dijual di supermarket. Namun entah mengapa, sekarang aroma itu terasa memabukkan. Membuat Yoongi ingin menghirupnya lagi dan lagi.

"Apa _Hyung_ baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan Jimin terdengar seperti cicitan. Begitu pelan dan gugup, meski begitu, sirat khawatir terdengar jelas di nada suaranya.

" _Hangover_." Yoongi menjawab singkat tanpa mau repot-repot membuka matanya. "Aku tidak ingat kemarin Namjoon memaksaku minum apa saja."

Yoongi bukan tipe yang mudah mabuk. Ia tahan alkohol dan biasanya akan menjadi satu-satunya orang sadar ketika mereka mengadakan pesta seperti kemarin malam. Namun, Namjoon dengan otak cerdasnya berhasil membuat Yoongi mabuk sampai lupa ingatan seperti ini.

Jimin terlihat ingin marah. Namun begitu matanya menangkap raut lelah Yoongi, ia jadi tidak tega. Yoongi seperti ini bukan karena kemauannya. Lelaki itu menuruti ajakan Namjoon dan Hoseok, sehingga ia terpaksa mabuk bersama mereka.

" _Hyung_ benar-benar sudah sarapan, kan?" Jimin mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi. Kali ini terdengar seperti sebuah tuntutan.

"Aku memuntahkannya lagi," beritahu Yoongi pada akhirnya. Ia teringat akan ritual paginya tadi. Begitu bangun tidur ia langsung merasakan pening luar biasa. Disusul rasa mual pada perutnya, Yoongi berusaha memuntahkan apa saja yang ada di perutnya. Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia mencoba sarapan dengan roti tawar dan segelas susu hangat. Namun rupanya itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Apa aku perlu membeli obat?" tanya Jimin, hari ini ia merasa kalau banyak sekali bertanya. Tapi sungguh, itu karena ia khawatir dengan Yoongi. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

"Tidak perlu," Yoongi membenamkan setengah wajahnya pada rambut merah muda Jimin. "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

Mereka berada di posisi seperti itu cukup lama. Keheningan menelan mereka namun Jimin merasa berisik. Suara detak jantung Yoongi yang tenang bisa terdengar jelas, beradu dengan jantungnya sendiri berdetak kencang sekali. Jimin mendapati dirinya berada di antara pilihan ingin beranjak atau tetap berada di posisi seperti ini selamanya.

"Jiminie," panggil Yoongi.

"Hm?"

"Makan."

Dan Jimin hanya terkekeh. Ia bangkit dari posisi rebahannya dan mengambil kotak bekal Yoongi yang sudah berisi berbagai macam makanan. Sebagian besar dari makanan itu tentu saja buatan ibu Jimin, tapi Jimin tidak akan mengaku.

Jimin tidak mau Yoongi tahu kalau ia menceritakan pria itu kepada ibunya.

Mereka makan siang bersama. Awalnya Jimin menolak dan mengatakan bahwa makanan itu sepenuhnya menjadi milik Yoongi. Yoongi pintar sekali berdalih, ia berhasil membuat Jimin mau makan siang bersama.

Setelah selesai makan, Jimin masih memiliki jadwal di studio Hoseok. Padahal, ia masih ingin bertanya macam-macam pada Yoongi. Seperti dimana ruang kerja SUGA, atau lagu-lagu apa saja yang sudah diproduksi namun tidak disebarluaskan?

Jimin masih penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Ke studio Hoseok?" tanya Yoongi setelah ia mengamati wajah Jimin yang terlihat dalam suasana yang buruk. "Kau ada jadwal mengajar, kan?" Yoongi tentunya tidak paham mengapa Jimin terlihat tidak bersemangat, bukankah menari adalah hal yang ia sukai?

Jimin mengangguk lemah. Ia tidak berkata apapun, membuat Yoongi semakin bingung. Namun, diabaikannya rasa penasaran tersebut. Yoongi mengambil kunci mobil yang ia geletakkan di atas lemari pendek berisi kumpulan album musik.

"Biar aku antar."

Jimin gelagapan. "Ah, tidak perlu, _Hyung_. Uh—aku bisa menyuruh Taehyung menjemputku kemari atau naik bus lagi. _Hyung_ tidak perlu repot-repot. Bukankah _Hyung_ perlu istirahat?"

Yoongi tersenyum geli. Beginilah Jimin seharusnya. Cerewet dan penuh kekhawatiran. Bukannya bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Tidak repot," kata Yoongi sambil mengendikkan bahu. "Ayo, cepat. Mau kutinggal?"

Jimin—lagi-lagi—hanya bisa menuruti perintah Yoongi.

.

.

to be continued.

 **Balesan review :**

 **Baby Jiminie :** Hosoek mah gak curiga sama interaksi Yoonmin, kalau Taehyung gak peduli. Wkwk.

 **LittleOoh :** Ini sudah update lagi;)

 **MinPark :** Yoongi kemarin habis dari dokter gigi masa mau dibawa ke dokter lagi?:( Jimin mah gak sadar kalau dia udah suka Yoongi /ga/ Makasih udah ngasih semangat:) Kamu juga makasih banget sudah mau baca ff ini;)

 **Julia Kie :** Saya juga nungguin mereka jadian:(

 **honeymon :** Yoonmin is life /kibarbenderaYoonMin/ Chap ini Yoongi ngusek-ngusek rambutnya Nchim lo, gimana, iri gak? *smirk* Btw, apa ini sudah terasa asin-manisnya?:')

 **JirinHope :** Yoongi khilaf lagi nih;) Untung gak bablas (padahal pinginnya bablas /ga/)

 **soliloqyu :** Jempol saya masih utuh, syukur ya:') Ini udah update cepet belom? Wkwk. Yoonmin pacaran? Entar dulu lah, tunggu permasalahan di antara mereka selesai, ok;)

 **tyongie :** Makasih sudah suka sama karakter Yoongi;) Iya sudah saya bales sih, tapi isinya sama kaya yang dibalesan review kemarin. Wkwk. Gausah dicek lah, sama aja kok;) Makasih ya:D

 **JungKimCaca :** Makasih juga sudah baca;)

 **joah :** Yoongi ngegas aja Jimin ga peka, apalagi gak ngegas?:')

 **winjunkay :** Kalau sadar nanti tamat dong /eh/ Engga kok engga. Wkwk.

 **Nyonya Jung :** Ecie istri Hoseok:D Chap ini kerasa gak sih _cheesy_ nya? Kok rasanya biasa aja ya setelah say abaca ulang?:(

 **thalkm :** Jimin jadian sama kamu? Hmm… gapapa sih, tapi nanti pasti direbut lagi sama Yoongi;) Saya juga penasaran kok gimana reaksi Jimin nanti kalo tau SUGA itu ternyata Yoongi;)

 **lilcyriel :** Jimin emang lucu:D Saya sampe gemes sendiri, pengen bawa pulang /ga/ Wkwk, mau ngatain Jimin tapi kadung sayang.

 **hanami96 :** Minggu _besok_ itu bukan minggu depan, tapi hari Minggu ini:D Makin seru? Syukur deh:D Jimin itu selalu lucu:D Taehyung aja sampe khilaf liat pantat Jimin;) Hoseok imut banget, saya jadi suka juga /ga/ Cocok sama kamu? Tembak gih bang Hoseok nya, siapa tau diterima (apasih) Ditunggu ya sampai nanti Nchim tau Yoongi itu SUGA;)

 _MAKASIH SUDAH MAU BACA!_

 _I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

 _btw, review kalian selalu buat saya pengen cepet-cepet ngelanjut;)_

 _btw(2) chapter ini sebenrnya judulnya sembilan titik satu, dan chap depan sembilan titik dua. Tapi saya pisah. Wkwk._

 _review please?_


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

Aiko Shimazami _present_

 **SUGA**

.

a BTS fanfiction

.

Chapter 10 a.k.a _sembilan titik dua_

.

Park Jimin menaikkan alis ketika Min Yoongi mengiriminya pesan. Lagi-lagi, Jimin diajak makan malam bersama lelaki itu. Memang, hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi sudah—sangat—membaik. Jimin menemukan dirinya nyaman berada di sisi Yoongi. Mereka kerap jalan bersama, seperti waktu Yoongi meminta ditemani memilih kado yang berakhir dengan menonton film horror berdua. Atau Jimin yang merengek ingin makan _cheesecake_ tapi takut menggagalkan dietnya.

" _Kalau ada Yoongi-_ hyung _kan ada yang membantuku makan..._ "

Begitu alasan Jimin.

Malam ini, Yoongi mengiriminya pesan ketika ia tengah gladi resik bersama anak-anak klub lainnya. Mereka akan tampil _outdoor_ , panggung sudah disediakan oleh panitia acara sejak beberapa hari lalu. Rasa gugup Jimin akan penampilannya esok lusa mendadak menguap karena ia membaca pesan Yoongi.

 _Aku akan menjemputmu. Jam berapa kau selesai?_

Jimin segera membalas pesan tersebut. _Baru saja selesai._

Belum sampai Jimin meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas. Benda persegi itu sudah bergetar. Yoongi meneleponnya.

"Halo, _Hyung_?"

" _Aku di depan gerbang. Cepatlah_."

Jimin tersenyum lebar. Bahkan ketika Yoongi memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak pun, Jimin tidak bisa marah. Ia buru-buru pamit pada anggota klubnya yang lain dan segera menuju gerbang yang dimaksud Yoongi. Ia bahkan berlari-lari di koridor saking semangatnya.

" _Hyung_!"

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan melempar senyuman tipis. Jimin berhenti tepat di sisi Yoongi. "Bagaimana latihanmu?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Uh—baik. Dan apa _Hyung_ sudah lama menunggu?" Jimin bertanya dengan terburu-buru, napasnya masih terengah-engah karena berlari barusan.

Yoongi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengusak acak rambut Jimin gemas dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. "Tidak terlalu lama," jawabnya, disusul dengan Jimin yang masuk dan mendudukkan diri di kursi mobil.

Setelah Yoongi menyalakan mesin, Jimin kembali bertanya. "Kita akan kemana, _Hyung_?"

"Ke kedai yang menjual sate kambing," jawab Yoongi santai.

Jimin mengerutkan dahi. Sate kambing? Sepertinya ada yang pernah menyebutkan hal serupa dengan itu. "Apa itu sate kambing?" tanya Jimin. Seumur hidupnya, Jimin belum pernah melihat makanan yang disebut-sebut sebagai sate kambing. Dan sepertinya Yoongi terlihat antusias dengan makanan itu. Mungkin sate kambing itu adalah makanan favoritnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Jimin."

Mobil mereka melaju dengan cepat. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Jimin melihat sebuah kedai kecil di ujung jalan yang jarang ia lewati. Jalan itu bukan jalan tikus, hanya saja tidak ada yang menarik di sana, membuat tak banyak orang yang melalui jalan ini.

Setelah mobil mereka berjarak lebih dekat, Jimin bisa tahu kalau kedai itu cukup ramai. Ada asap mengepul di bagian depan kedai, sepertinya proses memasak makanan yang disebut Yoongi sate kambing tadi adalah dengan cara dibakar-entahlah. Jimin menatap kedai itu dengan antusias.

Yoongi memarkirkan mobilnya. Kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari mobil.

"Ini yang disebut sate kambing, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Ia mengamit tangan Jimin dan berjalan menggandengnya. Jimin bahkan tidak sadar kalau mereka berpegangan tangan karena terlampau penasaran akan makanan bernama sate kambing tersebut.

Yoongi masuk ke dalam kedai dan mencari kursi kosong. Setelah menemukan, ia berteriak pada penjual. Memesan dua porsi sate kambing.

Jimin mengelak cepat. "Tapi, _Hyung_ , aku belum pernah makan sate kambing!" serunya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya berikan saja padaku nanti. Coba saja dulu." Yoongi menyahut santai. Seolah memakan dua porsi sate kambing itu bukan masalah besar.

Jimin terpaksa menuruti Yoongi. Untuk minumnya, Jimin memesan air putih dan Yoongi memesan es teh.

Yang lebih dahulu datang adalah minuman mereka. Jimin memandangi es teh yang dipesan Yoongi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Yoongi yang peka terhadap hal tersebut segera saja mendekatkan minumannya pada Jimin. "Kau mau?"

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tahu kalau Yoongi pasti tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memberinya sesuatu seperti ini, namun tetap saja Jimin terkejut dengan perilaku tiba-tiba tersebut. "Uh, boleh?" Pertanyaan tersebut dijawab dengan anggukan.

Jimin pun meminum sedikit minuman itu. Rasanya sama sekali tidak buruk.

"Kalau kau suka, minum saja. Aku bisa pesan lagi," ujar Yoongi melihat raut wajah Jimin yang masih penuh dengan raut menilai.

Jimin menggeleng. "Ah, tidak, kok, _Hyung_. Hanya saja rasanya tidak terlalu buruk," Jimin buru-buru mendorong lagi gelas itu mendekat ke arah Yoongi, " _Hyung_ tahu darimana tempat seperti ini?"

"Tidak sengaja jalan-jalan. Saat itu aku sedang bersama salah seorang pemilik agensi. Dan kami melewati kedai ini," jelas Yoongi. Ia melupakan ponselnya dan meletakkan benda itu begitu saja di atas meja, "Karena aku penasaran, jadi aku kemari. Ternyata mereka menjual daging kambing."

"Aku belum pernah mencoba daging kambing," kata Jimin. "Dari aromanya, uh—sedikit unik, ya?"

Yoongi tersenyum. "Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa menoleransi rasa daging kambing. Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau belum pernah mencobanya," kata Yoongi dengan nada penyesalan di dalamnya. "Aku harap kau tidak akan membenci ini."

Jimin mengangguk. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri sekaligus diri Yoongi. Ia meyakinkan diri kalau daging kambing tidak seburuk itu. Mungkin memang aromanya unik, namun pasti rasanya enak.

.

.

Jimin mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia menarik ucapannya.

Pesanan mereka datang dan aromanya yang khas itu langsung menusuk indera penciuman Jimin. Jimin berusaha abai, ia melirik Yoongi yang sudah santai memakan tusuk demi tusuk sate kambing di hadapannya. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat menikmati makan malamnya.

Jimin pun mencoba makan dengan cara yang sama. Namun sedetik, Jimin merasa _gagal_.

" _H_ - _Hyung_ ," Jimin mencicit, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak merengek. Ia menggenggam ujung kemeja Yoongi kuat-kuat. "A-aku… t-tidak... a—"

Belum sempat Jimin berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yoongi dengan panik mengambil segelas air putih pesanan Jimin. Ia merangkul Jimin dan berbisik pelan, "Telan dulu, ya, Jiminie. Setelah itu minum air, oke?"

Jimin mengangguk dan berusaha melanjutkan kunyahannya. Ia mengunyah tiga kali sebelum akhirnya memaksa menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya. Buru-buru, Jimin merebut air di tangan Yoongi dan menegaknya rakus.

Yoongi memijat bagian belakang leher Jimin. Wajah Jimin terengah-engah, seolah menelan sate kambing adalah hal paling sulit yang pernah ia alami. Yoongi tidak mengejeknya, sama sekali tidak, ia sedikit menyesal karena menyarankan makanan ini pada Jimin.

"Maafkan _Hyung_. _Hyung_ seharusnya tahu tidak semua orang bisa menoleransi ini," kata Yoongi, masih dalam posisi memijat bagian belakang leher Jimin. "Kita pulang saja, oke?"

Jimin menggeleng lemah. Ia menatap dua porsi sate kambing yang masih utuh di atas meja. " _Hyung_ makan dulu saja, aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya lemah.

Yoongi tersenyum dan tangannya beralih mengelus rambut belakang Jimin. "Tidak, Jimin. Kita pulang. Wajahmu pucat," Yoongi memang tidak marah, namun dalam intonasi suaranya seolah terdengar ia tidak ingin dibantah.

Jimin menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Yoongi. Yoongi benar, ia merasa pusing dan butuh pulang. Ia memejamkan mata dan tidak sadar kalau Yoongi baru saja memanggil pelayan untuk membungkus pesanan di meja mereka.

Yoongi masih merangkulnya ketika ia membawa Jimin ke mobil. Dengan hati-hati, Yoongi mendudukkan Jjmin di kursi mobil. Ia membuat dudukan Jimin lebih landai, barulah kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya pulang.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Yoongi ketika mobil mereka masuk ke dalam jalan utama yang ramai.

Jimin bergumam menjawab. Sedikit tidak jelas, namun untungnya Yoongi masih bisa mendengar. Setelah itu, ia tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Jimin.

.

.

"Jimin," Yoongi mengguncang tubuh Jimin pelan. Pasalnya, mereka sudah sampai di rumah Jimin dan lelaki itu malah terlelap di dalam mobil. "Bangun, Jiminie."

Jimin membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati wajah Yoongi yang tengah menatapnya intens. Ia mengamati sekeliling dan sejurus kemudian teradar kalau mereka sudah sampai di perkarangan rumahnya.

Jimin menegakkan duduknya dan beralih menatap Yoongi dengan mata masih setengah menyipit. " _Hyung_ , mau mampir?" tawarnya di sela-sela kantuk yang tersisa.

Yoongi melempar senyum tipis. Ia mengelus surai Jimin sekali lagi. "Apa ada ibumu di rumah?" tanyanya.

Jimin menggeleng. Dilihat dari keadaan rumah yang masih gelap, ibunya belum pulang dan ia tidak tahu kapan ibunya akan pulang.

Yoongi terlihat tidak senang dengan fakta itu. Ia jelas tahu kalau Jimin belum makan. Dan ia tidak bisa mempercayai Jimin yang sekarang sanggup memasak untuk makan malamnya. Bisa-bisa, Jimin hanya akan memakan ramen instan nanti, atau parahnya lelaki itu akan memilih tidur daripada mengisi perut.

Yoongi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mampir.

Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, Jimin yang hendak membuat kudapan langsung ditahan oleh Yoongi. Yoongi meminta izin pada Jimin untuk meminjam dapurnya dan ia menyuruh Jimin menunggu saja di ruang tengah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_."

Yoongi mendengus. "Kau duduk saja di sofa. Jangan mendekat ke arah dapur, oke?"

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya siapa pemilik rumah di sini? Kenapa Yoongi seakan berhak sekali mengatur-ngaturnya begini?

Meski penuh dengan gerutuan tidak terima, Jimin akhirnya hanya bisa menuruti Yoongi. Ia menyalakan televisi dan memilih saluran berisi sekumpulan artis korea yang sedang menyanyi dan menari. Jimin suka mengamati gerakan tarian mereka, di sisi lain juga mengagumi bagaimana rupa mereka yang begitu _cantik_.

Yoongi berkutat di dapur cukup lama. Jimin hampir menyusulnya kalau saja Yoongi tidak tiba-tiba muncul di ruang tengah dengan tangan membawa semangkuk makanan.

Jimin menegakkan duduknya dan menatap Yoongi dengan binar yang menggemaskan. "Apa itu, _Hyung_?"

"Bubur." Yoongi meletakkan makanan itu di atas meja. Jimin langsung saja mengambilnya dan mencicipi rasa makanan tersebut. "Kuharap rasanya tidak buruk."

"Ini enak, _Hyung_ ," ujar Jimin, ia menyuapkan sesendok lagi kemudian kembali berucap, "kau pandai memasak."

Yoongi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Jimin. Tangannya ia larikan ke belakang kepala Jimin. Sepertinya hobi Yoongi bertambah satu lagi; mengelus rambut belakang kepala Jimin.

" _Hyungie_ ," Jimin merengek, "aku bisa mengantuk kalau kau mengelus kepalaku terus-terusan."

Yoongi terkekeh. Ia beralih mengacak rambut depan Jimin. Membuatnya berantakan, dan hal itu mengundang rengekan Jimin yang lain. "Aku harus segera pulang."

"Jangan dulu." Jimin menahan Yoongi dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan pria itu. "Temani aku sampai buburku habis."

Yoongi menuruti perkataan Jimin. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak dan memilih menyamankan diri di atas sofa.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau sering membeli sate kambing?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba. Matanya masih menatap televisi dan tangannya masih sibuk menyuap bubur ke dalam mulutnya.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Biasanya aku pergi dengan Jungkook."

Kemudian Jimin teringat kalau ia pernah mendengar sate kambing dari mulut Jungkook. Anak itu bilang kalau ia sangat menyukai rasanya dan pernah mengajak Jimin untuk makan sate kambing bersama. "Kalian sering pergi bersama?"

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk. "Hanya dia yang bisa menoleransi rasa daging kambing sejauh yang aku tahu," beritahunya. "Dia suka menempeliku juga karena aku suka menraktirnya."

Jimin terbahak. Dari bagaimana Yoongi bercerita, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak melihat Jungkook dari pandangan seorang laki-laki—maksudku, Yoongi memandang Jungkook seperti seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Atau lebih mirip seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

"Aku pernah berjanji akan membuatkan kebab berisi daging kambing," gumam Yoongi, "tapi sepertinya ia lupa akan hal itu. Baguslah."

Jimin menyesaikan makannya dengan cepat. Namun Yoongi masih belum beranjak, hal itu karena Jimin menggunakan bahunya untuk bersandar. Yoongi menggerakkan lengannya sedikit, memberitahu secara tidak langsung kalau _ia harus pulang_. Namun, Jimin malah makin menyamankan diri di sana, mengusak halus leher Yoongi dengan puncak kepalanya.

 _Tahan, Yoon. Tahan._

"Kapan festivalmu dimulai?" tanya Yoongi. Akhirnya ia menyerah kepada Jimin dan melarikan jari-jemarinya di antara helai rambut yang lebih muda.

Jimin memejamkan mata, mengabaikan acara televisi dan memilih mengusakkan hidungnya ke ceruk leher Yoongi. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Yoongi yang terasa seperti aroma hujan. Entahlah—Jimin menghirup sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa indera penciumannya tidak salah. Dan itu memang aroma hujan. Memori Jimin malah memutar saat-saat ia masih kecil dan bermain hujan di taman belakang rumahnya. Atau saat-saat ia duduk berdua dengan ibunya memandang hujan sambil menikmati cokelat panas. Jimin _suka_ aroma hujan.

"Jimin?" Yoongi memanggil nama lelaki itu karena Jimin tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Jimin hanya bergumam sebagai tanda ia mendengarkan. Lelaki itu malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi, tenggelam sempurna di lekuk leher Yoongi.

"Jiminie..." Yoongi menggeram rendah, hampir mendesis, Jimin yang ada di hadapannya kini seolah mengundangnya dan Yoongi tidak bisa menjamin apakah ia bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi dari ini, "Aku harus pulang."

"Jangan _pulang_ , _Hyung_. Di sini saja," jawab Jimin lirih. Ia membuka mata dan sejurus kemudian tersadar kalau ia _tersesat_ di leher Yoongi. Dengan gugup, Jimin menarik dirinya menjauh dari tempatnya semula dan duduk tegak dengan kepala menunduk malu. "M-maaf, _Hyung_."

Yoongi hanya bisa terkekeh gemas. Lagi-lagi Jimin tidak bisa ditebak. Ia begitu heran bagaimana Jimin bisa membuatnya _panas_ dan sedetik kemudian lelaki itu malah membuatnya gemas. Dan Yoongi berani bertaruh bahwa Jimin tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa untuk bisa membuatnya panas. Maka, tolong berikan pujian kepada Yoongi sebanyak-banyaknya karena ia berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Jimin barusan.

"Oh ya, Jiminie," panggil Yoongi. Membuat Jimin mengangkat kepala dan menoleh lucu ke arah Yoongi. "Mau makan malam setelah pertunjukan tarimu selesai?"

"Lusa?" Jimin memastikan. Dan Yoongi akhirnya tahu kalau festival di kampus Jimin dimulai lusa. "Makan malam dimana, _Hyung_?"

"Kau ingat restoran kita bertemu dulu?"

Jimin terlonjak girang. Ia tentu ingat restoran yang terkenal itu. Yang bahkan sampai sekarang, Jimin belum bisa benar-benar makan di sana. Dan, tentu saja, Jimin dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu.

"Aku akan menjemputmu di kampus, oke?" Yoongi berdiri dari sofa, disusul Jimin. "Hubungi aku nanti."

Jimin menahan senyumannya agar tidak menarik terlalu lebar. "Oke."

"Aku pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati, _Hyung_."

Jimin mengantar Jimin sampai pintu utama. Mereka berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu. Yoongi berdiri di hadapan Jimin dengan kedua tangan terbenam di celana jeans bututnya.

Mereka tidak berbicara apa-apa. Jinin hanya bisa menunduk dan sesekali melirik mata Yoongi yang masih terpaku padanya. Sedangkan Yoongi sibuk mengamati Jimin. Memandangi bagaimana sempurnanya Tuhan menciptakan Jimin.

Matanya sipit, pipinya bulat, rambutnya dicat merah muda—Yoongi mau tak mau harus menebak-nebak sendiri apa sebenarnya warna asli rambut Jimin—lalu bibir penuhnya, telinganya, rahangnya, bahunya— _semuanya._

Yoongi merasa bahwa dirinya sudah _jatuh_ hanya dengan memandang Jimin sebegini intens.

"Uh, sampai nanti?" Jimin tiba-tiba membuka suara. Membuat Yoongi membatu sepersekian detik.

 _Suaranya._

Yoongi dengan cepat menguasai diri dan memberikan senyuman terbaik yang mampu diukirnya. "Selamat malam, Jiminie."

Dan kini, gantian Jimin yang mematung. Ia mendongak dan menatap lurus ke dalam mata Yoongi. Menemukan bayangannya terpantul sempurna di dalam bola mata Yoongi dan kemudian ia merasa begitu lucu—karena ia merasa begitu _bahagia_ hanya dengan mengetahui fakta sederhana tersebut.

"Selamat malam juga, _Hyung_."

.

.

Kim Taehyung merenggangkan tubuhnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam dan ia baru saja sampai di kediamannya. Menjadi seorang pelaksana acara tidak pernah ringan. Taehyung sudah menghabiskan waktunya sepanjang hari ini di kampus. Ia harus menghampiri masing-masing klub untuk memastikan bagaimana kinerja mereka, lalu melaporkan pada ketua panitia, kemudian Taehyung juga ikut mendekorasi panggung. Mengusung-usung barang, lalu membeli minuman untuk semua anggota.

Tidak, Taehyung bukan dijadikan babu. Namun semuanya memang sama sibuknya seperti dia.

Taehyung mendesah lelah, rumahnya kosong. Sepertinya ayah dan ibunya pergi lagi untuk urusan bisnis—atau mungkin mereka bulan madu lagi? Taehyung mendengus. Ia melempar barang-barang bawaannya ke atas sofa dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Taehyung tidak mandi. Ia langsung menghempaskan diri ke atas kasur tanpa repot-repot mengganti pakaiannya. _Besok saja lah_.

Ia hampir saja terlelap begitu ponselnya mendadak bergetar kencang. Taehyung buru-buru merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan benda metalik itu di sana.

"Halo?"

" _Taehyung-_ hyung!"

Taehyung mengernyit. Mencoba mengenali suara yang baru saja menyapanya di ujung sana. "Uh, Jungkook- _ah_?" Ia terpaksa mendudukkan diri dan bersandar pada kepala kursi, senyum tipis tanpa sengaja terukir di bibirnya, "Kau belum tidur?"

" _Aku tahu Taehyung-_ hyung _belum tidur, aku menunggu_ Hyung _._ "

"Kenapa menungguku, _eoh_? Kau tahu benar, kan, aku panitia festival?" tanya Taehyung gemas. Ia tidak suka membuat orang lain repot karena ulahnya, apalagi Jungkook. Kenapa anak itu seolah suka sekali membuat dirinya sendiri menderita?

Di ujung sana, Jungkook bergumam panjang. " _Aku tahu. Tapi aku ingin menelepon Taehyung-_ hyung _, tidak boleh, ya?_ " tanyanya polos.

Taehyung gemas sendiri. "Apakah kau biasanya seperti ini pada orang lain?"

" _Iya. Aku biasanya juga mengganggu Yoongi-_ hyung _, atau Jiminie-_ hyung _,_ " ungkapnya. " _Tapi Yoongi-_ hyung _tidak suka ditelepon, dia sering mengabaikan pesanku atau panggilan dariku. Menyebalkan._ "

Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar rengekan lucu yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Baiklah kalau ternyata tidak hanya Taehyung yang ditelepon oleh Jungkook, ternyata anak itu memang suka merusuh. "Kau akan datang ke acara festival kami, kan, Kookie- _ah_?"

" _Apa?_ "

"Acara festival."

" _Bukan. Setelahnya._ Hyung _bilang apa setelahnya?_ Hyung _memanggilku apa?_ "

"Kookie- _ah_ ," ulang Taehyung. "Ah, maaf. Apa aku tidak sopan?"

Jungkook terdiam cukup lama. Pikirannya kalut. Meman tidak hanya Taehyung yang pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Jimin juga sering memanggilnya seperti itu. Namun, entah mengapa panggilan itu apabila keluar dari bibir Taehyung, bisa terasa sangat manis.

"Jungkook—"

" _Ya. Tentu, aku akan datang ke acara festival._ " Jungkook berujar cepat—terlalu cepat. " _Kalau begitu aku akan tidur duluan,_ Hyung _. Selamat malam._ "

Dan panggilan berakhir begitu saja. Taehyung mendengus heran. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di nakas dan kembali berbaring di atas ranjang. "Selamat malam juga, Kookie."

.

.

to be continued.

 **Balesan review :**

 **MinPark :** Hahahah, masa sih segitu manisnya?:') Saya gak berminat nambahin TaeKook sebenernya;) Cuman gemes dan berakhir kaya gini (lirik chapter di atas) *menghela napas* Semoga suka juga ya sama chapter ini;)

 **winjunkay1 :** Kemarin Yoongi yang ngusel-ngusel, sekarang gentian dong;) Enak nih Jimin ngusel ke Yoongi—uhukjadipengenuhuk. Iya nih, di DNA era kok YoonMin malah makin canon:') Mana Namjoon seolah manas-manasi YoonMin. Saya mah apa atuh, hanya bisa internal screaming.

 **maiolibel :** Liat dong:D Saya suka banget Taehyung di _Knowing Brothers_. Lucu banget uuuh. Kangen sama SUGA? Samperin gih ke rumahnya;) /ga/ Mau meluk SUGA? Langkahin dulu Park Jimin;)

 **JirinHope :** SUGA padahal kuat minum, bayangin aja dicerocokin apa sama Namjoon sampe dia bisa _hangover_ :') Untung ada Jimin:D Yoongi gaktau kalau Jimin nganggep Namjoon SUGA, asli dah. Wkwk. Aneh banget mereka.

 **rafizalapp :** Makasih yaa:))

 **shienya :** Yoongi kali ini enggak modus:)) Yang modus malah si Jimin;) Iya ini aku buat moment mereka lagi, maaf kalau pendek ya:')

 **kyungs12 :** Kamu sudah mau baca aja saya sudah senang:D Saya gak mempermasalahkan _silent reader_ ;) Saya tetap cinta kalian:D Makasih banget sudah suka sama cerita ini;) Ini sudah update! Maaf kalau _chap_ ini lebih pendek dari yang kemarin:')

 **LittleOoh :** Hati-hati, hari ini manis, besok bisa jadi pahit loh /?/ Wkwk. Enggak deng, canda. Saya gak berniat buat hubungan mereka rusak, kok:') Semoga chapter ini gak kalah manis sama yang kemarin ya:D

 **JungKimCaca :** Kalau mereka jadian nanti tamat dong /ga/ Iya-iya gimana nih maksudnya (saya polos kakak) Ini sudah lanjut:)) Makasih sudah mau baca dan review:)

 **thalkm :** Saya bingung banget, adegan romantic itu kayak gimana dan jatuhnya kayak gitu. Wkwk. Saya juga maul ah jadi pacarnya Yoongi:') tapi apa daya, Yoongi sukanya sama Jimin nih:')

 **joah :** Jimin _stay calm_ , wkwk. Daripada berekspresi macem-macem, Jimin lebih sibuk nenangin dirinya sendiri yang rasanya udah mau _meledak_. Hahaha.

 **ORUL2 :** Akhirnya ada adegan unyunya juga ya? Haha, maafin saya yang agak gimana gitu kalau buat adegan _cheesy_. Semoga chapter ini dan kemarin jatuhnya gak malah – _ew_. Hehe.

 **honeymon :** Iya, saya iri sama Jimin nih;) Dapet cowo kaya Yoongi nyari dimana ya?:') Chapter ini aneh gak sih? Masih terasa gak sih asin-manisnya?:')

 **hanami96 :** Sepuluh chapter dan Jimin masih belum sadar kalau SUGA itu Yoongi. Siap-siap aja nanti;) Dijamin deh, Jimin ambyar dan kejer-kejer. Yoongi gas pol, rem blong. Wkwk. Deketin saja si Jimin terus mas, terus.

 **itsmoongenie :** Ini sudah lanjut:D Makasih sudah suka sama chapter kemarin, meskipun menurut saya chapter kemarin itu _agak_ aneh:') (sungguh, saya gak terbiasa buat adegan _cheesy_ lucu kaya gitu wkwk)

 _Terima kasih juga buat yang udah nge-favorite dan nge-follow ff ini:)_

 _Oh ya, untuk chap depan… mungkin bakal slow update karena saya bahkan belum buat draft-nya._

 _Semoga kalian tahan ya nungguin ff ini;)_

 _Makasih banyak especially, kalian yang sudah ngirim semangat lewat kotak review._

 _Saya cinta kalian._


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **SUGA**

.

a BTS fanfiction

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana festival budaya di kampus Jimin akan dimulai. Tentu saja, kabar itu sudah sampai pada Jeon Jungkook. Dari kemarin, Jungkook sudah berada di Seoul, bahkan ia sudah menghubungi Yoongi untuk mengantarnya ke festival yang dimaksud.

Yoongi terdengar ogah-ogahan, namun Jungkook tahu kalau _kakak_ nya satu itu pasti juga ingin menonton Jimin menari. Jungkook bahkan harus pura-pura merengek dan memberitahu kalau tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia mintai tolong.

Dan kini, di awal musim gugur, Jungkook dengan jaket tebalnya sudah duduk tenang di sebelah Yoongi yang tengah fokus menyetir. Radio di mobil menyala, dan Jungkook bisa mendengar lagu dari _boyband_ favoritnya terputar begitu saja.

"Lagunya BTS!" Jungkook sontak memutar tombol _volume_ sehingga suara radio membesar. Yoongi merasa telinganya berdenging. _Jungkook dan beberapa perilaku sialannya_ , ia hanya bisa mendesah lelah.

"BTS, ya?" gumam Yoongi. Ia jadi teringat kalau komposer lagu-lagu BTS adalah teman baiknya, ia juga dihubungi oleh produser mereka, Bang Sihyuk, untuk membantu membuat lagu dan lirik. Yoongi belum mengiyakan hal tersebut, memang BTS memiliki _warna_ sendiri dan mereka sedikit unik, Yoongi langsung menyukai mereka di waktu ia bertemu mereka pertama kali.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ tahu, kan, BTS?" Jungkook bertanya disela-sela nyanyiannya. Ia terlihat bangga waktu Yoongi menganggukkan kepala kecil. " _Eomma_ memarahiku waktu aku bilang menyukai BTS, " gerutu Jungkook, " _Hyung_ tidak akan marah, kan?"

Yoongi menggeleng dan tersenyum lucu. " _Eomma_ -mu hanya khawatir, Jungkook- _ah_. Dia takut kau menyukai BTS sampai anarkis."

Jungkook melotot tak terima. "Aku bukan anarkis!"

Yoongi tertawa. Menggoda Jungkook sampai anak itu marah adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Pertengkaran Yoongi-Jungkook harus dihentikan karena mobil Yoongi sudah sampai di kampus Jimin. Setelah memarkirkan mobil di tempatnya, mereka segera keluar. Jungkook terlihat bersemangat, ia hampir berlari menuju lautan manusia yang juga ikut meramaikan festival.

Yoongi hampir saja tertinggal di belakang. Namun dengan pintar, lelaki itu menarik lengan Jungkook mundur. Menyeretnya hingga yang lebih muda mau tak mau berjalan bersisihan dengannya.

" _Hyung_!" Jungkook protes tidak terima. Namun Yoongi hanya acuh. Mereka akhirnya berjalan besama dengan Jungkook cemberut di sebelahnya.

"Jungkook- _ah_!"

Jungkook yang merasa mengenal suara itu langsung saja menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Dan ia mendapati Kim Taehyung berlari ke arahnya, dengan kaos biru muda khas panitia dan jaket terikat di pinggangnya. Taehyung masih terlihat tampan.

"Taehyung- _hyung_?" Jungkook balas menyapa dengan bahagia. "Apa kabar?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja Jungkook tahu benar kabar lelaki itu karena mereka kerap berkirim pesan bahkan menelepon satu sama lain.

Taehyung melempar cengiran lebar sebagai balasan.

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa mengangkat alis heran ketika ia melihat Jungkook melakukan tos dengan teman dekat Jimin tersebut. Pikirannya melayang, sejak kapan Jungkook dekat dengan Taehyung?

Seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Yoongi, Jungkook tiba-tiba berujar, "Taehyung- _hyung_ yang memberitahuku kalau hari ini ada festival," lelaki itu melempar cengiran khasnya.

"Apa kalian mau berkeliling? Atau mungkin mau melihat Jimin gladi resik?" tawar Taehyung. "Aku yakin dia ada di ruang klubnya."

Jungkook dan Yoongi memilih opsi kedua. Jungkook terlihat bersemangat begitu mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia bisa bertemu dengan Jimin. Yoongi tidak begitu tahu alasannya, pria itu menebak kalau Jungkook begitu menghormati dan mengagumi Jimin. Seingat Yoongi, Jimin merupakan guru menari Jungkook.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Taehyung. Dari depan pintu, bisa terdengar teriakan yang menghitung langkah dan suara musik klasik. Yoongi mendapati dirinya nyaman berada dalam kondisi itu.

"Jimin!" Taehyung membuka pintu ruangan itu tanpa tahu diri. Sontak, perbuatannya tersebut mengehentikan aktivitas di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tak sedikit yang menghela napas bosan bercampur kesal, sepertinya mereka tidak begitu asing lagi dengan sikap Taehyung.

Jimin yang sebelumnya membatu dalam posisinya hanya bisa mendengus dan menghampiri Taehyung, sedangkan anggota yang lain mulai membubarkan diri. "Apaan, sih, Tae? Kau menganggu kami latihan."

"Jadi kami mengganggu?" Yang menanggapi rutukan Jimin bukanlah Taehyung, melainkan lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Min Yoongi.

Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tersenyum gugup dan menghampiri Yoongi dengan langkah ragu. "Yoongi- _hyung_ datang juga? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?"

Kemudian Jimin menangkap sosok Jungkook yang juga berdiri di sana. "Jungkookie? Kau membolos sekolah lagi?"

Jungkook melempar cengiran nakal. Ia memeluk Jimin tanpa tahu tempat dan meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Jimin. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jiminie- _hyung_..."

Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya. Sebagian dirinya memang merasa gemas, terbukti dari tangannya yang terangkat untuk mengacak surai gelap sang murid yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. "Mau berkeliling festival? Aku sudah selesai untuk acara pembukaan pagi tadi, dan akan tampil kembali nanti menjelang malam."

" _Hyungie_ sudah selesai tampil untuk yang solo?" tanya Jungkook. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kapan?"

"Tadi pagi, Jungkookie." Jimin menjepit hidung bangir Jungkook dengan jarinya. Ia terkekeh begitu mendapat raut tidak terima dari Jungkook. Jimin tak sengaja menoleh dan sedetik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Yoongi tengah menatapnya intens, dan itu—tentu saja—membuat Jimin salah tingkah. "Uh, jadi, apa kalian mau berkeliling? Aku akan menraktirmu eskrim, Jungkook."

Jungkook mencebik kesal. Ia melewatkan pertunjukan Jimin, dan itu tidak sebanding dengan satu _cup_ eskrim. Apa Jimin kira dirinya semurahan itu?

"Ditambah sekotak _cheesecake_ kesukaanmu."

"Setuju."

Jungkook nyengir dan melepas pelukannya pada Jimin. Ia beralih memanggil Taehyung, yang tengah asyik berbicara pada anak klub tari lainnya, untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Taehyung menyetujui ajakan itu tanpa berpikir dua kali.

.

.

"Jadi, kita harus kemana dulu?" tanya Jimin. Ia berjalan bersisihan dengan Taehyung, di belakangnya ada Yoongi dan Jungkook. "Apa lebih baik menonton acara di panggung? Mereka mengundang _guest star_ , kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Sebentar lagi mereka akan muncul di panggung," beritahunya. Dan hal itu mengundang decakan kagum dari Jimin, ia bergumam ' _panitia_ _acara_ _memang_ _tahu_ _segalanya_ , _ya_ ' dengan pelan.

Jadi, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk menuju ke depan panggung. Panggung tersebut sangat ramai dipenuhi orang-orang yang berdesakan. Tak jarang satu di antara mereka saling menarik untuk bisa mendapat tempat tepat di depan panggung.

Jimin mengabaikan itu. Ia tetap tenang di tempatnya dengan mata masih terpaku pada _guest star_ yang sudah muncul di atas panggung. Menyapa semua penonton dengan semangat. Tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya terpisah dari Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Begitu musik pertama selesai, Jimin menoleh. "Tadi itu seru sekali!" teriaknya, berusaha mengalahkan dentuman musik yang masih tersisa. Dan detik itu lah ia sadar bahwa di sebelahnya hanya berdiri Min Yoongi dan sekumpulan orang asing lainnya.

"Loh, _Hyung_?" Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi mendekat. Hal itu membuat Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari panggung ke arah Jimin. "Taehyung dan Jungkook dimana?"

Yoongi menunjuk ke arah panggung. Dan Jimin—dengan sedikit berjinjit—bisa melihat dua orang temannya itu berdiri dekat sekali dengan panggung. Ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Yoongi menyentuh pundak Jimin. Dan Jimin meletakkan kembali fokusnya pada Yoongi. Lelaki itu berbicara sesuatu namun Jimin tidak bisa mendengarnya karena lagi-lagi suasana kembali riuh oleh tepuk tangan dan sorakan penonton.

"Apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi nampak bingung. Ia melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda keriuhan tersebut akan segera berhenti. Maka, ia menarik lengan Jimin. Meletakkan wajahnya di samping kepala Jimin, "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja? Berdua."

Dan Jimin merasa jantungnya berhenti di detik itu sebelum kembali berpacu kencang. Suara dentuman drum yang dipukul seolah berlomba-lomba dengan suara debaran jantungnya yang _gila_. Jimin mendesis, sebagian dirinya takut apabila suara debarannya tersebut bisa sampai terdengar oleh lelaki di hadapannya.

Apalagi napas Yoongi yang terasa panas di sebelah telinganya. Jimin merasa ia kehilangan kewarasannya detik itu juga. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berpikir. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia sadari kemudian adalah, Yoongi menggenggam tangannya _erat_. Menariknya lembut keluar dari kerumunan tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

.

.

"Jadi, makan siang?" Yoongi bertanya ketika mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari panggung.

Jimin mengangguk lucu. Ia menatap sekeliling dan mencari _stand_ penjual makanan. Entah mengapa ia sedang sangat ingin memakan _tteokbokki_. Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi menuju salah kedai makanan tanpa banyak bicara. Yoongi sendiri membiarkan Jimin melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Yoongi melihat Jimin berbicara dengan anak-anak pengurus kedai yang mereka kunjungi. Sepertinya mereka lebih dari sekedar kenal. Jimin tertawa manis sekali, barulah ia menyebutkan pesanannya.

" _Hyung_ , mau makan apa?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi.

"Samakan saja."

Setelah pesanan mereka datang, Jimin dan Yoongi makan dalam keadaan hening.

Yoongi memerhatikan Jimin dalam diam. Ia terkekeh tanpa suara ketika mendapati Jimin kepedasan. Ia mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dan tangannya sibuk menggapai gelas berisi air di hadapannya. Ekspresi Jimin sangat lucu, bahkan setelah ia selesai meminum air, bibirnya mengerucut. Juga setitik air di ujung matanya malah membuat dirinya semakin menggemaskan.

"Apa sepedas itu?" tanya Yoongi, ia sama sekali tidak merasa kepedasan dengan makanannya padahal mereka memakan makanan yang sama. Dan lagi, Yoongi makan dengan cepat, semangkuk _tteokbokki_ seolah bukanlah apa-apa baginya.

Jimin menggeleng. "Hanya panas, kok." Ia melirik mangkuk Yoongi dan terkejut, " _Hyung_ , makanmu cepat sekali!"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum, ia memakan lagi _tteokbokki_ -nya dalam satu suapan besar. "Setelah ini, mau kemana?" tanyanya tanpa membalas ucapan Jimin barusan.

Jimin terlihat berpikir dengan mulut masih penuh dengan _tteokbokki_. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan di festival. Kedai-kedai kebanyakan menjual makanan, atau beberapa pernak-pernik buatan mahasiswa. Kemudian, Jimin teringat kalau ada yang membuka rumah hantu kecil-kecilan. Lee Taemin yang memberitahunya karena ia ikut mengambil bagian dalam pembuatan rumah hantu itu.

Jadi, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana.

.

.

"Jimin?" Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa Jimin tengah menggenggam lengannya erat sekali— _erat dan brutal_. Mereka telah sampai pada rumah hantu yang tadi disebut-sebut Jimin. Yoongi menemukan wajah Jimin yang terlihat pucat dan ekspresi takut yang terpapar jelas.

Yoongi baru saja akan membawa Jimin pergi, namun sebuah lengan sudah menahan lelaki merah muda itu dari arah belakang.

"Jiminie! Kau datang kemari juga akhirnya!"

"Taemin- _hyung_!" Jimin hampir menjerit karena terkejut. "Kau mengejutkanku!"

Yang disebut-sebut sebagai Taemin hanya tertawa kecil. Ia mengerling melihat Yoongi dan bagaimana tangan Jimin berpegangan pada lengan pria itu. "Oh, jadi ini pacarmu?"

Jimin melotot, ia hendak menyela namun Taemin sudah mendorong punggungnya dan punggung Yoongi sekuat tenaga.

"Rumah hantu sangat cocok untuk sepasang kekasih! Masuklah, masuklah!"

Jimin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya gugup. "Maafkan dia, _Hyung_ , dia memang suka bicara seenaknya," gumamnya pada Yoongi. Dan kemudian, Jimin tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih ketika mereka benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah hantu mini. Di dalam sangatlah gelap, hal itu membuat Jimin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi, tanpa diberitahu, pun paham kalau Jimin itu tidak begitu kuat dengan hal-hal berbau _horror_. Bahkan lelaki itu hampir menjerit ketika sepasang tangan muncul begitu saja di dinding sebelah kiri, hampir menyentuh lengan Jimin. Yoongi melarikan tangannya, mendekap Jimin agar mendekat ke arahnya. Mengusap lengannya, meyakinkan Jimin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Pada akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari rumah hantu dengan selamat. Setelah Jimin yang harus memekik karena ia terus saja menahan teriakannya—hei, laki-laki tidak seharusnya berteriak di rumah hantu, kan?—pun, akhirnya ia bisa bernapas lega. Taemin dan yang lain benar-benar mengeluarkan segalanya di rumah hantu mereka. Jimin sampai tidak yakin, wanita berbaju putih yang tadi menatapnya di belokan menuju pintu keluar tadi adalah manusia atau bukan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Jimin?" Taemin menghampiri mereka lagi. Wajahnya terlihat antusias.

Jimin mengangguk lemah, "Sangat bagus, _Hyung_."

.

.

Yoongi bertemu Jungkook lagi ketika Jimin hendak pamit untuk kembali ke ruang klubnya. Mereka akan segera tampil tiga puluh menit lagi. Dan langit dengan cepat sudah berubah warna menjadi oranye. Yoongi bahkan tidak ingat ia dan Jimin sudah mengitari _stand_ apa saja.

"Yoongi- _hyung_! Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku!" Jungkook merengut. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya memandang Yoongi dan Jimin dengan tatapan sengit. "Dan Jimin- _hyung_ , jangan lupa eskrim dan _cheesecake_ yang kau janjikan!"

Jimin meringis. Kemudian ia menangkap sosok Taehyung yang berjalan santai di belakang Jungkook dengan tangan penuh membawa makanan. Yang paling mencolok adalah arum manis berwarna merah muda.

"Untung saja Taehyung- _hyung_ berbaik hati dan menemaniku," ketus Jungkook. Bibirnya masih mengerucut. "Padahal aku, kan, mau main dengan Jimin- _hyung_."

Jimin terkekeh. Jungkook itu sebenarnya manis, kalau saja ia tidak memiliki hobi suka menghabiskan uang orang, atau kejahilannya yang luar biasa menyebalkan. Jimin mencubit hidung Jungkook gemas. "Makanya, kau masuk sini, ya? Kita bisa sering main kalau begitu."

Jungkook menepis tangan Jimin dan membuang muka.

"Jungkookie, jangan bersikap seperti itu. Tidak sopan," Yoongi menyahut. Lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas.

"Jangan mengusak rambutku, _Hyung_! Kau bukan anak kecil!" Jungkook berseru kesal, namun ia tidak menepis tangan Yoongi karena— _ya_ , ia tidak mau Yoongi marah. Itu sangat menakutkan. Kemudian, Jungkook beralih pada Taehyung. " _Hyungie_ , mana arum manisku?"

Taehyung memberikan arum manis merah muda tadi pada Jungkook sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala gemas. Jungkook tidak mau disebut anak kecil padahal sikapnya sangat persis dengan anak berumur lima tahun.

"Ya sudah. Aku akan membayar hutangku nanti, oke, Jungkookie? Aku akan mengajakmu pergi seharian," Jimin tersenyum manis pada Jungkook. "Sekarang aku harus segera kembali untuk bersiap tampil."

"Oh, sebentar lagi acaranya akan selesai?" tanya Jungkook. Sungguh, festival ini terasa sangat singkat baginya.

Jimin mengangguk. "Sebenarnya ada acara kembang api nanti. Tapi…" Jimin melirik Yoongi dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Yoongi yang paham akan hal itu segera menyahut. "Aku mengajak Jimin makan malam nanti. Berdua."

Jungkook sudah siap-siap akan merengek lagi, dan sebelum itu terjadi, Jimin sudah pergi dari sana. Berlari kecil menuju ruang klubnya.

.

.

"Untuk penutupan, akan berlangsung di aula," beritahu Taehyung. Ia bahkan terpaksa menjadi penunjuk jalan bagi Jungkook dan Yoongi. Aula ada di lantai tiga, bersyukurlah ada _lift_ yang bisa digunakan khusus untuk panitia sehingga mereka tidak perlu repot-repot naik tangga.

Yoongi hanya diam saja selama mereka berjalan. Jungkook sesekali bertanya pada Taehyung dan Taehyung menjawabnya dengan sabar, namun selebihnya ia disibukkan dengan makanan yang sudah ia beli tadi siang.

Begitu mereka sampai di aula yang dimaksud, Yoongi baru sadar kalau sudah banyak orang berada di sana. Seolah-olah pertunjukan ini sudah ditunggu oleh mereka.

"Teman-teman Jimin- _hyung_ adalah orang-orang terkenal, _Hyung_ ," beritahu Jungkook. Mereka berdua mendapat tempat duduk di barisan ketiga dari belakang. Taehyung izin undur diri karena harus mengurus acara kembang api yang akan diadakan nanti malam. "Aku dengar di antara mereka ada yang menjadi artis."

"Itu hebat," ucap Yoongi penuh dengan rasa kekaguman. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah panggung yang lampunya masih padam.

Lagu tiba-tiba mengalun lembut. Lampu di panggung menyala dan di sana, sosok Park Jimin yang berbeda berdiri seorang diri. Mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan rambut ditata sedemikian rupa.

Yoongi terperangah.

Ia tahu itu adalah Jimin. Park Jimin yang sama yang kemarin ia traktir sate kambing. Park Jimin yang merengek padanya untuk tidak segera pulang. Park Jimin yang baru saja menghabiskan setengah hari bersamanya.

Namun, Yoongi malah merasa bahwa ia belum pernah mengenal Jimin yang kini berdiri di atas panggung. Meliuk cantik mengikuti irama lagu. Tatapan matanya sangat kuat, seolah ia dapat menghipnotis siapa saja dengan maniknya tersebut.

Dan memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

Karena Yoongi, hanya dengan melihat penampilan itu selama kurang dari satu menit, sudah berhasil jatuh dalam hipnotis yang entah sebenarnya diciptakan oleh siapa.

Anggota lain ikut masuk ke atas panggung tak lama kemudian. Semuanya mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Namun, fokus Yoongi sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari keberadaan Jimin. Bahkan ketika Jimin berhenti untuk mengambil napas di barisan belakang, Yoongi masih terpukau.

Pertunjukan itu berakhir dengan cepat. Tepuk tangan menggema, beberapa penonton memberikan _standing applause_ sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa duduk mematung, matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip. Bahkan, Jungkook di sebelahnya sudah bertepuk tangan dengan riuh sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan.

Kemudian, Yoongi merasa waktu berhenti di tempat ketika mata Jimin bersirobok dengan matanya.

Ya, Tuhan.

 _Pernahkah kamu merasa waktu mendadak lenyap namun bumi masih berputar pada porosnya?_

…karena itulah yang Yoongi rasakan sekarang.

.

.

Jimin duduk manis di kursi mobil Yoongi. Langit sudah sepenuhnya gelap. Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan begitu ingat bagaimana wajah merengut Jungkook barusan. Jungkook benar-benar kesal karena ia diculik oleh Yoongi, apalagi Jungkook sama sekali tidak diberitahu sebelumnya akan rencana makan malam ini.

Untung saja Taehyung berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Taehyung menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Jungkook, bahkan ia berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang nanti sebelum jam sembilan malam.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Yoongi bertanya dari balik kemudi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Wajahnya terlihat santai dan Jimin suka itu.

"Hanya teringat wajah Jungkook tadi," jawab Jimin sambil terkikik.

Entah mengapa, kikikan kecil itu berhasil membuat Yoongi merasa hangat. Dan hal itu berhasil memancing sebuah senyum tipis untuk terukir di wajahnya. Ah, Park Jimin benar-benar...

Mobil mereka sampai di restoran yang dimaksud tidak lama kemudian. Yoongi membukakan pintu untuk Jimin ketika lelaki itu masih sibuk berkutat dengan _seatbelt_ -nya yang tak kunjung terbuka.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_ ," ujar Jimin separuh malu ketika Yoongi harus turun tangan untuk melepaskan _seatbelt_ tersebut. Yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis.

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran. Kali ini tidak ada jemari yang bertautan, namun bahu masing-masing menempel sangat erat. Seolah enggan terpisah.

Jimin sedikit bingung ketika Yoongi tidak masuk ke dalam pintu utama. Lelaki itu mengambil jalan memutar. " _Hyung_ , bukannya kita harus masuk lewat sini?" tanyanya.

Yoongi tersenyum dan menggeleng. Akhirnya ia mengamit jemari Jimin yang terlihat ragu. Menariknya lembut di sisinya. Dan Jimin tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk menolak tindakan itu.

Mereka menuju ke sisi lain restoran. Terdapat tangga melingkar yang sangat apik berwarna hitam di sana. Yoongi memberi isyarat untuk segera naik ke lantai atas.

Jimin mengikuti perintah Yoongi tanpa banyak bicara. Ia percaya sepenuhnya pada Yoongi.

Begitu sampai di atas, Jimin melihat pintu putih dengan bel masuk di sisinya. Tempat ini terlihat seperti tempat tinggal seseorang.

"Kita akan mendapat kursi VIP di sini," beritahu Yoongi. Ia menekan bel masuk satu kali. Tak lama, seseorang membukakan pintu putih itu untuk mereka.

"Woah! Yoongi- _ya_ , kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau akan mampir?" seru orang tersebut sedikit heboh.

Yoongi menghela napas pendek dan melempar senyum tipis. "Halo, Seokjin- _hyung_."

Kim Seokjin, adalah pemilik restoran terkenal ini. Ia memiliki dapur percobaan yang merangkap rumah keduanya di sisi restoran. Tidak banyak yang tahu akan hal tersebut. Yoongi tahu karena memang mereka sudah berteman cukup lama.

Seokjin menawarkan Yoongi untuk masuk ke dalam. Kemudian barulah ia menyadari keberadaan orang selain Yoongi di sana.

"Halo," sapa Jimin gugup. Ia melempar senyum abstrak yang entah mengapa masih saja telrihat menggemaskan.

Seokjin memekik. Ia menangkup pipi Jimin tanpa izin. "Apa kau kekasih Yoongi, hm? Akhirnya bocah itu memiliki kekasih juga..."

Jimin meringis. Kenapa banyak sekali yang mengira ia dan Yoongi adalah sepasang kekasih? Yah, walaupun ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut tapi tetap saja. "Uh, bukan... Aku temannya."

Seokjin nampak sedikit kecewa dengan fakta yang baru saha dilemparkan Jimin. Namun itu tidak mengurangi keantusiasannya. "Oh, teman. Teman Yoongi adalah temanku juga. Masuklah."

"Terima kasih, um—"

"Seokjin. Kim Seokjin. Kau bisa memanggilku _Hyung_ kalau mau."

"Seokjin- _hyung_."

Seokjin gemas, Jimin dan suaranya yang mengalun lirih itu sangatlah lucu. Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak memekik keras saking gemasnya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Park Jimin." Jimin memperkenalkan diri sambil memamerkan senyum terbaiknya malam itu.

"Nama yang cantik. Seperti orangnya," puji Seokjin sedikit berlebihan. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu menyusul Yoongi.

Jimin dibuat terpukau dengan beberapa barang antik yang menghiasi sudut-sudut ruangan. Ia masih belum tahu tempat apa ini sebenarnya. Apakah ini benar-benar bagian dari ruangan VIP restoran?

Melihat Jimin yang bingung, Seokjin segera menjelaskan. "Bisa disebut ini rumah keduaku. Selamat datang."

Raut wajah Jimin seketika berubah cerah. Ia mengangguk semangat dan mengekor pada Seokjin yang membawanya ke meja makan berisi enam kursi. Di atas meja sudah disusun beberapa alat makan seperti mangkuk, piring dan sendok-garpu.

"Mau membantuku menyusun makanan?" tanya Seokjin pada Jimin. "Hari ini aku memasak ayam dan _japchae_. Kalau tahu Yoongi akan kemari, aku akan menyiapkan daging."

Jimin hanya diam saja mendengar gerutuan Seokjin. Namun ia tetap mengikuti lelaki itu menuju dapur. Di sana, aroma rempah-rempah tercium dengan sangat jelas, dan tentu saja aromanya sangat nikmat.

Mereka menyusun makanan pada meja dan selama itu Jimin tidak mendapati keberadaan Yoongi dimanapun. Entah dimana lelaki itu bersembunyi.

Seokjin tersenyum senang begitu melihat makanannya sudah tertata rapi di atas meja. "Yoongi ada di balkon. Aku yakin dia sedang menelepon Namjoon untuk segera pulang."

"Namjoon- _ssi_?" tanya Jimin. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan mendudukkan diri di samping Seokjin ketika lelaki itu memberinya isyarat untuk duduk. Jimin baru tahu kalau Namjoon juga mengenal Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangguk dan entah mengapa ia terlihat lebih bahagia ketika Jimin bertanya seperti itu. Senyumnya lebih manis dan matanya berbinar senang. "Yoongi tidak memberitahumu?" tanyanya memastikan.

Jimin menggeleng. Ia menjadi antusias sendiri karena Seokjin kini menggigit bibir bawahnya malu-malu. "Beritahu aku, _Hyung_ ~"

Seokjin terkekeh sebentar lalu berujar, "Namjoon adalah tunanganku."

Jimin sama sekali tidak berusaha menutupi wajah terkejutnya kemudian. Matanya terbuka lebar dan mulutnya pun juga. Wajahnya sangat aneh namun lebih aneh lagi karena Seokjin menganggap ekspresi itu sangatlah imut. "Bagaimana bisa, _Hyung_? Makudku… _wow_ , Yoongi- _hyung_ sama sekali tidak cerita padaku."

Jimin merasa sedikit aneh. Ternyata SUGA yang ia sukai sudah memiliki kekasih. Yah, namun itu tidak masalah. Jimin memandangi Seokjin dan ia malah bersyukur karena SUGA memilih pria ini.

"Kalian sepertinya seru sekali," Yoongi datang dari arah balkon dengan tangan memegang ponselnya. "Aku menelepon Namjoon dan sepertinya ia akan pulang malam."

Seokjin mendengus. Raut bahagianya langsung tergantikan dengan wajah tertekuk sebal. "Aish, anak itu. Menyebalkan sekali, sih." Ia mendengus sekali lagi dan menatap makanan di hadapannya, "Ya sudah. Ayo kita mulai makan saja."

Mereka bertiga pun makan malam dengan diselingi candaan yang dilontarkan Seokjin. Dari sudut padang Yoongi, lelaki itu menilai bahwa Jimin dan Seokjin memiliki selera humor yang sama. Buktinya Jimin terus-terusan tertawa—bahkan sampai tersedak. Namun Yoongi tidak sampai hati untuk memarahi Seokjin untuk hal itu, karena… siapa yang tega memarahi orang yang membuat Jimin bisa tertawa seperti itu?

Yoongi merasa hatinya mendadak menghangat. Tiap kali ia mendengar suara tawa Jimin, yang ada di pikirannya adalah satu.

Ia ingin tawa itu selalu hadir dalam hidupnya.

.

.

" _Drop into the ocean_ ~"

Jimin tertawa terbahak. Lagi-lagi Seokjin melontarkan candaan padanya. Sungguh, Jimin tidak kuat lagi. "S-sudah, _Hyung_ —hahaha… astaga…" Jimin mengatur napasnya yang masih putus-putus karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Sudut matanya melirik Yoongi yang masih asyik menyantap makannya tanpa memedulikan candaan yang Seokjin lontarkan. Ia sempat berpikir kalau Yoongi merasa diabaikan atau mungkin lelaki itu tidak nyaman berada di sini. Namun begitu melihat Yoongi yang tersenyum sekilas padanya karena ia kepergok memandangi lelaki itu, Jimin bisa menyimpulkan kalau Yoongi sama sekali tidak marah.

Makan malam selesai dengan cepat dan Jimin sangat puas. Makanan Seokjin benar-benar enak. Ia jadi tahu banyak kalau Seokjin dan Namjoon membangun restoran ini bersama, namun Seokjin lah yang kemudian menjadi pemiliknya. Ia bekerja sebagai kepala koki.

Jimin membantu mencuci piring. Ia bersenandung senang sambil menggosok piring-piring bekas makan malam. Di sebelahnya, Seokjin melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana Seokjin- _hyung_ bisa bertunangan dengan SUGA?"

"Hah?" Seokjin menghentikan usapan pada piring kotornya. "SUGA?"

"SUGA," Jimin mengulangi ucapannya dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu. "Namjoon- _hyung_ adalah SUGA, kan?"

Seokjin tergelak. Ia hampir tertawa kalau saja ia tidak menangkap raut wajah Jimin yang sama sekali tidak berniat bercanda. "Apa maksudmu, Jimin- _ah_? SUGA itu Yoongi. Namjoon itu memiliki nama panggung _Rap Monster_."

Jimin mematung. "Apa?" tanyanya. Pikirannya mendadak kosong, ia meletakkan piring dan spons berbusanya begitu saja. Fokusnya ia alihkan penuh pada Seokjin. "Apa, _Hyung_?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, _eoh_? SUGA itu Yoongi, Min Yoongi yang kau kenal," ujar Seokjin santai. "Bagaimana bisa kau itu tidak tahu? Padahal kau dan Yoongi terlihat dekat."

Jimin tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Seokjin setelahnya dengan jelas. Tubuhnya mematung, bahkan rasanya, untuk mendetakkan jantung saja begitu berat. Jimin menarik napas dengan susah payah dan berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Seokjin.

 _Min Yoongi adalah SUGA._

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

.

.

to be continued.

 **Authors' :**

Maaf karena telat update! Semoga kalian suka dengan _chapter_ ini;) Dan ya, ini sepertinya menjadi _chapter_ yang sangat ditunggu. Ketika Jimin tahu kalau Yoongi adalah SUGA.

Nah, ini dia sudah tahu;) Hayoloh, berikutnya gimana ini. Haha.

Untuk _chapter_ depan dan (mungkin) seterusnya, bakal _slow_ - _update_ lagi. Maaf ya:') Ini gegara saya lelah /ga/ Cuma, yea, terlalu banyak hal yang harus dilakukan di _real life_. Semangat menunggunya! _I really really really love you, guys_ :*

 **Balesan review :**

 **JirinHope :** YANG DI VLIVE. Yaampun, saya berusaha tetap tenang ketika menonton itu:) Apalagi sama Seokjin langsung diomongin ' _he wants hold your hand because he likes you_ ' hahaha. Sumpah lucu banget apalagi Namjoon heboh banget teriak ' _ooooh!_ '-nya. Yoongi di sini lagi jadi anak baik, dia mainnya alus sekarang;)

 **LittleOoh :** Iya ini buatnya _chapter_ 10 sama 9 barengan. Jadi sama-sama manis gitu. Hehehe. Jadiannya? Tunggu saja ya;) Ini aja Jimin baru tau kalau SUGA itu Yoongi, wkwk.

 **joah :** Yoongi sudah kuat imannya;) Itu padahal godaan banget si Jimin ngusel-ngusel di lehernya. Bayangin deh:') Manis bangeeet:')

 **MinPark :** Yaampun sampai segitunya demi baca ff ini:') Makasih banget ya:D Ini sudah tahu kok kalau Yoongi itu SUGA. Perihal jadian nanti dulu ya;) Taekook? Apa itu Taekook? Saya tahunya Cuma Yoonmin;) /ga/ Wkwk. Semoga masa penantianmu yang panjang kemarin bisa terbalaskan dengan _chap_ ini ya:) Semoga suka! Makasih sudah mau baca:D

 **maiolibel :** Hahaha. Bisa kok, pasti suatu saat nanti kamu (dan semua ARMY) ketemu sama Bangtan:) Kita hanya butuh percaya dan _always_ usaha ya:') Pasti bisa kok! Iya kamarnya Kookie menurut saya malah kaya toko komputer, wkwk. Sumpah barang-barang elektroniknya banyak banget. Ini sudah dilanjut;) Wah, Vkook momen? Tidak janji ya;) Hehe…

 **JungKimCaca :** Ini sudah dilanjut:D Semoga suka sama _chapter_ ini;)

 **rafizalpp :** Terima kasih:') Sampai _speechless_ gitu ya, hehe. Semoga kamu suka sama _chapter_ ini ya:)

 **GeniusMYG :** Yoongi-nya gemesin banget emang:') Dia _gentle_ abis gak sih di sini:') Saya yang buat aja iri sama Jimin:')

 **shienya :** Yoongi berusaha memantaskan diri buat Jimin:') _He wants to protect our little mochi_ :') Jadinya dia gini deh… manis ya:') Saya aja gakuat nulisnya, bawaannya iri terus sama Jimin:'')

 **ChiminsCake :** Nah, tolong puji Yoongi lagi ya karena dia sudah berhasil menguatkan imannya:') Gainget apa dulu main nyosor-nyosor aja wkwk. Tapi di sudah berubah _because_ _he do love our Jimin_. Jadinya ya, dia manis begini:') Kalau saya yang ngeliat Jimin gitu—ah, khilaf mah saya:')

 **honeymon :** Iya wkwk, karena Yoongi suka daging kambing saya jadi pengen buat dia makan daging kambing /ga/ Tapi ya meski hanya lewat ff ya:') /mendadaksedih/ Dan saya gatau sih Jimin bisa makan engga aslinya, cuma yang hobi banget itu kan si Jungkook sama Yoongi, haha. Coba kalo Jimin gitu di depan saya, sudah khilaf saya:') /ga/ Terima kasih sudah setia menunggu;) Semoga puas dengan _chapter_ ini ya!

 **zheend :** Ini sudah dilanjut! Semoga suka ya;)

 **itsathenazi :** Hahaha, sumpah sedih banget Yoongi. Si Jimin suka SUGA, dan Yoongi suka Jimin. Mereka sadar gak sih, kalau sama-sama suka!? /lah/ Tapi ini Jimin sudah tahu nih;) Gimana ya reaksinya nanti:) Taehyung idaman yak;) Tembak sono gih, sebelum Jungkook mulai _start_ ;)

 _see you next chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

.

 **SUGA**

.

a BTS fanfiction

.

.

Min Yoongi tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Dia bahkan sudah merenung selama dua jam penuh di meja kerjanya, mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat terakhir ini.

Tidak ada yang aneh.

Yoongi mengehla napas. _Memang_ , pikirnya, _memang tidak ada yang aneh_.

Lantas, mengapa Park Jimin menjauhinya?

Yoongi memejamkan matanya dengan dahi berkerut dalam. Kepalanya sakit karena ia terlalu banyak memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa saja yang terjadi pada Jimin- _nya_. Kenapa pria bersurai merah muda itu menghindarinya?

Yoongi tidak bodoh. Semenjak mereka dari restoran Soekjin, Jimin terlihat lebih pendiam. Namun, Yoongi berusaha berpikir positif dengan mengira kalau lelaki itu hanya kelelahan saja. Bahkan Jimin hampir tertidur di perjalanan menuju rumahnya kemarin.

Namun, berikut-berikutnya, ketika Yoongi mengiriminya pesan, Jimin lebih sering abai. Bahkan telepon Yoongi yang masuk tidak pernah diangkat. Tidak sampai di sana, Yoongi juga sudah berusaha menghampirinya di kampus dan di rumah. Namun Jimin benar-benar tidak mau menemuinya.

Puncaknya adalah pagi ini. Begitu Yoongi membuka mata, ia melihat ponselnya. Menemukan satu pesan dari Jimin yang belum ia baca. Yoongi sangat lega begitu Jimin mengiriminya pesan. Namun, isi dari pesan itu membuat dirinya merasa... hancur.

 _Hyung, untuk sementara ini, tolong jangan hubungi aku. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku harap begitupun denganmu, Hyung._  
 _\- Park Jimin_

Apa ini maksudnya... ia harus _menyerah_?

Yoongi mendesah frustasi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menelepon seseorang. Satu-satunya cara untuk lupa adalah dengan menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Jadi, Yoongi memutuskan untuk kembali aktif bekerja, menghabiskan malam ditemani bercangkir-cangkir kopi, dan bercinta lagi dengan segala jenis komposisi musik.

Ya. Itu yang akan Yoongi lakukan.

.

.

Park Jimin menginap di kediaman Kim Taehyung lagi malam ini. Ia tidak menyangkal, ia memang menghindar dari sosok Yoongi. Ia tahu kalau Yoongi berusaha keras menemuinya, mungkin lelaki itu butuh penjelasan akan sikap menghindar Jimin. Tapi Jimin belum siap.

Taehyung sedang menonton televisi sore ini. Ia duduk santai ditemani beberapa kue kering di atas meja. Ia memang nampak seperti terpaku pada acara televisi yang tengah tayang, namun nyatanya tidak. Taehyung memerhatikan Jimin dari sudut matanya. Lelaki berambut merah muda itu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Memandangnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa yang lain selama tiga puluh menit.

"Jimin."

"Hm?" Jimin bergumam menjawab.

Taehyung kemudian hanya diam. Ia sebenarnya ingin bertanya apa masalah yang dialami Jimin sekarang. Karena Jimin belum cerita sama sekali padanya. Taehyung mendapat clue sedikit karena kemarin malam Yoongi datang ke kediamannya, bertanya apakan Jimin ada di dalam rumahnya.

Jimin, merengek pada Taehyung, demi apapun, jangan biarkan Yoongi tahu dia ada di sana. Jadi, Taehyung memberitahu Yoongi bahwa ia tidak tahu dimana Jimin berada.

"Ada apa, Taehyung?" tanya Jimin begitu ia sadar kalau Taehyung tidak menjawan gumamannya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

Jimin mendesah. Ia tahu pertanyaan itu akan datang. Dan siap atau tidak, Jimin pun berkewajiban menjawabnya. Ia melempar ponselnya asal ke sofa seberang lalu memutar duduknya menghadap Taehyung. "Iya."

"Mau bercerita?"

Jimin tersenyum. Ia suka bagaimana Taehyung berusaha menenangkannya secara tidak sadar. Taehyung tidak pernah memaksanya berbicara, ia akan menunggu. Dan apabila Jimin tak kunjung buka suara, maka lelaki itu barulah bertanya ada apa, dan apakah ia ingin membagi masalahnya atau tidak.

Jimin benar-benar merasa bersyukur karena memiliki teman seperti Taehyung. Taehyung benar-benar perhatian, tidak jarang ia mengesampingkan kepentingannya di atas kepentingan orang lain. Meskipun ia juga sering berperilaku menyebalkan. Jimin masih ingat kejadian dimana Taehyung dengan ajaib tidur satu ranjang di kamar Jimin. Entah bagaimana ia menyusup ke rumahnya di tengah malam. Ibunya Jimin saja sampai terkejut melihat Taehyung duduk di ruang makan keluarga Park pagi itu.

"Kau ingat SUGA, Tae?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya. SUGA, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau Jimin masih sering mendengarkan lagunya hingga sekarang?

"Uh—kau ingat siapa nama aslinya?"

Taehyung terdiam. Ia mengerutkan kening dan mencoba mengingat-ingat. Jimin terlalu sering membahas SUGA dulu. "Ah..." ia bergumam panjang, "Kim—Kim Namjoon?"

Jimin mendesah, dan ia terdengar sangat frustasi. "Yeah, kau benar," begitu ujarnya.

Taehyung menaikkan alis begitu ia mendengar nada suara Jimin yang terdengar aneh di telinganya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Jimin memberengut. "Ternyata Kim Namjoon itu bukan SUGA..." lirihnya.

"Ia membohongimu?" Taehyung hampir berteriak ketika menanyakannya. Sontak, tubuh tegapnya berbalik dan sepenuhnya menghadap Jimin. Taehyung terlihat kalau ia benar-benar siap menghajar siapapun yang sudah membuat sahabatnya seperti ini. "Si Kuda itu membohongimu?"

Jimin menggeleng. Taehyung memang suka menyebut Hoseok dengan sebutan kuda, tapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar serius akan hal itu. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin melihat Taehyung—sedikit—lebih sangar ketika bersangkutan dengan Hoseok. "Bukan. Ini salahku," jelasnya pelan. "Aku salah paham."

Bahu Taehyung yang tegang pun merosot jatuh. "...oh?"

"Bukan Namjoon-ssi," Jimin menggeleng. Rambut merah mudanya yang berantakan ikut berayun. "Tapi Yoongi- _hyung_."

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Yoongi? Min Yoongi yang itu?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Yang menciummu? Yang membawakanmu bekal? Yang mengantarmu mengajar ke tempat Hoseok? Yang—"

"Iya. Yang _itu_." Jimin buru-buru memotong ucapan Taehyung yang semakin lama semakin menyebalkan. Kenapa dia malah membuat keadaan Jimin semakin sulit dengan mengumbar hal-hal di masa lalu, sih?

Taehyung yang melihat Jimin menunduk dalam, dengan telinga memerah, demi menghindari tatapannya pun hanya bisa meringis senang. "Lalu apa masalahnya kalau SUGA itu Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Aku malu," cicit Jimin. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Tapi ia masih menolak mengangkat wajah.

"Apa?" Taehyung pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Jimin untuk menggodanya.

Jimin kesal. Ia meraih bantal sofa dan melemparnya ke kepala Taehyung. "Aku malu, Taehyung!" serunya. Wajahnya merah, entah malu atau marah—atau keduanya. Taehyung tertawa melihat raut wajah Jimin yang begitu langka. Ia mengenal Jimin sejak masa sekolah dan baru pertama kali ini melihat sahabatnya dimabuk cinta.

Tunggu—memangnya Jimin jatuh cinta?

 _Iya_ , tentu saja. Sayangnya, ia sendiri belum sadar kalau sudah _jatuh_.

Taehyung kembali terkekeh. Mengembalikan bantalan sofa itu ke tempatnya dan beralih berdiri. "Mau ikut aku malam ini?" tawarnya. Alisnya naik-turun mencurigakan, namun Jimin malah menemukan hal tersebut menggemaskan.

"Kemana, Tae?" tanyanya, terbesit nada antusias di dalamnya.

"Biasalah. Tempat pelepas _stress_."

.

.

Jimin menyesal mengikuti ajakan Taehyung.

Lelaki itu membawanya ke klub _lagi_ , dan Jimin berakhir ditinggalkan _lagi_. Jimin mendengus kesal, ia menatap suasana sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa tidak banyak hal yang berubah dari keadaan terakhir kali ia kemari. Jimin lagi-lagi duduk di atas meja tinggi di dekat _bartender_ , memesan _orange juice_ yang sama.

"Wah, kau lagi?"

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, melihat siapa orang yang menyapanya. Dan ia mendapati _bartender_ yang sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu, bedanya hari ini, ia memakai pakaian kasual dan duduk di sebelah kursinya, tersenyum ramah dengan mata memandang lurus ke arah Jimin.

"Oh, yang kemarin," Jimin ganti bergumam. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk satu kali sebelum beralih memesan minuman. "Kau tidak bekerja malam ini?" tanya Jimin basa-basi.

"Tidak," lelaki itu menjawab santai. "Omong-omong, namaku Ha Sungwoon. Kau?"

"Park Jimin," Jimin membalas perkenalan orang itu dengan senyuman manis. "Salam kenal, Sungwoon- _ssi_."

"Kau datang lagi karena AgustD?" tanyanya.

Air muka Jimin berubah menjadi bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Sungwoon. AgustD? Jadi hari ini AgustD akan tampil lagi? Dengan ragu, Jimin menjawab pertanyaan Sungwoon dengan gelengan.

Sungwoon mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Minuman pesanannya datang. Racikan _cocktail_ terkenal sudah ada di tangannya. "Kebetulan yang aneh, omong-omong," celetuknya.

Jimin tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau dan AgustD," Sungwoon menegak minumannya satu kali dan kembali berujar, "kalian datang lagi di hari yang sama."

"Dia benar-benar akan tampil lagi hari ini?" tanya Jimin sedikit tidak percaya. Setengah dari dirinya merasa bersyukur karena paling tidak ia tidak akan mati kebosanan karena ditinggal Taehyung. AgustD dan _rap_ -nya adalah _masterpiece_. Dan Jimin tentunya tidak ingin melewatkan hal tetsebut.

Dan pertanyaan Jimin dijawab oleh suara musik dari arah panggung. Begitu ia melihat, di sana sudah berdiri seorang DJ dan orang-orang pun berbondong-bondong berlari mendekat ke arah panggung.

" _A to the G to the U to the S T D._ "

Kalimat itu mengudara satu kali dan mengundang pekikan heboh—kebanyakan para gadis-gadis yang memekik, sedangkan para lelaki hanya bertepuk tangan memanas-manasi.

Jimin hanya bisa terpaku.

Pasalnya—entah mengapa suara itu tidak asing di telinganya.

Jadi, Jimin buru-buru menghabiskan jusnya dan pamit undur diri pada Sungwoon. Ia pun bergabung dengan penonton lainnya, berdiri di hadapan panggung dengan canggung. Tapi ia mengesampingkan hal itu karena sekarang, Jimin butuh membuktikan sesuatu.

.

.

Yoongi bosan. Ia menelepon Namjoon dan mengajaknya bertemu di klub malam ini. Tapi Namjoon pura-pura mengelak dengan alasan bahwa ia tidak diizinkan Seokjin untuk pulang malam. Seokjin tidak main-main kalau merajuk, lelaki manis itu bahkan tega membuat Namjoon terpaksa bermalam di apartemen Yoongi karena ia tidak memperbolehkan Namjoon masuk ke rumah _mereka._ Atau saat Seokjin kabur dan mengurung diri di restoran, tidak mau menemui Namjoon sama sekali.

Dan itu adalah mimpi buruk.

Karena begitu Seokjin marah, seolah seluruh dunia sedang menyalahkannya.

" _Aku akan menyusulmu nanti, Yoon. Kalau Seokjin bilang oke, maka aku akan ke sana._ "

"Keparat kau," umpat Yoongi. Entahlah, ia masa bodoh dan sedang ingin mengeluarkan semuanya dengan kata-kata. Dan mengumpat memang udah menjadi kebiasaannya sedari dulu, hanya saja sejak ia bertemu Jimin entah mengapa ia lebih suka diam dan bermulut manis. Ah, sial, mengingat Jimin membuat Yoongi ingin mengumpat lagi. Ia benar-benar merindukan lelaki merah muda itu, ya Tuhan!

" _Yeah, umpati aja aku, Yoon. Umpati saja._ " Namjoon di ujung telepon terdengar lelah.

Yoongi jadi tidak tega.

" _Kau ini, makanya jangan terburu-buru kalau dalam sebuah hubungan. Jimin jadi jijik, kan, jadinya._ "

Yoongi menarik kata-kata tidak teganya tadi.

"Brengsek," gerutunya, "ini semua terjadi setelah kami kembali dari restoran Seokjin- _hyung_. Mengaku saja, Bangsat, apa yang dimasukkan tunanganmu itu pada makanan Jimin?"

" _Woah, woah, santai, Bung. Jangan menuduh Jinnie-ku. Baik, baik, aku paham kau sedang tidak waras. Aku akan ke sana jam sebelas malam. Aku harus menemani Seokjin sampai dia terlelap. Dia tidak bisa tidur tanpaku,_ " jelas Namjoon panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak butuh informasi itu." Yoongi menyahut sarkas. "Awas kalau kau sampai tidak datang. Kupastikan kau dan Seokjin tukar posisi."

Namjoon meringis mendengar ancaman Yoongi. Terlebih lagi ketika panggilan itu terputus begitu saja setelahnya. Ah, Yoongi yang sedang dalam _mood_ buruk benar-benar tidak menguntungkan. Biasanya ia hanya bekerja sampai mampus, dan terkadang memang mengumpat, atau meminta ditemani minum. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengancam Namjoon dengan hal seperti ini. Sungguh.

Yoongi mengambil jaket hitamnya, dan keluar dari kediamannya menuju klub yang dimaksud. Tentu saja, tujuannya ke sana bukan hanya untuk minum sampai mampus bersama Namjoon. Ia butuh hal yang lebih dari itu. Umpatannya ini berharga, ia bisa saja menyusun semua umpatan dan mengeluarkannya saat melakukan _dissing_ pada seseorang nanti.

Oh, yeah, tentu saja, Yoongi akan melakukan hobinya yang lain malam ini.

Apalagi selain _rapping_?

.

.

Jimin berdiri di paling belakang. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tidak ingin berdesak-desakan. Dari jauh seperti ini saja, ia sudah bisa melihat AgustD yang baru saja muncul di atas panggung. Menggunakan baju serba hitam, dan topi yang menutupi separuh wajah. Ia terlihat benar-benar enggan dikenali.

Intro berbunyi. Dan Jimin merasa tidak nyaman. Separuh dirinya antusias, namun separuh lainnya merasa takut.

Terlebih, ketika AgustD mengangkat mic-nya. Menyerukan bait-bait penuh dengan ejekan. Jimin masih mematung sementara pendengar lainnya sudah bersorak-sorak, separuh tidak terima, separuh lagi berseru memuji akan pintarnya AgustD dalam mempermainkan kata-kata.

Hingga di pertengahan lagu, tatapan mereka bertemu.

Jimin dan AgustD.

Meskipun Jimin sendiri tidak yakin, tapi ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana pria di atas panggung itu mendadak terpaku menghadap Jimin. Padahal jarak mereka cukup jauh, namun Jimin yakin bahwa pria itu terkejut menatapnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Tidak salah lagi. Jimin yakin bahwa pria itu mengenalnya dan tidak ada nama lain yang cocok selain Min Yoongi untuk menggambarkan pria itu. Postur tubuhnya, suaranya, bahkan kulit pucatnya pun persis seperti Yoongi.

Min Yoongi.

Kepala Jimin mendadak pening. Baru tadi dia berkata bahwa ia akan menghindar dari Yoongi namun sekarang ia sudah dipertemukan lagi dengannya. Dan lagi, pertemuannya kali ini seolah-olah menyadarkan Jimin bahwa ia tidak tahu apapun tentang Yoongi.

Jimin segera beranjak dari sana. Ia butuh pulang. Persetan dengan Taehyung yang masih menghilang di dalam klub, Jimin tidak peduli.

.

.

"Park Jimin?"

Jimin yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari klub malam mau tak mau harus menoleh karena seseorang memanggil namanya. Jimin terkejut begitu mendapati sesosok pria yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri dengan sebatang rokok terselip di bibir.

"Namjoon- _ssi_?"

Kim Namjoon melempar senyuman sopan. Ia menarik rokoknya lepas dan membuangnya ke tanah kemudian menginjaknya dengan ujung sepatu. "Kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Oh—atau kau kemari untuk menonton Yoongi?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum. Jadi benar? Selain bernama lain SUGA, Yoongi juga memiliki nama lain yaitu AgustD? Dan kenapa selama ini Yoongi tidak pernah memberitahunya?

"Apa kau mau pulang? Keberatan kalau kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Namjoon.

Jimin tidak kuasa menolak. Mungkin secangkir kopi panas bisa membuatnya lebih baik dan lepas dari semua pemikirannya akan Yoongi. Dan di sisi lain juga, sudah lama Jimin ingin bertemu dan berbincang dengan Namjoon. "Saya rasa tidak apa-apa, Namjoon- _ssi_."

Kemudian, Namjoon dan Jimin berjalan berisihan menuju mobil berwarna hitam milik Namjoon yang terparkir di paling ujung. "Ah, jangan terlalu formal. Teman Yoongi adalah temanku. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan kalau kita pergi ke kediamanku."

"Apa tidak menganggu?" tanya Jimin. Ia mendudukkan diri di dalam mobil. "Apa di sana juga ada Seokjin- _hyung_?"

"Tentu. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Ah, padahal aku baru saja ingin mengenalkannya padamu," ujar Namjoon. "Kalau begitu kita ke kafe saja."

Jimin tertawa kecil. Ia menyetujui ucapan Namjoon dengan mudahnya.

.

.

Yoongi yakin kalau matanya tadi tidak salah lihat. Pria berambut merah muda di barisan paling belakang adalah Jimin. Park Jimin yang ia kenal. Namun tidak mungkin Yoongi tiba-tiba berlari turun dari atas panggung dan menghampiri pria itu untuk memastikan. Jadi Yoongi membiarkannya saja, terlebih ketika ia melihat lelaki itu beranjak pergi. Mungkin ia bosan atau haus, entahlah. Yoongi tidak tahu dan berusaha abai, ia melanjutkan penampilannya.

Dan begitu lagu berakhir, Yoongi buru-buru undur diri. Berlari mengelilingi klub dan tidak mendapati lelaki merah muda dimanapun. Ia malah menangkap sosok Taehyung yang sedang duduk bersama beberapa orang lainnya di salah satu sofa besar. Tidak mungkin bagi Yoongi untuk tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya apakah ia benar datang bersama Jimin atau tidak.

Yoongi sendiri ingin memastikannya dengan menelepon Jimin, namun begitu teringat pesan yang dikirimkan Jimin beberapa waktu lalu membuatnya urung.

Yoongi menghela napas. Ia merogoh ponselnya dengan niat akan menghubungi Namjoon. Lelaki itu berjanji akan kemari, dimana dia sekarang?

" _Halo, Yoon?_ "

"Dimana kau?" tanya Yoongi tanpa basa-basi.

Yoongi bisa mendengar ada suara lain di ujung sana. " _Kau tidak akan percaya. Aku sedang di kafe—_ "

"Bagus sekali. Kau berjanji kemari—"

" _—_ _bersama Jimin_."

"Apa?"

Namjoon terkekeh di ujung sana. " _Sungguh. Aku bertemu Jimin di klub barusan, dan aku mengajaknya minum kopi. Dia terlihat kacau. Dan sepertinya butuh teman bicara lebih-lebih sebotol alkohol._ "

"Dimana kalian sekarang?" tanya Yoongi mendesak. "Apa aku bisa bicara dengannya?"

" _Tidak, tidak_ ," ujar Namjoon. " _Jangan merusak waktuku dengan Jimin. Sampai nanti, Yoon_."

Dan dengan begitu panggilan itu terputus. Membuat Yoongi mengumpati Namjoon sepanjang malam.

.

.

Dua gelas _Americano_ , Namjoon tidak tahu kalau Jimin tidak begitu suka gula. Tapi kemudian Namjoon bisa mengerti alasannya begitu Jimin berkata bahwa ia bekerja di tempat Hoseok. Mereka para penari memang suka memerhatikan makanan-makanan apa yang harus mereka konsumsi dan hindari.

"Namjoon- _hyung_ membantu Yoongi- _hyung_ dalam membuat lagu?" tanya Jimin antusias. Apabila memang Yoongi tidak mau memberitahunya ia bisa saja mengorek informasi dari teman-teman pria itu. "Apa membuat lagu itu sulit?"

Namjoon tersenyum simpul. Pertanyaan Jimin terdengar sangat polos dan menggemaskan, apalagi matanya yang berbinar itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. "Ya," jawabnya, "aku sering membantu Yoongi. Dan—tidak, tidak. Kami sudah menekuni musik sejak masa sekolah jadi bisa dibilang kami menikmati pekerjaan ini."

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. "Bagaimana dengan _rap_? Sejak kapan kalian melakukannya?"

"Sama," beritahu Namjoon. "Sebenarnya aku duluan yang suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu, kemudian Yoongi dan Hoseok juga ikut menyukainya. Kami bertiga dulu sering tampil bersama."

"Woah," Jimin terkagum-kagum. "Aku tidak tahu Hoseok- _hyung_ juga bisa melakukan hal lain selain menari."

Pernyataan polos itu sontak membuat tawa Namjoon mengudara. "Kau mau tahu nama panggung Hoseok?"

"Apa nama panggungnya?"

" _J-Hope_."

"Keren sekali!" seru Jimin, ada sedikit nada tidak setuju dalam seruannya itu. Mungkin karena ia membandingkannya dengan nama panggilan yang diberikan Taehyung terhadap Hosoek, sehingga _J-Hope_ itu terdengar terlalu keren di telinganya. "Apa Namjoon- _hyung_ tidak berniat memproduksi lagu seperti Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Tidak, tidak," jawab Namjoon. "Aku menemukan pekerjaan tetap dan sepertinya tidak akan punya waktu untuk memproduksi lagu," ujarnya, "lagipula aku juga akan segera menikah."

"Dengan Seokjin - _hyung_."

"Siapa lagi?" Namjoon terkekeh. "Hanya dia yang tahan dengan sikapku yang seperti ini, Jim."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Jimin penasaran. Ia suka bagaimana cara Namjoon memberitahunya akan ini-itu, ia terlihat seperti sedang berdongeng. Sehingga Jimin melunjak ingin diceritakan lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku ini bukan pria baik. Aku sering menyakiti Seokjin dan dia tetap berada di sana, di tempatnya, dan menungguku pulang. Sudah berkali-kali aku menyakitinya dan ia tetap menyambutku dengan senyuman yang sama, dengan pelukan hangat yang sama," beritahu Namjoon. "Aku bahkan ragu apakah aku pantas mencintainya atau tidak."

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tapi _Hyung_ mencintainya, kan?"

"Sangat, Jim. Sangat."

Jimin yang mendengar itu pun merasa bahagia. Entahlah. Ia merasa tenang begitu mendengar penuturan Namjoon.

"Bagaimana denganmu dengan Yoongi?" tanya Namjoon. "Kulihat Yoongi tertarik padamu."

Jimin tertawa kecil, manis sekali. "Tidak, kok," ujarnya, "kami hanya berteman, _Hyung_."

Namjoon memutar kedua bola matanya. "Apa kalian ada masalah? Yoongi uring-uringan selama seminggu ini."

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya. "Uh—tidak, kurasa. Uring-uringan bagaimana?"

"Tadi saja dia meneleponku untuk ditemani mabuk. Tapi tidak jadi, karena aku lebih memilih berbicara denganmu daripada patung satu itu," kata Namjoon.

"Kami tidak ada masalah, kok," ucap Jimin sedikit ragu, " _well_ , hanya sedikit kesalahpahaman saja."

Namjoon mengangguk mengerti. "Baguslah."

Jimin diam saja kemudian. Matanya menerawang dan pikirannya melayang. Ini tidak mungkin, kan, disebabkan oleh Jimin? Karena kalau iya—uh, Jimin pasti akan sangat menyesal. Ia bingung harus meminta maaf bagaimana, dan yang paling penting, Jimin tidak tahu harus diletakkan dimana mukanya nanti.

Sumpah, dia masih malu sampai sekarang.

Ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celana menyadarkan Jimin. Jimin buru-buru merogoh benda metalik itu dan menemukan nama Taehyung tertera jelas di layar monitor.

"Ha—"

" _Ya Tuhan, Jimin! Kau dimana!?_ "

Jimin jengah. Taehyung baru sadar rupanya kalau ia sudah tidak ada di klub. Dasar, kalau sudah berurusan dengan klub malam dan tetek-bengeknya, Taehyung bisa lupa dengan hal lainnya.

"Di kafe—"

" _Akan aku jemput. Jangan kemana-mana. Diam di sana._ "

Dan panggilan terputus begitu saja. Taehyung itu bodoh. Ia bahkan tidak tahu Jimin berada di kafe mana dan ia memutuskan begitu saja akan menjemputnya. Jimin pun mengirimkan pesan berisi alamat kafe. Jimin tidak mau Taehyung memutari kota _lagi_ —karena saking bodohnya dia—demi mencarinya.

"Kekasihmu, ya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Bukan," cetus Jimin agak kasar, ia masih kesal dengan sikap Taehyung yang seenaknya. Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja, toh sudah sering ia dibeginikan oleh Taehyung. "Dia temanku. Dia bilang akan menjemputku kemari."

"Kau punya teman yang baik."

"Dan bodoh."

Namjoon tertawa mendengar gerutuan Jimin.

Jimin kemudian teringat akan sesuatu. "Ah, omong-omong, dia adalah penggemar beratmu, _Hyung_ ," beritahunya, "dia yang mengajakku menonton konser terakhir _Rap Monster_ malam itu."

"Benarkah? Aku kira semua orang lebih suka Yoongi."

Jimin tertawa. "Yoongi- _hyung_ memang lebih keren."

Namjoon hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Jimin terlihat tidak marah pada Yoongi, lalu kenapa Yoongi berkata kalau Jimin menjauhinya? Pasti masalahnya ada pada Yoongi, tidak mungkin Jimin setega ini mengabaikan Yoongi kalau tidak ada alasan yang jelas.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Taehyung untuk menyusul Jimin di kafe yang dimakud. Begitu datang, Taehyung langsung mengambil langkah lebar-lebar dan terkesan tergesa menuju meja yang ditempati Jimin dan Namjoon. Tangan Taehyung menarik lengan Jimin, "Pulang."

Jimin menghempaskan tangan Taehyung yang dinilainya tidak sopan itu. "Hei, yang sopan sedikit."

"Kau juga—jangan mau digoda dengan om-om seperti dia," desis Taehyung di telinga Jimin. "Bagaimana kalau dia menculikmu?"

Jimin hampir saja meledak dalam tawa. Taehyung itu suka sekali berlebihan seperti ini. "Taehyung, kenalkan, dia Namjoon _-hyung_. Teman Yoongi- _hyung_."

Taehyung pun tersentak kaget dan menundukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda!"

Namjoon tertawa kecil. "Namaku Kim Namjoon. Jangan terlalu kaku begitu. Santai saja, Taehyung."

Taehyung mengangguk dan melempar senyuman kotaknya. Oh, baguslah kalau Jimin tidak pergi dengan orang asing.

Jimin mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Taehyung mau tak mau menuruti keinginan Jimin.

"Jadi, tidak jadi pulang, kurasa?" goda Namjoon.

Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahu dengan dagu menunjuk Jimin yang kini tersenyum lucu.

"Taehyungie beum tau kalau Namjoon- _hyung_ itu _Rap Monster_ , kan?" tanya Jimin, entah kepada Taehyung atau Namjoon, atau malah keduanya.

" _Rap Monster_!?" Taehyung memasang ekspresi paling abstrak malam itu. Matanya membola dan mulutnya terbuka karena terkejut. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat seperti idiot, dan itu membuat Jimin puas.

"A-aku—ah, salam kenal. Namaku Kim Taehyung. Aku penggemar beratmu—ya, Tuhan. Apalagi ya. Oh, itu, uh—aku sangat menyayangkan kenapa kau harus berhenti dari dunia _rapping_ ," ucap Taehyung terlewat cepat. Kentara sekali kalau ia sedang gugup.

Jimin tertawa. Dan tawanya membuat Taehyung bertambah malu.

"Terima kasih," kata Namjoon merendah. "Aku akan senang kalau kita bisa berbicara lebih lama lagi. Tapi hari sudah berganti. Lebih baik kalian pulang."

Jimin mengangguk, menyetujui saran Namjoon. "Kalau begitu kami pamit, Namjoon- _hyung_."

Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya, Namjoon tiba-tiba berujar, "Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Taehyung."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk semangat dan pamit undur diri.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau Kim Namjoon itu _Rap Monster_!?" seru Taehyung begitu mereka sampai di dalam mobil.

Malam ini Taehyung yang menyetir. Ia cukup terkejut hari ini dan ingin melampiaskan itu dengan menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat. Jimin sudah lebih terbiasa dengan Taehyung yang menyetir dengan gaya ugal-ugalan, dan untungnya jalanan di malam hari cukup lenggang.

Jimin membiarkan saja begitu Taehyung hampir menabrak pembatas jalan sebelum tiba-tiba membanting stirnya ea rah lain. Kalau Jimin mengingatkan Taehyung untuk berhati-hati, lelaki itu malah akan melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Jimin belum mau mati.

"Aku lupa. Lagipula yang penting itu SUGA, bukan _Rap Monster_."

"SUGA lagi, SUGA lagi," cibir Taehyung. "Sudah tidak marah pada Yoongi- _hyung_ memangnya?"

"Aku tidak pernah marah," kata Jimin.

"Kau tidak marah," Taehyung membenarkan, "tapi menghindarinya."

"Ya, terserahmu saja, Tae," ujar Jimin lelah. "Aku juga baru tahu kalau Yoongi- _hyung_ itu juga AgustD."

"APA!?"

Taehyung terlonjak kaget. Untung kakinya tidak sampai menginjak pedal gas terlalu keras. Bisa bahaya nanti.

Jimin mengusap dadanya, ia terkejut bukan main ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu. Bahkan suara Taehyung pun masih menggema di kepalanya, membuat telinganya berdenging nyeri. "Tidak usah teriak, bisa kan?" protesnya. "Iya. AgustD itu Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Taehyung, terlebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Pacarmu itu memang unik, Jim."

"Bukan pacar," koreksi Jimin jengah. Kenapa banyak sekali yang mengharapkan ia dan Yoongi berpacaran, sih?

"Ya, ya, ya, belum," Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, aku mulai mengerti kesalahpahaman ini menjalar darimana."

Jimin mengercutkan bibirnya tidak suka. "Iya, ini salahku."

"Dan Yoongi- _hyung_ mu itu sama sekali tidak berniat membenarkan kesalahpahaman itu," kata Taehyung. Mobil mereka sudah sampai di gang dekat dengan rumah Taehyung.

Jimin mengangguk setuju. Bukan hanya dia yang harus disalahkan, Yoongi juga! "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Tae? Apa aku harus meminta maaf padanya?"

"Nanti sajalah," ucap Taehyung, "nikmati dulu waktumu tanpa dia. Kapan lagi, kan?"

Jimin terkekeh mendengar saran Taehyung. Baiklah, ia akan melaksanakan penuturan Taehyung dan menikmati harinya besok.

.

.

to be continued.

 **Author's** : Hari ini saya libur, jadi ini saya ketik dalam waktu sehari, hehe:') Maaf kalau agak aneh, maksa, dan apabila ada kesalahan ketik.

 **Balesan Review :**

 **MinJimim :** Ah, saya rindu kamu:') Akhirnya muncul lagi:D Iya, Jimin-nya kaget, kit amah kagak yeu. Makanya kenal dulu baru sayang, jangan kebalikannya, wkwk /apasih/

 **LittleOoh :** Hehe, iya Jimin pasti gemesin kan ya:D

 **Dwimin chan :** Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu ya:') Paham juga Jimin kalau selama ini dia salah paham.

 **MinPark :** Yaampun sampe segitunya buat baca ff ini:')) Makasih banget ya, wkwk. Taekook? VMin saja lah /mainin alis/ Jimin-nya nge- _blank_ , dan Seokjin baru dapet peran juga langsung tancap gas saja beritahu Jimin kalau SUGA itu Yoongi bukan Namjoon, wkwk. Ini termasuk update kilat, kan?:') Dan yey, akhirnya ada yang sadar sama cover baru ff ini:')

 **Fuyu839 :** Ini sudah lanjut! Semoga suka ya:D

 **joah :** Hehe, update-nya emang lebih ngaret, dan mungkin ke depannya lebih gak teratur /hiks/ Bahkan ff ini agak melenceng dari plot awal, walaupun semua konflik-nya bakal tetap sih:') Jadi butuh waktu lagi buat mikir ini setelahnya gimana dan gimana:')

 **Baby Jiminie :** YoonMin bersatu? Jimin sama Yoongi sekarang renggang nih:')) hadudu, gimana dong ini:')

 **JirinHope :** Tebakan kamu benar /ketawangakak/ Jimin menjauh nih:( Kasian Yoongi, gatau apa-apa kena getahnya. Manis-manis dahulu, pahit-pahit kemudian /ga/

 **julia kie :** Yang ditunggu-tunggu, akhirnya ya:')

 **thalkm :** Reaksi Jimin sangat tidak terduga nih:') Jangan harap ada YoonMin _moments_ kalau gini caranya yeu ga:') Doakan Jimin sama Yoongi cepet baikan ya:')

 **GeniusMYG :** Hahaha, Jimin _shock_ banget. Daripada ngambek, dia malu tuh.

 **soliloqyu :** Seneng banget yak waktu Jimin akhirnya tahu SUGA itu Yoongi:')

 **honeymon :** Jimin gak peka sih:') Malu banget pasti dia. Sempet cemburu sama Seokjin itu loh, sempet doakan SUGA biar bahagia sama Seokjin itu loh:')) Astaga Chim, Chim:') Saking malunya dia sekarang sampai gamau ketemu Yoongi, gimana dong:')

 **ChiminsCake :** Iya saya juga gak rela Jimin tahu SUGA itu Yoongi, itu artinya ff ini akan segera berakhir /ga/ Hehe, masih banyak konflik ke depannya, santai saja:') Dan yak, benar sekali. Jimin menjauhi Yoongi. Semoga mereka cepet baikan lagi ya:)

 **Fujoshimulfan :** Banyak banget yang nungguin Jimin buat sadar kalau SUGA itu Yoongi rupanya. Hahaha:D

 **JungKimCaca :** Sudah update lagi ini! Semoga suka yaa:)

 **itsathenazi :** Malu banget lah si Jimin, wkwk. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama dia muji-muji SUGA di depan Yoongi… kinit ahu kalau yang dia puji sebenarnya itu… :)

 **Fasma Arman :** Nah, Jimin malunya sampai ga berani ketemu SUGA:')

 **jmpnuna :** Lucu banget gak sih, cemburunya itu lo:')) Saya aja bayanginnya kepingin ngakak. Mana waktu tau kalau SUGA itu Yoongi si Jimin langsung _blank_ gitu—dan sekarang malah ngejauh:') Ah, semoga mereka cepat baikan ya.

 **kageyamashouyou26 :** Jimin lucu banget:') Makanya Taehyung, Yoongi, Hoseok, sama Jungkook sayang sama dia. Abis ini Seokjin-Namjoon pasti juga sayang sama Jimin. (Dan saya pastinya juga sayang sama dia)

 _Omong-omong saya sampai tidak sadar kalau kotak review sudah tembus 100 lebih. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini. Semoga tidak bosan ya sama ff saya:')_

 _Maaf kalau update lama dan sebagainya. Semangat menunggunya! Pasti bakal update kok:)_

 _Terima kasih juga untuk yang nge-favorite dan nge-follow ff ini. Untuk yang silent readers juga (kalau ada sih), terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca sampai sini._

 _Dan untuk yang review, beribu terima kasih untuk kalian._

 _Saya cinta kalian semua._


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **SUGA**

.

a BTS fanfiction

.

Warning : _author's note nya panjang banget_

.

.

Park Jimin meliukkan tubuhnya. Hitungan mengalun nyaring dan menggema melalui dinding-dinding ruangan. Keringatnya menetes, jatuh begitu saja di atas lantai dan disapu oleh sol-sol sepatunya.

"— _five_ , _six_ , _seven_ , _eight_!"

Dan hitungan berhenti di sana. Jimin mengatur napas dengan terengah-engah, namun bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman puas, melalui cermin ia bisa memandang anak-anak didiknya yang juga sama lelahnya. Berdiri di belakangnya dengan barisan yang masih terlihat teratur.

"Bagus!" Jimin berteriak puas. Badannya berbalik seraya lengannya terangkat menyisir acak rambutnya yang mendadak lepek. "Latihan hari ini selesai! Terima kasih, semuanya!"

Kemudian, setelah memberikan salam, anak-anak mulai membubarkan diri. Jimin masih di dalam ruang latihan ketika yang lain mulai berhamburan keluar, duduk menyandar dinding dan menegak air mineral dengan rakus.

"Jimin- _ah_!"

Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Jung Hoseok tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya. Sekilas, Jimin bisa melihat guratan lelah di sekitar dahinya dan lingkaran hitam di bawah kelopak mata. Ah, Hoseok pasti sangat lelah.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" Jimin beranjak menghampiri Hoseok, ia tak sampai hati kalau menyuruh Hoseok yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Datanglah ke ruanganku setelah ini. Ada yang mau kubicarakan."

Jimin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa bertanya apa-apa. Kemudian, ia buru-buru ke kamar ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya. Biasanya, Jimin juga akan mandi di sana. Namun sepertinya apa yang ingin disampaikan Hoseok sangatlah penting, dan Jimin tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu.

Maka, ia membersihkan keringatnya hanya dengan menggosokkan handuk di sekitar bahu, leher, dan muka saja. Jimin menyemprotkan parfum sedikit, takut apabila kebanyakan maka akan membuat aroma yang menguar semakin aneh.

Ia memakai kaos putih polos, dan _cardigan_ biru tua yang disampirkan begitu saja di atas bahu. Jimin pun melangkah menuju ruangan Hoseok.

Setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali, ia dipersilakan masuk. Jimin menemukan Hoseok duduk di atas sofa, menghadap televisi dan terdapat banyak sekali kertas-kertas di atas meja rendah di hadapannya. Jimin duduk di sebelah Hoseok begitu lelaki itu menyuruhnya.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" Ketika melontarkan pertanyaan itu itu, Jimin merasa bahwa pertanyaannya salah—atau, entahlah—ia hanya merasa bahwa ada yang salah sekarang.

Hoseok tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan paling serius yang pernah Jimin tahu. "Aku sudah membuat keputusan, Jimin."

Jimin hanya bisa diam dan menunggu Hoseok melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku akan menjual studio ini."

.

.

Yoongi mengambil sekaleng _cola_ dari kulkasnya yang hampir kosong. Ia belum pergi belanja lagi akhir-akhir ini, tidak sempat.

Yoongi membawa kaleng itu ke ruang tengah. Di sana, Kim Namjoon sedang duduk bersandar di atas sofa dengan tangan asyik memainkan _remote_ televisi, mengubah-ubah saluran dengan seenak hati.

Yoongi meletakkan soda itu di atas meja, kemudian duduk di sebelah Namjoon. "Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Jahat sekali," gerutu Namjoon, ia meletakkan _remote_ televisi sembarangan, televisi di depan menampilkan acara kartun pagi hari untuk anak-anak. "Aku kemari untuk memberitahumu tentang Jimin."

Bahu Yoongi menegang, namun tatapan matanya melembut. "Ada apa dengan bocah satu itu?" tanyanya datar, berusaha setengah mati untuk menyembunyikan nada gusar di dalamnya.

"Dia tidak marah padamu," beritahu Namjoon, "dia hanya bilang ada kesalahpahaman di antara kalian."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya tidak paham. "Apa maksudmu?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Tidak tahu," gumamnya acak, "tapi dia menghindarimu bukan karena marah."

"Lalu karena apa?"

"Bosan?"

"Brengsek."

Namjoon menghela napas. Ia mengambil soda yang dibawa Yoongi dan membukanya dengan kasar. Berbicara dengan Yoongi memang selalu sulit. Apalagi kalau menyangkut tentang perasaan pribadi pria itu. Yoongi tidak pernah menceritakan bagaimana perasaannya, dan Namjoon bukanlah seorang cenayang yang bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan temannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau dia butuh waktu sendiri," gumam Yoongi pada akhirnya. Suaranya terdengar berat dan penuh beban. Namjoon menyimpulkan bahwa menjaga jarak dari Jimin bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Yoongi. "Aku juga akan sibuk sebentar lagi."

"Kau mengambil pekerjaan yang sulit, kurasa?" tebak Namjoon. Ia hafal bagaimana Yoongi kalau sudah memiliki target. Ia akan lupa dunia dan fokus pada tujuannya tersebut. Bahkan Yoongi hanya akan makan kalau ada waktu, tapi waktu yang ia miliki lebih sering digunakannya untuk duduk di depan layar selama berjam-jam. Intinya, Yoongi tidak akan memiliki waktu luang lagi.

"Ya," Yoongi membenarkan, "agensi BigHit meminta bantuanku. Aku diminta membuatkan lagu untuk _comeback_ BTS berikutnya."

" _Wow_ , itu keren, Yoon. Bukankah kau dan Produser mereka saling kenal?"

"Memang," gumam Yoongi, "karena dia mengenalku jadinya aku diminta untuk membantu memproduksi musiknya.

"BigHit tidak berisi orang-orang tolol. Aku pernah ke sana dan produser juga komposer mereka sangatlah baik. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka masih meminta bantuanku."

Namjoon tersenyum mendengar pujian Yoongi. "Mereka penggemarmu, kurasa? Seperti Jimin?"

Yoongi mencibir. Jimin lagi, Jimin lagi. Apa memang hidupnya tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari lelaki itu? Baru saja bahasan mereka sedikit menyimpang dari Jimin, tapi kenapa sudah kembali membahas Jimin lagi?

Namjoon, yang melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Yoongi yang signifikan, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Itu saja yang mau aku sampaikan," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Membuat Yoongi agak tersentak dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Oh?"

"Aku harus berangkat ke kantor," Namjoon beranjak dari duduknya dan merenggangkan tubuh. "Ah, aku merindukan masa-masa saat menjadi pengangguran."

Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia tidak bisa mengelak, setelah mendengar penuturan Namjoon yang mengatakan bahwa Jimin tidak marah padanya, Yoongi merasa jauh lebih lega.

Mungkin memang, ia dan Jimin sedang butuh waktu sendiri.

.

.

"Maksud _Hyung_?" Jimin merasa ia kehilangan suaranya. Bahkan, untuk bertanya hal tersebut saja Jimin hampir tidak kuat. Suaranya mencicit, terdengar lirih sekali.

Hoseok tersenyum, namun Jimin tahu kalau itu palsu. "Aku akan menjual tempat ini, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin merasa dadanya mendadak sesak dan matanya mulai berair. "T-tapi—" Lagi-lagi, Jimin kehilangan suaranya, ia butuh menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya bisa melanjutkan, "—kenapa, Hyung?"

"Uang." Hoseok membuang napas kasar. Senyum yang tadi terukir kini hilang tak berbekas. Rahangnya mengeras dan ekspresi wajahnya menyeramkan. "Aku butuh uang. Dengan nominal banyak dan sesegera mungkin."

"Tapi jangan begini, _Hyung_ ," Jimin memberanikan diri berujar. Suaranya semakin bergetar dan air di sudut matanya hampir saja menetes. Ia tidak suka melihat Hoseok yang tampak kacau seperti sekarang. "Jangan begini."

"Lalu bagaimana, Jimin- _ah_?" tanya Hoseok tak kalah mendesak. "Kalau kau mempermasalahkan gaji, tenang saja. Aku akan tetap membayarmu seperti yang seharusnya."

"Bukan!" Jimin berteriak. Suaranya melengking seperti orang frustasi. "Bukan. Maksudku— _hiks_ ," dan isakan itu lolos begitu saja.

Jimin menutup wajahnya. Air matanya mengalir dan ia tidak ingin Hoseok melihat rautnya yang tampak tak kalah kacau. "B-bagaimana denganmu, _Hyung_? Kalau—kalau _Hyung_ menutup tempat ini, kan—"

Lagi, Jimin memilih terisak daripada melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hoseok tidak tega, sebagian besar hatinya ikut remuk melihat Jimin yang menangis sampai seperti ini demi _dirinya_. Ia merangkul pundak Jimin dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. "Ssh... semua akan baik-baik saja, Jimin- _ah_. Kau jangan menangis."

Jimin menggeleng dalam pelukan Hoseok. Banyak hal mendadak berseliweran di kepalanya. Ia tahu benar kalau Hoseok sangat mencintai seni tari. Hoseok cinta pada studionya.

Dan Jimin sangat paham. Di atas semua itu, Hoseok jauh lebih menomorsatukan ibunya.

Hoseok menepuk punggung Jimin beberapa kali hingga akhirnya yang lebih muda bisa kembali tenang. Ia memang sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Ia butuh uang dengan cepat, ibunya butuh operasi untuk sembuh. Hoseok rela melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkan hal tersebut.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jimin pelan.

Hoseok melepas pelukannya dan menatap ke dalam mata Jimin yang masih berair. "Ada apa, hm?"

"Jangan lupakan mimpimu, _Hyung_."

Dan Hoseok tidak pernah merasa lebih hancur daripada itu.

.

.

Sepulang dari studio Hoseok, Jimin pergi ke sebuah kafe. Ia duduk diam di sana selama berjam-jam, memesan segelas americano dan sepotong cheesecake. Matanya menerawang, memandang apapun yang ada di depannya, namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

Setelah langit berubah warna, Jimin akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mulai menyesap _americano_ -nya yang sudah dingin dan menghela napas panjang.

Jimin sama sekali tidak membayangkan seberat apa beban yang ditanggung oleh Hoseok sampai lelaki itu nekat ingin menjual studionya.

Mata Jimin tiba-tiba menyipit begitu ia menangkap sosok pria yang tengah berdiri di bagian depan kafe. Ia tampak familiar di mata Jimin. Dan pria itu menggandeng seorang wanita yang amat cantik.

Jimin mengira bahwa mereka akan masuk ke dalam kafe, jadi ia menunggu saja. Namun, ternyata perkiraannya salah. Pasangan itu berbalik arah dan pergi dari kafe itu. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya heran.

Ah, sudahlah, mungkin saja itu bukan orang yang dikenalinya.

Maka, Jimin memutuskan merogoh ponsel di saku celana. Menelepon sahabat sehidup-matinya. Meminta tolong agar dijemput kalau perlu sekalian ia menginap lagi di kediamannya.

.

.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa?" Kim Seokjin meletakkan tiga cangkir teh hangat di atas meja rendah di antara sofa. Ia melirik Hoseok yang masih bungkam dengan mata memandang ke arah lukisan besar yang sengaja dipasang oleh Namjoon di ruang tengah mereka. Hoseok sepertinya tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Seokjin.

"Hoseok?"

"Ah—" Hoseok menoleh dan menarik sebuah senyuman penuh rasa bersalah, "—maaf, _Hyung_."

Seokjin tersenyum maklum. Ia duduk di sebelah Hoseok dan berkata, "Namjoon masih mandi di dalam. Kau ingin bercerita sekarang atau menunggunya?"

Hoseok nampak ragu sesaat. Ia melirik Seokjin yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh. Hal itu jelas mengingatkan Hoseok akan ibunya.

"Ibuku, _Hyung_."

"Ada apa dengan Nyonya Jung?" tanya Seokjin hati-hati. Pembicaraan mengenai ibu Hoseok adalah hal yang sensitif.

Raut muka Hoseok mengeras. Terakhir kali Seokjin melihat ekspresi seperti ini adalah ketika Hoseok kembali ke Korea dari tur dunia yang ia lakukan karena mendengar ibunya jatuh sakit. Seokjin tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa menenangkan Hoseok saat itu, yang jelas, Namjoon dan Yoongi membantu banyak.

"Mereka bilang operasi ini harus segera dilakukan," beritahu Hoseok tanpa penjelasan mengapa. "Aku lelah, _Hyung_."

Seokjin terperangah begitu ia melihat Hoseok menutup wajahnya menggunakan lengan. Sebisa mungkin, Hoseok menyembunyikan kesedihannya dari yang lain. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan semua orang, cukup dirinya yang sebegini menyedihkan. Tapi Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah seperti saudara baginya. Akan sangat tidak adil apabila Hoseok tidak membagi masalahnya pada saudaranya sendiri.

Seokjin memeluk tubuh Hoseok dari samping. "Kau masih memiliki harapan, kan, Hobi- _ya_?" tanyanya. Bahkan Seokjin memanggilnya menggunakan nama panggilan yang biasa digunakan ibunya.

Hoseok mengangguk dalam pelukan Seokjin. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Namjoon datang dari arah kamar mandi. Ia sedikit kaget ketika menemui Seokjin dan Hoseok berpelukan ala teletubbies.

"Ah, aku ketinggalan sesuatu, kurasa?"

Seokjin yang terlebih dulu menarik diri. Ia menoleh dan memberikan tatapan kesal. "Namjoon- _ah_ , kau mandi lama sekali."

Namjoon hanya bisa meringis. Ia duduk di sisi Seokjin lainnya dan merangkul pinggang pria itu. "Jadi, ada apa Hoseok berkunjung?"

"Masalah soal ibuku," beritahu Hoseok, nada suaranya terdengar lebih rileks daripada yang tadi. "Tapi aku rasa sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Oh?" Namjoon mengangkat alisnya heran. Ia merasa menjadi tidak berguna saat ini. "Sudah menemukan penyelesaian?"

"Jangan ragu meminta bantuan pada kami, Hobi- _ya_ ," kata Seokjin. Matanya memandang cemas ke arah Hoseok. "Katakan berapa nominalnya, akan kami bantu."

Namjoon yang mendengar penuturan Seokjin pun langsung paham tentang permasalahan yang tengah melanda sahabatnya. Ia ikut-ikutan mengangguk. "Kami akan selalu ada di sini, Hoseok. Jangan merasa tidak enak. Membantu sahabat adalah sebuah kewajiban, kan?"

Hoseok tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan Namjoon. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu berucap sebegitu meyakinkan padahal ia belum dengar secara keseluruhan tentang masalahnya? Tapi inilah yang disukai Hoseok dari Namjoon. Pria itu bergerak dahulu baru meminta penjelasan di akhir.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga sayang kalian berdua," ucap Hoseok diselingi cengiran lebar. Seokjin menatapnya aneh sedangkan Namjoon melayangkan tatapan jijik. Oh, ayolah, mereka membahas apa dan Hoseok membalasnya dengan apa.

"Jangan membuatku merasa menyesal sudah menawarimu bantuan, Hoseok." Namjoon mendengus.

"Aku menghargai itu, Namjoon. Tapi kali ini, aku rasa aku bisa menanganinya."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," ucap Namjoon pasrah. Ia percaya pada Hoseok, dan ketika lelaki itu berkata bahwa ia bisa menanganinya sendiri, maka tidak ada yang bisa Namjoon lakukan selain _percaya_. "Yoongi sudah tahu?" tanyanya.

Hoseok menggeleng. "Sebentar lagi akan aku beri tahu."

.

.

"Aku pulang, _Eomma_!"

Jimin melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil berteriak kencang. Taehyung menolak keberadaan Jimin di kediamannya lagi, alasannya karena ia tak mau Jimin lupa dengan ibunya yang sering ia tinggal sendiri. Menurut Taehyung, Jimin juga harus memberitahu pada ibunya tentang masalah-masalah yang kini ia hadapi. Jangan hanya kepada Taehyung saja.

"Ah, akhirnya kau pulang juga. Kukira kau akan menginap lagi di rumah Taetae," kata Nyonya Park. Suaranya sedikit keras karena ia menyahut kedatangan putranya dari dapur.

Jimin meringis. Memang ibunya tidak berujar dengan nada menyindir atau sejenisnya, tapi tetap saja Jimin merasa tidak enak. "Maafkan aku, _Eomma_ ," ujarnya.

Sang ibu hanya mengangguk. "Omong-omong _appa_ -mu akan pulang minggu ini."

"Benarkah?" Jimin terlonjak bahagia. Ia meletakkan tasnya begitu saja di atas sofa. " _Appa_ akan pulang?"

"Iya." Ibu Jimin melongokkan kepalanya dari arah dapur. "Jimin- _ah_ , kau akan makan malam di rumah, kan?"

"Tentu saja, _Eomma_."

Acara memasak itu selesai dengan cepat. Tidak sampai lima belas menit semuanya sudah tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Dan Jimin menatap menu makan malamnya dengan tatapan berbinar. Ah, ia rindu masakan ibunya.

Mereka berdua menikmati makan malam dengan tenang. Nyonya Park memasak sup rumput laut, dan daging salmon panggang. Jimin sangat suka sup rumput laut buatan ibunya.

" _Eomma_ ," panggil Jimin.

"Ya?"

"Hoseok- _hyung_..." Jimin menghentikan gerakan tangannya sebentar, matanya memandang lurus ke dalam mata ibunya, "dia akan menutup studio tari itu, Eomma."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Nyonya Park meletakkan sendok-garpunya dengan keras. Matanya membelakak kaget dengan ekspresi bingung.

Jimin memasang wajah masam. Ia menggeleng tidak yakin. "Aku pikir ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Nyonya Jung. Hoseok- _hyung_ bilang kalau dia butuh uang, banyak sekali."

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantunya?"

Jimin hanya bungkam. Ia menghela napas satu kali setelah sepuluh menit lewat. Kemudian, Jimin bangkit dari duduknya, menyisakan satu piring yang masih berisi setengah, sup rumput lautnya ia habiskan. "Aku selesai. Selamat malam, _Eomma_."

.

.

Jimin datang ke kelas dengan malas hari ini. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di paling belakang, _pojok_. Bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan memainkan bolpoin di bawah hidung.

Taehyung yang kebetulan mengambil kelas sama hanya bisa menggeleng. Catatan miliknya penuh dengan tulisan abstrak, kebanyakan isinya bertuliskan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah Taehyung lontarkan pada dosen yang mengajar. Iya, kebiasaan Taehyung itu hanya mencatat apa yang membuatnya penasaran. Bukan mencatat hal yang penting.

Paling tidak itu jauh lebih baik daripada Jimin yang hanya mengeluarkan bolpoin. Selain itu? Mejanya bersih, _bro_.

"Jim?"

Jimin melirik Taehyung sekilas sebelum kembali membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Kalau saja kemarin Jimin tidak menceritakan masalahnya, Taehyung bisa saja mengira kalau lelaki itu sedang _ngambek_ padanya. Tapi, Taehyung tahu betul apa yang ada di pikiran Jimin hari ini.

"Ayo pulang."

Jimin terlihat kaget. Ia melirik keadaan kelas dan ternyata dosen yang mengajar sudah keluar. Bagus, Jimin datang ke kelas hari ini demi mengisi absen saja.

Jimin mengangguk sekilas pada Taehyung sebelum akhirnya beranjak. Menyampirkan tasnya di bahu dan memasukkan bolpoin itu di saku kemeja dengan acak.

Taehyung dan Jimin berjalan beriringan keluar gerbang. Di antara mereka tidak ada percakapan sama sekali, Taehyung sibuk memerhatikan Jimin yang memandang menerawang ke arah depan. Hari ini sebenarnya ada acara kumpul di klub, tapi Taehyung abai dengan hal itu. Setelah melihat Jimin yang masih sebegini linglungnya, Taehyung tidak yakin akan meninggalkan ia sendiri. Bisa-bisa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Jimin.

" _Hyung_?"

Taehyung ikut berhenti ketika Jimin menghentikan langkah. Dan betapa terkejutnya Taehyung ketika ia melihat Jung Hoseok berdiri di hadapan mereka lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Halo, _Dongsaeng_."

Jimin berkedip bingung, ia melangkah mendekat pada Hoseok sampai jarak mereka tinggal satu langkah saja. " _Hyung_?" panggilnya pelan.

Hoseok tersenyum mendengar nada suara Jimin yang terdengar menggemaskan. Entahlah. Di mata Hoseok, Jimin terlihat sedang merajuk. Persis seperti bocah lima tahun yang merengek minta dibelikan eskrim.

"Ayo ikut aku." Hoseok berujar santai. "Taehyung, aku pinjam Jimin sebentar, ya?"

"Jangan izin ke aku, dong."

Hoseok terkekeh. "Lalu ke siapa?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu sok tidak tahu. Atmosfer berat yang sedari tadi menaungi Jimin mendadak terangkat hilang. "Entah? Ke Yoongi- _hyung_ , mungkin?"

"Apasih, Tae?" suara Jimin yang mengudara tidak digubris. Baik Taehyung dan Hoseok hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar Jimin yang akhirnya kembali bersikap seperti biasa berkat guyonan mereka. "Kenapa dengan Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya seolah prihatin. "Kasihan temanku, Tae. Tidak di- _notice_."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan gerakan paling dramatis. Jimin tidak paham lagi dengan mereka berdua.

"Apasih kalian berdua ini?"

Taehyung melempar cengiran kotaknya kepada Jimin. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, Jim." Ia melangkah mendekat pada Jimin dan menempelkan hidungnya di pipi Jimin dan mengusaknya sekilas. "Pergilah dengan Hoseok, oke? Aku ada acara klub. Sampai besok."

Setelah itu Taehyung berlalu begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Hoseok yang sedikit kaget.

 _Wow, skinship yang luar biasa, bro_.

"Jadi, aku ikut?"

Hoseok tersenyum. Ia menarik lengan Jimin halus dan membawanya ke mobil miliknya. Jimin diam saja, dalam hati bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Hoseok bersikap biasa saja setelah apa yang terjadi pada mereka kemarin. Karena jujur saja, Jimin masih _marah_ pada pria itu. Jimin ingin bertanya, mencerocokinya dengan kalimat apa saja sampai sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya ini hilang. Namun, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak sekarang.

"Aku melihat banyak sekali yang ingin kau tanyakan, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah melaju di jalan raya, dan Hoseok tiba-tiba berujar seperti itu tanpa aba-aba.

Jimin menghela napas. Kepalanya mendadak pening.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Kemana _Hyung_ akan membawaku?" Final. Akhirnya Jimin menyerah dan mengeluarkan satu dari beberapa pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya.

"Rumah sakit."

Dan setelah itu, Jimin hanya mampu diam. Pikirannya mendadak kosong dan lidahnya kelu. Pertanyaan yang tersisa sudah menguap meskipun tanda tanya besar masih memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Mereka hanya bisa saling berdiam diri hingga sampai ke tujuan.

.

.

"Hobi- _ya_ , kau datang lagi, Nak?"

" _Eomma_."

Hoseok dan Jimin segera menuju ke ruangan dimana Mama Hoseok di rawat. Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ketika wanita itu menyapanya ramah. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Jimin merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat bagaimana keadaan Mama Hoseok.

"Jiminie sayang, apa kabar, Nak? Pipimu semakin tirus saja sekarang," tanya wanita itu. Tangannya mengambang di udara seolah berusaha menggapai Jimin. Dan Jimin lebih dari sekedar peka, ia langsung melangkah mendekat dan duduk di sebelah ranjang dengan wajah masih memertahankan senyuman kecil.

"Aku baik, kok, Bibi."

Jimin tidak bohong soal keadaannya. Ia memang merasa baik, namun kalau soal berat badan, memang berat badannya mendadak turun cukup drastis. Mungkin efek karena tidak ada Yoongi yang biasanya mengajak makan bersama. Yoongi selalu menjejalinya dengan makanan-makanan berat, beda dengan apabila Jimin makan sendiri. Ia akan memilih _salad_ , atau paling-paling hanya daging ayam panggang tanpa lemak.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak Bibi melihatmu. Kenapa kau tidak kemari bersama Taehyung, Nak?"

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Taehyung?"

Mama Hoseok mengangguk, sementara anaknya sendiri sedang mengganti bunga yang dipajang di dekat jendela.

"Namanya Taehyung, kan, Hobi- _ya_?"

Hoseok mengangguk cepat. "Iya, Taehyung. Dia sering kemari," ujarnya sembari melangkah keluar kamar dengan memabawa vas bunga tersebut ikut bersamanya.

"Kenapa Taehyung sering kemari?"

"Bibi juga tidak tahu," jawab wanita itu, "dia sering sekali kemari dulu. Seminggu tiga kali, mungkin?"

Jimin mengusak kepalanya tidak paham. Taehyung benar-benar menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya. Oke, Jimin tidak akan marah pada temannya itu, tapi kini ia merasa sangat tidak berguna. Bagaimana bisa Jimin menyebut Taehyung sahabatnya kalau nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang menjadi beban lelaki itu selama ini?

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak pernah lagi. Mungkin orang yang dijenguknya selama ini sudah sembuh."

Hoseok masuk ke dalam kamar setelah beberapa menit. Ia membawa vas dengan isi bunga matahari cerah. "Aku mengajak Jimin kemari untuk meminta maaf," katanya seraya meletakkan vas tersebut di tempat seharusnya.

"Oh, apalagi yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Mama Hoseok dengan nada jengah.

"Aku berkata kalau aku akan menjual studio tariku."

"Bocah bodoh. Idiot."

Hoseok meringis mendengar ibunya yang selalu berkata baik-baik kini mendadak mengumpatinya kasar. Sekasar umpatan Yoongi di telepon kemarin. "Maaf, _Eomma_. Aku saat itu kalut sekali."

Jimin tersenyum hangat. "Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Aku paham posisimu."

Hoseok mengacak rambut merah muda Jimin gemas. "Jimin- _ah_ , kau manis sekali, jadi adikku saja, ya?"

Jimin tertawa mendengar pujian itu. "Apa-apaan sih, _Hyungie_!" gerutunya, pura-pura kesal.

"Aku tidak jadi menjual tempat itu," beritahu Hoseok sekali lagi. Seakan-akan berusaha meyakinkan Jimin sekali lagi.

Jimin senang begitu mendengar nada suara Hoseok yang jauh lebih ringan daripada kemarin. "Syukurlah, _Hyung_ , aku khawatir sekali kemarin."

"Iya, tau."

"Untuk biaya operasi bagaimana, _Hyung_? Aku akan membantumu kalau—"

"Sssh," Hoseok menyela perkataan Jimin, telunjuknya menempel di bibir Jimin, menyuruhnya untuk tidak banyak bicara, "sudah. Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja, Jimin."

Dan Jimin tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain percaya kepada Hoseok.

.

.

"Ke Daegu? Kapan?"

Jimin tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya meskipun Hoseok sudah menawarinya tumpangan. Ia duduk di dalam kafe yang kemarin sambil menelepon Taehyung. Memesan _caramel macchiato_ dan mengambil duduk di dekat jendela. Sementara Hoseok berkata bahwa masih ada hal yang perlu ia lakukan.

Dan ia pun dikejutkan dengan pernyataan Taehyung yang berkata bahwa lelaki itu akan pergi ke Daegu.

"Nanti malam?" Jimin mendesis keras alih-alih menjerit karena terkejut. "Mendadak sekali!"

Memang besok ada libur selama kurang lebih lima hari, tapi Jimin pikir Taehyung akan tetap di Seoul seperti biasa. Diam-diam, Jimin memberengut tidak suka. Taehyung memberitahunya mendadak sekali, ia kan juga mau ikut ke Daegu.

" _Maaf, maaf. Nenekku juga mendadak menelepon kalau ia sangat ingin bertemu denganku. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung saja mengatakan bahwa malam ini aku akan ke sana._ "

"Sendirian?"

" _Yap_."

Jimin mengaduk _caramel macchiato_ -nya tanpa minat. "Dimana Tuan dan Nyonya Kim?" tanyanya.

" _Mereka akan menyusul ke sana nanti,_ " jawab Taehyung kalem. " _Jaga dirimu, ya, Jiminie_."

"Tae…" Jimin merengek pada akhirnya. "Uh, kau ini jahat sekali. Aku juga mau ikut."

" _Bukankah Tuan Park akan pulang? Kau tidak akan kesepian, percayalah. Paling-paling kau sudah lupa padaku kalau ayahmu itu pulang nanti_ ," gerutu Taehyung di seberang sana. Hal itu membuat Jimin terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan. Jaga dirimu. Jangan sampai kena flu."

" _Kau juga, Jimin. Jangan diet_."

"Persetan."

Lalu telepon ditutup. Jimin tersenyum senang. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak bisa marah pada Taehyung. Ia menyesap minumannya lagi tepat ketika matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe bersama seorang perempuan.

Ah, pria yang tempo hari dilihatnya.

Jimin menyipitkan mata, berusaha mengenali orang itu. Karena entah mengapa rasanya sangat familiar di matanya.

Oh, Tuhan.

Bukankah itu… _ayahnya_?

Lalu apa yang dia lakukan bersama perempuan cantik di sebelahnya itu?

Dan kenapa ayahnya sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar kalau ia sudah sampai di Seoul?

Jimin mematung di tempatnya. Tangannya bergetar dan matanya membola tidak percaya. Karena seluruh pertanyaan di kepalanya dijawab oleh satu kejadian yang ingin sekali ia tolak.

Karena baru saja, ia melihat ayahnya…

…berciuman dengan wanita itu.

Ya, Tuhan.

.

.

 **to be continued.**

 **Author's :**

Oke, untuk chapter ini saya memutuskan untuk tidak membalas _review_ kalian di sini, melainkan lewat PM, karena ada banyak hal yang perlu saya sampaikan.

Pertama-tama, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca sampai sini, yang sudah _review_ - _follow_ - _favorite_ , makasih semuanya.

Kedua, saya mau minta maaf karena _update_ yang lama sekali. Saya gak mau buat alasan apa-apa, memang salah saya karena kurang bisa mengatur waktu. Maaf ya.

Ketiga, saya mau bilang kalau—uh, _music video_ Mic Drop, ya ampun. Keren banget. Sungguhan, rasanya mau mengumpat setiap nonton _mv_ itu. Mana Suga ganteng maksimal. Taehyung-nya—aduh, gak bisa dideskripsikan:')) Sudah ngulang sampai empat atau lima kali dan sama sekali gak eman kuota. Dan tetep _speechless_ sama bagiam Suga di awal. Gila. Banget.

Keempat, saya tadi nemu semacam _meme_ yang dibuat sama _non kpopers_ yang risih sama para _kpopers_. Saya hanya mau bilang, gapapa kita suka sama sesuatu hal, tapi tolong jangan sampai berlebihan. Awalnya saya juga sempat tersulut, apalagi mereka bawa-bawa nama BTS yang diplesetkan jadi BiTieS. Tapi setelah berpikir tentang _bagaimana kalau kita lihat dari sudut pandang mereka_ , saya gak jadi marah. Saya malah meminta maaf sama mereka yang nge- _share meme_ itu dan sama orang-orang yang sependapat tentang _meme_ itu.

Karena apa? Mereka juga gak bakal benci ke para _idol_ kalau memang mereka gak kenal, kan? Gimana mau benci kalau mereka gaktau apa-apa soal _idol_ tersebut?

Ya lewat _fans_ -nya, lah.

Jadi, saya mau berpesan, kalau menghadapi ejekan atau sindiran-sindiran kaya gitu itu coba lebih berpikiran terbuka lagi ya. Coba pahami apa yang mereka omongkan, terus jangan membalas sebuah kemarahan dengan kemarahan lain. Jangan menyiram api pake minyak tanah. Jangan mendengarkan demi membalas, tapi coba dengarkan demi memahami.

Mereka yang gak ngerti apa-apa malah bisa jadi orang yang dukung _idol_ , loh, kalau kita—para _fans_ —bisa lebih berhati-hati dalam bersikap:)

Duh, gimana ya bilangnya. Pokoknya gitu, deh. Hehe. Maaf ya ini jadi panjang banget:') Soalnya saya galau juga karena gak cuma satu-dua orang yang tersulut emosinya gegara masalah kaya gini.

Terakhir, saya cinta kalian semuanya. Maaf kalau saya kesannya baper banget—karena ya, saya jengah aja gitu sama sikap-sikap beberapa _fans_ yang terlalu merasa dirinya benar:') Tidak ada salahnya, kok, kita mendengarkan mereka.


	14. Chapter 14

Jimin pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan kacau. Rumahnya kosong, ibunya mungkin sedang berada di kantor atau berjalan-jalan bersama temannya. Berbelanja bahan makanan untuk kedatangan ayahnya nanti. Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Jimin meringis sakit.

Ia mendadak bimbang.

Apakah ibunya harus tahu apa yang baru saja ia lihat atau tidak?

Jimin bahkan tidak berani menyapa orang tadi atau melangkah mendekatinya demi memastikan apakah yang ia lihat benar adanya atau tidak. Jimin kabur. Keluar dari kafe melewati pintu lain yang terletak di ujung satunya. Berusaha sebaik mungkin agar ia tidak terlihat oleh mereka yang bersangkutan.

"Gila." Jimin mendesis. Ia ingin menangis namun tidak bisa. Tubuhnya direbahkan di atas ranjang dengan mata memandang lurus ke arah langit-langit kamar.

"Gila. Semuanya gila."

Jimin bingung harus bercerita pada siapa. Pada Taehyung? Dan menghancurkan seluruh keantusiasan lelaki itu terhadap perjalanannya nanti ke Daegu? Tidak, Jimin tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut.

Ia mengambil ponselnya. Sebersit keinginan untuk pergi ke klub muncul di kepalanya. Namun ia menyangkal keinginan itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa ia akan tetap baik-baik saja kalau ia pergi ke klub. Mabuk bukan solusi, Jimin menggelengkan kepala, berusaha tetap waras.

Di layar ponselnya, muncul beberapa notifikasi. Kebanyakan berasal dari aplikasi chatting. Jimin membuka aplikasi itu dan membaca pesan satu per satu.

Taehyung mengiriminya banyak pesan dan foto kereta api, dan stasiun, dan foto _selfie_ -nya sendiri. Tidak jelas. Jimin membalas semua pesan itu hanya dengan dua kata kurang ajar; _spam, bodoh._

Jimin tersenyum dalam diam, bagaimana bisa Taehyung membuatnya jauh lebih baik hanya dengan mengiriminya pesan bodoh seperti ini?

Baru saja Jimin meletakkan ponselnya di nakas, ia mendengar suara pintu yang didobrak sangat kencang. Disusul suara ibunya yang melengking tinggi.

" _PERGI!_ "

Jimin membatu di tempatnya selama beberapa detik. Perasaan takut mulai menjalar di dirinya, apa yang terjadi di luar sana?

"KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI, PARK SIALAN!"

" _Sayang_ —aku bisa jelaskan."

Jimin yang sudah memegang kenop pintu kamarnya mendadak berhenti. Ia mengenal suara ini— _sangat_ mengenalnya.

Belum sempat Jimin berpikir lebih jauh, suara pintu dibanting terdengar lagi. Dan sepertinya pintu itu langsung dikunci dari dalam. Dari kamar Jimin, terdengar jelas bahwa pintu digedor-gedor dari luar, dengan suara memohon untuk dibukakan.

Tapi Jimin tentu tahu pasti, ibunya jauh lebih sakit hanya untuk membukakan pintu itu kembali.

Sekarang, apa yang bisa dilakukan Jimin?

Bahkan ketika ia mendengar suara isakan samar, Jimin hanya bisa diam saja di tempatnya. Menatap kosong ke arah pintu kamarnya tanpa sanggup membuka pintu tersebut.

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **SUGA**

.

a BTS fanfiction

.

.

Jung Hoseok menatap Jimin dengan alis terangkat tinggi. Ia baru saja sampai di rumah sakit, hendak mengunjungi ibunya, dan ia dikejutkan dengan sosok Park Jimin yang sudah duduk di sana lengkap dengan satu kotak _brownies_ yang diletakkan begitu saja di meja di sisi ranjang. Jimin bahkan sudah bercengkrama dengan Mama Hoseok, tertawa bersama seperti teman lama.

"Loh, _Hyungie_?"

Hoseok hampir mengumpati Jimin karena lelaki manis itu bersikap seolah-olah adalah hal yang aneh ketika melihat Hoseok ada di ruangan itu. Namun ia hanya bisa menghela napas, "Halo, Jiminie."

Jimin tersenyum lebar, tapi sayang sekali senyumannya itu tidak mampu menutupi bengkak di matanya yang terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada matamu?" tanya Hoseok lurus. Nada suaranya terdengar datar, persis seperti orang yang tengah mengintrogasi.

"O-oh, ini?" Jimin meraba matanya sendiri lalu meringis, "Umm—aku hanya begadang kemarin."

Hoseok menyipitkan mata, "Sungguhan?"

"Iya, Taehyung _ngajakin_."

Nama Taehyung dijadikan kambing hitam oleh Jimin tanpa sempat berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Dan Hoseok memilih tidak begitu peduli dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang yang sama dengan ibunya.

" _Eomma_ , lima hari lagi." Hoseok memberitahu.

"Aku ingat, Hobi- _ya_ , kau kira aku ini pikun?"

Hoseok tertawa kecil. Ia tidak menanggapi ucapan kesal ibunya itu. "Mobilnya sudah kujual."

"Apa—mobil, apa!?" Jimin memekik kaget—tentu saja. Terakhir kali Hoseok bilang bahwa ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun dan kini ia mendapat informasi bahwa Hoseok sudah berhasil menjual mobil.

"Mobilku, tentu saja," jawab Hoseok tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut, "tapi Namjoon dan Yoongi juga harus membantuku untuk menutupi sebagian kecil sisanya."

Jimin memaksa otaknya berpikir cepat. Jadi, Hoseok menjual mobilnya untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit ini? Ya, Tuhan, Jimin merasa bersalah karena ia tidak bisa membantu lebih banyak untuk pria itu.

Sang ibu mengusap wajah Hoseok yang tersenyum lemah. "Jangan begitu pedulikan ibumu ini, Nak. Kau seharusnya menggunakan uang itu untuk menikah," ujarnya gemas.

Hoseok tertawa. "Iya, iya, Bu. Aku juga akan menikah nanti."

Mendengar penjelasan Hoseok, Jimin mendadak merasa lega. Ia juga ikut mengukirkan senyum senang dan berdoa dalam hati semoga Hoseok dan ibunya selalu diberikan yang terbaik.

"Ah, aku harus pergi, _Hyung_." Jimin beranjak dari kursi setelah matanya tidak sengaja melirik jam yang dipasang di dinding. "Aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku."

"Dengan Taehyung?"

"Tidak," sanggah Jimin cepat, "bukan Tae. Ini teman-teman _dance_ -ku."

Jimin masih tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, _Hyung_."

Sepeninggalan Jimin, Hoseok bisa menangkap perubahan raut ibunya yang mendadak muram. Ia ingin bertanya mengapa, namun tenggorokannya mendadak tercekat. Ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jimin barusan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aneh juga—kenapa Jimin terus-terusan tersenyum tadi? Seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu saja.

" _Eomma_ , aku harus menelepon Yoongi sebentar."

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Yoongi berada di studionya setelah sebelum-sebelumnya bekerja di kantor BigHit. Bukannya tidak betah, tapi ia memang mampu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Yoongi ingin cepat-cepat kembali bekerja di studionya karena ada satu ide yang harus segera dituangkan. Dan dua hari menginap di sini ternyata tidak sia-sia.

Namun, baru saja ia akan mengecek ulang hasil pekerjaannya, Hoseok meneleponnya. Awalnya, sih, ia abaikan. Namun pria itu tidak berhenti sampai akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan itu di kali kelima Hoseok mencoba.

" _Yak! Kalau ada telepon itu diangkat, Bodoh!_ "

"Kalau tidak penting, aku tutup." Yoongi bersiap-siap memutus panggilan.

" _Ini soal Jimin_."

Dan Yoongi sontak menegakkan punggungnya. Pendengarannya menajam dan tatapan matanya sedikit menggelap. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih pelan. Kenapa Park Jimin bisa membuatnya gemas sekali padahal mereka sudah lama tidak bertatap muka.

"Well— _aku tahu kau dan Jimin cukup dekat. Jimin menyukaimu, ya._ "

Yoongi tidak sengaja terbatuk karena tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

" _Oke, bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Tapi dia terlihat sedih hari ini_ ," Hoseok berbicara dengan nada serius di sini, " _maksudku, kenapa juga dia datang menjenguk ibuku seolah tanpa alasan seperti itu?_ "

"Dia menjenguk ibumu?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada yang seolah meragukan perkataan Hoseok. Hoseok memang tidak tahu kalau ia dan Jimin sedang renggang, yang tahu perihal itu hanya Namjoon—atau mungkin Seokjin juga, kalau Namjoon tidak sengaja membocorkannya, mungkin.

" _Iya. Aneh, kan? Padahal baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan ibuku. Tapi tadi ia datang lagi—dan, oh! Matanya bengkak._ "

Yoongi merasa jantungnya mencelos. Sumpah—seumur hidup ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan seasing ini. Perasaan khawatir yang bercampur aduk dengan emosi lainnya, semuanya membuat pikirannya pening seketika. "Kenapa dia?"

" _Dia bilang, sih, kemarin Taehyung mengajaknya begadang. Tapi aku yakin bukan itu_. _Aku kira kau penyebabnya_ ," jawab Hoseok lugas.

"Kurang ajar. Kau kira aku sebrengsek itu membuat anak orang menangis?" sentak Yoongi kesal.

Hoseok mendengus di ujung sana. " _Kalau begitu, ada apa dengan anak itu? Ah, mungkin Taehyung tahu. Tapi aku tidak punya nomornya_."

Yoongi diam saja mendengar penuturan Hoseok. Pikirannya melayang akan ke beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi. Ia yakin ini bukan soal dirinya. Penjelasan Namjoon kemarin sudah cukup jelas kalau Jimin hanya salah paham—entah, ia tidak begitu mengerti maksudnya. Tapi ini bukan tentang itu, Yoongi yakin ini adalah masalah lain. Dan Yoongi memiliki perasaan buruk tentang ini.

" _Baiklah. Mungkin memang dia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri_ ," kata Hoseok kemudian.

Namun hal itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Yoongi tenang.

.

.

Jimin tidak berbohong pada Hoseok. Ia memang pergi dengan teman _dance_ -nya. Lee Taemin. Namun mereka sudah berpisah semenjak tiga jam lalu, dan selama itu pula Jimin sudah duduk di dalam klub dengan sebotol _whiskey_ berkadar cukup tinggi di hadapannya. Isinya tinggal setengah—dan, ya, Jimin memang berpikir untuk menghabiskan itu sendirian malam ini.

Ha Sungwoon hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat sikap Jimin yang aneh. "Biasanya kau memesan jus jeruk, bosan?" tanyanya. Ia menyudahi acara membersihkan gelas-gelas dan beralih berdiri di hadapan Jimin dengan meja bar yang membatasi mereka.

Jimin tersenyum tipis. Ia menuang _whiskey_ itu di dalam gelas kecilnya lagi dan menegaknya. "Tidak juga," jawabnya ambigu. "Aku hanya tidak tahu harus kemana lagi hari ini."

"Tidak mau pulang?"

"Nanti."

Sungwoon lebih dari peka untuk mengetahui bahwa Jimin sedang tidak ingin bercerita. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan apabila ada satu-dua orang pelanggannya yang menceritakan masalah kehidupan mereka padanya. Bahkan Sungwoon akan memberikan satu-dua nasehat—kalau mereka meminta pendapatnya, tapi biasanya ia lebih banyak diam dan menjadi pendengar.

"Temanmu juga pernah kemari, duduk merenung sambil menegak alkohol sampai mampus," beritahu Sungwoon. "Persis dengan keadaanmu sekarang."

"Temanku?" Jimin mendongak, mendadak tertarik dengan cerita Sungwoon. "Taehyung?"

"Iya, yang sering bersamamu itu pokoknya. Yang tampan." Sungwoon berujar santai. "Tapi hanya sekali itu saja. Ia punya banyak orang di sini, kau tahu kelompok yang duduk di sofa nomor dua dari ujung sana?"

Jimin mengikuti arah telunjuk Sungwoon yang menunjuk satu kelompok berisi lima orang, dua perempuan dan tiga laki-laki.

"Mereka teman Taehyung. Aku sering melihat mereka bermain kartu dan berbagi minuman. Tapi itu saja yang mereka lakukan. Kadang juga main _truth or dare_."

Jimin mendengus. "Aku jadi ingin tahu kenapa Taehyung memilih minum sendiri, seperti ceritamu tadi."

"Kukira kau tahu," ucap Sungwoon. "Dia tidak bercerita apapun saat itu."

Jimin menghiraukan kalimat terakhir Sungwoon. Ia sudah cukup pening dengan masalahnya yang ada di rumah, jangan sampai perihal Taehyung juga ikut memenuhi kepalanya. Ia memilih menegak habis _whiskey_ langsung dari botolnya. Mengabaikan pening yang langsung mendera kepalanya dan rasa pahit terbakar di pangkal tenggorokannya.

Sungwoon sedikit kaget melihat tingkah Jimin seperti itu. Ia diam saja, mungkin Jimin tidak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut, atau mungkin waktunya saja yang tidak pas baginya untuk bercerita seperti ini pada Jimin. Baik, sepertinya ia yang salah.

"Aku pergi." Jimin bangkit dari duduknya. Hebatnya, ia tidak mabuk. Matanya malah terlihat semakin tajam dan rahangnya mengeras, ia terlihat mengerikan. Jimin segera melangkah keluar klub tersebut setelah membayar minumannya.

"Jimin!" Sungwoon tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak memanggilnya, membuat Jimin menoleh sekilas, "Hati-hati!"

.

.

Jimin membuka ponselnya ketika ia sedang melangkah dari halte bus menuju rumahnya hanya untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. Masih jam setengah dua belas malam. Jimin belum pernah pulang selarut ini sebelumnya, biasanya ia akan menginap di rumah Taehyung kalau-kalau ia main sudah terlalu malam. Namun tentu saja kali ini hal itu tidak bisa ia lakukan, Taehyung ada di Daegu.

Jimin terkejut mendapati sebuah mobil cukup asing yang terparkir di rumahnya begitu ia sampai di gerbang depan. Jimin mencoba melangkah masuk dan ia langsung dikejutkan dengan suara barang pecah belah yang mengudara sangat keras. Jimin segera mempercepat langkahnya dan membuka pintu masuk dengan tak kalah keras.

" _APPA!_ "

Betapa terkejutnya Jimin ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Matanya membola, jantungnya terasa jatuh sampai ke dasar perut, kepalanya makin berat, dan rasanya ia ingin menghilang saja sekarang.

Ia melihat ibunya jatuh terduduk di atas lantai, keadaannya berantakan dan ada pecahan vas di sekelilingnya. Tidak perlu dihitung detik untuk membuat darah Jimin mendidih marah. Ia melangkah dengan langkah lebar-lebar dan langsung menarik kerah baju pria yang selama ini ia sebut sebagai ayahnya.

" _J-Jiminie…_ "

Jimin tuli. Ia memukul rahang ayahnya dengan sangat keras, hingga pria itu jatuh tersungkur. Dan baru saja ia akan melanjutkan hal tersebut, sebuah tangan menggapai kakinya. Jimin menoleh dan mendapati ibunya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Dia ayahmu, Nak. Jangan memukulnya," begitu katanya. Suaranya tercekat, seolah lehernya sedang dicekik hebat ketika ia berusaha mengatakan kalimat itu.

Jimin kehilangan kata-kata. Ia menunduk dan memeluk ibunya erat. Ekspresi wajahnya melembut meski giginya masih bergemeletuk keras. "Maafkan aku, _Eomma_ ," bisiknya. "Maaf, maaf, _maaf_."

Ayah Jimin berdiri lagi sambil memegang sisi wajahnya yang mulai membiru. Matanya memandang Jimin dengan tatapan nyalang. Sebagai ayah, tentu saja ia merasa terhina karena anaknya sendiri telah berani memukulnya tanpa penjelasan.

Jimin yang sadar kalau _ayah_ nya hendak melangkah mendekat segera menolehkan kepalanya.

"Pergi," ujar Jimin, matanya memandang sang ayah dengan tatapan tak kalah taja, "pergi dari sini kalau kau masih mau aku panggil dengan sebutan _appa_."

"Jim—"

"Pergi. _Sekarang_."

Jimin tidak pernah marah sebelumnya. Ia selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan ' _tidak apa-apa_ ' kalau ia sedang dijahili oleh teman-temannya, atau ketika sesuatu berjalan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang seharusnya. Jimin tidak pernah marah bahkan ketika Taehyung dengan sengaja mengerjainya dengan memasukkan bubuk cabai super pedas ke dalam bekal Jimin waktu mereka SMP dulu, atau ketika hal-hal buruk lainnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Jimin merasa murka bukan main. Ini kali pertama juga bagi orang tua Jimin melihat anak mereka marah. Tidak hanya marah—tapi, _sangat marah_.

Dan Tuan Park meludah satu kali sebelum akhirnya angkat kaki dari rumah itu. Meninggalkan Jimin dan ibunya berdua. Jimin bisa merasakan tubuh ibunya bergetar di dalam pelukannya, hal itu membuat Jimin mempererat pelukannya.

Jimin ingin bertanya pada ibunya, mendengarkan secara langsung ada apa sebenarnya. Namun, tidak sekarang. Jimin bisa melihat tatapan ibunya penuh dengan rasa kecewa dan kesedihan mendalam. Hal itu sukses membuat Jimin memilih bungkam.

Butuh satu jam bagi Nyonya Park untuk menangis dalam pelukan putranya sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Jimin menggendong ibunya masuk ke dalam kamar, menyelimutinya, dan duduk di sebelahnya dengan perasaan kalut.

Jimin mendadak merasa kosong, ia sama sekali tidak merasa sakit ataupun terluka—dadanya hanya _kosong_ , itu saja.

Lelaki itu menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya memilih beranjak pergi.

.

.

Jimin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam mantel yang ia kenakan _. Bodoh sekali_. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya keluar rumah tepat pukul satu pagi tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Awalnya, Jimin mau mengunjungi Taehyung, ia terlalu terbiasa untuk pergi ke rumah lelaki itu tiap kali ada masalah. Dan di pertengahan jalan ia baru teringat kembali kalau Taehyung ada di Daegu sekarang. Hal itu membuat Jimin sadar bahwa ia _butuh_ keberadaan Taehyung di sisinya. _Sangat_.

Sekarang, Jimin tidak tahu harus kemana. Ia berdiri begitu saja di tepi jalan dengan tatapan kosong lurus ke arah jalanan yang sepi. Langit terlihat mendung, seolah ingin memperparah keadaan dan mengejek Jimin habis-habisan sekarang.

"Jimin?"

.

.

Yoongi merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Matanya lelah terus-terusan menatap monitor. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara Yoongi untuk bisa berhenti khawatir. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Hoseok di telepon tadi, tentang Jimin.

Bukannya Yoongi tidak bisa memastikan sendiri bagaimana keadaan Jimin sekarang, hanya saja ia takut. Yoongi takut dirinya kembali ditolak. Ia takut apabila Jimin enggan menemuinya.

Dan kini waktu sudah menunjukkan lebih dari tengah malam. Hampir pukul dua pagi, malah. Dan Yoongi belum tidur sama sekali. Pria itu menghela napas kasar dan beranjak dari duduknya, menjangkau kulkas di ujung ruangan hanya demi menemukan kekosongan di sana. Ah, persediaan kopi kaleng dan soda-nya sudah habis.

Yoongi berinisiatif untuk membeli lagi minuman-minuman itu di _minimarket_ di ujung jalan. Tempat dimana ia bertemu Jimin pertama kali—ah, mengingatnya saja membuatnya ingin terkekeh geli.

Tapi, ia malah menemukan sesuatu yang sama sekali di luar perkiraannya. Karena ketika Yoongi membuka pintu studionya, ia menemukan Park Jimin sedang berdiri di sana.

"Jimin?"

Yoongi bisa melihat Jimin memutar tubuhnya, dan saat itu Yoongi bisa melihat sorot mata Jimin yang begitu menyedihkan. Ia terlihat bingung, membuat Yoongi tidak tega untuk bertanya macam-macam.

"Jimin? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

" _Hyung_? Yoongi- _hyung_?"

 _Sialan_ , Yoongi merasa sangat sakit begitu ia mendengar nada suara Jimin yang begitu lirih. Bertanya seolah memastikan. Dan Yoongi pun menyadari bahwa ia merasa begitu merindukan suara tersebut.

"Pulang, ya?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Jimin menggeleng. "Jangan pulang."

"Ikut aku kalau begitu. Kita ke tempatku," ucap Yoongi mutlak. Ia menarik lengan Jimin dan melupakan keinginannya untuk pergi ke _minimarket_ —karena, kopi dan soda bisa menunggu.

Setelah mengambil kunci mobil di dalam, Yoongi masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Jimin. Ia membawa Jimin ke apartemennya.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang bicara. Jimin diam saja, dan Yoongi lebih memilih untuk menyelami pemikirannya sendiri daripada membuka sebuah pembicaraan. Mereka tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke apartemen Yoongi.

Dan masih dengan keadaan hening, Yoongi berhasil membawa Jimin masuk, bahkan sekarang lelaki itu sudah duduk manis di atas sofanya. Hujan mulai turun di luar sana, deras sekali. Airnya mengetuk jendela apartemen Yoongi dengan berisik namun tidak ada yang memilih peduli.

"Mau cokelat panas?" tawar Yoongi.

Jimin menggeleng, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Yoongi memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Jimin. "Ingin bercerita?"

Jimin menggeleng lagi.

Dan Yoongi tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk memaksanya.

Yoongi meraih bahu sempit Jimin dengan tangannya. Dan Jimin langsung melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Yoongi, menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana dan menutup matanya.

"Aku lelah, _Hyung_."

Hanya itu yang Yoongi dapatkan dari Jimin setelah mereka tidak bertemu selama beberapa saat terakhir. Dan itu tentu saja tidak cukup baginya. Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya. Apa saja yang terjadi pada Jimin selama ia tidak ada di sisi lelaki itu?

"Jimin?" Yoongi berusaha memanggil Jimin setelah sepuluh menit berlalu namun Jimin masih betah berada di pundaknya. Dan begitu ia menoleh, ia mendapati lelaki itu sudah jatuh tertidur dengan bahu Yoongi sebagai bantal. Yoongi tersenyum lembut dan merapikan rambut Jimin yang berantakan, kemudian ia memberi satu kecupan panjang di kening. "Selamat tidur, Jiminie."

Yoongi memindahkan Jimin ke dalam kamarnya. Ia tidak sampai hati membiarkan Jimin tidur di sofa, bisa-bisa badannya sakit besok. Yoongi juga melepas mantel, kaos kaki, dan sabuk yang masih melekat di tubuh Jimin. Hal itu membuat Jimin mengerang dan bergelung masuk ke dalam selimut. Yoongi tersenyum melihatnya.

Baru saja ia hendak pergi tidur di sofa, sebuah ponsel berdering nyaring. Itu adalah ponsel milik Jimin.

Yoongi mengambil ponsel itu ragu-ragu dan melihat siapa yang menelepon Jimin di jam segini.

Dan nama ' _Eomma_ ' yang tertera begitu jelas di layar ponsel membuat Yoongi menelan ludah.

.

.

"Halo?"

Yoongi tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima telepon tersebut.

" _Jimin, kau dimana, Nak?_ " Suara khawatir Nyonya Park langsung menyambut Yoongi begitu ia menempelkan teleponnya ke telinga. Yoongi menahan napas sebentar lalu berdeham kecil.

"Jimin ada bersama saya, Bibi," beritahu Yoongi, "saya Min Yoongi. Teman Jimin."

" _Yoongi?_ " Suara itu terdengar menerawang ragu. " _Ah, Yoongi… Syukurlah kalau Jimin berada bersamamu sekarang. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi, kan?_ "

"Jimin baik-baik saja, Bibi. Maaf sudah membuat Bibi khawatir," ucap Yoongi cepat.

Hening melanda mereka selama beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya Ibu Jimin bertanya dengan nada yang lebih pelan dari sebeleumnya, " _Apa Jimin mengatakan sesuatu padamu?_ "

Yoongi terlihat ragu sejenak, ia bungung harus menjawab apa. "Ia hanya berkata kalau ia lelah."

" _Begitu…_ "

"Bibi," Yoongi memanggil pelan, matanya memandang ke arah Jimin dengan gelisah, "maaf. Saya rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Tapi saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

.

.

Pagi hari datang dengan cepat. Yoongi membuka matanya dan mendapati apartemennya sudah terang karena sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela terbuka. Siapa sih, yang membuka tirainya? Yoongi menggerutu pelan sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa seharusnya ada orang lain di apartemennya.

"Jimin?" Yoongi panik. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan tidak mendapati sosok Jimin di sana. Semalam, ia memang tidak tidur di kamar bersama Jimin, ia memilih tidur di sofa dan membiarkan lelaki yang lebih muda menguasai ranjangnya. Ah, sekarang Yoongi menyesal karena dengan itu ia tidak tahu kapan Jimin pergi dari apartemennya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke sumber suara. Dan ia hanya bisa menghela napas lega begitu mendapati Jimin baru saja pulang dengan membawa dua kantung plastik berukuran besar.

" _Hyung_ , sudah bangun?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada santainya setelah melempar senyuman manis.

Yoongi mendengus. "Kau membuatku kesetanan," lelaki itu meraih kantung plastik di tangan Jimin dan membawanya ke arah dapur, "jangan menghilang begitu saja."

Jimin meringis mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang terdengar kesal. "Maaf, _Hyung_. Hanya saja di kulkasmu tidak ada apa-apa. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membeli semua ini."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Berapa uang yang kau keluarkan? Biar kuganti."

Jimin menggeleng, "Uh, tidak perlu, _Hyung_." Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dompet hitam sederhana dari sana, "Aku pakai uang _Hyung_ , kok."

Yoongi hanya bisa melebarkan matanya tidak percaya begitu mendapati dompet hitamnya sudah berada di tangan Jimin. Ya Tuhan, Jimin ini benar-benar. Ia terkekeh pelan dan mengusak rambut merah muda Jimin dengan gemas. "Kau ini."

" _Hyung_ tidak marah?"

"Tidak bisa marah."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan ikut terkekeh bersama Yoongi. "Kalau begitu lebih baik _Hyung_ sarapan dulu. Aku bisa membuatkan— _uh,_ sereal?" tawarnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan sereal," jawab Yoongi. Tidak ingin membuat Jimin sedih apabila ia menolak tawarannya.

Lima menit kemudian, Jimin sudah membawakan semangkuk sereal cokelat ke meja makan, dimana Yoongi duduk di sana.

"Ibumu menelepon semalam."

"Oh, ya?"

"Iya," Yoongi mengangguk dan menyuapkan serealnya ke dalam mulut. Jimin hanya diam memerhatikan Yoongi. Ia sudah sarapan roti bakar tadi, sewaktu membeli bahan-bahan makanan.

Kemudian tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Jimin duduk bersandar dengan mata lurus memandang Yoongi, sedangkan Yoongi sendiri sibuk menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Jimin."

"Iya, _Hyung_?"

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Yoongi. "Kau ingin bercerita atau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Jimin menghela napas pelan. Ia sudah tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Tidak semua orang adalah Taehyung yang selalu sabar menunggunya untuk bercerita. Yoongi pasti sangat khawatir dengannya sampai-sampai lelaki itu tidak bisa menahan rasa keingintahuannya.

"Aku memilih menjawab saja, _Hyung_. Aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana kalau harus bercerita."

"Kenapa kau ada di depan studioku semalam?"

Jimin terdiam sebentar. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu kalau semalam ia berhenti di depan studio Yoongi. Yang ia ingat ia _butuh_ ke rumah Taehyung kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa Taehyung sekarang ada di Daegu.

"Aku ingin ke rumah Tae saat itu," jawab Jimin.

"Selarut itu?" tanya Yoongi lagi, yang dibalas anggukan ragu oleh Jimin, "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Jimin mengangguk lagi. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Yoongi jadi tidak tega untuk terus-terusan mengintrogasi Jimin seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_ …" Jimin mulai membuka suaranya bahkan tanpa menunggu pertanyaan Yoongi, "aku sangat mengagumi ayahku. Sangat kagum. _Sangat_. Aku selalu berpikir untuk menjadi seperti dirinya suatu hari nanti."

Yoongi diam, menunggu Jimin untuk meneruskan ceritanya.

" _Appa_ selalu bisa menempatkan dirinya sebagai orang yang aku hormati, terkadang juga bisa menjadi seorang kakak bagiku karena _appa_ selalu melindungiku, atau malah menjadi _teman_ bagiku," Jimin menggigit bibirnya sendiri sebelum melemparkan satu senyuman simpul. " _Appa_ sangat mencintai _Eomma_."

"Aku selalu ingin mencintai seseorang dengan begitu yakinnya. Seperti _Appa_ pada _Eomma_. Aku ingin seperti itu."

Jimin mengusap air matanya yang tidak sengaja menetes. "Namun tidak lagi," suaranya di sini berubah tercekat, "untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa _aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti_ Appa _._ "

Yoongi tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana hancurnya Jimin di hadapannya sekarang. Yang Yoongi tahu, tangannya bergerak begitu saja, berusaha merengkuh Jimin masuk ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkannya menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

 _"_ — _Saya rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Tapi saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."_

 _"_ Apa itu? _"_

 _"_ _Saya jatuh cinta pada putra Anda. Saya jatuh cinta pada Park Jimin."_

 _Yoongi berhasil mengatakannya. Mengakui pada sosok Nyonya Park dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia punya. Sekarang, Yoongi hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sembari menunggu bagaimana respon yang akan diberikan oleh Ibu Jimin kepadanya._

 _Hening selama beberapa detik, dan itu adalah hal yang paling menyeramkan bagi Yoongi selama seumur hidupnya. Jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada ketika ia dihadang sekelompok preman ketika ia pulang dari acara kumpul bersama teman-teman_ underground rappe _r saat masih zaman sekolah dulu._

 _Lalu terdengar suara tawa kecil lembut. "_ Aku tahu. Berusahalah, Yoongi- _ah_. Aku mendukung kalian. _"_

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Bibi." Yoongi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, senang sekali. "Maafkan saya karena mengatakan ini di waktu tidak tepat."_

 _"_ Tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik setelah berbicara denganmu. Tolong jaga Jimin, ya? _"_

 _"_ _Pasti."_

 _Dan panggilan terputus setelah ucapan selamat malam yang dilontarkan oleh keduanya._

.

.

 **to be continued(?)**

 **Author's :** Halo, maaf karena baru _update_ lagi, hehe. Pas waktu ngetik ini mendadak lagu _Serendepity_ keputer dan malah baper:) Terus, ini sudah cukup jelas belum sih?:') (ga bisa jelasin konflik) Soalnya saya mencoba buat ini dari sudut pandangnya Jimin:') Maaf kalau aneh:') Uh—apalagi, ya? Pokoknya makasih banget buat kalian yang udah mau baca sampai sini:) Makasih yang udah nunggu ff ini _update_!

ps; Saya jatuh cinta sama lagu Crystal Snow, sumpah bagus banget. _Another masterpiece by BTS_ lah.

 **Balesan review :**

 **MinJimin :** Wah, _capslock_ semua. Ya ampun sebegitu lamanya kah saya _update_? Wkwk. Maaf ya:') Yaampun ngakak, sunat lagi aja atuh gapapa:')) Sumpah saya bawaannya pengen ngakak baca review kamu, hadu jadi bingung gimana mau balesnya. Pokoknya ini udah lanjut dan saya minta maaf kalau sudah buat kamu emosi:'DD Ini sudah termasuk _fast-up_ kan ya?

 **honeymon :** Aduduh, kamu juga ngalamin kaya Jimin?:' Tapi gak dikecewain kaya Jimin kan?:' Iya, buat masalah itu saya sudah tenang:") Makasih sudah nyemangatin:D

 **MinPark :** Ya, oke. _Review_ kamu sudah saya balas setengah. Operasi Mama Hoseok udah dijelasin kan:') Hoseok ngorbankan mobilnya ditambah uang dari Namjoon-Yoongi. _Bestie_ gini nih:')) Interaksi YoonMin udah balik nih;) Dan yah, Jimin kecewa pake banget lah sama Papa Park.

 **rillakumamon :** Ini sudah _update_ , semoga suka ya;)

 **zheend :** Dan ini sudah _up_ lagi! Semoga suka ya:)

 **JirinHope :** Uh—iya, jadi _family-hurt_ , emang plotnya kaya gini dari awal. Dan iya, saya juga berusaha memilih abai sama mereka yang suka buat lawakan tentang _kpop_ tapi malah berkesan kaya _menghina_ :') Sakit cuy sebenernya.

 **itsathenazi :** Tidak patut dicontoh nih:'D Jimin mah kuliah yang penting ada Taehyung semuanya aman /ga/ Engga berat kok konfliknya:') Soalnya jelasinnya dari sisi Jimin aja. Gak bakal saya bahas sampai detail:')) /malessoalnya/ /gagitu/

 **IreneReiko-chan :** MIC DROP _._ Saya ga nyante bagiannya Suga, sungguhan. Gak nyangka aja dia dapet _screentime_ yang— _sial_ , lama banget. Kan saya gakuat:') Jadi ga fokus sama mv-nya. Ini YoonMin udah baikan;) /ya, Jimin belum minta maaf sih/ Tapi paling engga udah berkomunikasi lagi, lah;)

 **LittleOoh :** Iya, Jimin jadi kecewa _banget_. Sedih _banget_. Ini sudah lanjut! Semoga suka ya!;)

 **rbyyls :** Prioritas Yoongi itu tetep Jimin sebenernya. Jadi santai aja. Hoseok kuat kok:) Banget malah. Papa Park di sini jahat:') Maafin saya ya yang buat dia jadi tokoh antagonis /hiks/

 **lilcyriel :** Iya, sih, gak ngira juga ada konflik tambahan. Tapi emang dari awal plotnya udah gini, hehe. Dan ya, parahnya pake banget lah. Gak bayangin itu gimana kecewanya Jimin:')

 **Baby Jiminie :** Uhh, makasih sudah mengkhawatirkan Mama Hoseok:* Iya, ini Papa Park berperan sebagai antagonis, enaknya diapain ya? Dimaafin apa ditinggal aja?:')

 **Guest :** Aduduh, maaf ya. Saya seringnya nemu ide di kamar mandi tapi waktu buka laptop malah nontonin anime haikyuu /ga/ Uhm—iya, soal masalah itu saya udah tenang:') Makasih ya. Dan emang kayanya kalau gaada _war_ rasanya gak serame ini, hehe.

 **joah :** Ah, bisa jadi lah itu:') Papa Park jahat di sini:')) Dan Taehyung ke RS itu gak bakal ada jawabannya di ff ini /smirk/ *ngode bakal buat ff baru* Uh, makasih pengertiannya:') Saya terharu. Dan ya, ini pasti bisa _finish_ kok—amin.

 **JungKimCaca :** Ini udah lanjut! Semoga suka ya!

 **candylow :** Sukanya yang _complicated_ ya—kaya hidup saya /ga/ Makasih sudah nge- _fav_ juga!:* Semoga makin suka ya sama ff ini;)

 **yuliita :** Wah, terima kasih sudah mau baca ff ini! Dan ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka ya!

 _Yang ngode minta review-nya di bales lewat PM, uda saya bales._

 _Terakhir,_

 _I love you, guys! Always._


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **SUGA**

.

a BTS fanfiction

.

.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya setelah memastikan keadaan Jimin yang sudah kembali tenang. Jimin duduk di atas sofa ruang tengah dengan tangan memegang kotak sereal yang tadi dibelinya dan mulut yang tidak berhenti mengunyah. Yoongi membiarkannya saja, karena melihat Jimin makan itu jauh lebih baik daripada melihatnya menangis.

Omong-omong, Jimin meminta pulang barusan. Jadi hal tersebutlah yang membuat Yoongi terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi dan membilas tubuhnya secepat mungkin. Yoongi sebenarnya masih ingin menahan Jimin, ia takut apabila membiarkan lelaki itu pulang, maka Jimin akan bersikap seperti kemarin-kemarin lagi. Yoongi takut Jimin menghindarinya, lagi.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Yoongi sudah siap dengan kaos hitam polos, celana _jeans_ hitam, dan mantel biru tua.

"Jimin." Yoongi memanggil pelan dan Jimin menolehkan kepalanya hanya demi menatap kagum pemandangan di hadapannya.

Jimin menelan ludah satu kali sebelum melarikan pandangannya ke arah lain sekilas dan akhirnya kembali menatap kedua bola mata Yoongi. "Sudah siap, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi tidak begitu peduli dengan nada suara Jimin yang terdengar seperti mencicit itu. Ia meraih kunci mobil yang ia letakkan di atas meja dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau sudah mandi, kan?"

"Eh—sudah, kok."

"Kenapa tidak ganti baju?"

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti kemari, _Hyung_."

"Kan bisa pakai punyaku."

Jimin menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya gemas. Membayangkan dirinya ada dalam balutan pakaian Yoongi bukanlah hal yang baik. Ia suka aroma tubuh Yoongi—kalau sampai ia memakai pakaian pria itu, Jimin tidak yakin apakah ia sanggup melepasnya lagi atau tidak. Jadi, ia tidak akan meminjam pakaian Yoongi— _tidak sekarang_.

Yoongi mendengus. Ah, percuma saja berdebat. Lagipula Jimin sudah mau pulang. "Baiklah. Ayo, biar kuantar."

Jimin melonjak senang. Ia membuang kardus serealnya yang sudah tandas dan mengekor membuntuti Yoongi untuk mengambil mobil di parkiran bawah.

.

.

Ketika mobil Yoongi berhenti di pekarangan rumah Jimin, tidak ada di antara mereka yang berinisiatif membuka suara. Jimin masih nyaman duduk di kursi mobil Yoongi, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi memang, ia rindu. Sedangkan Yoongi sudah meraih tangan Jimin, memainkan jemairnya pelan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Suara radio menjadi teman mereka. Memutar ramalan cuaca, disusul dengan berita terkini yang sedang panas-panasnya. Tidak ada yang tertarik, masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri.

"Tidak masuk?" tanya Yoongi pelan, ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat bagaimana raut Jimin sekarang.

Jimin menggigit bibir tebalnya sekilas. Ia melirik ke arah Yoongi dengan ragu. "Nanti."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Tangannya melepaskan jemari Jimin dan memilih untuk mengusap sebelah wajah Jimin yang masih saja menampakkan raut masam. "Kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini, Jiminie."

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca. "Benarkah?"

Yoongi mengangguk mantap.

Sejujurnya, hal tersebut sangat berdampak bagi Jimin. Yoongi percaya padanya, dan itu rasanya lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya merasa kalau _ia bisa_. Jimin bisa menghadapi masalahnya, karena Yoongi percaya padanya—ya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jimin tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_." Jimin menoleh sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku menyayangimu."

Yoongi merasa bahwa jantungnya hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya. Ia kaget setengah mati mendengar pernyataan Jimin barusan. Matanya mengerjap tidak percaya. Lalu dengan cepat, Yoongi menguasai dirinya lagi dan menangkup wajah Jimin dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia terkekeh mendapati Jimin yang menatapnya kebingungan. Yoongi menarik wajah Jimin mendekat dan memberikan satu ciuman di dahinya yang tertutupi poni merah muda. Cukup lama, sampai Yoongi puas. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Jimin."

Jimin tertawa kecil. Mendengar bisikan Yoongi yang manis itu entah mengapa membuat Jimin merasa senang sekali. Ada sebuah keinginan untuk menubruk tubuh Yoongi dan memeluk pria itu kuat-kuat. Tapi Jimin menahannya karena—entahlah, ia hanya merasa kalau sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

"Sekarang, masuk ke dalam?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil Yoongi. "Sampai nanti, _Hyung_."

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berlari kecil masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang hanya bisa tersenyum di belakang kaca mobil.

.

.

" _Eomma_ , aku pulang." Jimin melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dan ia mendapati keadaan rumahnya sudah lebih baik daripada semalam. Tidak ada pecahan vas yang berceceran seperti semalam, semuanya sudah rapi dengan lantai mengkilap. Rasa bersalah langsung merambat masuk ke dalam hati Jimin, karena ia tidak ada di sisi ibunya ketika wanita itu membersihkan semua kekacauan kemarin.

Jimin melihat sang ibu keluar dari dapur, sepertinya baru selesai memasak.

"Kau sudah makan, Jiminie?"

" _Eomma_ …" Jimin mencicit lalu mengangguk.

Mama Park tersenyum melihat itu. Ia menggiring Jimin untuk duduk di atas sofa. Mereka harus berbicara empat mata tentang masalah kemarin—tentu saja.

"Maafkan _Eomma_ , ya."

Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah ibunya. Ia menggeleng kecil karena—ibunya tidak salah apapun, sungguh.

"Tidak seharusnya _Eomma_ menyembunyikan masalah ini darimu. Tapi, waktu itu _Eomma_ pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan kamu tidak perlu tahu. _Eomma_ pikir semuanya akan kembali seperti semula," beritahu ibu Jimin hati-hati.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. "A-apa…" Jimin merasakan suaranya tercekat, namun ia tetap memaksa dirinya untuk tetap bicara, "…apa _Eomma_ baik-baik saja?"

Wanita itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. "Mungkin kamu berpikir kalau semua ini salah _appa-_ mu, tapi mungkin ini juga salah _Eomma_."

Jimin menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

" _Eomma_ punya banyak kekurangan, sampai-sampai _appa_ -mu mencari wanita lain."

Jimin menggeleng keras, ia memeluk ibunya dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu wanita itu. "Tidak. _Eomma_ tidak salah apa-apa. Ini salah Jiminie yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa…"

"Jangan pernah membenci _appa-_ mu, Jiminie."

Jimin tidak bisa menahannya. Ia menangis. Karena meski ibunya sudah tersakiti sampai seperti ini, ia masih berusaha menenangkan Jimin dengan mengelus punggungnya. Bahkan dengan keadaan seperti ini pun, ibunya tidak ingin Jimin menjadi seorang pembenci lebih-lebih membenci ayahnya sendiri.

" _Eomma_ memilikimu, kan, Jiminie? Jangan pernah pergi, _ne_?"

.

.

Jimin akhirnya bisa tenang setelah tiga puluh menit menangis di bahu ibunya. Selama itu pula, ia diberitahu kalau ibunya memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan ayahnya. Jimin tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain setuju, ia tidak mungkin bisa membiarkan ibunya terus-terusan tersakiti.

Hari ini Jimin hanya ingin berada di kamarnya, tiduran dan memandang langit-langit kamar. Taehyung belum pulang dari Daegu, dan ia sedang tidak memiliki jadwal mengajar di tempat Hoseok.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, dan Jimin kembali teringat akan Yoongi yang berkata bahwa akan menghubunginya. Apa mungkin lelaki itu benar-benar meneleponnya saat ini?

Ketika melihat ponsel, Jimin harus menelan rasa kecewanya karena ternyata bukan Yoongi yang menghubunginya, melainkan Jungkook. Jimin menyipitkan mata curiga, ada apa Jungkook menghubunginya?

"Halo, Kook?"

" _Jimin!_ "

" _Ya_! Panggil aku _hyung_!" Jimin menaikkan nada suaranya karena kesal dengan Jungkook yang terkadang memanggilnya dengan seenak jidat. "Ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja,_ Hyung _?_ "

Jimin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Pertanyaan Jungkook langsung mengenainya. Apa Jungkook tahu sesuatu hingga ia bertanya seperti itu?

Butuh tiga detik bagi Jimin sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook dengan nada yang sedikit dipaksakan, "Aku baik. Ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

" _Perasaanku tidak enak_ , Hyung _. Ada sesuatu yang seolah-olah berkata kalau kau sedang tidak baik. Tapi syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja_."

Jimin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jungkook. _Adik_ nya satu ini memang terkadang bisa sangat manis. "Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Hyungie _kapan ke Busan lagi?_ " Jungkook merubah topik. " _Aku rindu_ Hyungie _._ "

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku tidak," jawabnya jahil.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perbincangan. Jimin bercerita kalau Taehyung sedang pergi ke Daegu dan beberapa kejadian terakhir yang dialaminya, tapi tidak dengan masalah kedua orang tuanya. Jimin tidak ingin membuat Jungkook khawatir. Jimin hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar baik-baik saja sekarang.

Kemudian entah bagaimana topik bisa sampai membahas tentang Yoongi.

" _Bagaimana dengan Yoongi-_ hyung _?_ "

"Apa maksudmu dengan bagaimana?"

" _Kalian sudah pacaran?_ "

"Ya Tuhan, Kook!" Jimin mendesis karena ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak membentak. Mengabaikan rasa panas yang menjalar di sekitar pipinya. "Darimana kau mendapat pemikiran itu?"

" _Eh, berarti belum_." Namun sepertinya Jungkook sama sekali tidak peduli dengan suara Jimin yang terdengar marah. " _Kalau begitu aku akan berdoa agar Yoongi-_ hyung _diberi kesabaran_. _Cepatlah jadian_."

"Jungkook, dengar—"

" _Ah, aku dipanggil_ Eomma _, sampai nanti, Jiminie!_ "

Dan panggilan diputus secara sepihak. Jungkook positif melarikan diri.

Jimin mendengus kesal dan hampir membanting ponselnya kalau saja benda itu tidak berdering lagi.

"Halo?" Jimin mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

" _Jimin_?"

Jimin membulatkan mata begitu mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya di ujung panggilan, dengan cepat ia mengecek layar ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon. Dan nama Yoongi terpampang terlalu jelas di sana.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?" Jimin mencicit pelan. Suaranya mendadak hilang dan ia terdengar begitu menggemaskan.

" _Sudah makan siang?_ "

Jimin mengangguk, dan begitu ia sadar kalau Yoongi tidak bisa melihat anggukannya, Jimin buru-buru menjawab, "Sudah."

" _Nanti malam, ada waktu?_ "

Jimin menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya untuk menahan senyuman yang rasanya terus-terusan melebar, pipinya bisa sakit karena tersenyum terlalu lebar. Jimin tidak mau pipinya sakit. "Ada."

" _Datang ke studioku, bisa?_ "

"Aku akan di sana jam tujuh malam." Jimin menjawab dengan lantang. "Uh— _Hyung_ , terima kasih, ya."

Yoongi mendengus geli di ujung sana. " _Kenapa berterima kasih?_ " tanyanya.

"Karena sudah mempercayaiku. Dan—terima kasih karena sudah ada di sisiku." Jimin menjawab ragu.

" _Kau tahu, Jimin?_ " Yoongi menghela napas pelan, " _Aku selalu mencoba untuk terus ada di sisimu. Sejauh apapun kau pergi, aku akan mencoba mengejar._ "

Jimin terdiam mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Dadanya mendadak sesak dan ia teringat akan hal bodoh yang ia perbuat beberapa saat kemarin. Ia dengan bodohnya menjauhi Yoongi, dan itu tidak hanya menyakiti dirinya, namun juga Yoongi. Mereka berdua sama-sama _sakit_ karena ulah Jimin.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_."

" _Dimaafkan_."

Jimin tersenyum lega. Matanya mendadak panas. Ia sudah memperlakukan Yoongi sedemikian buruk dan lelaki itu tetap bertahan di sisinya. Menawarkan sebuah pelukan dan senyuman hangat. Ah, sial, Jimin merasa beruntung karena ia memiliki Yoongi di sisinya.

" _Hyung_ , aku—"

" _Ah, Jimin. Maaf, Namjoon memanggilku,_ " sela Yoongi, " _kurasa—sampai nanti?_ "

Jimin menelan lagi kata yang hampir saja keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya merah sekali, dan ia bersyukur karena tidak ada siapapun yang bisa melihatnya sekarang. "Ya—uh, sampai nanti."

Lalu panggilan terputus di sana. Jimin membuang napasnya kasar dan membenamkan wajah ke dalam bantal.

Apa-apaan tadi?

Bagaimana mungkin Jimin hampir saja mengucapkan kalimat yang sama sekali belum pernah terpikir di kepalanya?

.

— _Hyung,_ aku menyukaimu.

.

.

Mama Jimin mengangkat alis begitu melihat putranya sudah rapi, keluar dari kamar dengan wajah berseri bahagia. Jimin tersenyum seperti seorang idiot, dan Mama Jimin merasa kalau dirinya tidak bisa lebih bersyukur dari sekarang. Siapapun yang sudah membuat putranya tersenyum seperti itu, benar-benar orang yang hebat.

"Mau kemana, sayang?"

" _Eomma_!" Jimin menghambur ke pelukan ibunya dan mencium kedua pipi wanita itu. Perasaan bersalah langsung menghampiri Jimin ketika ia melihat bekas air mata di wajah lelah ibunya. Ia merasa tidak sepantasnya bahagia di saat seperti ini.

Mama Jimin tertawa. "Kau bahagia sekali, Jiminie." Tangannya terangkat untuk mencubit pipi Jimin dengan gemas. "Jangan cemberut lagi, ya."

" _Eomma_ jangan menangis," Jimin memberengut. Senyumnya hilang dan berganti dengan raut khawatir yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa _Eomma_ menangis kalau melihatmu begini saja sudah membuat _Eomma_ bahagia setengah mati?"

Jimin tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher ibunya dan terkekeh kecil di sana.

"Jadi, Jiminie mau pergi kemana, hm? Kenapa senang sekali?"

Jimin melempar cengiran lebar. "Mau ke tempat Yoongi- _hyung_ , _Eomma_."

Mama Jimin membelalakkan matanya, bersikap seolah-olah terkejut. " _Aigoo_ , Jiminie sudah baikan dengan Yoongi?" tanyanya.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya ragu, "Aku belum minta maaf."

Sang ibu tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya karena melihat sikap Jimin yang begitu manis seperti ini. "Bawakan kue untuknya. _Eomma_ memasak beberapa kue kering untuk teman-teman _Eomma_ dan masih ada sisa. _Eomma_ rasa itu cukup untuk Yoongi."

Jimin berbinar senang mendengar hal itu. "Terima kasih, _Eomma_!"

.

.

Jimin meringis ketika ia melihat layar ponselnya, ini jam tujuh lewat sepuluh menit, dan Jimin baru sampai di studio Yoongi. Jimin berdiri di depan pintu dengan perasaan tak karuan, ia sedikit menyesal kenapa ia berangkat sedikit terlambat tadi. Hal itu membuat Jimin ketinggalan bis dan mengharuskannya menunggu sepuluh menit lagi. Yoongi tidak akan marah hanya dengan hal kecil seperti ini, kan?

Jimin menarik napas dalam dan mengetuk pintu studio Yoongi. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Yoongi. Dan—entah mengapa—Jimin merasa ia rindu setengah mati dengan pria di hadapannya ini.

"Maaf terlambat, _Hyung_ …"

Yoongi melempar senyum kecil dan menarik pergelangan tangan Jimin untuk masuk.

Mereka mendudukkan diri di atas sofa. Jimin cukup terkejut dengan beberapa jenis makanan yang sudah tersusun di atas meja rendah di sana. Makanan-makanan itu tidak berada di atas piring, melainkan di dalam kotak makan. Melihat hal itu membuat Jimin terkekeh.

"Kau memintaku menemanimu makan malam, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi mendengus. Sedikit geli karena memang apa yang dikatakan Jimin benar adanya. "Aku hanya merayakan kesuksesan laguku."

Jimin hanya mengulum senyum dan mengambil salah satu kotak berisi nasi. "Selamat, _Hyung_. Aku turut senang dengan kesuksesan lagumu."

Yoongi merasa pundaknya bisa menyentuh langit sekarang. Oh, astaga, kenapa ucapan selamat sederhana dari Jimin bisa sangat berpengaruh seperti ini baginya?

"Terima kasih, Jimin."

Lalu mereka memulai acara makan malamnya. Jimin tak henti-hentinya memuji makanan Yoongi. Ia memutuskan akan lebih sering belajar memasak mulai sekarang. Ibunya pasti tidak keberatan dimintai tolong olehnya nanti.

" _Hyung_ , maafkan aku," ucap Jimin begitu mereka selesai makan. Jimin menggenggam jari-jemarinya kuat dan menatap ragu-ragu ke arah Yoongi yang terlihat bingung. "Aku mengabaikanmu selama beberapa hari tanpa penjelasan apapun."

Yoongi membuang napasnya yang tidak sengaja tertahan. "Kau sudah kumaafkan, Jimin."

Jimin tersenyum, ia merogoh kue kering yang tadi disiapkan ibunya untuk diberikan pada Yoongi. " _Hyung_ , ini untuk permintaan maaf."

Yoongi menerima kue itu dan memerhatikannya dengan seksama. "Apa kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Maaf mengecewakan, tapi itu buatan _Eomma_."

Yoongi tersenyum lebar. Ia mengambil satu dan menggigitnya. "Terima kasih banyak. Tolong sampaikan pada Bibi Park kalau aku sangat menyukai kuenya."

Jimin mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan Jimin," Yoongi memanggil nama Jimin dengan suara beratnya, nyaris membuat Jimin sesak napas karena itu, "apa aku boleh tahu kenapa kau menghindariku kemarin lalu?"

Jimin menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering. Ia tahu pertanyaan ini akan muncul. "Uh—itu karena Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau adalah SUGA?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan padangan tidak mengerti. "Hah?"

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dengan Jimin yang menjelaskan mengapa ia bisa sampai menghindari Yoongi, Yoongi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau—astaga!" Yoongi tergelak. "Jadi selama ini kau salah mengira Namjoon itu SUGA?" Lalu Yoongi tertawa lagi.

Jimin memberengut, tapi ia cukup geli kalau mengingat hal itu. Ia pun ikut tertawa kecil dan memukul bahu Yoongi main-main. "Aish, _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar marah tahu. Kau juga tidak pernah bercerita kalau kau itu AgustD, kau itu punya berapa nama, sih?"

Yoongi menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan serius. "Aku memang punya banyak nama, Jimin. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu hanya satu, Min Yoongi."

Jimin berkedip tidak mengerti.

"Aku, Min Yoongi, yang jatuh cinta setengah mati pada orang bernama Park Jimin."

.

.

Seokjin mendengus melihat teman kekasihnya yang kini duduk termenung di sofanya. Namjoon nampak masa bodoh dengan hal itu, malah lelaki itu sibuk menempelinya yang sedang memasak makan siang di dapur.

"Ajak Yoongi bicara sana," titah Seokjin yang diabaikan penuh oleh Namjoon. Namjoon mengambil stroberi segar yang biasanya jadi cemilan Seokjin dan memakannya begitu saja. Seokjin kesal, tapi percuma juga memarahi Namjoon. Ocehannya akan masuk telinga kiri dan langsung keluar telinga kanan, tanpa diproses lebih dulu di otak.

"Kau bilang Yoongi ada masalah dengan Jimin?" tanya Seokjin.

"Memang." Namjoon menjawab santai. Mulutnya masih mengunyah dan sebelah tangannya digunakannya untuk merangkul pinggang Seokjin. "Biarkan saja. Nanti kalau dia butuh pulang juga akan pergi sendiri."

Seokjin memutar kedua bola mata. "Ajaklah bicara dulu. Siapa tahu masalahnya serius."

"Berani bertaruh, dia pasti melakukan hal-hal bodoh."

Seokjin memutar kedua bola matanya dan mematikan kompor setelah merasa makanannya sudah matang. Ia mengambil piring dan menepis tangan Namjoon yang mulai menjalar ke bagian atas tubuhnya. Matanya melotot ketika Namjoon memandangnya dengan pandangan memelas. Seokjin membawa masakan sederhananya itu—hanya nasi goreng _kimchi_.

"Yoongi - _ah_ , kau tidak mau makan siang?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, hal itu membuat Seokjin jengah setengah mati.

Akhirnya, setelah mendapat pelototan Seokjin yang kesekian kali, Namjoon menggeret kakinya malas mendekati Yoongi yang masih bergeming di atas sofa.

"Ada apa denganmu, sih?" ketus Namjoon. "Jimin lagi?"

"Aku bodoh sekali."

"Memang," Namjoon menyela dengan gemas. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yoongi dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Kalau mau cerita, ya, cerita. Seokjin memarahiku karena menurutnya aku ini tidak peduli padamu."

"Apa kau pikir Jimin akan menjauhiku lagi setelah ini?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba. Namjoon mengerutkan kening, ia jelas tidak mengerti sama sekali kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Namjoon. Ia hanya sekedar tahu kalau Jimin memang pernah menjauhi Yoongi, ia tidak tahu kapan mereka baikan dan bagaimana caranya. Ia tidak mau terlalu peduli pada hubungan orang lain.

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Namjoon menegakkan punggungnya kaget. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi dan matanya melebar. "Kau?"

Yoongi mengangguk frustasi dan mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Ah, sialan."

"Lalu bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Dia tertawa."

"Paling tidak kau tidak ditolak, kan?"

Yoongi mencibir tidak jelas. Ia meraih cangkir berisi kopi hitam yang dibuatkan Seokjin tadi. Kopinya sudah dingin, tapi tidak masalah.

"Kudengar sebentar lagi ulang tahun Jimin. Perbaiki saja hubungan kalian di hari ulang tahunnya itu."

Yoongi menyesap kopinya pelan dan melirik Namjoon dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Seokjin."

Yoongi masih tidak mengerti bagaimana Seokjin dan Namjoon bisa sebegitu akrab dengan Jimin. Sampai-sampai mereka tahu kapan ulang tahun Jimin.

"Seokjin berencana membuatkan kejutan. Lusa, kan?" Namjoon bertanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri karena rautnya yang seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah mengingat-ingat. Seokjin memang pernah bilang bahwa ia ingin mengadakan pesta kejutan untuk Jimin, ia bahkan sudah menghubungi Hoseok—dan Namjoon juga disuruh untuk menghubungi Taehyung.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Kalian sama sekali tidak memberitahuku soal ini."

Namjoon melempar cengiran sok polosnya dan hal itu sukses membuat Yoongi mengerutkan kening jijik. "Sengaja, sih."

Yoongi mendengus. Ia terdiam dan berpikir sebentar. "Aku kira aku memiliki rencana."

.

.

Taehyung menghambur memeluk Jimin begitu ia kembali lagi di Seoul. Jimin menjemputnya di stasiun, padahal di luar hujan sedang turun. Tidak deras, tapi cukup membuat siapa saja ingin bergelung manis di dalam selimut daripada pergi berjalan-jalan.

Jimin mengusap punggung Taehyung yang kini melepas tawanya. Sahabatnya kadang memang aneh seperti ini. Jimin tidak bisa memahami bagaimana cara kerja otak Taehyung, ia memang pandai dan penuh akan saran-saran yang brilian, tapi di sisi lain, Taehyung itu aneh. Pernah satu kali Jimin mengajak Taehyung pergi ke taman bermain lalu mereka tak sengaja terpisah, dan entah bagaimana Taehyung bisa ada di tempat intercom, mengaku sebagai anak hilang.

Padahal, umur mereka saat itu enam belas tahun.

Bisa bayangkan betapa malunya Jimin saat ia datang menjemput Taehyung saat itu?

"Aku sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaat rindu padamu, Jimin!" Taehyung mengusakkan hidungnya di helai-helai Jimin dan tertawa kecil di sana.

Jimin mendorong tubuh Taehyung gemas. Ia sedikit geli ketika Taehyung mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu rindu padanya. "Sudah. Ayo, pulang!" ajak Jimin seraya menarik tangan Taehyung. "Aku punya banyak cerita."

Taehyung masih memertahankan senyuman bahagianya ketika tangannya ditarik Jimin untuk segera pulang.

Mereka sampai di kediaman Taehyung sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian. Taehyung menaruh koper dan beberapa bawaannya secara sembarangan. Kemudian, dia langsung saja menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa dan mendesah lega. "Ah, aku rindu rumah ini."

Jimin hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya jengah dan ikut menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Taehyung. "Taehyung- _ah_."

"Hmmm?" Taehyung menjawabnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Matanya dipejamkan, terlihat sekali kalau sebenarnya Taehyung kelelahan karena perjalanan dari Daegu menuju Seoul.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ bilang kalau dia jatuh cinta padaku."

"Oh. Jadi. Yoongi - _hyung_ mengaku kalau dia cinta padamu—APA?" Taehyung langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget, ia memutar duduknya menghadap Jimin dan tangannya terangkat untuk mencengkram kedua bahu Jimin. "Dia melakukan itu?"

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya hati-hati. Dan berikutnya, ia mendapati wajah Taehyung yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya, namun berangsur-angsur, ekspresinya mulai melembut.

" _He loves you_ ," gumam Taehyung, entah pada siapa. Jimin tidak bisa menebak apakah saat ini Taehyung benar-benar berbicara padanya atau tidak. "Lalu, apa yang kau katakan pada Yoongi?"

Jimin meringis. "Aku hanya bilang terima kasih."

Taehyung tergelak. Ia tertawa puas hingga terjungkal ke belakang, badannya bergetar karena saking hebohnya ia tertawa. Jimin hanya mendengus malu, kalau dibayangkan memang kasihan sekali Yoongi, hanya mendapat _terima kasih_.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Tae? Apa aku harus menerimanya?"

"Kau menyukainya juga tidak?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Aku menyukai Yoongi - _hyung_ , kok."

"Cinta?"

Jimin terdiam. Ia menatap kosong ke depan dan menghela napas panjang. "Tidak tahu."

.

.

Hari ulang tahun Jimin datang dengan cepat. Ketika Jimin keluar dari kamarnya di pagi hari, yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah senyuman sang ibu dan sebuah kue berukuran sedang dengan lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala di atasnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jiminie!"

Jimin tersenyum lebar, masih dengan wajah bantalnya yang jelek sekali—tapi ia tidak peduli. Jimin meniup lilin-lilin itu setelah mengucapkan permohonannya dalam hati. "Aku sayang _Eomma_ ," ucapnya sambil memeluk sang ibu dari samping.

Mereka berjalan menuju meja makan dengan keadaan masih berpelukan—tepatnya Jimin yang bergelantung di pundak sempit sang ibu. Mama Jimin hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, Jimin itu berat.

Mereka memotong kuenya dan mulai memakan kue itu. Jimin tidak peduli dengan serangkaian diet yang seharusnya tetap ia jalankan, karena ini hari ulang tahunnya. Dan hari ini adalah satu hari dimana ia bebas makan apapun tanpa aturan.

Ibunya membuat sup rumput laut, juga sarapan pagi dengan banyak sekali lauk-pauk. Rasanya, Jimin ingin ulang tahun setiap hari. Mereka menghabiskan sarapan dengan diselipi banyak sekali candaan dan tawa. Diam-diam, Jimin menelan kekecewaan karena ulang tahunnya kali ini dihabiskannya tanpa seorang ayah. Tapi itu tidak masalah, ia memiliki seorang ibu yang sangat menyayanginya, sampai-sampai Jimin merasa ia tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi di dunia ini.

"Hari ini kuliah?"

Jimin mengangguk antusias. Ia mencomot kue ulang tahunnya lagi dan memakan satu potongan besar itu dengan satu kali suap. "Tae bilang akan menjemputku ke sini."

"Oh, apakah itu dia?" Mama Jimin melongokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu begitu mendengar suara deru mesin mobil yang masuk ke perkarangan. Memang benar, itu Taehyung dan mobilnya. Mama Jimin buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu depan hanya untuk menyambut Taehyung, dan itu sukses membuat Jimin menggerutu kecil. Taehyung sudah sering kemari, jadi tidak perlu disambut juga bisa, kan? Toh, lelaki itu tidak mungkin tersesat di dalam rumah Jimin.

Jimin mendengar suara obrolan dan langkah kaki yang semakin dekat. Ibunya dan Taehyung ternyata mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju meja makan, Jimin tidak begitu peduli dan memilih menyeruput kuah sup rumput lautnya yang tadi masih tersisa.

"Oh, Jiminie, kau menghabiskan kuenya?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan sendawa. Jimin kemudian mengangguk dan melempar tatapannya pada Taehyung. "Sebentar, Tae, aku harus mandi dulu."

.

.

Mereka menjalani kuliah seperti biasa. Tapi hari ini, Jimin lebih rajin. Ia mencatat walaupun hanya sampai setengah halaman kertas saja, sisa kelasnya ia gunakan untuk memainkan bolpoin dan mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya menggunakan jemari.

Setelah kelas selesai, Jimin bersorak kecil. Ia memasukkan asal buku dan beberapa alat tulisnya ke dalam tas lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Menghampiri Taehyung yang memilih untuk duduk di deretan kedua dari depan—Jimin, sih, duduk di deretan kedua dari belakang.

"Ayo kita cari makan, Tae!" seru Jimin senang.

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," kata Taehyung seraya menggerakkan alisnya naik-turun. Itu adalah salah satu kebiasannya kalau usilnya sedang kambuh.

Jimin menyipitkan matanya lucu, "Kau tidak minta traktiran, kan?"

Taehyung tertawa, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menggiring Jimin untuk segera berjalan keluar kelas. "Tenang saja, Jimin- _ah_ , kau hanya perlu ikut denganku, oke?"

Mereka berjalan ke parkiran, lagi-lagi Taehyung yang menyetir. Jimin diam saja sambil memainkan ponselnya di sebelah Taehyung, ia bertukar pesan dengan Jungkook yang mengiriminya serangkaian ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Ah, Jimin merasa ia benar-benar merindukan Jungkook kalau begini caranya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jungkook?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba. Membuat dahi Taehyung berkerut tidak mengerti dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan raut wajah bingung setengah mati. "Kau dan dia cukup dekat, kan? Kulihat kemarin waktu festival saja kau kuat menghadapinya."

Taehyung mengangkat bahu. "Dia anak yang baik. Aku menyukainya—maksudku, kami cocok dalam beberapa aspek."

Jimin mengangkat alisnya tinggi begitu mendengar Taehyung yang berbicara dengan nada yang sok ilmiah. Entahlah, menurut Jimin, Taehyung tidak cocok terlihat pintar.

"Aku dan Jungkook sama-sama suka tantangan dan bermain-main. Dia tipe orang yang tidak mau kalah, sangat enak untuk digoda," jelas Taehyung. "Dia anak yang lucu. Aku rasa kami berteman baik."

"Dia itu manja," jelas Jimin.

Taehyung mengangguk, dalam hati ia menjawab pernyataan itu; _aku tahu_.

"Dia sangat peduli dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Dia pekerja keras dan tidak mau kalah, sama seperti yang kau katakan. Tapi dia itu cengeng," jelas Jimin, ia tertawa kecil. Mengabaikan ponselnya yang bergetar lagi karena ada pesan masuk dari Jungkook. "Dia pernah menangis karena dulu waktu kami bermain bersama, aku jatuh di sungai. Lutut dan dahiku berdarah terkena batu. Dia menangis keras sekali. Padahal yang sakit aku."

Taehyung terkekeh. "Mungkin kalau aku jadi Jungkook, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aku merindukan anak itu. Rasanya ingin kupeluk. Apa dia masih mandi menggunakan sabun bayi, ya?" Jimin bergumam sendiri.

"Dia mandi menggunakan sabun bayi?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Aku tidak begitu paham, sih, tapi kadang aroma Jungkook bisa persis seperti bayi," jawabnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela dan menutup matanya. "Tae, kapan kita sampai?"

"Sudah sampai," jawab Taehyung sambil membelokkan mobilnya masuk ke dalam restoran.

Jimin membuka matanya cepat dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia memandang sekeliling dan mendapati dirinya berada di depan restoran Seokjin. "Restorannya Seokjin- _hyung_?" gumamnya, matanya tidak lepas dari bangunan bertingkat dua itu bahkan ketika Taehyung mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Mereka berdua turun dari mobil, dan lagi-lagi Jimin dibawa menaiki tangga melingkar menuju ke _rumah kedua_ Seokjin. Jimin tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, membayangkan dirinya akan bertemu dengan Seokjin lagi entah mengapa membuatnya merasa senang.

"Jimin- _ah_!" Seokjin memekik senang begitu ia membuka pintu. Taehyung terpaksa harus menyingkir dan menabrak pinggiran tangga karena Seokjin dengan barbarnya menerjang untuk memeluk Jimin. "Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Jimin mengerjap tidak mengerti, tangannya menggantung karena ragu apakah ia harus membalas pelukan Seokjin atau tidak. "Uh—apa aku sudah ditunggu daritadi?"

Seokjin melepas pelukannya dan ganti menggantungkan dua tangannya di pundak Jimin yang kecil. "Taehyung berjanji akan membawamu kemari dalam waktu satu jam, dan ini sudah satu jam lima belas menit."

Dengusan Taehyung menyela perkataan Seokjin. Sedikit banyak mencemooh sikap tidak sabaran pria itu karena keberatan untuk menunggu lima belas menit saja. Namun tidak ada di antara Jimin maupun Seokjin yang peduli dengan dengusan Taehyung. Mereka memilih melangkah masuk sambil berbincang ringan, Taehyung menyusul di belakang.

Sampai di ruang tengah, Jimin dikejutkan dengan tulisan besar bertulisakan ' _Happy Birthday Park Jiminie_ ' dan balon warna-warni melayang di langit-langit. Juga—

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, JIMINIE- _HYUNG_!"

—sesook Jeon Jungkook yang memegang kue kecil dengan krim putih dan setumpuk stroberi di atasnya.

Di belakang Jungkook, ada Namjoon dan Hoseok. Meniup peluit dan bertepuk tangan riuh. Belum lagi Taehyung yang tiba-tiba merangkul bahunya dan memberikan _eskimo kiss_ di pipinya, dan Seokjin yang menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan cara yang menenangkan.

Jimin tersenyum terlalu lebar sampai matanya menyipit. Sampai pipinya sakit. Dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa berucap apa-apa.

Ia merasa begitu _dicintai_.

"Ayo, tiup lilinnya!" Jungkook berseru sambil menyodorkan kue sederhana itu ke hadapan Jimin. "Ini buatan Seokjin- _hyung_ dan aku!"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jimin segera meniup satu lilin yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah kue. "Terima kasih semuanya! Aku benar-benar cinta kalian!"

.

.

"Jadi, Jeon, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau bisa ada di sini sekarang?"

Jimin dan Jungkook duduk bersebelahan di sofa, masih di ruang tengah Seokjin. Tatapan mata Jimin memandang lurus ke arah Jungkook, total menghakimi. Bahkan sepulang kuliah tadi, ia masih sangat yakin kalau Jungkook kini masih ada di Busan. Jadi, bagaimana bisa si Jeon satu ini kembali datang ke Seoul bahkan tanpa menghubungi dirinya lebih dulu?

Jungkook tertawa puas, dan suara tawanya terdengar sangat usil—Jimin kesal sekaligus gemas mendengarnya. "Maaf, Jimin _ie_ , Seokjin- _hyung_ bilang akan ada pesta untukmu dan aku diundang."

Lagi-lagi Jungkook dengan kurang ajarnya memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel _hyung_. Jimin menahan diri untuk tidak menggeplak Jungkook dengan kuat.

"Dan untuk tidak memberitahumu—bukankah sudah jelas? _Surprise_?"

Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Mereka baru saja makan siang bersama, dan makanan Seokjin memang benar-benar enak. Ah, kalau begini ia merasa sangat berhutang pada Seokjin. Dua kali Jimin pergi ke restorannya, dan ia selalu merasa diistimewakan tiap kemari.

Jimin menatap sekeliling dan mengabaikan Jungkook yang sedang berceloteh, menceritakan keadaan Busan dan kondisi kedua orang tuanya kepada Jimin, ia merasa ada yang kurang. Hoseok sedang mencomot kue ulang tahun Jimin dan berbincang dengan Seokjin, Seokjin sendiri lebih parah, manisan di piringnya belum habis tetapi lelaki itu terus mengambil krim-krim kue lain dan memakannya. Taehyung dan Namjoon terlibat pembicaraan serius di ujung ruangan lain. Jimin tidak pernah melihat Taehyung berekspresi seserius ini—kecuali kalau lelaki itu marah—hal itu membuatnya berpikir, apa yang sedang diperbincangkan mereka?

"— _Hyung,_ kau dengar aku tidak sih?"

Jimin bergumam, _apa yang kurang?_

Ah, ia tahu apa yang kurang—

"Jimin!" Taehyung tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan senyuman kotak di wajah. Jimin bahkan sampai tidak tahu kapan lelaki itu menyudahi percakapannya dengan Namjoon, padahal sedari tadi tatapan mata Jimin tidak lepas dari mereka. "Ayo ke tujuan berikutnya!"

"Taehyung, kau serius dengan tujuanmu itu?" Yang menyahuti ucapan Taehyung adalah Hoseok. Wajahnya terlihat tidak yakin dan menjurus bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan ide Jimin. "Jungkook masih di bawah umur."

Jungkook yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun hanya merengut. "Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa? Aku bahkan tidak tahu ide Taetae- _hyung_."

"Percaya padaku, _Hyungdeul_ , semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

Dan tujuan Taehyung adalah klub malam _biasanya_.

Mereka sampai di sana tepat pukul tujuh malam. Karena tentu saja sebelum kemari, mereka diharuskan membersihkan tempat Seokjin. Taehyung bilang ia sudah memesan tempat, tapi Jimin tidak percaya. Bahkan tanpa memesan pun, Taehyung sudah memiliki tempatnya sendiri di sini.

"Selamat datang dan selamat ulang tahun, Jimin."

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti ketika Sungwoon memberinya ucapan selamat begitu pria itu menghampiri mereka di salah satu sofa melingkar di sana. "Uh-oh, terima kasih…"

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Sungwoon ramah.

"Kau tidak bergabung saja dengan kami, Sungwoon- _ah_?" tanya Jimin. "Aku akan menraktirmu satu botol kesukaanmu kalau kau mau bergabung."

Sungwoon terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jimin. "Kau sudah lebih tenang dari yang terakhir kali," ujarnya santai. Namun pernyataannya itu mengundang kernyitan di dahi Taehyung. Taehyung menatap mereka tidak mengerti, ia ingin bertanya apa maksudnya namun pertanyaannya tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Aku mau Martini," ujar Jimin pada akhirnya. "Dan untuk dua orang itu," ia menunjuk Taehyung dan _Jungkook_ yang entah bagaimana diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam klub padahal belum cukup umur, "berikan mereka _mocktail_ terbaikmu."

Jungkook tidak mengerti ucapan Jimin, jadi dia diam saja sementara Taehyung menendang kaki Jimin tidak percaya. "Aku memang tidak suka alkohol, tapi bukankah _mocktail_ itu keterlaluan, Jim?"

Jimin menampilkan wajah sedihnya. "Kau tidak mau minum _mocktail_ untukku?—di hari ulang tahunku?"

Taehyung mendesis. "Persetan—bawa semua resep _mocktail_ terbaikmu kemari."

Sedangkan Namjoon dan Seokjin memesan satu botol _soju_. Hoseok meminta _martini_ juga. Lalu berikutnya, mereka sudah tenggelam dalam pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. Jimin dibuat lupa dengan satu hal yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya tadi.

"Hei, Jimin," panggil Taehyung sesaat setelah pesanan mereka datang. Tidak ada yang memerhatikan mereka karena sudah ribut dengan pesanan masing-masing. "Apa maksud Sungwoon - _ssi_ tadi?"

Jimin menyesap _martini_ -nya dengan tenang, seakan tahu kalau pertanyaan Taehyung ini akan datang dengan cepat. "Taehyung, kau punya seribu hal yang tidak aku ketahui, dan aku hanya menyimpan satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui. Bukankah tidak adil?"

Taehyung mendengus. Ia menatap _mocktail_ -nya dengan pandangan tidak selera. Jimin tahu bagaimana cara mengelak dengan baik. "Maafkan aku kalau pertanyaanku kelewatan."

"Tidak," gumam Jimin, "aku hanya belum siap memberitahukannya padamu."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Ia berharap kalau apa yang diucapkan Jimin itu benar. _Belum_ —berarti, _akan_. Ia tidak suka melihat Jimin yang berusaha kuat, Jimin harus tahu kalau ia ada di sebelahnya, siap mendengarkan cerita Jimin seburuk apapun itu nantinya. Siap menerima Jimin dalam keadaan apapun.

"Kalau begini aku jadi teringat Yoongi, kemana anak itu?" tanya Seokjin tiba-tiba, sebab Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah mulai berbincang dan mulai membuat dunia sendiri. Mereka memerhatikan penampilan-penampilan di panggung yang dimulai beberapa saat lalu. Biasanya akan ada Yoongi yang juga ikut membahas, entah sekedar mengangguk atau melempar umpatan.

Pertanyaan Seokjin membuat Jimin tersadar. _Yoongi_. Pantas saja sejak tadi ada yang _kosong_ , Yoongi tidak ada. Seharian ini Jimin tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari pria itu. Apa Yoongi sibuk? Tapi bukankah pekerjaannya baru saja selesai kemarin? Apa Yoongi sakit sampai-sampai tidak bisa menghubunginya?—seketika pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyangkut Yoongi berdatangan ke dalam pikiran Jimin.

Namjoon mengangkat bahu. "Dia sibuk mungkin?" gumamnya.

Hoseok mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Namjoon. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, kita bisa bersenang-senang tanpanya."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya dan akhirnya hanya bisa diam. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya dibiarkannya, berusaha abai dengan meneguk lagi _martini_ -nya.

Lalu semuanya kembali seperti tadi, Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah berpindah tempat ke depan panggung. Menonton penampilan di sana, mereka melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil, Seokjin hanya berdoa semoga Jungkook tidak tertular pengaruh buruk dari klub malam seperti ini. Pada akhirnya ia menyuruh Namjoon atau Hoseok agar menyusul mereka.

Jimin dibiarkan tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Dan saat itu, ponselnya berdering nyaring, tidak mengalahkan keramaian klub, tapi getarannya berhasil membuat Jimin terkejut.

Nama Yoongi tertera jelas di sana.

"Halo, _Hyung_?" Jimin mengangkatnya terburu-buru dan berucap dengan terburu-buru juga.

" _Dimana?_ "

"Uh—klub malam. Taehyung yang mengajakku kemari," jawab Jimin ragu-ragu, takut Yoongi tidak suka kalau ia main ke klub seperti ini.

" _Cepat keluar. Aku menunggu._ "

Jimin menahan napasnya. Ia buru-buru berdiri dan pamit kepada Seokjin kalau ia pulang duluan. Seokjin hanya bisa terkekeh karena Jimin sudah terlebih dulu berlari keluar bahkan sebelum mendengar jawaban Seokjin. Memang mereka itu lucu, Seokjin tentu tahu kalau yang menelepon Jimin adalah Yoongi—sesuai rencana.

Di luar, Yoongi benar-benar menunggunya. Bersandari di dekat pintu masuk dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topi. "Hei."

" _Hyung_ , kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam kalau—" ucapan Jimin tidak pernah selesai, karena pergelangan tangannya sudah terlebih dulu ditarik oleh Yoongi, mereka berjalan menuju mobil Yoongi yang terparkir di sana.

"Aku menjemputmu."

"—oh?"

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan Yoongi pun melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan malam.

.

.

"Ke studio?" tanya Jimin pelan karena ini bukan jalan menuju rumahnya. Yoongi hanya mengangguk samar. "Apa ada barang tertinggal di sana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Anggap saja begitu."

Lalu keheningan melahap mereka, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi sampai mobil Yoongi sampai di pekarangan studionya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam studio masih dengan keadaan diam. Pikiran Jimin kosong, tapi ia lebih tenang karena tahu bahwa nyatanya Yoongi baik-baik saja.

"Duduklah di sana dan tunggu aku." Yoongi menyuruh Jimin untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah sementara lelaki itu masuk ke dalam ruangan lain di sana. Jimin hanya menurut.

Selang beberapa lama, suara musik mengalun lembut. Awalnya, Jimin berjengit kaget, namun lama-kelamaan ia menjadi rileks dan ia mulai menyukai nada-nada musik yang mengalun itu.

Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, Yoongi yang muncul tak lama kemudian, dengan sebuah _cupkcake_ di tangannya dan satu lilin menyala.

" _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you—_ "

Jimin membulatkan matanya lalu tertawa senang sampai tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang. Ia tidak menyangka Yoongi juga akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Dan hei—bukankah hari sudah berganti?

"Tiup lilinnya, Jiminie."

Jimin menuruti perintah Yoongi dan meniup lilinnya pelan. "Terima kasih, _Hyungie_. Tapi bukankah hari sudah berganti?"

"Belum. Ini masih jam setengah dua belas malam," beritahu Yoongi santai. "Aku rasa aku yang terakhir kali mengucapkannya, kan?"

Jimin terkekeh, ia memukul lengan Yoongi main-main. "Kau lebih suka jadi yang terakhir?"

"Ya." Yoongi mengangguk.

Lalu lagi-lagi ada hening di antara mereka.

"Jimin."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jimin tidak bisa menahan perasaan senang yang tiba-tiba memenuhi setiap sudut hatinya. Perutnya terasa tergelitik dan rasanya menyenangkan. Ia kesulitan untuk menahan senyum agar tidak kian melebar, "Aku tahu, _Hyung_."

"Kau suka lagunya?"

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya. "Lagu ini?" tanya Jimin memastikan.

"Iya," jawab Yoongi, "itu kado dariku."

Dan Jimin merasakan matanya memanas. Ah, sial, _hyung_ -nya satu ini tahu benar bagaimana cara membuat seseorang bisa menangis karena terharu. Kalau begini, bagaimana Jimin bisa yakin kalau dia tidak mencintai Yoongi?

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jimin, suaranya bergetar.

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya, tanda ia mendengarkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?"

Yoongi terkekeh. Jimin mulai menangis dan Yoongi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. "Aku tahu. Kau baru saja memberitahuku."

Jimin tertawa kecil di sela isakannya. "Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini untukku, sebuah lagu adalah sesuatu yang berlebihan."

Yoongi mengecup kedua pipi Jimin secara bergantian. "Tidak kok."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak, karena aku mencintaimu, Jiminie." Yoongi mencium bibir Jimin sekilas di sini. "Ah, sial, aku jadi ingin menciummu lebih lama."

Jimin tertawa, tangisannya berhenti. Matanya melirik ke dalam mata Yoongi dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Kalau begitu lakukan saja."

.

.

"Jadi, rencananya berjalan lancar, kan?" tanya Taehyung begitu ia kembali ke tempat di mana Seokjin berada. "Duh, orang itu menyebalkan sekali menyuruh-nyuruh kita seperti ini. Kalau mau jadian ya jadian saja, apa susahnya, sih."

Seokjin tertawa. Diangguki oleh Namjoon dan Hoseok.

" _Eii_ , itu namanya romantis."

Jungkook tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan _hyungdeul_ -nya, ia memilih meminum _mocktail_ -nya lagi. "Uh—apa orang dewasa benar-benar meminum jus buah ini di klub malam?" ia mengernyit merasakan asam yang menyerang lidahnya. _Strawberry lime_ adalah yang terburuk baginya.

Hoseok mengusak gemas puncak kepala Jungkook. "Taehyung juga meminumnya, kok, lihat saja."

Namjoon mendesah malas, ia melempar punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. "Aku melakukan semua ini demi Jimin, bukan demi si bedebah satu itu. Seenaknya merubah acara."

.

.

 **end?**

 **Author's :**

Well, belum tamat sih. Masih ada satu chapter lagi tapi sepertinya chapter berikutnya akan pendek dan berasa seperti epilog. It's okay.

JADI, halo semua. Maaf baru bisa _update_ *lirik jam* (menghela napas) Sudah lewat tengah malam di sini, hehe. Sebenernya berencana ngetik ini sejak Desember—tapi kehantam sama berita Jonghyun SHINee dan akhirnya ngaret sampai sekarang. Dan sebenarnya _draft_ -nya sudah ada dari lama, tapi sekalian aja dirampungkan. Maaf yaa:')) SAYA KANGEN KALIAN SEMUA~

 **Balesan Review :**

 **MinPark :** Lah, iya. Jimin terasa beda, ya? /baru sadar/ Saya bayanginnya—pasti Jimin tertekan, dan bingung harus gimana. Jadi ya, sifatnya mendadak berubah. Atau bisa dibilang saat itu Jimin hanya gagal berekspresi saking kalutnya dia:') —Sisain cowok kaya Yoongi dong buat saya, huhu. Jimin baik-baik aja kok sama Yoongi:D

 **Baby Jiminie :** Kenapa cowok _gentle_ itu hanya ada di angan-angan ya? /nangis/ Saya juga mau dong cowok kaya Yoongi. Ngaku ke Mamanya dulu, ngaku ke Jimin mah urusan nanti yeu. Bapaknya Jimin dibuat ketabrak mobil? Kaya ceweknya Jin di _highlight reel_ ya kan?:)

 **yuliita :** Ini sudah dilanjut! Semoga suka ya!:)

 **joah :** Jimin kesasar ke tempat Yoongi, jodoh kali ya jadi begini.

 **ChiminsCake :** Saya suka banget _part_ -nya Jimin di Crystal Snow. Baper pol:') Sedih pol:')

 **MinJimin :** Taehyung sadar kok apa yang dia perbuat, _slow_ :') Aduduh, kasihan Papa Park kalo disuruh mati:' Tapi emang kurang ajar sih. Tapi ya, biarkan dia pergi dari hidup Jimin saja, tidak usah sampai pergi dari dunia:') Jimin nangisnya di pundak Yoongi ya— _at least_ , syukur sih, ternyata Jimin masih punya Yoongi di sisinya. Dan wkwk—demi apa, Yoongi suka Jimin apa adanya, kok. Mau semok, mau montok, mau triplek—cuma ya, kalau semok ada nilai _plus_ -nya /ga/ Iya, Tae udah tobat, gak minum lagi deh:')

 **itsathenazi :** Taehyung di Daegu, liburan, bos. Taehyung dan masalahnya yang tidak diketahui Jimin—biarkan jadi misteri dulu, ya, wkwk. Kalau sempat biar saya ungkap, kalau ga—yaudah. Iya ini Papa Park tega bener nyakitin Jimin:'( Tapi untung aja, Jimin punya Yoongi:D Dan sial—Yoongi emang _gentle_ abis:')

 **Yaoi-FireIce :** Saya bingung mau bales _review_ kamu di ff apa di PM lagi. Tapi akhirnya saya balas lewat ini. Oke. Jimin-Yoongi baikan, yeay. Absurd banget baikannya gegara ada konflik. Hoseok kuat:') Dan dia masih memikirkan Jimin padahal dirinya sendiri masih ada masalah gitu:') Tolong—jangan bahas teori. Otak saya tidak sampai:') Teman saya kemarin juga bahas typo yang disengaja itu dan— _shit_. Saya merasa bodoh. Ah sudahlah, saya tim terima jadi aja:')

 **honeymon :** Syukur ya, kamu ga apa-apa. Dan syukur juga di sini Jimin punya Yoongi:') Banyak banget yang pingin nguyel-nguyel(?) Papa Park, mohon antri ya:')

 **LittleOoh :** Iya, Jimin kasihan. Tapi untung ya, dia di sini punya Yoongi:') Dan ini sudah dilanjut!

 **Hanami96 :** Hahaha, kemana saja dirimu? Saya rindu loh /ga/ Kalau Yoongi-Jimin jadian, nanti tamat dong ff ini?:'( Untung Jimin punya Yoongi. Yoongi berani bener ngomong langsung ke Mama Park:')

 **JirinHope :** Oke, _no comment_ :') Konflik keluarga emang terkesan berat banget ya (emang si). Sudah plot-nya begini:') Saya sendiri ga yakin bisa jelasin konfliknya secara benar atau ga:') Wkwk, itu rasanya Yoongi sudah kaya diambang hidup dan mati waktu ngomong ke Mama Park. Dia sih, ga liat waktu langsung ceplos aja:')

 **JungKimCaca :** Iya, doakan saja _mood_ saya untuk ngetik selalu ada ya:') Saya juga gak kepingin gantungin ff lama-lama:') Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka ya!

 **rillakumamon :** Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka ya!;)

 **IreneReiko-chan :** Crystal Snow— _another masterpiece._ Yoongi percaya sama Jimin, jadi dia membiarkan Jimin gitu aja. Yoongi hanya _make sure_ , kalau Jimin butuh Yoongi, Yoongi ada di sana. Mama Park digituin malah seneng banget, bersyukur banget lah rasanya waktu tahu Jimin _ga sendiri_. Jimin _punya_ Yoongi:') Taehyung punya banyak cerita, dan rasanya gak bakal terungkap di ff ini:') _stay tune_ ya, kalau misalnya saya buat _sequel_ /ga/ Dan—saya ga nonton _Wings Tour Final_ , tapi ada yang nge- _share_ satu-dua momen di _instargram_ dan itu buat saya ingin ikut menangis. Jungkook nangis—Suga nangis—semuanya nangis:'(

 **thalkm :** Uh—maaf ya soalnya nambah konflik, wkwk. Gapapa, biar rame kan:') Dan ini _happy ending_ kan~

 **HanaChanOke :** Ini sudah update! Terima kasih sudah mau baca yaa:***

 **ChiminsCake(2) :** Wah, di spam _review_ , terima kasih sudah mau menunggu ya! Mungkin selanjutnya gak ngalah ngaret dari ini:'))

 **Anik0405 :** Iyaa, Jimin mau cerita ke Yoongi:) Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff ini;)

 _Terima kasih karena sudah mau percaya dan menunggu ff ini. Saya sayang kalian semua:*_


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

Aiko Shimazaki _present_

 **SUGA**

.

a BTS fanfiction

.

Epilogue

.

.

Persidangan.

Jimin duduk di dalam mobil, menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam mantel sambil memejamkan matanya. Di sebelahnya, ada Min Yoongi yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Beberapa kali ia terlihat mengetik sesuatu, seperti orang yang sedang bertukar pesan.

Jimin abai dengan itu.

Mereka sedang mengantar ibunya, ibu Jimin, untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Jimin sebenarnya tidak ingin orang tuanya berakhir terpisah seperti ini, namun ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Membiarkan sang ibu tetap bersama ayahnya berarti juga menyakiti perasaan ibunya sendiri. Jimin tidak mau melukai siapa-siapa.

Seharusnya, Jimin masuk ke dalam ruang persidangan, ia bisa menjadi saksi—atau _korban_. Tapi ibunya berkata bahwa mereka bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa Jimin di sana.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jiminie?" Yoongi akhirnya mengalihkan pandangnya, ponselnya ia simpan rapi di saku jaket.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, ia suka ketika Yoongi bertanya dengan nada yang menenangkan, sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti menghakiminya. "Bukan masalah besar, _Hyung_ ," jawab Jimin.

Yoongi membawa tangannya untuk mengelus surai Jimin yang sudah berganti warna. Mereka berdua pergi bersama-sama untuk mengecat rambut, Jimin memilih warna kuning dan ia juga memilihkan Yoongi warna biru. Yoongi tidak paham mengapa Jimin memilihkan warna itu untuk rambutnya, tapi ia tidak begitu ambil pusing.

" _Hyung_ ," Jimin bersingut mendekat ke arah Yoongi karena ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan elusan itu, "apa keputusan mereka sudah tepat?"

Yoongi berhenti mengelus surai Jimin untuk beberapa detik, ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Tapi ia segera menguasai dirinya kembali, jemarinya menyusup di celah-celah rambut Jimin dan mengusaknya gemas. "Percaya pada mereka, Jiminie."

Jimin mengangguk. Ia tersenyum dan matanya masih terpejam.

Musim dingin.

Jimin tidak pernah merasa membenci musim dingin sebelumnya, justru ia menyukainya. Natal dan tahun baru. Namun kali ini, Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia akan menghabiskan malam natal dan tahun barunya. Semuanya berbeda. Tidak ada pohon natal yang ia bangun di ruang tengah bersama ayahnya, atau candaan di meja makan bertiga.

"Seharusnya sidangnya sudah selesai," beritahu Yoongi tiba-tiba. Pria itu melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya sambil mengingat-ingat lalu menghela napas pelan. "Apa kau mau menemui mereka?"

Jimin membuka matanya, ia menoleh pada Yoongi dengan perasaan yang penuh akan ketidakyakinan. Jimin bisa bertemu ibunya dan berlaku seperti biasanya, tapi memikirkan bertemu ayahnya saja… entah mengapa itu terasa sangat berat.

"Tenanglah. Jiminie. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Yoongi menangkup wajah Jimin menggunakan tangannya. Jari-jarinya yang panjang ia gunakan untuk mengelus permukaan wajah Jimin. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menyatukan kening, dan mereka berbagi napas.

" _Hyung_." Jimin memanggil, ia menikmati hembusan napas Yoongi yang menggelitik wajahnya.

"Hm?" Yoongi membalas dengan suara beratnya.

" _Poppo_."

Yoongi terkekeh. Ia mengamati wajah Jimin yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan, terlebih apabila dilihat dari jarak seperti ini. Belum lagi bibir tebalnya yang amat menggoda.

Maka dari itu, Yoongi melakukan apa yang diminta Jimin.

Memberinya satu kecupan panjang di musim dingin bukan hal yang salah, kan?

.

.

"Jimin."

Jimin keluar dari mobil pada akhirnya. Dan ia terkejut karena mendapati ayahnya berdiri tak jauh darinya, menatapnya dan memanggilnya dengan lirih. Ayahnya berdiri sendiri, tapi Jimin tidak yakin kalau mobil pria itu kosong.

" _Appa_." Jimin menggumam, hatinya berdenyut sakit dan Jimin merasa ia enggan menatap pria itu lagi. Ia ingin kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan memeluk Yoongi. "Apa kabar?"

"Maafkan _Appa_."

Jimin menggeleng, sang ayah tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah meminta maaf. Ia melangkah mendekat pada akhirnya. Sekalipun ia ingin semuanya hilang, Jimin tidak bisa lari dari ini. Ia harus menghadapi ayahnya, dan menerima apa yang terjadi.

"Kami tidak memiliki pilihan. Yang pantas disalahkan di sini adalah _Appa_. Maafkan _Appa_ , Jiminie," pria itu meminta maaf dengan tulus. Jimin tahu.

" _Eomma_ bertanya-tanya setiap malam, apa kesalahan yang dilakukannya sampai-sampai _Appa_ meninggalkannya seperti ini." Jimin berbicara dengan tenang. "Rasanya, setiap hari aku ingin mendatangimu dan menampar wajahmu sekuat tenaga, _Appa_."

Sang ayah hanya diam. Matanya memandang Jimin dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. _Eomma_ bilang aku tidak boleh membencimu meskipun aku ingin," beritahu Jimin lagi, sama sekali tidak memberi waktu untuk pria di hadapannya membuka mulut. "Aku mengerti. _Appa_ mencintai perempuan itu, kan? Jangan perlakukan dia sebagaimana kau memperlakukan _eomma_."

"Jimin."

"Aku selesai." Jimin membalikkan badannya. Melangkah pergi dari sana tanpa mau melihat sang ayah lagi.

"Jimin!"

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar teriakan ayahnya. Tapi ia tidak ada niatan untuk menoleh ke belakang. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, belum lagi matanya terasa panas dan kepalanya mendadak berat.

"Jaga _eomma_ -mu. Dia hanya memilikimu sekarang. Kau tetap jagoan _appa,_ kan?"

Jimin menggertakkan giginya, semena-mena hanya untuk menahan tangisannya. Ia kembali melangkah dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Kembali ke mobil Yoongi.

Namun yang tidak disangka-sangka, ia malah menemukan Kim Taehyung berdiri di sana.

Berdiri dan menunggunya dengan kedua lengan terlentang lebar.

"Taehyung…"

.

Taehyung mengelus kepala Jimin. Lelaki itu langsung menghambur memeluknya begitu saja, dan menangis di sana. "Kau tidak berkata apapun tentang ini, Jimin."

Jimin tidak menjawab, pegangannya pada Taehyung semakin erat.

.

.

Taehyung ikut di mobil Yoongi. Duduk di kursi belakang bersama Jimin. Sedangkan kursi depan sebelah Yoongi diisi oleh Ibu Jimin. Mata Jimin terlihat makin sipit karena ia habis menangis, pipinya merah dan wajahnya sedikit kacau. Taehyung hanya mendengus menahan tawa melihatnya.

Sejujurnya, Taehyung ingin marah pada Jimin. Masalah _sebesar_ ini dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Jimin sama sekali bungkam, ia bersikap seperti biasa dan berlaku seolah hidupnya baik-baik saja. Kalau Yoongi tidak menghubunginya tadi, mungkin selamanya Taehyung tidak akan tahu.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini, Jimin? Kau bilang akan bercerita," desah Taehyung. Ia menumpukan kepalanya di pundak Jimin.

"Maaf, Tae," Jimin menjawab dengan suara sengau, ia berharap dirinya tidak akan terkena flu di musim dingin ini hanya karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Lalu keadaan kembali hening. Yoongi fokus menyetir sedangkan Mama Jimin lebih banyak diam dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Kita ke tempat Bibi Jung," beritahu Yoongi tiba-tiba, "Jiminie bilang ia mau menemuinya."

Mama Jimin segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Jimin yang duduk di belakang. "Bibi Jung?"

Jimin mengangguk, matanya berbinar dan rautnya membaik. "Bibi Jung sudah banyak sekali membantuku, _Eomma_. Oh, _Hyung_ , apa kita bisa mampir ke toko bunga sebentar?"

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar nada suara Jimin yang sudah kembali antusias meskipun masih terdengar parau. "Bukan masalah besar, Sayang."

Taehyung terbatuk keras mendengar panggilan Yoongi terhadap Jimin, belum lagi reaksi Jimin yang sangat imut. Wajahnya memerah hingga telinga. Taehyung benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengan Yoongi yang bertingkah manis di depan publik—pria itu biasa mengumpatinya akhir-akhir ini.

Sedangkan Mama Jimin juga ikut tersipu di sebelahnya, aneh.

.

.

Begitu Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya, Jimin segera keluar dengan semangat. Ia melupakan karangan bunga yang tadi sudah dibeli oleh Yoongi, membiarkan Taehyung yang membawanya, dan berlari begitu saja.

Jimin sedikit terkejut mendapati Hoseok ada di sana, berdiri membelakanginya, dan sepertinya pria itu tidak sadar akan kedatangan mereka.

"Hoseok."

Suara itu berasal dari belakang Jimin, Jimin menoleh dan ia melihat Yoongi berjalan mendahuluinya sambil menyapa Hoseok dengan nada santai seperti biasa.

"Yoongi?" Hoseok segera menoleh, dan ia terkejut mendapati bahwa banyak sekali yang datang ke rumahnya hari ini.

"Sedang apa kau?" Yoongi memicing, menatap selang di tangan Hoseok yang masih mengalirkan air.

"Aku sedang menyiram tanaman. Maaf, aku tidak mendengar suara mobilmu datang. Hai, Jimin! Hai, Tae! Hai, Bibi Park!" sapa Hoseok ceria. Ia melambaikan tangan dengan semangat dan itu membuat Jimin terkikik kecil seraya melompat mendekatinya.

"Jimin mau bertemu dengan ibumu, dia merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa menjenguk di rumah sakit kemarin-kemarin," jelas Yoongi, sebelum Hoseok bertanya alasan mengapa mereka berkumpul di sini.

Hoseok mengangguk mengerti, ia mematikan air di selangnya dan mulai menggulungnya kembali. "Masuk saja, _Eomma_ ada di dalam. Dia akan senang kalau mengetahui dirinya punya banyak tamu hari ini."

Bibi Jung memang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, keadaan tubuhnya berangsur-angsur membaik pascaoperasi kemarin. Jimin tidak bisa datang menjenguk lagi karena sudah disibukkan dengan beberapa tugas kuliah, dan Hoseok juga menyuruhnya mengajar dua kelas sekaligus di studio tari. Jadi, demi membiarkan Hoseok mendapat jatah libur, Jimin mengorbankan keinginannya untuk ikut lelaki itu ke rumah sakit dan mengerjakan pekerjaan Hoseok yang ditinggalkan.

Mendengar penuturan Hoseok, Jimin segera menarik lengan Taehyung—yang kebetulan berdiri di sebelah kirinya—dan melangkah cepat ke dalam rumah Hoseok. Taehyung sendiri tahu kalau ibu Hoseok sudah sakit sejak lama, tapi beberapa saat terakhir ini Taehyung tidak pernah menjenguknya lagi. Ia amat bersyukur karena keadaan Bibi Jung sudah membaik.

"Bibi Jung!"

"Jiminie?"

.

.

Setelah berbincang cukup lama di kediaman Jung, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pamit pulang. Yoongi kembali menyetir di depan bersama Mama Jimin. Keadaan mobilnya tidak sehening sebelum-sebelumnya, kali ini Jimin dan Taehyung mengisi keheningan itu dengan berdebat sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh dua orang di depannya.

"Jimin- _ah_."

" _Ne, Eomma_?" Jimin melongokkan kepalanya di samping ibunya, meninggalkan perdebatannya dengan Taehyung begitu saja.

" _Eomma_ mau ke Busan saja."

"Apa!?"

Mama Jimin mengangguk yakin. " _Eomma_ mau membesarkan Jungkookie," jelasnya penuh dengan kepercayaan diri.

" _Eomma_ ," Jimin memelas, "Jungkookie lulus musim semi nanti. Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh."

"Jungkookie sudah akan lulus?" Mama Jimin menolehkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Terakhir kali _Eomma_ ingat dia masih sekolah dasar?"

" _Eomma_ …" Jimin menghela napas. "Kalau _Eomma_ ke Busan nanti aku tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Yoongi, kan? Siapa lagi?"

Dan Yoongi terbatuk keras mendengarnya.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, perdebatan antara Jimin dan ibunya tidak menemui titik akhir yang jelas. Setelah mengantar Taehyung, Yoongi mengantar Jimin dan ibunya. Dan sekarang, Yoongi sedang berduaan dengan Jimin di pekarangan rumah.

"Sudah, sana masuk."

Hidung Jimin sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Mantel yang ia gunakan tidak membantu banyak, tubuhnya tetap menggigil. Padahal salju belum turun. Yoongi yang melihat tanda-tanda Jimin tidak akan menuruti ucapannya pun, hanya bisa mendengus dan menarik tangan Jimin untuk makin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Aku harus segera pulang, Jimin."

" _Hyungie_ menginap?"

"Tidak." Yoongi menjawab pelan. Jimin tidak kuat dengan jarak mereka yang bahkan rasanya tidak ada sejengkal, ia pun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi dan bernapas di sana. Hembusan napas itu membuat Yoongi menggeram rendah. "Jimin."

"Peluk, _Hyung_."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Jimin sebenarnya bisa lakukan sendiri kalau memang ingin, tapi lelaki itu membiarkan tangannya menggantung di sisi-sisi tubuhnya dan memilih untuk menyuruh Yoongi memeluknya. Astaga.

Yoongi pada akhirnya mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk Jimin erat-erat. "Begini, hm?" Ia menggoyang-goyangkan Jimin di dalam pelukannya, dan hal itu berhasil memancing kekeh pelan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Jimin sayang Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Aku tahu, Jimin. Aku tahu."

"Jangan pulang."

Dan siapa Yoongi sampai dia bisa menolak kalimat itu?

.

.

 **End.**

Author's :

Saya gatau ini ngetik apa.

Apakah ini pantas disebut _epilogue_? Sepertinya tidak. Tapi tidak apa-apa. _Epilogue_ ini hanya menjelaskan beberapa penyelesaian yang tidak sempat dijelaskan kemarin.

Dan saya gabisa buat _cheesy_ _things_ ya:( Kok setiap ngetik _romance_ gitu berasa _feels_ -nya kurang. Apakah ini karena saya tidak punya pacar?:(

 _Ini akan jadi balasan review terakhir di ff ini, untuk review berikutnya, mungkin bisa saya balas melalui PM;)_

 ** _MinPark :_** _Makasih banyak sudah mau nungguin! Lahir SUGA-SUGA yang lain gimana ini maksudnya? Hmm… Terima kasih banyak ya sudah mau baca sampai sini;)_

 ** _Anik0405 :_** _Apakah karakter Yoongi di sini sudah masuk kategori cowok romantis? Kalau sudah, syukurlah, hehe. Saya gak tau gimana cara buat yang romance-romance lucu gitu:(_

 ** _LittleOoh :_** _Yeay, kali ini sudah end ya. Saya buat fast-update karena memang chapter ini hanya tinggal penyelesaian saja…_

 ** _ChiminsCake :_** _Percayalah, saya butuh waktu yang panjang untuk ngetik chapter kemarin. Dan akhirnya saya putuskan untuk sekalian membuatnya jadi panjang sebelum saya upload, hehe. Jadi, maaf ya, kalau sampai membuat kamu menunggu lamaaaa:') Dan terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau membaca sampai sini!_

 ** _joah :_** _Jimin sih pakai acara malu segala, ya. Jadinya kan Yoongi bingung:') Tapi ngakak juga akhirnya. Oh, Yoongi sudah masuk kategori cowok romantis, kan, kalau begini? Hehe. Terima kasih kembali, karena sudah mau membaca cerita ini sampai di sini!_

 ** _MinJimin :_** _Ih, pakai capslock reviewnya:( Gapapa, saya suka capslock;) Yaampun sampai dicek setiap hari… saya terharu, huks. Chapter kemarin adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat sepanjang saya pernah mengetik ff;) Terima kasih kembali, karena sudah mau baca ff ini sampai di sini! Bahkan sampai rela menunggu lamaa sekaliii:')) Saya terharu sungguhan:')_

 ** _yoonminable :_** _Wah, halo, salam kenal;) Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan me-review ff saya. Hidup Jimin di sini memang tidak semulus pantatnya /ga—ehem, maksudnya, uh, ya begitu lah. Yoongi selalu ada untuk Jimin:'))) Jimin di sayang semua orang (termasuk saya juga)_

 ** _Hanachanoke :_** _Yeaaay, setelah menunggu lamaaa, YoonMin jadian jugaaa~ Tapi tamat ceritanya, hehe. Terima kasih sudah mau baca cerita ini ya!;))_

 ** _itsathenazi :_** _Jimin disayang semuanya, sih, hehe. Dan untuk—uhuk—masalah Taehyung—uhuk—saya bahas kapan-kapan saja lah *digebukin* Yang harus diketahui adalah, Taehyung akan ada hubungannya dengan Jungkook_ nanti _._

 ** _lilcyriel :_** _Sampe ngakak gitu ya waktu Yoongi cuma dapet 'makasih' doang:') Tapi ending-nya diterima kok si Yoongi, wkwk. Uuh—ff ini termasuk manis, kah? Saya tidak yakin ini manis, huks. Terima kasih ya sudah mau membaca ff ini sampai di sini!_

 ** _rillakumamon :_** _Sequel? Makhluk apa itu? Saya tidak tahu sequel. /plak/ Bercanda, mungkin setelah ini akan ada sequel—tapi saya **tidak** janji, ya:') Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau membaca ff ini sampai di sini!_

 ** _LeeEunki :_** _Ini sudah lanjut. Hehe, yang kemarin emang nanggung banget ya. Terima kasih ya karena sudah mau membaca dan me-review ff ini!_

 ** _hanami96 :_** _Ini sudah end~ Akhirnya ada yang notice VMin:')) Saya suka VMin di sinii, unchh~ Yoongi berusaha keras untuk jadi romantis (halah, sebenarnya saya saja yang gabisa buat karakter yang romantis *cry*) Terima kasih ya sudah mau membaca dan me-review ff ini!_

Terakhir, terima kasih banyak!

Yang masih penasaran dengan Taehyung, ditunggu ya.

Ps; semoga saya gak php.


End file.
